<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Росы by victor_reno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817551">Росы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno'>victor_reno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Russian football, Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vikings, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Slavic AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>77,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>игроки российской премьер лиги (и не только) в славянско-викинговской аушке<br/>выдуманный мир, похожий на наший. будем считать что параллельный</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aleksandar Lukovic/Danko Lazovic, Александр Кержаков/Дмитрый Сычев, Вячеслав Малафеев/Роман Широков</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Росы.</p><p> </p><p>- Веринги!<br/>В деревне сразу стало шумно, заголосили запричитали бабы.<br/>- Хорош голосить! Батя мой с верингами сам плавал воевал, глядишь и не тронут они… - Сашка легко запрыгнул в седло подведённого ему коня. – Шапку дай!<br/>Нахлобучил меховую шапку на голову, конь хрипя рвал удила, затанцевал на месте, легко перемахнул через плетень, взрыв утоптанный снег.<br/>- Шальной? – крикнула его жена, выбегая из терема на крыльцо. – Куда? О дитяти подумай, ирод!<br/>- В дом пошла, дура! – гаркнул Сашка, огрел бок коня кнутом и помчался во весь дух вперёд. У края деревни у ворот собрались мужики, вооружённые кто чем. Вилы, косы, топоры да цепа.<br/>- Алексаш, батька, помогай! – поклонились до земли, шапки посымали. – Поговори с варяжьями, ты ж по-ихнему знаешь, коль откуп попросят – дадим что есть.<br/>- Стойте где стояли. – Сашка спрыгнул с коня, рукавицы надел, снял с луки суму, мех с вином вынул, чашу серебряную отцом из Константинополя привезённую.<br/>- Пока говорить буду, чтоб не слышно вас было, усекли? – обернулся через плечо. – И к соседям быстро отправьте мальца, скажите братцу моему, чтоб сюда ехал.<br/>Гонца от варягов долго ждать не пришлось. Молодой лях в волчьей шубе, черноглазый, улыбчивый, на скаку с коня спрыгнул, подбежал к стоявшим.<br/>- Аль встречаете? – спросил он.<br/>- Встречаем. Дорогих гостей чего б не встретить? – синие Сашкины глаза сверкнули. – А где хозяин твой, хлопчик?<br/>- Он не хозяин мне, а конунг мой. – лях шапку заломил назад, до затылка – и как держится? – Откроете ворота, мы деревню жечь не станем.<br/>- Откроем. Приведи конунга своего.<br/>Мужика сзади зашептались.<br/>Парнишка также легко как птица взлетел в седло и, махнув, вниз по пригорку помчался.<br/>- В хату ко мне быстро. – гаркнул Сашка, пихнув в спину парнишку соседа. – Жене скажи, пусть стол накрывает, быка режьте и пиво тащите. Нажрутся, спать лягут, девок ваших не тронут.</p><p>Конунг ехал на белом коне, без шапки, коротко стриженый, безбородый, загорелый.<br/>Сашка открыл мех с вином, чашу до краёв наполнил, подошёл к коню.<br/>- Возьми да выпей, только с коня спустись. – улыбнулся он. – Как звать тебя?<br/>- Вацлав. – тот с коня соскочил, зазвенела кольчуга, длинная по колено. Сашка отпил, передал гостю. Тот кубок принял обеими руками, выпил, рукавицей утёрся.<br/>- Батя мой с твоими сородичами по Святую землю ходил. – Сашка показал старинную золотую монету на шнурке, сунул её за ворот. – Моя это деревня.<br/>- Не тронем твоих, дальше идём. До Киева. – варяг накинул на голову меховой капюшон. – Мои люди устали плыть, устали на конях ехать. Переночуем две ночи и дальше пойдём.<br/>- Благодарствую. – кивнул, не поклонился. Варяг усмехнулся, махнул рукой. Мальчишка-лях подбежал, взял его коня под уздцы. – Тебя-то как зовут, ляхич?<br/>- Не ляхич я… - показал белые ровные зубы. – Лужич. Серб.<br/>- Ну, идём чтоль, лужич…</p><p>Лошадей по трём конюшням развели, сани с пожитками оставили во дворе, шкурами накрыли бараньими, чтоб снегу не нанесло. Гости в терем поднялись, конунг вперёд прошёл, первым делом на одно колено встал и сказал что-то тихо по-своему, потом отвесил поклон Марье, жене Сашки.<br/>- Благодарю, хозяйка. – только и сказал он. Латы, кольчуги снимали в сенях, оставались в шерстяных рубахах шитых шёлком и золотом, богатых, как у князей, опоясывались ножами и шли к колодцу. Тут же водой умывались, фыркали как молодые кони у водопоя.<br/>- Глянь-ка, как дети плещутся. – шепнул Сашка, стоя у окна. – А каждый меч возьмёт – вот тебе и дружина воеводина. Марья!<br/>- Кто эти люди?<br/>- Вацлав… Конунг варяжский. То ли князь ихний, то ли воевода… Вечеслав по нашему…<br/>- Ты кого в дом привёл, лиходей…- жена укачивала плачущую дочь. – Тебе голову отсекут, нас всех во полон, ты о Дарьюшке подумал?<br/>- Молчи дура, не тронут… Дай сюда… - взял дочь на руки. – Ты же моя королевишна… Вот вырастешь, большая станешь, косу как у мамки отрастишь, батька тебе такого варяжича найдёт…<br/>- Что болтаешь! – Марья отняла ребёнка. – Совсем ополоумел… Всех девок сенных перепортят, да дом сожгут…<br/>- Шла бы ты Марьюшка к себе в горницу, душа ты моя разлюбезная… - Сашка отвернулся от окна, взял кнут. – А то я об тебя кнутовище то изломаю да косоньку то твою отрублю!<br/>Супруга к себе по дубовой лестнице убежала, только подол мелькнул.</p><p>Посреди застолья дверь в светлицу открылась и, снимая шапку, вошёл ещё один гость. Все обернулись, отставив кружицы с пивом, Сашка встал, шагнул к гостю, обнял, сбивая с шубы снег.<br/>- А нарядился то… - рассмеялся Сашка. – Проходь… Гости у нас.<br/>- Вижу. – поклон отвесил.<br/>- Родич мой, Роман. – Сашка плеснул в кружицу пива, поставил. – Отцы наши братьями были, его деревня тут за холмом.<br/>- Свадьба у меня. – Роман отпил пива. – Ко мне пожалуйте.<br/>- Пожалуем. – конунг смерил его взглядом. – Рано у вас мужики то хомут на себя надевают.<br/>- Службы нет, так в ярмо лезут. – хохотнул конунгов лужич, поднял кружку. – Ай, за здоровье хозяева брата, пусть жинка ему много деток принесёт!<br/>Выпили, закусили, хором поднялись.<br/>- Катенька то знает, что ты варяжичей домой ведёшь?<br/>- Знает. У тебя тут дитё. Да жена тяжёла, а у меня и дружина подсобит, коли чего… – кивнул Роман, Сашка его обнял.<br/>- С тобой пойду.<br/>В дверях со светловолосым варягом столкнулся, отступил на шаг. Увидел на шее у него клык медвежий весь резьбой покрытый, удивился.<br/>- Али русич?<br/>- Помор… - усмехнулся тот. - Димитрием кличут.<br/>- Как помор то у варяжичей оказался?<br/>- Счастья пытаю своего. – он подхватил шубу, ступил за порог в мороз.</p><p>В соседней деревне варягов встретили плясками и песнями, румяные девицы в платках водили хоровод вокруг соломенной бабы, поставленной на вязанки хвороста – ночью запались да кружить вокруг кострища у Леля любви выпрашивая…<br/>- В дом мой пожалуйте… - Роман вошёл, за ним все варяги, расселись меж гостей, конунг возле жениха сел, кивнул невесте.<br/>- Долго жить вам. – выпил чашу медовухи, сел на место.<br/>Как стемнело, хмельные варяжичи из дома на улицу высыпали, в хоровод девичий вбежали, распугав молодиц…<br/>Роман сидел подле конунга и слушал, как гусляр струны перебирает. Невесту его мамки и няньки увели в горницу переодевать.<br/>- Гляжу не весело тебе на своей то свадьбе… - тихо сказал варяг.<br/>- Батькина то воля, не моя. – Роман осушил деревянную чашу. – Катенька за брата моего сватана была, брат служить князю ушёл, да там другую нашёл. Чтоб девку не позорить, я женюсь.<br/>- Ох и счастливой будет твоя жена. – сказал конунг, допил своё мёд и вышел за двери.</p><p>Ой, да полно горе горевати,<br/>Выйди да на улицу гуляти…<br/>Ой там гудки да волынки,<br/>Ой, да молодые скоморохи,<br/>Ой там Марья да Дарья…<br/>конунг шёл в хороводе с румяными девицами, смеялся как малец над их шутливыми их песнями.<br/>Из терема вышла Катерина, невеста Романа, вошла в хоровод, поклонилась иноземному гостю, с ним в пляс пошла. Парни запалили хворост, соломенная баба заполыхала, загорелась, языки пламени поднялись к самому небу.<br/>Сашка разбежался, сиганул через костёр, в сугроб приземлился, смеясь и роняя шапку.<br/>- Ой, да огонь огонюшка, Перуна сыночек… - затянули девки.<br/>Роман скинул полушубок, разбежался и повторил прыжок брата.<br/>Началась огненная забава. Девки прыгали через костёр, поднимая подолы, а парни выбирали себе невесту, ту, у кой ножки краше…<br/>До самой полуночи Роман и Сашка прыгали через пламя, отдавали дань Лелю, холостяцкую жизнь молодецкую провожали…</p><p>Катерина стояла в одной рубашке и тряслась от холода, её венок из молодых еловых веточек, витой лентами и бусами, истрепался, ленты дрожали в лад с хозяйкой. Роман стоял рядом с ней, держа за руки, нагой, босой, гости стыдливо отводили глаза, а девки завидовали Кате, что такой ладный жених у неё… Дядья подошли с ушатами воды, окатили три раза, рубашка налипла на Катеринино тело, обрисовала груди, бёдра, Роман шагнул к ней ближе, пряча от настойчивых взглядов варягов.<br/>- Ай красавица. – усмехнулся лужич, Сашка ухмыльнулся. – Княже, а может, останемся до весны здесь?<br/>Остальные рассмеялись.<br/>На Романа накинули полушубок, Катерину в шкуры закутали и в сени проводили. Стог сена, льном застеленный, вином окропили и зерном осыпали. Катерина венок свой подругам отдала, волосы ей в косу сплели, лентой повязали, да вкруг головы обернули…<br/>- И нам почивать пора… - зевнул Сашка. – Ко мне воротаешься, али здесь останешься, княже?<br/>- Здесь заночую… - Вацлав кивнул.</p><p>Роман выскочил из сеней в одних штанах, услыхав девичий крик. Один из варяжичей девку за длинную косу ухватив, тянул к себе. Девица, слезами заливаясь, упиралась.<br/>- Иди сюда! – хохотал тот.<br/>Как был босым по снегу пробежал Роман до варяга, отпихнул в сторону, наподдал кулаком. Тот поднялся, ревя, как медведь.<br/>Что первое под руку подвернулось, то и схватил, ударил обухом топора в грудь как перначом, варяг повалился наземь, кровь хлынула изо рта, окрасив в красный цвет снег. Девка завизжала, запричитала, на её крики и плач из изб повыскакивали мужики.<br/>Варяжичи стояли кружком и смотрели на своего товарища, молчали. Конунг подошёл, перевернул павшего варяга, выпрямился.<br/>- Твоих рук? – спросил.<br/>Роман кивнул.<br/>Вацлав вынул меч.<br/>- От чего помереть хочешь, от меча или топора? – светлые брови на переносице сошлись.<br/>Роман молчал, только крепче ухватился за топорище.<br/>Конунг размахнулся, Роман нырнул под его руку, отбил лезвие меча, проехал на спине по снегу, тут же поднялся, вытирая кровь с рассечённой щеки. Увернулся от меча, прокатившись, кувыркнулся.<br/>Лужич рассмеялся.<br/>- И добро се бори! – крикнул он. Конунг кивнул, попробовал нанести ещё один удар, но Роман и тут увернулся.<br/>-Кто тебя учил так махать топором? – Вацлав отступил на шаг, Роман поднялся на ноги, утёр воду с лица.<br/>- Дядька мой, Сашки отец. А твоего варяжича я положил, ибо нечего девок наших за косы хватать.<br/>- На то мой суд должен быть, ты моего воина убил, за это заплатишь.<br/>- Сколько попросишь?<br/>- Много попрошу.<br/>Роман кивнул, ушёл в дом.</p><p>Обедничать сели за те же столы, что и вчера.<br/>- Говори, сколько тебе платить и чем? – Роман подождал, пока гости наедятся, повёл конунга в конюшню. – Лошадей бери, злата иль серебра у меня нет.<br/>- Собой заплатишь.<br/>Роман замолчал.<br/>- Год мне отслужишь. Мне все мои воины нужны будут, а ты топор как воин держишь, а не как лесоруб. – Вацлав погладил своего коня по длинной шее. – Год пройдёт – вернёшься к жене, я тебе заплачу, всё что навоюешь, твоё будет.<br/>- А коли откажусь?<br/>- А коли откажешься… - конунг пошёл из конюшни. – Жизнью заплатишь.</p><p>- С тобой пойду. – Сашка грохнул кулаком по столу.<br/>- Куда тебе? Жена тяжёла, дочь бросишь?<br/>- На Мишку оставлю. Он больший уже, знает ,как с деревней справиться. Уж годик поживут как-нибудь. Или вон в деревню её к отцу отправлю, пусть там пождёт меня. Я одного тебя не пущу.<br/>- Твоё дело, Алексаш.<br/>- Ох, Ромка, Ромка… - вздохнул тот. – Леший тебя дёрнул с варяжичем рубиться?<br/>- Я своё просто так не отдаю и в обиду не дам. – спокойно ответил Роман, одеваясь. – Пойду Катерине скажу.</p><p>На второй день варяги собрались в путь, погрузили вещи свои на сани, впрягли в них низкорослую лошадь с мохнатыми копытами, на которую дивились все деревенские мужики и двинулись вперёд.<br/>- Прощай душа моя. – Роман обнял Катерину, та заплакала, завыли девки за её спиной. – Вернусь через год.<br/>Поклонился родителям жены, обнялся с друзьями. Сашка примчался на своём кауром, опоясанный мечом, за спиной колчан со стрелами и лук складной отцовский.<br/>- Потерял одного, нашёл двоих… - лужич рассмеялся. – Ох и в походе бы так, мой княже, одну монету потерять да две найти.<br/>- Я тебе, Данко, такие места покажу, где ты тысячу монет вместо одной возьмёшь…<br/>- Вот и ты теперь счастье своё пытаешь… - Димитрий усмехнулся Сашке, надвинул на лоб меховую шапку и пришпорил своего коня.</p><p>До границы леса они доехали, а потом сани через реку перетаскивали и уже с холма вниз спускались до большой реки. Там и ладья их ждала.<br/>Коней на ладью завели, на руках вещи свои стали таскать, на другой берег переправились и тут уже земля варяжья была.</p><p>- С коней! – крикнул конунг. – Дальше тропой идём.<br/>Говорили варяги по-своему и Сашка, учёный отцом этому языку, толмачом Ромке был. Держались братья вдвоём, да Димитрий-помор с ними часто вечера проводил. Однако конунг сразу им сказал:<br/>- Вы теперь с нами в одной лодке. Нечего сторониться. Каждый из нас вам брат.<br/>Ночь была ясная, тёплая, тут и снег уже подтаял, вода озёрцами в низине собиралась, всюду ручьи журчали.<br/>- Весна… - зажмурился Сашка, сорвал травинку, в рот сунул, шкуры разостлал, улёгся к кострищу поближе.<br/>- Морду не опали… - усмехнулся Димитрий, в огонь дров подкинул. – Луна сегодня целёхонька.<br/>- Знать Мокошь снегом умылась… - Данко бросил вязанку хвороста. – Эй, Николас, кашу варить пора…<br/>Ели кашу с вяленым мясом, запивали кислым вином, пахнущим яблоками.<br/>Первая стрела свистнула прямо мимо Сашкиного уха, тот подавился, выронил краюшку хлеба, наземь тут же брякнулся, Роман вскочил, вторую стрелу, что летела в сторону Данко, саблей надвое разрубил.<br/>Вацлав вскочил, две стрелы отскочили от его кольчуги, Данко обрубок с оперением схватил.<br/>- Перья то наши!<br/>- Факел дайте! – конунг кинул горящей веткой в темноту, лучники перестали стрелять.<br/>- Ниже ли ме препознати? (Своих не узнаёте?) – гаркнул Данко.<br/>Кто-то из лучников бросил колчан, выбежал к костру, шапку снял.<br/>- Князь! – улыбнулся, золу с лица рукавицей отёр. – Не признали же! Средь ночи то!<br/>- Луна вам почто светит? – Данко пихнул лучника в плечо. – Идите кашу жрать, олухи!<br/>Делились копченой козлятиной, свежего хлеба краюху принесли.<br/>- В дом бы пошли, тут деревня рядом совсем… - старший из лучников показал в сторону леса.<br/>- Нет. Мы дальше идём. До излучины доберёмся, после в город. А там уже соберёмся да в Киев.<br/>- Ну, спечан пут, княже мой. – лучник отпил из меха, передал его дальше по кругу. – Мы вас до излучины проводим, дальше тебя твои воины встретят, гонца отослали.<br/>- Вот и добро… - кивнул конунг.</p><p>Десятник правду сказал, когда дружина конунгова к городу на реке Быстрой подходить стала, ворота широко открылись, воины мост из прямых сосен через ров кинули.<br/>- Чудно как… - Сашка запрокинул голову, держа шапку, чтоб не упала. – Не деревня, град целый. И река вокруг…<br/>- Это ров. Его водой наполняют. Там плотина… - Данко показал рукой. – Смотри вон. Заслонку отопрут и ров целёхонек – попробуй-ка, зайди…В воду прыгнешь, а там колья острые. Как волка поймают, будешь ребром зацепившись висеть, пока не подохнешь…<br/>- Хитро придумано. – Роман кивнул. – Веринги только на реках строят свои города?<br/>- Мы без воды не можем… - конунг подъехал ближе к ним. – Нам корабли, да паруса, да ветер попутный…<br/>- Эх, да звенящая сталь! – лужич удила натянул, конь под ним заплясал, забил копытами. Вацлав усмехнулся только, своего кнутом по крупу тронул, вперёд поскакал.<br/>Дети бежали за верингами, ничуть не боясь лошадиных копыт, под самим стременем пробегали.<br/>Народ высыпал из домов. Девки, бабы, мужики в шерстяных рубахах. Многие мужички бородатые, с волосами цвета ржи, заплетёнными в косицы, многие на русичей похожие, со шнурками по лбу, у каждого пояс широкий, а на нём нож в кожаных ножнах. Кое-кто, как сам Вацлав – безбородые, светловласые, сероглазые, на поморского волка похожие.<br/>- Вернулись!<br/>Темнокудрый, усатый, по лестнице кубарем скатился, подбежал, за узду схватил, поймал Вацлава в объятья, крепко обнял, отпустил. Вторым Данко сгрёб, звонко в румяные щёки расцеловал.<br/>- Уйди! Уйди, медведь! – хохотал лужич, шапку уронил, пихнул товарища в плечо, тот заохал.<br/>- Ой, а вырос то как, а вырос! И силушка то… Ой-ёй!<br/>- По лужицки говорят… - шепнул Сашка, Роман кивнул. – У них тут и веринги, и поморы, и древляне, гляди, и нашего брата со всех рек-лесов, и вон те, в кольчугах, совсем не наши…<br/>- А эти кто будут? – черноусый сощурился.<br/>- А эт лесовички наши! – пошутил Данко. – Прибились.<br/>- Братья это ваши теперь, поляне они. – Вацлав скинул плащ, обернулся к терему.<br/>На крыльце стояла полная женщина, волосы её двумя змеями спускались до колен, увитые летами, жемчугом, золотыми монетами. Округлившийся стан снизу шёлковый пояс обхватывал, а на шее янтарные бусы в десять рядов.<br/>Медленно спустилась с порога, подошла, за руку взяла Вацлава.<br/>Не жена, королевна.<br/>- Воротился. – только и сказала.<br/>Мальчишка подбежал, Вацлав склонился, подхватил его на руки, вверх подбросил, тот завизжал, засмеялся, отцовскую шею ручками обхватил.<br/>- Привёз мне ножик?<br/>- Привёз… - на сгиб локтя сына посадил, к коню подвёл. Мальчонка белого жеребца по морде погладил, тот зафырчал.<br/>- Слейпниииир… - ребёнок ловко уселся в седло, крепко держась за луку.<br/>- В дом идите. – княжна по лестнице поднялась, двери распахнула, запрокинув голову к небу что-то сказала. Яркое весеннее солнце заиграло на золоте монет, солнечными зайчиками рассыпалось по порогу.<br/>- И как у нас и другое всё… - дивился Сашка, а Роман молчал, думая о Катерине и возможном своём ребёнке.</p><p>Вся дружина конунга за стол села, кто-то ближе, кто-то дальше, Ромку с Сашкой где-то посерёдке посадили, кубки деревянные поставили, такие же блюда плоские, каши в полкраюшке хлеба.<br/>- Чудно едят… - Сашка ковырнул ложкой кашу. – А пахнет то как, Ромка…<br/>Мясо было жирное, горячее, мёд сладкий. Веринги грызли корни дикого лука, от которого слёзы из глаз вмиг брызгали, опрокидывали в себя медовуху кубок за кубком.<br/>Конунгова жена сидела с ним рядом, не по обычаю, подливала ему мёда, хлеб резала, прижимая краюху к высокой груди, девушки обходили гостей, смеясь над мужицкими шуточками.<br/>- Девки красны больно… - Сашкины синие глаза заблестели. – А косы то, белые, как пена на воде. И высокие все…<br/>- Наши девки от валькирий идут… - подмигнул Николас. – Как помирать будешь со стрелой в груди, вот такая на крылах с неба кинется к тебе да и унесёт… И будешь в небесном чертоге с отцом богов рядом сидеть и пить пиво, свинину жрать, да вот такой красой утешаться…<br/>- Дивно у вас всё… - Сашка рассмеялся. – Девки на небеса забирают…<br/>- Вечером водить у костра будем… - подмигнул Данко, пройдя мимо.<br/>- Водить? – не понял Роман.<br/>- Хороводить. Вы что же, не хороводите? – удивился Николас.<br/>- Хороводим! – возмутился Сашка. – Сам же на свадьбе был, с девками плясал!<br/>- Не то это! – рассмеялся кудрявый парень. – Другое. Увидишь.<br/>Скальд запел на своём, Сашка заслушался, лишь изредка шепча Роману, о чём поёт седобородый старик.<br/>- Идём… - Николас потянул Романа и его брата на улицу, куда пошли остальные веринги.<br/>Костёр был сложен высокий, аж в полтора роста человеческого, жена конунгова подошла первой, девки из её терема за нею встали, все сплошь беловласые, синеглазые, с лентами в длинных косах, в рубахах красных.<br/>Костёр конунга жена запалила факелом, вверх его подбросила, на самую маковку. Сухой еловый хворост запылал, занялся, вспыхнул. Затрещали сучья, рухнули вниз, поднимая сноп искр, пламя перекинулось на поленья.<br/>Лужич первым в пляс пошёл. Без рубахи, в штанах из бычьей кожи, широким поясом с медными бляхами подпоясанный. Голову склонил, вскинул, пламя в чёрных глазах его отразилось, он словно сам изнутри как костёр занялся, руки раскинул и пошёл шаги чеканить. Быстро-быстро, перебирая ногами обутыми в высокие сапоги. Вокруг костра кругом обошёл, крикнул, присел, как птица руками взмахнул. Вторым к нему его брат пошёл. Кружил он возле самого огня, словно и не боясь обжечься, словно огонь его родным себе признал. Гаркнул, вся дружина отозвалась.<br/>Здоровенный хорват свою шубу медвежью скинул, блики заиграли на плечах, груди, широкой, как щит, на руках, изукрашенных синими чернилами, как у закутанных в клетчатые покрывала саксов, что с севера земли приходили.<br/>Втроём они вели пляску.<br/>Сашка вздрогнул, когда стоявший рядом с ним Николас снимать одежду стал. Кувыркнулся по глиняному настилу, на спине красная полоса осталась, словно от крови, поднялся на ноги, свистнул. Закрутился, завертелся. Димитрий под руки лужичей нырнул, ухнул, да и пошёл вприсядь, только и мелькали его ладони, рыжие от глины и волосы, светлые, как крылья лебедя.<br/>Сердце рвануло в груди, как запел скальд, хором его песню дружина подхватила, топнули сапоги, земля гулом отозвалась.<br/>Конунг толкнул Сашку вперёд.<br/>– Иди… - беззвучно одними губами сказал.<br/>Ворот рванул, снял рубашку, подмигнул Роману.<br/>- И ты тоже. – конунг улыбнулся.<br/>Ночная прохлада опалила кожу, тут же за неё огонь взялся. От костра тянуло жаром, в самое пекло братья попали, Роман метнулся вперёд, чувствуя, как искры его окутывают, словно одеялом. С Сашкой крикнули, топнули в такт, спинами толкнулись и пошли жечь по-своему, как на хороводах с мужиками плясали, весну встречали, зиму спроваживали.<br/>- Кто сегодня спляшет, того Хель не возьмёт! – крикнул Николас, его огромные синие глаза светились изнутри как у безумного.<br/>Руками сцепились, присели, встали, к костру пошли, от него, зажмурившись от нестерпимого жара, сухими губами выталкивали в синее небо слова песни.<br/>Последним конунг вступил. Его холодная длань легла на плечо Романа, обожгла, как сталью, кольцо распалось и снова соединилось.<br/>- Есть в этом всём смысл… - шептал под утро Роману Данко, засыпая на шкуре медведя, брошенной на охапку лапника. – Как кольцо никогда не обрывается, так все мы едины будем. Круг, Солнце, колесо, жизнь. Вашего Хорса, нашего Сунцевита, их Бальдра или Луга брат.<br/>Роман засыпал и снился ему костёр, из которого вылетала огромная алая птица, смотревшая на солнце не мигая. И глаза у птицы были как у конунга…</p><p>На следующее утро дождь зарядил. Таял последний снег, глина под ногами чавкала, дружина конунга сидела в доме, чистила оружие, кольчуги чинила.<br/>- К кузнецу сходи, кольчуга тебе мала, братко. – усмехнулся хорват в медвежей шкуре. Лужич Данко только рукой махнул.<br/>- Сам починю. Иво, ты бы мне сработал застёжку, как тогда?<br/>- Хей! – Николас поднял кудрявую голову. – Поперёк то не лезь, а!<br/>- Тебе застёжки для чего? – Данко смеялся. – Платье под грудями застёгивать что ли?<br/>Николас как можжевельник – запали - да запылает.<br/>Вскочил, еле успели растащить, франк успел лужича по лицу задеть.<br/>- А ну пусти, Ксандар! – вырвался Данко. – Я ему лик то сейчас разукрашу! Девка безбородая!<br/>- Где это видано, чтоб девки бородатыми были? – хмыкнул Сашка, сидя на своём месте и чиня нож, Димитрий в кулак прыснул со смеху.<br/>- Данко, ты и меня девкой назовёшь?<br/>Оглянулись – в дверях конунг стоит, хмурится, руки на груди сложил.<br/>Лужич зарделся, голову опустил, отошёл.<br/>- За то, что собачитесь здесь, вон пошли на улицу, ров копайте. – Вацлав махнул рукой. – Ты, Николас, научись себя в руках держать, не малый ребёнок. Коли у тебя на родине без бороды мужи ходят, так и ты ходи. А ты, Данко... Бородою хвалишься? Так я девам прикажу обрить тебя.<br/>- Прости, княже, и ты, брат, прости… - лужич обнял Николаса, тот кивнул, хлопнул товарища по плечу.<br/>Рубахи скинули, за дверь вышли.<br/>- Сил много, ума мало. – Ксандар усмехнулся.<br/>- Много ума, да в палатах, а ключей от палат никто не видел. – Иво фыркнул, поднял до уровня глаз сработанную им клёпку, повертел, дальше резать стал.<br/>- Ты золотарь? – Сашка подсел к хорвату, тот пожал широкими плечами.<br/>– Золотарь не золотарь, а вот такое сработать могу.<br/>Змейка в его руках блестела чешуей, выпуклая, как настоящая.<br/>- Сюда глазок вставить… - подсказал Димитрий. Иво обернулся, кивнул, подозвал.<br/>- Ты режешь по кости, а ну покажи…<br/>Помор вынул клык из-за пазухи, показал.<br/>- Добро… - улыбнулся Иво. – Мне сделаешь такой? На зубе медвежьем?<br/>- Зуб коли дашь, сделаю… - кивнул Димитрий. Хорват из-за пояса мешочек достал, вынул несколько зубов.<br/>- Сам валил? – восхитился Сашка.<br/>- Сам. – в голосе гордость, а ликом не показывает. Вон ручищи какие под рубахой, плечи широкие, шкура на нём того самого медведя, сам как медведь, князь лесной.<br/>Внизу топот раздался лошадиный и громкий свист дозорного.<br/>- Что там? – Вацлав поднялся. Ксандар усмехнулся.<br/>- Наши прибыли, встречать пойду…<br/>Вышли все навстречу новоприбывшим. Темнокудрые, усатые, глаза раскосые, на всех шапки меховые, плащи из тёмного сукна, овчиной подбитые, вышитые, кушаки широкие, за ними кривые ножи. Главный их, мальчишка ещё, в высокие кожаные сапоги обутый, в песцовой шапке, с коня спрыгнул, до Вацлава добежал, поклонился, тут же рукой махнул, обниматься полез. Конунг рассмеялся, обнял его.<br/>- Кто они? – тихо спросил Роман. – По что у них мальчик безусый главным?<br/>- Унгары они… Мадьяры. – объяснил Димитрий. – А мальчик этот князя их сын, у конунга воспитывался, заместо брата ему. Ты не гляди, что бороды ещё не отрастил. Как биться начнёт, троих заменит… Злые они, унгары…<br/>Про народ их сказки ходят. Что мол сплошь великаны, да человечиной не брезгуют. А вот же, обычные люди, глаза блестящие, тёмные, волос долгий, нож острый и конь быстрый под седоком. А у страха глаза велики…<br/>- Гляди, Ласлав, кого мне отец дал, свою десятку лучшую и моих воинов… - мальчишка-унгар стоял подбоченившись. Иво подошёл сзади, подзатыльник ему отвесил, шапку песцовую на глаза надвинув.<br/>- Громко хвалишься, в Великограде слыхать…<br/>Приобнял, усмехнулся. Унгар что-то ещё говорил, почти на пальцах объясняя и запинаясь, его воины лошадей повели в стойла, разбрелись по гостевым домам.<br/>- В дом идём, Саболч… - Вацлав кивнул. – Говорить будем.</p><p>О чём там говорил конунг с названым братом своим – неведомо, остальные сидели в светлой комнате наверху и с оружием возились. Вечером перед трапезой Данко с Николасом вернулись. Грязные, в глине перемазанные, уставшие.<br/>- Тьфу, как черт глядишь… - рассмеялся Ксандар. – Иди, вели кадку налить да морду умой…<br/>- Много вскопали то? – усмехнулся Сашка.<br/>- Выгляни, увидишь… - огрызнулся Николас, тяжело на лавку садясь. – Ноги не держат.<br/>- Вы, я гляжу, весь ров изрыли… - Иво хлопнул его по спине, вытер ладонь. – С тебя глину собрать, остров поставить можно среди моря. Иди, мойся.<br/>Вниз позвали, на трапезу, унгары свои песни затянули, чудные, языком никак на язык своих братьев по оружию не похожие…<br/>- Скука у вас смертная… - пожаловался унгарин Саболч. – Ни плясок, ни песен…<br/>- Что, у батьки не наплясался что ли в хороводах? – усмехнулся Ивица, нарезая краюху толстыми ломтями. – Иди вон, девок позови гулять…<br/>- Ну тебя… - махнул тот рукой. – Ласлав, когда мы в путь то двинемся?<br/>- Теперь скоро уже… - вздохнул тот, нашёл взглядом фигуру супруги в толпе девушек, разносивших снедь. – Запасы сделаем и поедем.<br/>- Снарядили бы корабль, да пошли по реке, столько бы нахватали! – проворчал Данко, но Вацлав жестом приказал ему замолчать.<br/>- Я слово дал. – возразил он. – Потом поплаваем.<br/>- Эх, недолго осталось под крышей спать… - рассмеялся Ксандар. – Отосплюсь перед дорогой…<br/>- В Вальхалле отоспишься… - фыркнул Николас, Вацлав улыбнулся.<br/>- Ну, вы, молчите, не гневите Одина. А то пришлёт одну из своих дочерей…<br/>- А Николасу только валькирия и сгодится в жёны, да? – подначил Данко. – На простых баб он и не смотрит…<br/>- Пшёл бы ты, братко, пока кистенём не огрел! – Нико вскочил, рявкнув по-сербски, Иво потянул его за подол рубахи.<br/>- А ну сядь, расплещешь мёд.<br/>- Если не правда, скажи, что оно не так… - усмехнулся и Ксандар, подмигивая брату-лужичу.<br/>- А ну вы, хватит… - прикрикнул Ивица. – Насмеялись и хватит. Оставьте мальчишку в покое. К нему Леля не стучалась ещё… Постучит, так выберет себе жену…<br/>- К нему и не постучит… - хохотнул Данко, вставая из-за стола. – Поздно уже, спину натрудил, спать лягу…<br/>Они с братом ушли, а Николас сидел хмурый, в кружку глядя.<br/>- Будь воином, а не тряпкой, которую на колчан наматывают. – учил Иво. – Смеются, и ты смейся. Ругают – смейся. Издевку услышишь – смейся. И когда победишь своего противника, ты смеяться будешь.<br/>- Так Данко мне собрат, а не противник… - возразил Николас.<br/>- Порой собрат страшнее противника будет. – подытожил хорват, погладил рыжего франка по спине. – Ешь. И спать иди. Утром разбужу, помогать мне будешь, на охоту пойдём…</p><p>- Скоро в путь двинемся, говорят… - Сашка снимал рубаху, ложась на шкуры.<br/>- Далече? – Роман ложился на свою постель, накрываясь шкурой – ночи стояли морозные.<br/>- До Великограда, говорят… - Димитрий присел на охапку лапника, служившую постелью Сашке. – Конунг должен год отслужить у того князя. Там, говорят, град в сто на сто раз больше этого…<br/>- Эт кто так говорит? – не поверил Роман.<br/>- Хорват Ивица… - Димка плечами пожал. – По что мне знать, может и врёт…<br/>- Не врёт… - Сашка приподнялся, садясь. – Батька мой ходил с верингами до Великограда. Был там, рассказывал. Там, говорят, пьют из золота и едят с золота… а детки ихние с каменьями, с янтарём играют как с игрульками…<br/>- Брехал небось дядя то… - хмыкнул Роман. – Ложись уже, задуй лучину.</p><p>Наутро Роман рано встал, лицо умыл, в чистое переоделся. Веринги уж больно следили за одеждой, в одно и то же долго не одевались. И рубахи их были хорошо крашены, в красный, жёлтый, зелёный. У кого-то вышитые рукава и ворота были – сестры да матери старались.<br/>Жена только у конунга здесь была, остальные кто неженатиками ходили, кто свою жену дома оставил, как хорват Ивица.<br/>- А я не женюсь… - смеялся Данко, ловя взгляд очередной красавицы. – А зачем хомут то на шею вешать? вон их сколько, а я один…<br/>- Соберутся ватагой да оглоблями тебя угостят… - шутил Николас. – Догуляешься…<br/>- Тебе б не учить меня, безбородый, а погулять хоть разочек то! – отшучивался лужич. – Так невенчанным и помрёшь…<br/>В то утро Роман в конюшни пошёл – за конями, своим и Сашкиным, присмотреть. Взял ведро, овса зачерпнул, в кормушки сыпанул. Чтоб остальные не фыркали и копытами не били, и им насыпал.<br/>Веринговы кони большими были, с сильными ногами, с длинными гривами. Конунга конь особняком стоял, смирный, огромный, на шапку снега на ели похожий, белый, с чёрным пятном лбу.<br/>- Красиииивый… - не удержался Роман, погладил его по морде. Слейпнир гривой тряхнул, тихо фыркнул, тычась бархатными губами Ромке в ладонь. – Нечем угостить тебя, белогривый… Хозяин попотчует…<br/>Дверь грохнула, застучали тяжёлые сапоги…<br/>Почему в стойло к коню нырнул, а не вышел к товарищам, так и не понял, но потом сам же себя и поблагодарил. Не дело было это видеть, да глаза не выколоть и уши воском не заткнуть.<br/>Ивица первым вошёл, за ним франк Николас плёлся, хмурый, говорил что-то тихо. Языка их Ромка не понимал и, прячась у крупа Слейпнира, благодарил судьбу, что ни слова не разобрал. Того, что увидел, хватило.<br/>- Почто он меня постоянно стыдит тем, что бороды нет? – Николас взял седло со стойки, накинул на свою каурую кобылку, мохноногий конь хорвата бил копытом, услышав и узнав хозяина.<br/>- Да отрастёт твоя борода, что ты слушаешь его, безумного? – усмехнулся Иво, седлая Велеса.<br/>- Да не растёт же… - Николас покачал головой. Луч света озолотил его щеку, покрытую пушком, как у мальчишки.<br/>- Иди-ка сюда… - Ивица схватил его лицо ладонями, так-эдак повернул, усмехнулся. – Как девка…<br/>Залился красной краской, глаза сверкнули, губы дрогнули у молодого франка.<br/>- И красивый, как девка… И глаза… как Ядрана воды… - Иво вдруг погладил его по щеке, Николас зарделся пуще прежнего, голову опустил.<br/>- И волосы как рута рыжие…<br/>Вынул из-за пазухи что-то, за спину Николасу зашёл, надел. Франк до шеи дотронулся, металл тёплый, снял, тихо охнул. Гривна золочёная, вся узором изрезана, солнце да луна, олени да волки…<br/>- Надень… - Ивица по плечам его погладил. – Уж больно золото к волосам твоим идёт…<br/>Что потом случилось – Роман аж рот раскрыл.<br/>Прижав всем телом Николаса к балке, подпирающей крышу, Ивица голову склонил и поцеловал его. Жадно, в губы, как девок целуют, что-то пришёптывая.<br/>Ничего братского в этом поцелуе не было.<br/>- Не нагляжусь я на тебя… - вполголоса сказал хорват меж поцелуями. – Гляжу и не нагляжусь… Голову ты мне заморочил глазами своими… Губами… Руки обнять хотят, к сердцу прижать… Ко мне в дом сегодня приходи… Придёшь?<br/>Николас, пылая, как маков цвет, кивнул.<br/>- Коня седлай… Поехали… Кровь разгоню… - Ивица отпустил его, подпругу под седлом затянул. Слейпнир тихо фыркнул, когда хорват и франк из конюшни вышли, Роман выбрался из стойла, ведро схватил, обернулся и на шаг отступил – на конунга наткнулся.<br/>- Напугал? - Вацлав усмехнулся, в конюшню прошёл, к Слейпниру подошёл, погладил его, к Ромке обернулся. – Покормил? Благодарствую…<br/>- Чего бы не покормить то, конь уж больно хорош… - Роман проклял себя за любопытство и за алые свои щёки.<br/>- А опробовать не хочешь его?<br/>- Не дело это, на чужом коне кататься. – возразил Роман, головой покачал. – Пусть одного седока знает…<br/>- Правду говоришь… - веринг улыбнулся. – Он окромя меня никого не признает… Своему сена дай, наверх по лестнице лезь…<br/>Ромка голову запрокинул – под крышей как полати, а на них сено навалено.<br/>- Чудно у вас всё, не по-нашему… - Роман вскарабкался по стремянке, вниз побольше сена скинул, чтоб на всех лошадей хватило, спрыгнул, закачался, не устояв на ногах, так и упал бы, да конунг его за кушак схватил…<br/>Так и стояли – Ромка, держась за изгородь стойла и Вацлав, его за кушак держа.<br/>- Не упаду, не держи.<br/>Веринг отпустил его пояс, Слейпнира по морде погладил.<br/>- Не обидел тебя кто словом или делом?<br/>Роман обернулся.<br/>- Не обидели, благодарю… Да и сам заступиться могу за себя, не мальчишка.<br/>- Как в путь двинемся, ты язык наш учи… - Вацлав сел на перевёрнутую кадку. – Обычаи тебе Ивица расскажет…<br/>Роман усмехнулся вдруг, сам удивился – зло вышло.<br/>Конунг заметил.<br/>- Не по нраву учитель?<br/>- Боюсь, он своим обычаям учить начнёт…<br/>Вацлав встал, ближе к Роману подошёл.<br/>- Это каким же? – спросил вкрадчиво.<br/>- А таким… Как мужиков, словно девок по углам зажимать, да лобзать их там.<br/>И откуда смелость взялась, чтобы сказать – сам себе подивился. Вацлав на шаг отступил, замер, а потом голову назад запрокинул да рассмеялся, громко, раскатисто, лошадей напугав.<br/>- Видать добро я пошутил, что так смеёшься… - рассердился Роман. Тот только покачал головой.<br/>- Ты что ли видел, как он кого-то целовал?<br/>- Видел.<br/>- И кого же?<br/>- А то не скажу. Нехорошо то, рассказывать. Что я, бабка старая, сплетни собирать?<br/>- Так, то не сплетни…<br/>Вацлав руку Роману на плечо положил.<br/>- Есть законы писаные, Роман, и неписаные. И какие-то преступить можно, а какие-то нельзя. Ивица не убил никого и не неволил. Не неволил?<br/>- Нет… - Роман смутился, щёки вновь вспыхнули.<br/>- А то ты впервой такое видишь?<br/>Румянец был ему ответом.<br/>- Впервой…<br/>- Мы в Великоград отправимся… - Вацлав улыбнулся, серые глаза заблестели. – Там к такому люд привычен. У них обычаи другие… Ивица долго в Великограде служил у одного князя, и коли так ему желается, пусть так и будет. Я за это наказывать не стану.<br/>- Ты мне почто это говоришь, ты хорвату это скажи… - Роман отвернулся. – Я с мужиками по углам ходить не буду.<br/>Вацлав странно на него посмотрел, улыбнулся и прочь из конюшни пошёл.</p><p>К стыду и пущему удивлению Романа, Алексашка только плечами пожал.<br/>- Слышал о таком, как мужики с мужиками словно с девками любятся. И что?<br/>- Стыдоба.<br/>Брат только рассмеялся.<br/>- Сам ты стыдоба, Ромка. Ты ни с девками не любишься, ни с мужиками – вот стыдоба. К Катерине тебя отец оглоблей загонял, забыл?<br/>- Что несёшь, дурень… - рассердился тот. – Где ты у отца моего оглоблю видал?<br/>Алексашка только со смеху покатился.<br/>- Сам небось усы в той сметане мочил, вот и мяучешь, словно кот весной… - подначил Роман брата. – Говори, с кем из деревни обжимался?<br/>В ответ только смех получил да тычок в бок.<br/>- Не было такого, что городишь, лихомань… - Сашка вытер набежавшие от веселья слёзы. – А зажелал бы… Вон к лужичу б подъехал.<br/>- На хромой то кобыле бы подъехал…<br/>- На коне, на коне, братушка.<br/>- Да с коня бы и брякнулся, братушка…<br/>- А то бы он меня поймал!<br/>- Так ты сам девица чтоль будешь, Алексаш…<br/>Оба со смеху прыснули.<br/>- А то бы вон к рыжему. Девка девкой, брови вон какие, соболя, а глаза то… - Сашка языком щёлкнул.<br/>«Как Ядрана воды…» вспомнилось Роману, он зарделся, голову опустил, румянец пряча.<br/>- И волосы как у девки длинные…<br/>- Коли волос длинный, то девка, так чтоль? – Димитрий подсел к ним с краюхой хлеба, начал резать да в котелок складывать. Его космы, обычно шапкой прикрытые, кто-то заботливо причесал, в косу недлинную заплёл.<br/>- Димитрюшка, ты помор, вам, поморам можно… - Сашка подмигнул Роману. – Вас навки из воды вытянули в сетях, говорят, вот у вас и власы как у них.<br/>- Что ж я, по-твоему, навкин сын, да и девка к тому ж? – смеялся тот. – Дурь-травы ты наелся, синеглазый.<br/>- Ты погоди, Димитрий, он и свататься к тебе приедет… - поддел Роман. – На хромой кобыле приедет…<br/>Сидели, смеялись, Роман топор точил, Сашка чинил ножны кожаные, а Димка хлеб на сухари резал. Остальные веринги кто-чем занимался: кто-то в тяжелых деревянных вёдрах воду таскал, кто-то дрова рубил, кто как Димитрий хлеб резал да к печи таскал – там сушились в дорогу сухари.</p><p>Конунгова жена из светлицы своей на крыльцо вышла, кутаясь в меховой плащ. Косы вкруг головы короной уложены, на груди ожерелье из янтаря, живот тяжёлый, поясом подвязан.<br/>- Бездельники… - нахмурилась, брови на переносице сошлись. – Шли бы да хоть уток настреляли! – бросила она русичам. Димитрий замер, в глазах гнев притаился – будет баба указывать, что делать. Но Сашка поднялся, обернулся, поклон ей отвесил.<br/>- Как скажешь, хозяйка… - рассмеялся. – Пойдём да настреляем тебе уток, чтоб на перину хватило перьев…<br/>Только подолом махнула да ушла к себе, сердитая, девушки-прислужницы в рукава смеялись, Сашке подмигивая.<br/>- Не умеете вы с бабами толковать. Потому что бабы ни у тебя, Димитрий нет, ни у тебя, Ромка, хоть и кручены вы с Катеринушкой… - Сашка сунул нож за пояс. – Луки возьмите, погуляем тут…<br/>- Нас с собой возьмите… - самая шустрая из девок, Исла, дёрнула Сашку за рукав. Знала, хитрая, что со своими верингами так не покрутишься, огреют по задку, или отошлют к князевой жене ткать лён и вышивать его красными нитками.<br/>- Куда вам? – Димитрий на бедро колчан прицепил.<br/>- Коры набрать. Ивовой… - её подруга выглянула на крыльцо, быстро спустилась вниз, только башмаки застучали. – Мы её истолчём и коли тебя ранят, присыплешь, всё пройдёт мигом!<br/>- У хозяйки отпроситесь… - Сашка кивнул. – И чтоб быстро.<br/>Конунгова жена их отпустила, наказав набрать весенних первых трав и шишек еловых. А чтоб не зазря ходили, велела сына своего, Максимилиана с собой взять и о каждой траве ему рассказывать.<br/>- А ты, синеглазый, что не говоришь? – Исла улыбнулась Роману.<br/>- А он пока языка не знает, хитрая… - Сашка подтолкнул её. – Иди, давай. Далече до озера?<br/>- Не… - она перехватила корзину удобнее.<br/>- Дай. – Роман взял с её рук конунгова сына, усадил к себе на плечи, мальчишка засмеялся, в ладошки захлопал. – Быстреее додём…<br/>- А говорите, не знает… - рассмеялись девушки. – Такие синеглазые все трое и неженатые?<br/>- Женатые… - Димитрий подмигнул. – Они. А я нет…<br/>С шутками дошли до развилки, где долго спорили, куда идти.<br/>- Отец всегда в ту сторону ходит ... – Максимилиан показал направо. – Туда. Там озеро…<br/>Шли медленно, девицы собирали травы, срезали маленькими острыми серпиками, кидали в корзинки молодые ивовые ветки, еловые шишки, из которых клесты не выщелкали семена, Роман иногда останавливался, оглядываясь по сторонам…<br/>Вроде и родное всё, тот же лес, те же тропы, но речь чужая и словно сам воздух чужой. Второй месяц к концу пошёл, как он дом оставил… Сашке всё нипочём, может, и скучает по Марье своей, да виду не кажет…<br/>Словно услышав его мысли, Сашка отозвался:<br/>- Вот второй женой Ислу домой приведу, посмотрю я, как Марьюшка моя запляшет…<br/>Димитрий рассмеялся над его словами.<br/>- А будешь зубоскалить, тебя третьей приведу! – подмигнул Алексашка, помор только отмахнулся.<br/>К озеру до полудня добрались, девицы в кустах затаились, потчуя мальчика взятым с собой вяленым мясом и мягким хлебом. Сашка на платок горсть прошлогодней брусники высыпал, водянику.<br/>- Смотри, наедитесь, потом по кусточкам вас искать будем… - пошутил, девицы рты позажимали, чтоб смехом птицу не спугнуть.<br/>Настреляли столько, чтоб всем унести силы были. Роман, ругаясь на чём свет стоит, ходил по заболоченному берегу, в сапоги воды набрал, извозился, на водяного чёрта стал похож, но всех уток отыскал.<br/>- Коли постреляли, не пропадать же им… - оправдывался он потом перед хохочущими девицами.<br/>- Ох, хохотушки… Сил нет, рот же до ушей то порвёте… - Димитрий схватил одну за рукав, приобнял. – Идёмте уже, а то до трапезы не успеем, всё съедят.<br/>Максимилиан на руках у Романа уснул, Ромке тяжело было нести и уток и мальчишку, но он шёл,молча, смотрел, как солнце прячется в светлых ресницах мальчонки и видел лицо его отца – суровое, с морщинками у глаз, обветренную кожу и совсем молодецкую улыбку.</p><p>Вацлав осторожно у Романа сына принял, прижал к плечу, баюкая, кивнул, поднялся к жене.<br/>- Ой, страшный какой, на лешего похож… - Данко в новой рубахе, шитой кручёными нитками, видно, что только что умывшийся, свежий и румяный, вышел из главной залы, рассмеялся, увидев Романа. – Лаурдаг сегодня… Идите уже, готово всё…<br/>- Что? – не понял Сашка.<br/>- День для купания… - усмехнулся Димитрий.<br/>Для купания возле реки стоял отдельный дом, каменный, с деревянной крышей, дырявой сверху, с мостками, сходившими прямо в реку; одежду снимали и оставляли снаружи, заходили нагишом в горячий полумрак и сидели на высоких лавках, потели, тёрли себя скребком и окатывались горячей водой. Потом снова потели и снова тёрлись, мыло из большого горшка черпали и снова мылись. А потом в реку прыгали…<br/>- Тьфу ж… Не видно ни черта… - Сашка заглянул в лаурдаг, из которого валил пар, скинул сапоги, принялся рубаху расстёгивать. Исла, прошедшая мимо, глазами стрельнула, фыркнула, когда тот специально штаны снял.<br/>Роман разделся, вошёл в парную, схватился рукой за мокрую стену. Из парного тумана послышался смех Николаса:<br/>- Ты вперёд иди, не бойся. Не скользко там.<br/>Сашка первым прошёл, отыскал лавку, сел, позвал Ромку к себе, Димитрий позади них, повыше влез.<br/>- Дров подкину…<br/>Иво печную заслонку открыл, бросил в огонь несколько поленьев, вернулся на своё место. Вскоре пар улёгся, свет шёл из узких оконцев и красным светились камни у печи, раскалённые гладыши речные.<br/>Николас, румяный, разморенный жаром, лежал ничком на лавке, длинные волосы через плечо перекинул, косу расплёл.<br/>- Сил нет… - прохрипел…<br/>- Терпи. – отозвался Ивица. Вынул нож из-под лавки, поманил франка к себе. – Иди-ка сюда…<br/>Тот подошёл, присел рядом, блестящий от пота, покрасневший, руками длинными колени обхватил. Видно было, что наготы стыдится.<br/>- Давай лицо своё сюда… - хорват ногой кадку перевернул, к себе подвинул. – Сядь, побрею тебя. Борода расти начнёт. Дёрнешься, шрам оставлю, нож острый.<br/>За волосы Николаса схватил, голову ему запрокинул, второй рукой мыло зачерпнул, по щекам его размазал и в первый раз подбородка мальчишки нож коснулся, снимая детский пух, оставляя гладкую кожу.<br/>Ивица вытер нож о тряпку, снова им по щеке рыжеволосого веринга провел.<br/>Роман сидел на полатях и не знал, куда глаза свои деть. Стыд волной заливал, словно не брил хорват мальчишку, а что-то непотребное творил. А тот, закрыв глаза и улыбаясь ярко-красным ртом, только подзуживал его…<br/>- Готово… - Иво отпустил Николаса, тот провёл пальцами по щекам, улыбнулся.<br/>- Так ещё глаже стали…<br/>- Погоди ты несколько дней… потом ещё раз обреешь, а потом расти начнёт… - усмехнулся хорват.<br/>Он долго мылся, тёр широкие плечи мыльной тряпкой, окатывался водой. Сашка и Роман учились, удивлялись тому, что придумал этот чудной народ.<br/>- Николас… - Иво обернулся, выходя. – В воду не прыгай, вылезай уже, хватит с тебя…<br/>Парень кивнул, медленно с полатей слез, поплёлся вслед за ним.<br/>- Стыдобень… - тихо сказал Роман, а Сашка даже возражать не стал.</p><p>Одежду им дали новую, добротную, из крашеного льна. Две рубахи – верхнюю и нижнюю, штаны, пояса, ремни из бычей кожи, гетры из шерсти вязанные и сапоги. Рукава и ворот у каждой рубахи были вышиты, а к ремню обязательно кошель крепился.<br/>- У нас девки так с гребнями не ходят… - усмехнулся Роман, разглядывая, что в кошеле. – А это почто? – он вынул пучок сильнопахнущей травы.<br/>- А чтоб не воняло от тебя… - Димитрий фыркнул. – К поясу цепляй.<br/>Каждый Лаурдаг становился небольшим праздником, скальд пел про мирового змея, сбросившего кожу, остальные подпевали, хохотали над особо смешными отрывками, пили пахнущее травами пиво, ели мясо. После и густую похлёбку из утятины принесли.<br/>- Сегодня по домам разойдёмся и выспимся… - Ксандар облизал ложку. – А завтра нас конунг заставит бегать да прыгать, да через брёвна скакать, как молодых козлов. И хворостины не пожалеет… Последний вольный вечер…<br/>- К походу, стало быть, готовиться будем… - глаза Сашки загорелись.<br/>Хмельные веринги после вечерней трапезы забаву военную затеяли – вышли во двор, костры запалили и стали жребий тянуть, кто с кем драться будет.<br/>Николасу Данко выпал.<br/>- Хей-хо, братко… - лужич рассмеялся, рукава закатал, кошель отцепил, кинул брату. – Ну что, научить тебя уму-разуму?<br/>- Кто ещё кого научит… - глаза Николаса блестели, он заулыбался. Иво усмехнулся, взяв одежду молодого франка – он дрался полуголым, в одних штанах.<br/>Дрались на кулаках; Данко первый ударил, да промазал, Николас уклонился и серб полетел вперёд, хохоча и размахивая руками. Взрывы смеха поддержали дерущихся. Второй его удар в цель попал, да Николас, который за ужином пил много меньше товарища, за руку его схватил да и развернул, заломил правую руку, лужич завопил.<br/>- Ай, сукин ты сын, пусти ж, ты мне оружейную руку сломаешь!<br/>- Отпусти его… - хохотнул Ивица.<br/>Дрались они красиво, словно для показу только. Ныряли друг другу под руки, уклонялись и будто плясали, а не дрались.<br/>Пару раз Данко Николаса по рёбрам таки огрел кулаком – красные пятна на коже расплывались – быть синякам…<br/>Чтобы их успокоить, Ксандар ведро воды принёс, да плеснул на них – тотчас же отскочили друг от друга.<br/>- Хватит, натешились… - Конунг вышел вперёд. – Иди, Роман, в круг вставай.<br/>У конунга от подмышки и до самой поясницы по спине длинные полосы – татуировки. Узоры какие то, переплетаются, змеями вьются, под тканью коротких штанов из бычей кожи исчезают. Тут у многих такие узоры – у молодого Николаса затылок под волосами изукрашен, хорват весь такими рисунками покрыт, спина да грудь мастером разрисованы. Соседи-древляне тоже такие рисовали на теле тонкой иглой, как обереги они шли, рисунки эти.<br/>На кулаках Роману биться бывало. И на весенний праздник, когда две деревни на одной поляне у реки собирались, и после гулянок молодецких бывало. И сам бил, и битым был. Только вот против настоящего воина, в походах и битвах закалённого не бился. И знал, что не убьёт, ведь пробный бой это, а в груди словно змея кольцами свернулась.<br/>Вацлав без предупреждения ударил, просто кулаком ткнул в самое незащищённое место – в живот. Да и Роман заметил этот ход, отпрянул, оттолкнул его руку, сам наподдал, воздух кулак разрезал. Тут же поясницу ломануло – веринг позади него оказался и приложил ребром ладони. Несильно – а боль почувствовать можно. А коли со всей силы ударить?<br/>Ступает он мягко, в сторону да вперёд, в сторону, назад… Как рысь кружит, высматривает, куда ударить можно. Ножом руку снаряди – и не жить противнику, коли разглядит такой враг брешь в броне или кольчужине.<br/>Смотря да присматриваясь, Роман сам ступил назад, в сторону, и кулак по-другому сложил, как Сашкин отец, бывало, учил. Только Вацлав подошёл, да под рёбра и получил, как кистенём. От неожиданности зашатался, но удержался на ногах и в ответ наотмашь рубанул.<br/>Во рту кровь солёная, Роман сплюнул, разозлился - от гнева кулаки тяжелы, да ноги легки. Пнул соперника под колено, развернулся, ударил, попал точно в цель – сбоку, там где печень, Вацлав за руку его поймал, дёрнул, и повалил Романа на утоптанную глину, коленом грудь придавил.<br/>- Сердишься – хорошо. – улыбнулся, капли пота с верхней губы слизал. – Только голову не теряй.<br/>Помог подняться, Роман отошёл, дыша тяжело. Кровь в голове шумит, глаза застилает – силы много нерастраченной.<br/>Между тем унгары драться стали. Бились они ладно, ловко, волчком на месте кружились, да и ногой наподдать могли, только главный их, Саболч, лениво на бочке перевёрнутой сидел, ногами болтая в воздухе.<br/>- Не дело видать князю то их драться… - усмехнулся Сашка, а Димитрий кивнул. Оба они в драке себя показали – Сашка против Ксандра-лужича, нос ему расквасил, да сам по шее получил больно, а Димитрий с хорватом Ивицей бился, да тот так пьян был, что не драка то была, а потеха.<br/>- Спать идите… - Вацлав махнул рукой. – Поутру рано разбужу.<br/>Веринги расходились по домам, унгары к себе ушли гурьбой, Данко к русичам подошёл.<br/>- У вас здесь дома нет пока, негоже вам дальше у конунга спать, идёмте к нам…<br/>- Благодарствуем… - Роман кивнул.<br/>Мимо тихо шмыгнул Николас, чёрной тенью в сумерках растворился.<br/>- Куда это он так? – Ксандар проводил его взглядом. – На луну чтоль глядеть, дурень?<br/>- По девкам, небось… - зевнул Данко. – Пусть его, гуляет, так гуляет…<br/>Димитрий и Сашка в дом уже зашли, Роман на крыльце задержался, когда его хорват окликнул.<br/>- Николаса не видел, русич?<br/>- Нет… - мотнул головой Ромка, толкнул дверь, да в дом пошёл.</p><p>Утро туманное выдалось, серое марево наползло с реки да с озёр, заволокло всё кругом. Только конунга это не остановило – приказал в лес идти с топорами, да валить высокие ели. Как посветлело небо, так дождь зарядил, мелкий, холодный, а потом силу свою набрал и уж ливнем припустил.<br/>Мокрая земля под ногами чавкала, ступить ровно не давала, в лесу легче стало – вся вода в подстилку из хвои уходила. Одежду складывали на поваленное дерево, шкурами накрыли, чтоб не замочиться, брали топоры с длинными топорищами и ухали ими по стволу столетней ели.<br/>Такая работа всем знакома была, да вскоре не дождём умылись веринги, а своим потом. По очереди подходили к срубу и топором махали, пока спину ломить не начинало, а руки выворачивать.<br/>Первую ель свалили и она рухнула на землю, взрывая дёрн и сметая молодые деревца. Счищали сучья и верхушку обрубали, а потом катили разрубленное дерево к обрыву, в воду скинули, а дальше по реке у самого города её выловят и поднимут, а там уже плотники решат, что с этой елью делать.<br/>С десяток елей свалили к обеду, пока мозолей кровавых не натёрли, только тогда Вацлав, который сам спины не разгибал наравне с воинами, приказал одежду собирать и в город возвращаться.<br/>Дождь прекратился, как и начался, солнце вышло и сильный южный ветер тучи разогнал. Лужи на глазах высыхали, глина ссыхалась и трескалась.<br/>- Завтра ярмарка большая на главной площади… - Данко протянул Сашке моток льняных тряпиц и горшок с жиром. – Мажь на тряпку да руки бинтуй, а то завтра меч держать не сможешь.<br/>Ладони опухли к вечеру, какой там меч, Роман ложку то еле держал. Некоторые маялись, как и он – суп с пшеницы не ложкой черпали, а хлебали как есть, из тарелки.<br/>- Завтреча днём Шандар прибудет… - Саболч подсел к Вацлаву. Ивица усмехнулся.<br/>- Это вовремя он.<br/>- Мне не гоже на твоём драконе плыть. – унгарин скривился. – Коня загоню, а раньше тебя прибуду.<br/>- Не прибудешь… - спокойно ответил Вацлав, разламывая хлеб. – На моём драконе шесть десятков воинов поместится. И твоим трём будет место.<br/>- Не годится. – стоял на своём Саболч. – Не переношу я речной качки.<br/>- На живот слаб? – ввернул хорват, тот только отмахнулся от него.<br/>- Как знаешь… - Вацлав кивнул. – Сам знаешь, где встречаемся.<br/>- Коней вам перегоню. – Саболч поднялся, допивая своё мёд. – Выйду, с людьми своими сговорю. Коли кто захочет – отдам тебе на дракона твоего.<br/>- Гонору то… - вполголоса сказал Ивица, когда Саболч вышел. Вацлав усмехнулся. – Я б хворостиной огрел, будь отцом его.<br/>- Так ты ж ему не отец. – конунг протянул вторую половину хлеба хорвату, тот с благодарностью принял. – Вот будут свои сыновья, будешь воспитывать. А он брат мне, потому не гневись на него. Молод ещё, станет старше, всё поймёт…<br/>- Дружину как всегда на двойки побьёшь? – Ивица пододвинул кувшин с пивом. Конунг кивнул.<br/>- А что менять то, как было, пусть и будет так.<br/>- Так Мишчал откинулся… - усмехнулся хорват. – Я один остаюсь…<br/>- Возьми себе вторым кого угодно. Данко…<br/>- Он с братом своим пусть рубится, уж больно ладно они, в одну руку бьют. – Ивица подкрутил ус.<br/>- Значит Димитрия поставлю…<br/>- Не…<br/>- Коли сам знаешь, кого ставить, что меня спрашивать? – рассердился Вацлав.<br/>- Николаса поставь. – улыбнулся хорват.<br/>- Николас со мной… - тихо возразил Вацлав, а потом согласно кивнул. – Хорошо.<br/>- Один останешься? – удивился Ивица.<br/>- Нет. Димитрий пусть с Александром в двойке стоять будет, а мне Роман спину прикроет. – конунг поднялся. – Поздно, наверх пойду. И ты иди.<br/>Он вышел, оставив дружину ужинать, а Ивица обернулся, долгим взглядом провожая Николаса, вышедшего во двор.</p><p>- Ты чего, навкин сын, загрустил? – Сашка хлопнул Димитрия по спине, тот только усмехнулся.<br/>- По дому заскучал. – стряхнул с подола крошку костяную. – Сижу тут, медведя режу на зубу, а на сердце печаль.<br/>- Коли так, чего ж ушёл из дому то? – Сашка сел на свою лежанку, сапоги снимать стал.<br/>- Душа не на месте была. Повидать хотел больше, чем батька мой повидал… Вот, смотрю теперь… - рассмеялся звонко, нож свой в ножны сунул, зуб убрал в мешочек. Потянулся, спину разгибая.<br/>- Роман то где?<br/>- На улице сидит, на девок глазеет, небось… - усмехнулся Сашка.<br/>Кафтан свернул, рубаху стянул, тряхнул отросшими кудрями.<br/>- Эт что у тебя? – Димитрий руку протянул, ткнул в оберег на шнурке висевший.<br/>- Березок… - ответил Сашка и рассмеялся, когда тот руку одёрнул. – Чего?<br/>- Березок? Из берёзы чтоль? – помор нахмурился. – Что вы, поляне, берёзу на обереги пользуете?<br/>- А у вас берёза запретна? – удивился Сашка. Димитрий кивнул.<br/>- Постылая она, берёза то, одинокая… - покачал головой. – Утянет с собой… На берёзовых лодках через Смородину едут. На ту сторону.<br/>Не зная почему, Сашка задрожал.<br/>- Скажешь тоже! – рассердился. – Спать ложись, Димка, лучину гаси!<br/>Помор кивнул, раздеваться стал. Сашка не выдержал, вскочил, босым по полу прошёлся, за ворот рубашки Димитрия ухватил, дёрнул сильно.<br/>- Через Калинов мост пойду, ясно? Когда срок мой придёт, тогда и пойду! Не на лодке!<br/>Димка голову склонил, тихонько лбом в лоб Сашку боднул, как молодой бычок.<br/>- Не серчай… - тихо сказал.<br/>Алексашка вдруг ворот пустил, руки раскинул, да обнял друга.<br/>- Ты мою спину закрой, а я твою прикрою… - на ухо зашептал. – Воротимся, гостем моим будешь, братом…<br/>Обнялись крепко.<br/>- А теперь лучину туши… - Сашка вернулся на лежанку, меховое одеяло на ноги накинул.</p><p>- Конунг зовёт… - Николас плохо говорил на чужом языке, улыбнулся Роману. – Иди за мной…<br/>Легко по лестнице взлетел, а в дверях попятился – Ивицу увидал.<br/>- Что так потемнел лицом? – улыбнулся хорват. – Не рад меня видеть? – к Роману обернулся. – Тебя, русич, Вацлав ждёт, ты наверх подымись и постучи в большую дверь… А с тобой, Николас, разговор будет…<br/>Приобняв франка, увёл его, Роман один остался. Медленно по лестнице наверх пошёл. И тут же в темноте на конунгову жену наткнулся. Испуганно отпрянул, за перила схватился. Женщина стояла бледная, по щекам дорожки мокрые прочерчены.<br/>- Что уставился? – спросила она шёпотом, Роман всё равно не понял, только голову склонил, дорогу ей уступая. Она вдруг подошла к нему совсем близко, смотря снизу вверх, руку подняла, за кудри Романа ухватила и голову вниз его потянула.<br/>- Красивый… - выговорила по-русски. – Очень красивый.<br/>- Спасибо, княжна… - по-варяжьи ответил Ромка – Сашка выучил.<br/>Не отпустила, держала, потом пальцы разжала, Ромка выпрямился, а она ногой притопнула, на дверь показала.<br/>- Иди. – бросила. – Иди. Ждёт.<br/>Сама подол длинный подхватила, медленно вниз пошла, живот свой большой рукой придерживая.</p><p>- Почто не пришёл, когда я звал тебя? – тихо спросил Ивица. Николас промолчал, взгляд отвёл. Стена за спиной показалась холодной, словно лёд. – Что не отвечаешь?<br/>- Ответить нечего…<br/>- Испугался, нахватался страху? – рукой поддел гладкий мальчишеский подбородок, заставил в глаза себе посмотреть. – Или я обидел тебя чем? Или хоть раз злое слово сказал?<br/>- Не обидел. И не сказал… - покачал головой франк.<br/>- Тогда почему сам пообещал, что придёшь, а сам обманул, а, сойка рыжая?<br/>Николас молчал.<br/>- Пойдёшь сейчас ко мне? – спросил Ивица, на шаг отступил, снова вплотную подошёл. – Ну что ты отворачиваешься? Идём со мной…<br/>Николас, смотря ему в глаза, только головой покачал.<br/>Хорват вздохнул, усмехнулся.<br/>- Ну и добро, что не пойдёшь. Знать не судьба. – кивнул. – Иди спать, Николас. Не держи на меня обиды.<br/>- Да кто ж на любовь обижается? – тихо возразил франк. Ивица побледнел, как лунь.<br/>- Нас конунг в двойку вместе поставил…<br/>- Хорошо… - Николас руку протянул хорвату. – Буду тебя защищать, а ты меня.<br/>Тот обеими руками руку мальчишки пожал, кивнул на прощание и к себе пошёл, в медвежью шкуру кутаясь.</p><p>Роман в дверь постучал, толкнул её, осторожно заглянул в комнату.<br/>Почивальня светлая, на низком столе светильник стоит, в нём свеча, восковая, большая.<br/>Вацлав сидел в глубоком кресле, вытянув ноги, и задумчиво смотрел на огонь. Блики играли в светлых волосах, прятались в складках просторной домашней рубахи, вышитой руками жены.<br/>- Сядь… - конунг показал на второе кресло, Роман опустился в него. – Поговорить хотел…<br/>- Дело какое? – спросил тот.<br/>- И дело тоже…<br/>Подобрал ноги ближе, тяжело поднялся, пошёл в угол комнаты, где стоял большой сундук, достал из него длинный свёрток, Роману на колени положил.<br/>- Разворачивай…<br/>В руке у Ромки меч оказался, ладно сработанный, без ножен. Отполированное лезвие тут же свет отлазило, узор стал виден, что вдоль желоба шёл. А на рукояти лошадиная голова.<br/>- Мой отец ковал. Знатным он кузнецом слыл здесь… - Вацлав улыбнулся Ромкиному восхищению. – Два меча он сковал. Один мне, второй брату моему, если б таковой родился. Да нет брата у меня… Сёстры только… Николас был вторым со мной, но не его руке этот меч. Ты возьмёшь ли?<br/>- Такой меч разве ж дарят? – Роман зарделся, повертел оружие в руках. – Королевский он, мне не пристало таким владеть…<br/>- Не по сердцу подарок?<br/>- По сердцу. – Роман вдруг завернул меч, на колени положил. – Коли даришь, возьму, коли в долг его даёшь – отслужу тебе долг.<br/>- В долг дам, а покажешь себя воином, а не трусом – сдарю. – кивнул Вацлав, садясь напротив. – У Данко в доме годно вам? Коли нет – ко мне воротайтесь.<br/>- Годно… - кивнул Роман. – Уж больно стелешь мягко, княже, не стало бы жёстко спать.<br/>Замолчали, смотрели в глаза друг другу через стол.<br/>- Не знал я, что на любезность у вас принято так отвечать… - усмехнулся Вацлав. От уголков его глаз морщинки разбежались. Роман только головой покачал.<br/>- Любезность любезности рознь, княже. Я твоего воина положил и в воины к тебе подался. А ты мне меч сработанный твоим батькой даришь и в терем к себе приглашаешь. Коли нужно чего – прямо скажи…<br/>Конунг рассмеялся.<br/>- Правду с плеча рубишь. Нравится это мне.<br/>- Коли нравится, не юли и тем же ответь…<br/>- Я пока хозяин в доме своём… - сощурился Вацлав. – И в воле моей приказывать и дарить. А ты, коли служить мне слово дал, служи и послушен будь.<br/>Роман кивнул.<br/>- А теперь иди. Меч этот у тебя пусть будет. Завтра к кузнецу пойдёте, возьмёте всё, что нужно. На ярмарке купишь одежду, какая приглянётся. Ты и брат твой тоже… – добавил. - Я привык, чтоб воины мои не хуже меня самого одевались.<br/>В этом он не лукавил – все в его дружине хорошо снаряжены и одеты были, пили и ели с конунгом за одним столом и у каждого конь был добрый.<br/>Роман встал, короткий поклон отвесил и вышел. За дверью конунгова жена притаилась, руки к груди прижала.<br/>- Не годится тебе, королевна тут в тени стоять… - тихо сказал Роман, а она осталась стоять, где была, провожая его взглядом.</p><p>Наутро с первыми петухами Роман с лежанки соскочил, в окно выглянул – Данко стоял со своим братом во дворе, уже одетый, в новом кафтане, коней осматривали, что-то говорили невысокому мужику с длинной бородой, в косу сплетённой.<br/>- Эй… Сашка, Димитрий! Проснулись бы… - позвал, те заворочались, глаза открыли.<br/>Умылись, одежду надели, Роман меч под кровать спрятал, чтоб разговоров не было, ножами снарядились, деньги, что из дома взяли, в кошели за пазуху спрятали и вниз спустились.<br/>- А, вот и гости наши… - улыбнулся Ксандар. – Идите к костру, кашу пора есть…<br/>Завтракали по-походному, кашей с мясом, черпали жирное вкусное варево прямо хлебной горбушкой, запивали молоком из деревянных кружиц.<br/>- Ох, Николас, кашу варишь слаще, чем у Дагды в котле... – похвалил Данко, тот усмехнулся.<br/>- То не моя заслуга… - ответил просто.<br/>- А всё равно… - Данко подмигнул брату. – Ох, женился бы на тебе, коли бы бороды у тебя не было…<br/>Франк только улыбнулся, видно помня наказ Ивицы.<br/>- А ведь нет бороды… - лужич не унимался. – В платье тебя обряжу да батьке с мамкой покажу. Скажу - аль по нраву вам такая невестушка?<br/>- По нраву, по нраву, сынко… - пробасил Ксандар, остальные захохотали.<br/>- Сватов посылай… - усмехнулся Николас, садясь на своё место и принимаясь за еду. – Только смотри, мои родители за меня много попросят…<br/>- А у меня много золота, и серебра много, и шкур полно… - Данко подсел к товарищу, обнял его одной рукой, звонко в щёку поцеловал. – И всё к ножкам твоим положу, лиса ж ты моя рыжая…<br/>- Пока не положил, не лезь… - Николас пятернёй оттолкнул лужича, тот под смех товарищей упал с бревна, служившего им лавкой.<br/>- Ивица, а правду говорят, что в Великограде мужик с мужиком как с девкой живёт? – подначил кто-то. Тот пожал плечами.<br/>- Бывало. А что тут дивиться? Раз сам Локи в женщину превращался…<br/>Снова захохотали, зашумели, обсуждали, ладно ли это или нет.<br/>- Девки у вас что ли кончились, коли вы это обсуждаете? – рассердился Роман. Ксандар рассмеялся.<br/>- А вот как полгода на ладье посидишь, синеглазый, тебе и конунг красивее, чем Фрейя покажется…<br/>Роман ничего не ответил, покачал только головой и принялся за кашу.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Шандар вернулся! – крикнул кто-то, Ивица вскочил, шубу свою подхватил и побежал к конунгову дому.<br/>- Кто он такой? – удивился Роман такой прыти хорвата.<br/>- Корабельщик он… - усмехнулся Николас. – Корабль вернулся. Драккар. На корабле плавал, а, рус?<br/>- Нет… - покачал головой Роман. – На лодке малой – когда с братом рыбачить ходили…На плоте… а на корабле большом – никогда…<br/>- Ну, тогда идём, покажу тебе драккар…<br/>Они пошли вдоль стены, Николас приставил лестницу, поднялся до сторожевой башни, руку протянул, помогая Роману взобраться.<br/>- Гляди… - прошептал.<br/>Длинный, с драконьей головой да полосатым синим парусом, многовёсельный корабль стоял у города, а унгары переносили с него большие мешки да тюки.<br/>- Вот на нём и поплывём мы… - улыбнулся Николас.<br/>- А я думал, на конях поскачем… - удивился Роман.<br/>- Не, так долго… На конях непривычно викингу… - засмеялся франк. – не боишься такого корабля?<br/>- А что его бояться то? – усмехнулся Ромка. – Деревянный же…<br/>- Ощетинится когда копьями и мечами, железным станет, а как ветер парус надует – полетит…<br/>Они посмотрели вниз – Ивица стоял, подбоченившись, свою шубу где-то уже оставил, влажные волосы кольцами вкруг лба легли.<br/>– А ну спускайтесь оттуда… На ярмарку все едут…<br/>Сюда стекались люди из соседних деревень, кто-то на телеге приехал, кто-то на лошади, чью-то повозку быки тянули. Ткани, шерстяные и льняные, крашеные, белёные, мясо, птица, мёд… Рыба разная, которую светловолосые финны приносили или яркие лисьи и куньи шкурки, развешенные на рогатинках, украшения, оружие… Всего да помногу… Говор разный, разные монеты, смех, песни, пиво в больших бочках и вепрь зажаренный на костре на главной площади…<br/>Ходили от лотка к лотку, смеялись, шутили, переговаривались, торговались. Сашка с Димитрием вперёд убежали, оставив Ромку одного. Мимо лужичи-братья мелькнули.<br/>Обернулся – конунгова жена стоит, с ней Исла, потупившись и улыбку пряча.<br/>Кивнул ей, она только отвернулась, торговцу показала на понравившееся ожерелье. Вацлав неподалёку стоял, смотрел в их сторону. Недолго думая, Роман пошёл к нему.<br/>- Не выбрал, я смотрю, ничего… - рассмеялся конунг. – Не по душе?<br/>- По душе много что… Не дело мне, словно девке, возле побрякушек стоять… - отмахнулся Роман. – Где бы тут оружие посмотреть?<br/>- Идём со мной… - кивнул, быстро меж лотков пошёл, а княжна за ним бросилась, служанки только и успели её плащ меховой подхватить.<br/>Оружейник показывал ножи бородатому верингу, увидал конунга, поклонился.<br/>- Для тебя у меня новые копья, Вацлав… - прошамкал он. – Зайди в палатку, да смотри сам…<br/>Конунг поманил Романа за собой, они очутились в полумраке шатра, где на деревянных стойках были развешаны копья и мечи.<br/>- Гляди, что надобно было?<br/>- Вот это бы… - ухватил ясеневое древко – лёгкое, лезвие острое, кованое и точёное. – Эх как в руке лежит…<br/>- Ну, так бери его… - рассмеялся Вацлав. – А я себе это возьму.<br/>Выбрал другое, кленовое, на багор похожее. Таким пырни – все кишки наружу пойдут…<br/>Конунгова жена только нахмурилась.<br/>- Маэр… Иди в дом… – тихо сказал конунг, она уже и возразить было хотела, но на взгляд мужа наткнулась, смолчала. Позвала девиц за собой и направилась к дому.<br/>- Красива твоя княжна…<br/>Вацлав обернулся, Роман головой покачал.<br/>- Да печальна больно…<br/>- Все женщины становятся печальны, когда ребёнка родить должны…<br/>- Или когда муж их не любит. – вставил Роман, конунг усмехнулся.<br/>- Тебе почём знать?<br/>- Бабы не плачут, когда любят их крепко.<br/>Они шли вдоль лотков к главной площади, где собирались остальные дружинники.<br/>- Много ты знаешь, а, синеглазый…<br/>- Мне хватает…<br/>Конунг остановился, смотря ему в глаза, что-то сказал на своём языке, покачал головой, махнул рукой, мол, идём. Роман поплёлся за ним, неся два копья.</p><p>Всё веселье было здесь, у больших костров. Пили вино и пиво, прошлогодний сидр из душистых яблок, медовуху, крепкую настойку на пшенице и овсе… Ели рыбу печёную на углях, срезали длинными ножами полоски ароматного мяса вепря, клали на лепёшки и уплетали прямо тут. Кто-то силой хвастался, кто-то боролся, кто-то на деревянных палках дрался.<br/>Старый слепой скальд тихо пел, сидя под большим ясенем, мальчик ученик вторил ему на лютне.<br/>Девушки и молодые парни сидели вокруг него, слушали приоткрыв рты.<br/>- Прямо как у нас на мавках, на весенних гуляньях… - улыбнулся Димитрий. – Так же сядет старик бородатый, поёт, а девки слушают да хороводы водят…<br/>- О чём он поёт? – Роман подошёл к ним.<br/>- О богине поёт, о золотых яблоках, которые дают молодость вечную… - перевёл Сашка. – Видать боги их золотые яблоки растят у себя-то на небе.<br/>- Не небе, другом мире… - поправил Ивица. – Есть несколько миров, и наш – не один такой… вокруг него море, а в нём великий змей спит… Когда змей проснётся, то будет великая битва и мир погибнет…<br/>- Мы его копьём пырнём… - усмехнулся Роман, а Димитрий с Сашкой захохотали в голос, хорват тоже улыбнулся.<br/>- Ну, раз смелый такой, чего нам бояться…<br/>Гуляли долго, Николас жаловался, что подмётки стёр у сапог, Данко смеялся, что сейчас влезет на шест и снимет ему оттуда новые сапожки.<br/>Солнце пекло так сильно, что все шубы да плащи поскидывали, оставались в ярких своих рубахах.<br/>- Домой я пойду… - пожаловался Роман Сашке. – Голову напекло… Да и жерди эти отнести бы, не до вечера ж с ними ходить то…<br/>- Ты воротайся… - кивнул Сашка. – В тенёчке полежи да воротайся…<br/>Ромка улизнул, пока остальные не стали допытываться, что он с праздника так быстро ушёл, дошёл до дома лужичей, поднялся в почивальню. Оставил там верхний тёплый кафтан, во двор вышел, пошёл к колодцу умываться.<br/>В доме спать не хотелось, присел снаружи в тени дерева, под голову шапку свою сунул.<br/>- Ромэн!!!<br/>Исла. Растрёпанная, коса расплелась, ленту где-то потеряла, на щеке отпечаток, словно кто-то со всей силы ударил.<br/>- Ромэн, беда!<br/>Она совсем плохо говорила по-русски, но по её лицу Роман понял, что что-то да и случилось.<br/>- Ты чего? – поймал её, она в грудь ему ткнулась лицом, расплакалась.<br/>- Максимилиан… - выговорила и Ромка понял, что что-то с конунговым сыном стряслось.<br/>- Где? – только и спросил.<br/>- Он не слушался госпожу, играть хотел, в лес хотел идти гулять, она не разрешила, заперла его, а он как-то дверь открыл да в лес убежал… - тараторила она, из чего русич только и понял, что «лес» да «госпожа»…<br/>Через мост перебежали вместе, к лесу бросились, Исла путаясь в подоле своём, постоянно отставала.<br/>- Беги за подмогой. Брата моего кликни или кого из стражи! – крикнул Роман. – Стража! Воины! Поняла?<br/>Она кивнула, бросилась бегом обратно.<br/>- Максимилиан! – крикнул Ромка, входя под еловые лапы.<br/>В лесу темно было, несмотря на ясный день. Прохладно, сыро… куда ребёнок мог деться?<br/>- Максимилан! – позвал ещё раз Роман.<br/>Кто-то словно отозвался, то ли позвал, то ли женщина, то ли ребёнок…<br/>Он пошёл на голос, долго шёл, плутая и крича имя мальчишки. Так и сам бы заблудился, да на прогалину вышел.<br/>Мальчишка сидел на поваленном дереве, сжимая в руке еловую ветку, сухую, с шишкой на конце и плакал навзрыд.<br/>- Вот ты где, чудушко… - улыбнулся Ромка, протянул руки, тот всхлипнул, залез к русичу на руки и заревел ещё громче.<br/>- Тихо ты, тихо, сейчас домой пойдём… Не плакай, мелкий… - погладил его по спинке, тот затих, Ромкину шею ручонками обнял, в шею ему ткнулся, чмокнул.<br/>Шли обратно медленно, Ромка осторожно нёс Максимилиана, заслоняя рукой голову ребёнка от еловых лап.<br/>- Урсос… - запищал тот, оборачиваясь.<br/>- Аюшки? – не понял Роман.<br/>- Урсос! – повторил мальчик и радостно засмеялся.<br/>Урсом называли Ивицу за медвежью шубу, так не хорват же за его спиною стоит…<br/>Роман голову только повернул и понял, что лучше обернуться – так Сашкин отец учил.<br/>Ибо никогда не стоило к медведю спиной поворачиваться.</p><p>Когда Исла к конунгову дому подбежала, там уже Сашка с Димитрием стояли.<br/>- Где Роман? – спросил Сашка. - Ать, борода Сварога, ты чего, девонька?<br/>- Туда! – она потянула его за руку. – Туда идти, Ромэну нужно помочь… Он ищет сына конунга, нужно быстро его найти… Если конунг вернётся…<br/>- Идём… - кивнул Сашка, а Димитрий прихватил копьё, оставленное Романом у дерева.<br/>До леса они вмиг добежали, да куда теперь идти?<br/>- Здесь он прошёл… - сказал Димитрий, показал на следы. – Идём…<br/>Вошли в чащу, раздвигая еловые лапы, шли по еле заметной тропке. И когда увидели впереди замаячившую белую рубаху Романа, успокоились.<br/>- Ну, ты, брат, и напугал же нас… - сказал Сашка и осёкся.<br/>Ромка медленно пятился, держа на руках ребёнка. Димитрий тронул Сашку за плечо.<br/>- Мать его растак, медведь… - прошептал, перехватил копьё крепче, сделал шаг в сторону, пригнулся, медленно пошёл к Роману, почти распластался по земле.<br/>Сашка знал, что в одиночку с медведем не справиться – от него не убежишь, не отпугнёшь, а уж тем более с мальцом на руках. Медведь был большой, видно, что старый, и проснулся недавно – голодный, такой человечиной не брезгует…<br/>Димка сделал ещё два шага, поманил Сашку и показал, мол, отвлеки на себя.<br/>Сашка ладони к губам приложил и ухнул как сова. Медведь морду свою задрал, зарычал, попятился, в сторону Сашки повернулся.<br/>- Отвлеки ты… - вполголоса сказал Сашка и Димитрий голову запрокинул назад, да завыл по-волчьи; вой, высокий, словно плачь, прокатился по лесу, старый шатун заволновался, даже у Сашки мурашки по спине пошли да волосы на загривке дыбом встали.<br/>- Копьё… - тихо сказал Роман и сделал шаг назад, медведь рассердился – такую лёгкую, пахнущую хлебом и мясом добычу, он отпускать не хотел.<br/>И уже стал подыматься на задние лапы, когда Ромка кинул Максимилиана Димитрию, тот ребёнка схватил, а перед эти копьё Роману кинул.<br/>Ясеневое древко легко в руки легло и Ромка согнулся, ткнув в медведя оружием. Тот заворчал, поднялся полностью, лапы вскинул. Удар пришёлся ему под лапу, он зарычал, ударил в ответ, промахнулся, царапнул по древку, оставив борозду на отполированном дереве.<br/>Роман ткнул ещё раз, крикнув.<br/>- Идите же, дитя унесите!<br/>- Спиной иди, спиной… - Сашка толкнул Димитрия меж лопаток, тот припустил бежать по лесу, согнувшись и унося плачущего Максимилиана.<br/>- Пяться, пяться, Ромка… - приговаривал Саша, а Роман медленно шёл, слушая голос брата, холодным потом обливаясь.<br/>Медведь чуял их страх и видел, что людей только двое и в руках у них всего лишь палка, а медведь был голоден и зол, что его укололи этой острой палкой…<br/>Как он кинулся вперёд, да Сашка закричал страшно, в Романа будто молнией ударило – отбросило да об дерево приложило. Только успел он копьё вперёд толкнуть, задел медвежий бок. Взревел тот, лапами замолотил, а жало железное всё сильнее в бок впивалось, до самых до рёбер. Добычу свою медведь упустил, с воем в лес попятился да и скрылся в чаще.<br/>- Ромка…. – Сашка подхватил брата, тот на него посмотрел удивлённо, да голову назад запрокинул, сознание потеряв.</p><p>Снилось Роману, что несёт его медведь на своём плече, несёт мягко да аккуратно, лапой за плечи придерживая. Шкура медвежья костром пахла и лесом, брусничным листом и железом… И хотелось голову поднять, а сил не было, так и лежал он на медвежьем плече и чувствовал, как тот несёт его, по реке, через воду, через лес, через поле пшеничное, к самому солнцу… Жарко стало, пекло, свет глаза слепил, Роман глаза попытался открыть, чтобы посмотреть – какое оно солнце, а медведь лапу ему на глаза положил и тихо по-русски сказал:<br/>- Спи, спи, воин мой.<br/>- Сплю, батька… - выдохнул Роман и снова в забытье провалился.</p><p>- Смотри, Максимилиан. – Вацлав держал сына за руку. – Этот воин за тебя вступился, жизни не пожалел, сын мой. И ты теперь должен будешь отплатить ему тем же.<br/>- А как, отец?<br/>- Как подрастёшь. – конунг подхватил Максимилиана на руки, передал матери. – Маэр… - тихо сказал. – Береги сына, ради всех богов.<br/>Та слова не сказала, смотрел на Романа, которого Ивица и Ксандар внесли в комнату и осторожно на кровать переложили. Хорват уже что-то вынимал из мешочка с травами, раскладывал на низкой лавке.<br/>- Николас… - позвал. Тот отозвался, принял его шубу и верхнюю рубаху. Иво руки в кадке с водой ополоснул, ножом разрезал рубаху Романа, через плечо оглянулся. – Шли бы вы все на двор.<br/>Данко хмурясь, Алексашку и Димитрия увёл, Николас что-то прошептал, выходя, один конунг остался.<br/>- И ты иди, Вацлав.<br/>- Нет… - сел возле лежанки, колени рукой обнял. – Я здесь буду, возле него. Он моего сына спас, Ивица.<br/>- Тогда не говори мне под руку. Жить будет… - усмехнулся хорват. – А вот левой рукой махать – ой не знаю. Ладно, если правую сберегу. С копьём то и на медведя… Ай да, удалец-храбрец, знатного вояку ты себе отхватил от русичей… - тихо говорил Ивица и кровь льняной тряпкой смывал, смотрел на рану так и эдак, пальцы внутрь просунул, хмурясь. Вернул кость на место, зашептал…<br/>Иглой из моржевого клыка края раны сшивал тонкой нитью, шёлковой… Скрепил, обложил руки жердочками, перемотал тряпицами.<br/>- Теперь только молись Лугу Самилданаху, чтоб от него своего лица не отвернул. – Ивица тяжело поднялся, окровавленные руки о полотенце вытер. Вацлав кивнул. – Да смотри, чтобы в горячке не сгорел. Пить попросит – дай, но немного… И… жди. Крови много потерял, сильно его медведь задел. Не понравится он Хели – отпустит…<br/>Он вышел, приоткрыв окно, пустив свежий воздух в комнату.<br/>Конунг поднялся, взял стул, придвинул к лежанке, сел, спиной в стену упираясь, на Романа смотря.<br/>Осталось ждать только, как Ивица и сказал.</p><p>Маэр вечером пришла, вошла тихо, поддерживая руками живот. Встала возле мужа, руку ему на плечо положила.<br/>- Он очнётся. – сказала тихо, Вацлав поднял голову, обернулся, кивнул.<br/>- Тебе нельзя здесь быть. – дотронулся до её живота. – Нельзя смотреть на раненного.<br/>- Он встанет или валькирия его заберёт. И тогда ты с ним встретишься. – Маэр улыбнулась.<br/>- Валькирия его не заберёт, если он умрёт здесь, в кровати, истекая кровью. – возразил конунг.<br/>- Тогда, мой Ярл, в руку ему меч вложи… - прошептала Маэр, наклонившись к нему. Вышла также тихо, как и вошла, оставила на лавке мешочек с травами, которыми ещё отец пользовался.<br/>Три дня он сидел у кровати Романа, поил его водой с мёдом, менял повязки, останавливал кровь.<br/>А когда на третий день у Романа горячка началась, руки опустил.<br/>- Тяжко ему. – Ивица похлопал Вацлава по плечу. – Не пускает его Хельхейм. Молись своим богам, ярл, иди в хёрг, я посижу с ним…<br/>Вацлав поднялся, спустился по лестнице, держась за перила – три дня почти без сна измотали его.<br/>- Нож принеси… - бросил Исле. – И огня дай…<br/>С факелом, один, оставив дружину и запретив иди с собой, поднялся на холм позади северных ворот. Там из камней был сложен хёрг – дом богов.<br/>Вошёл тихо, не тревожа сон духов, зажёг факелы, сел посреди начертанного его отцом круга. Распустил завязки на рубахе, через голову её стащил. Нож из-за пояса достал, провёл лезвием по животу, одну полосу начертил, вторую, третью. Царапины тут же кровью набухли, капли по животу вниз покатились.<br/>- Один трижды три дня был подвешен на Иггдрасиле… - прошептал Вацлав, отложив нож, взял наконечник копья, поперечную полосу провёл, глубже, разрезая кожу до мышц, зажмурился.<br/>Кровь потекла на пальцы, горячая, густая. – Трижды три дня висел он на ясене, на столбе мира, Гугниром проткнутый, и умирал на том ясене…<br/>- На Эгира пиру сидит Альфёдр, Всеотец Один… Немало имён у него…<br/>Огонь коснулся еловых и ясеневых веток, затрещал, осветил каменный дом изнутри, показав рисунки на стенах – кровью и краской руны начертанные. Пламя подхватило брошенные в него травы, застрекотало, искрами брызнуло…<br/>- На пиру сидит в окружении эйнхерьяеров… Мёд с кровью смешан, с молоком смешан, с вином смешан… - шептал конунг, задыхаясь от запаха дыма.<br/>Мазнул кровью по лбу, по щекам, на груди руну Эйвас нарисовал. Красный зигзаг словно разрезал пополам, Вацлав медленно собирал в деревянную чашку свою кровь, мешал с мёдом, молоком и вином, пеплом из костра, травами из мешка отца. Глотнул один раз, мокрой от крови ладонью тлеющие веточки затушил, обжёг руку сильно.<br/>Вышел из хёрга, медленно шёл обратно, окольным путём, с другой двери вошёл в дом, чтобы не встретить никого.<br/>Сел возле Романа, зачерпнул золы из ладони, намазал раненому русичу лоб, щёки и губы.<br/>- Теперь Хель на тебя не посмотрит… - шепнул Вацлав ему на ухо. – Не посмотрит и отвернётся. И тебе придётся вернуться обратно… Не время тебе ещё через тот мост идти. Негоже тебе в Хельхейм отправляться, для тебя у валькирий место за столом Одина есть…<br/>Наутро Роман глаза открыл и попросил пить.</p><p>- А вот и он, заново родившийся… - рассмеялся Данко, вставая с лавки. Ксандар подошёл к Роману, помог дойти до порога.<br/>- Что ж ты сам спустился то, чего не позвал? – улыбнулись братья-лужичи.<br/>- Лежать сил нет… - еле выговорил Роман. – Мне бы воды испить…<br/>- Сиди тут, сейчас принесём… - Данко помог ему присесть на высокую лавку под крыльцом. – Ксандар, он йе вероватно гладан…<br/>- Чекай, братко, йа чу мудоносе храну*… - усмехнулся старший, ушёл в дом.<br/>Вынесли ему еды в деревянной тарелке – мягкого мяса, мякиша от хлеба и воды с мёдом в кружице.<br/>- Ешь, сил набирайся… - лужичи присели по бокам от него.<br/>- А Сашка где?<br/>- На охоте они с конунгом, вепря валят…<br/>- Почто ты меня заново родившимся назвал? – Роман запил еду водой, отдышался.<br/>- Потому что заново ты родился…<br/>- Уж неужель при смерти был? – усмехнулся русич.<br/>Ксандар кивнул.<br/>- Был. Крови много потерял, медведь тебе руку левую порвал, правую вывихнул. Ивица тебя залатал, да вот Чернобогу ты, братишка, приглянулся… Уж думали по тебе тризну справим, так конунг наш тебя вытащил из той стороны…<br/>Роман ничего не сказал, медленно допивал сладкую воду.<br/>- Посему и родился заново… - рассмеялся лужич. – Ой, глянь, кто жалует то к нам…<br/>Медленно шла Маэр, Исла несла за ней корзину.<br/>- Я смотрю, встал ты…<br/>Улыбнулась приветливо, ни тени той надменной гордости нет, Роман встать было попытался, да конунгова жена сама перед ним на низкий чурбачок села, развернула платок, который протянула ей служанка.<br/>- Тебе это… - протянула ему три стеклянные бусины на шнурке, зелёные, прозрачные, с золотой искринкой в руке.<br/>- Богато даришь, княгиня… - усмехнулся Данко. – На вес золота они, Роман, бери, не брезгуй…<br/>- Подарками не брезгуют… - кивнул русич, взял бусины.<br/>- Муж мой тебя одарит, когда воротится, больше одарит… - встала, застонала тихо, Исла помогла ей по лестнице вверх в дом пойти.<br/>- Завтра ли, послезавтра… Нет, завтра… - улыбнулся Ксандар, смотря в спину женщине. – На рассвете…<br/>- Ну, коли ты так говоришь, то так тому и бывать… - кивнул его младший брат.<br/>- О чём толкуете? – Роман отложил тарелку в сторону, бусины в карман сунул.<br/>- От бремени разрешится Маэрданн завтра. – старший лужич сел на солнышке, ноги вытянул. – Девку родит.<br/>- Ты почто знаешь? – удивился русич.<br/>- Наша мамка повитухой была. – рассмеялся Данко. – Так Ксандар ей помогать ходил постоянно, пока девки стыдить не стали… - он обнял брата сзади за плечи, звонко в щёку поцеловал, тот только жмурился на солнечном свету, как большой чёрный кот.<br/>- Я угадывать умею… - пояснил Ксандар. – Вижу по животу, кто родит. Иногда и у лошади угадать могу…<br/>Они рассмеялись, Роман улыбнулся. Весёлые они, эти лужичи, весёлые да лукавые, как черти.<br/>Всадник на коне влетел во двор, седок спрыгнул, шубу скинул на руки воину.<br/>- А вот и Саболч наш… - сощурился Данко. – Добра охота то была, белкин сын?<br/>- Добра… - тот рассмеялся. – Очнулся чтоль? Добро то! Вы ему крови бычьей дайте, скорее поправится…<br/>Он в дом убежал, зовя своих воинов, а Ксандар плюнул себе в ноги.<br/>- Тьфу, кровякой поить человека. Удумал же, а…<br/>- У них род от упырей идёт, вот и болтают всякое… - расхохотался Данко, а Роман только рукой махнул тихонько.<br/>- Не надо крови мне. Сам поправлюсь. Вот травы только найду нужные и поправлюсь…<br/>Он поднялся медленно, стараясь руку не тревожить, обернулся на шум – всадники прибыли. На волокуше, в которую пара воинов впряглись, тушу огромного вепря тащили.<br/>Сашка с Димитрием соскочили с лошадей, кубарем скатились, подбежали, обняли.<br/>- Черти, руку мне оторвёте… - застонал Роман, но засмеялся, брата в обе щёки поцеловал, Димитрия обнял.<br/>- Я уж глазам своим не поверил, как тебя увидал… - улыбнулся Сашка. – Ах, ты, медведобор…<br/>- Очнулся… - конунг на коне подъехал, спрыгнул, руку протянул, Роману на плечо положил осторожно, рану не тревожа. – А теперь скорее прежним становись. Мне на корабле все мои воины нужны будут…<br/>Роман только кивнул ему.</p><p>Луна прятаться пошла за облака, что над лесом протянулись, когда в окнах дома конунга свет зажёгся.<br/>- Началось… - зевнул Ксандар, садясь в своей кровати. Сидевший у окна Данко кивнул.<br/>- Как бы тебя звать не пришли… - сказал тихо.<br/>- Ну, придут, так придут. Ты чего полуночничаешь? Аль сова крылом махнула?<br/>- Может оно и так… - Данко подбородок рукой подпёр. – А может, по могиле моей гусь прошёл…<br/>- Тьфу тебя, кто на ночь то такое говорит… - Ксандар поднялся, подошёл к нему, обнял сзади, голову на плечо положил. – Спать бы ты лёг, братко… Чего сидеть звёзды считать?<br/>- Не усну всё равно… - тот улыбнулся.<br/>- А ты ляг да глаза закрой. И потом уж будешь думать, коли не уснёшь… Лёжа то оно лучше думается…<br/>Посмотрели вниз оба – Исла бежит, держа подол.<br/>- Говорил же, придут… - рассмеялся Данко. – Иди. Штаны б натянул хоть…<br/>Ксандар быстро оделся, подпоясался кушаком и, когда девушка взбежала по лестнице, он дверь отпирал.<br/>- Иду я, иду… - буркнул. – Что так? Совсем худо?<br/>- Повитуха лежит, не может встать… - затараторила Исла. – Госпожа тебя звать велела…<br/>- Беги вперёд. – подтолкнул её Ксандар. К брату обернулся. – А ты спать ляг…<br/>Вернулся он тогда, когда солнце своим верхним краем горизонт разрезало. Уставший, сердитый.<br/>- Угадал? – Данко приподнялся на локтях. Старший брат кивнул.<br/>- Девка.<br/>- Ладно. Пусть и девки у них будут…<br/>Ксандар вымыл руки в кадке, рушником вытерся, сел на низкий стул, переводя дух.<br/>- Сил нет… - пожаловался.<br/>Еле сапоги снял, рубашку стянул, штаны.<br/>- Своей кровати у тебя нет, что ли… Вечно в мою лезешь… - проворчал, ложась. Данко только в бок его ткнул, обнял длинными сильными руками, к спине его прижался.<br/>- Аль морозит? Замёрз весь… - прошептал.<br/>- Прихватило… - кивнул. – Снег пойдёт. Спину ломит…<br/>- Тут что ли? – младший лужич прошёлся ладонью по его пояснице, тот закряхтел. – Стар стал братко… Завтра лаурдаг, спину тебе веником то выпарю… - засмеялся, тот снова заворчал, обернулся, губами в лоб Данко поцеловал.<br/>- Спи уже, неуёмный…<br/>Заспи ме, заспи ме, детенце,<br/>Заспи ми чедо братэно…<br/>Нек расти руже румена,<br/>Нек расти братэ одмена…*<br/>Данко глаза закрыл, шёпотом повторяя колыбельную про себя и, когда петухи прокричали в третий раз, в сон провалился.</p><p>Каждое утро варяжичей конунг до леса гонял – топорами махать, валили ели и сосны, прямые ясени. Ясеня ствол шёл на доски кораблям, а ветви, что потолще – на копья, что тоньше – на стрелы. Вечерами они в боевом искусстве состязались, учили их Ивица и Вацлав новым приёмам, как обмануть соперника, как сильнее ударить, как живым из схватки выйти. Сашка и Димитрий прилежно все приказы конунга исполняли. Один Роман сидел на завалинке или лавке низкой и с завистью на них смотрел. Опостылело ему сидеть с перевязанными руками, хотелось тяжесть меча или топора в ладони почувствовать.<br/>- И так быстро здоровеешь… - возражал ему Ивица. - С ума сошёл? Куда тебе меч, вон, иди, смотри, как они бьются, запоминай.<br/>И Роман запоминал. В голове представлял, как можно от такого удара уклониться, а такой вот парировать. Иногда вставал и шаг повторял. Правую ногу сюда, а левую так. И повернуться. А здесь развернуться и рубануть…<br/>Вацлав, видя, как он каждый день стоит поодаль и смотрит, улыбался и кивал.<br/>- Как рука твоя? - спросил за вечерней трапезой. Ромка пальцами пошевелил. – Быстро срастается…<br/>- Как на собаке… - добавил Данко, рассмеялся. – Ты бы ею работал, а то закоснеет, не растрясёшь потом…<br/>- Да я уже… Помаленьку… - кивнул Роман. – Работу бы мне какую. Кисну же, дома сидя.<br/>- Язык учи. А то вон с Николасом завтра стрелы чините… - усмехнулся Вацлав. – Как рука твоя залечится, жалеть тебя не стану… - вполголоса добавил.<br/>Русич только кивнул конунгу и пошёл молодого франка искать.<br/>- Через неделю мы отправимся… - удивил его Николас, рассмеялся. – Не смотри так на меня, синеглазый рус, тебе весло не доверят пока…<br/>- А такому зеленцу, как ты, доверят? – ответил Ромка, тот вначале нахмурился, но ликом посветлел, кивнул.<br/>- Доверят. Силы во мне много…<br/>- Да ума мало… - ввернул Данко, похлопав парнишку по спине. – Аль не выросла борода, Николушка?<br/>- Вырастет, погоди… - буркнул тот. – Ещё и подлиньше чем у тебя.<br/>- Ну уж скорее Один свою сбреет… - хохотнул лужич, веточку Николасу протянул. – Держи, Бальдр, свою стрелу…<br/>Франк веточку отобрал, фыркнул, отвернулся.<br/>- Громче всех, Данко, ты смеёшься… - окликнул его Ивица. – Нечего тут омелой махать. Посмотрю я, как в бою ты себя покажешь… Также громко покричишь, аль умолкнешь…<br/>Лужич тут же вспыхнул, подлетел, в ворот рубахи Ивицы вцепился, пришлось брату его от хорвата оттаскивать.<br/>- Будет мне морда горняцкая говорить, что я трус! – крикнул Данко.<br/>- Опять вы лаетесь, словно псы! – Вацлав выглянул из дома. – Дело себе найдите, нечего без дела ходить! А то отправлю ясени валить или драккар конопатить!<br/>- Лаурдаг сегодня, чего ты кричишь? Что вой поднимаешь? – ворчал Ксандар, уводя брата. – Сейчас мыться иди, завтра помашешь топором.<br/>- Вечно его указ поперёк! – бросил Данко, отмахнулся. – Не держи меня…<br/>Ушёл в дом, Ксандар только головой покачал.</p><p>Роман вкруг города гулять пошёл, ноги размять, смотрел, как драккар конопатят, как плотники клиньями разбивают ствол огромного ясеня на доски и как выстругивают их. В носу был запах смолы и стружки, каши из овса, которую грудастая девица раскладывала по тарелкам и разносила рабочим.<br/>Когда вернулся, Димитрий и Сашка румяные, переодетые на лавке сидели.<br/>- Где ж тебя носило то, братец! – нахмурился Сашка. – Мы уж и помыться успели, тебя заждались, как теперь пойдёшь?<br/>- Не пойду, значит… - пожал плечами.<br/>- С нами идём… - Данко обнял его сзади, хмелём дохнул, зашатался, Ксандар только по-своему ругнулся на него, схватил за ворот, прямо поставил.<br/>- Идём.. – кивнул старший лужич. – Одного тебя не пустим, а лаурдаг пропускать нельзя, милость минует.<br/>Роман хотел было уж спросить, чья милость, но поплёлся за лужичами.<br/>Разделся кое-как, в лаурдаг вошёл, на полати взобрался, глянул, поёжился – закрыв глаза, конунг на верхней полати лежит. Узоры по бокам тела вьются да ниже спускаются, по бёдрам и до колен. Хвосты змеиные, вместо чешуи узор мудрёный, руны на плетёнки наложены…<br/>- С полатей не навернись… - Ксандар ухватил брата за руку, тот фыркнул, рассмеялся.<br/>Вацлав поднялся, ноги свесил, на Романа глянул.<br/>- А ну-ка, повернись…<br/>Шрамов коснулся, нажал осторожно пальцами.<br/>- Горит ещё?<br/>- Чуток… - кивнул Ромка, увидал на животе Вацлава набрякшие царапины, удивился – неужто на охоте? – Кто тебя так ровнёхонько?<br/>- Сам. – ответил Вацлав, плеснул воды на печь, пар повалил, Данко что-то сказал, оба лужича рассмеялись.<br/>- Пар као да покров! – пропел Ксандар. – Не могу да видим ништа…*<br/>- Не слушай их… - отмахнулся варяжич. – Сядь рядом, ты ж калеченой рукой не вымоешься.<br/>Мыл он его, как мать дитя моет, осторожно, ласково, руку не тревожа, окатывал водой из кадки, растирал каждый палец на левой руке, которой двигать сложно было, правую размял.<br/>Руки его, сильные, в мозолях от меча, мягкими Роману показались, от ладоней тепло шло по спине и шее, словно горячим мёдом его намазали.<br/>- Кто тебя врачевать учил? - прохрипел Роман, благодаря богов, что полумрак был в лаурдаге – не разглядишь, как пылает его лицо.<br/>- Отец мой. У нас порядок такой – конунг и судья, и воевода, и тот, кто богам служит. Отец мой Одину служил. И я за ним стал ему служить… Отец богов знание о травах даёт, о смыслах рун…<br/>Вацлав замолчал.<br/>Лужичи давно уж из лаурдага ушли, вымылись, Ксандар брата на себе вытащил, разморило того, хмельного.<br/>- А себя почто порезал? – Ромка лоб отёр.<br/>- Есть один заговор… - Вацлав подбирал подходящие слова. – Я после тебе расскажу…<br/>- Лужичи говорили, что ты меня с того света достал… А я и не поклонился тебе.<br/>- А ты сына моего спас, наследника, короля будущего. – возразил конунг. – И я тебе не кланялся.<br/>- Я служить тебе обещание дал… - тихо сказал Роман. – Службу свою выполняю…<br/>- А я клятву даю, что ни одного своего воина в беде не оставлю… - припечатал Вацлав.<br/>- Ну, коли так, квиты мы… - кивнул Ромка, руку протянул, осторожно за запястье конунга взял, пальцы сжали, рука в руке, словно замок.<br/>Русич потянулся вперёд, щекой к щеке варяжича прижался, поцеловал, другую щёку, отстранился.<br/>Веринг смотрел на него хмурясь.<br/>- То наш порядок. – просто сказал Роман. – Целованием договор скрепляют, чтобы цел был.<br/>Вацлав привстал, точно также Романа в обе щеки расцеловал, замер на миг лишь и, голову склонив, к губам русича прижался. Тот не отстранился, подивился только.<br/>- Не принято у нас в губы лобзать…<br/>- А у нас принято. – Вацлав с полатей спустился, помог Роману выйти, рубаху протянул. – Надевай.<br/>Стоял он нагой, смотря мимо Романа в небеса, где уже луна поднималась, высокий, светловолосый, шрамами и рисунками чернильными украшенный. А в глазах его огонь факела отражался, ровный и горячий.<br/>- После полуночи приходи в трапезную. – улыбнулся Роману конунг, голову в ворот рубашки сунул, завязки затянул. – Имя давать будем…</p><p>Всех своих воинов собрал Вацлав. Столы стояли зелёными ветками сосны и ели убранные, тисом и остролистом. Все факелы зажгли, лавки убрали, кубки вином наполнили, сладким, тёмным. Маэр сидела в кресле рядом с супругом, бледная, гордая. Волосы в косы заплетены и ниже колен спускаются, перевитые жемчугами, лентами и монетками. Исла поднесла ей дитя, спеленатое, мать ребёнка развернула, показала всем маленькую плачущую девочку, беленькую, с пушком на голове вместо волос.<br/>Передала Вацлаву дочь, тот усадил её к себе на колени, из чаши, протянутой Саболчем, воды черпнул и брызнул ей на головку.<br/>- Хеста… - сказал конунг громко. – Признаю своей дочерью.<br/>Воины подняли кубки и, ухнув громко, сделали по глотку. Маэр потом ребёнка унесла, баюкая, служанки за ней ушли, оставив мужчин пить за здравие маленькой княжны.<br/>- Имя чудное… - усмехнулся Сашка. – Как по-нашему то будет?<br/>- Аксинья. – Димитрий глотнул вина, зажмурился от его крепости. – По-ихнему Геста, гостья значит…<br/>Роман сидел молча, в кубок смотрел.<br/>- А ты чего? – Сашка приобнял брата. – Что невесел, что головушку повесил?<br/>- Катеньку вспомнил… - улыбнулся Роман. – Коль тяжела, я так и не узнаю ведь…<br/>- Коли тяжела, родит тебе к приезду мальчонку… - Сашка пьяно рассмеялся. – Или девку родит, девка это тоже хорошо, правда ведь, лужич?<br/>Пьяный в коромысло Данко только рукой махнул.<br/>- Девка – то ладно… - кивнул Ксандар. – Девка в доме подсобница, замуж пойдёт, за неё выкуп возьмёшь, внука тебе родит – утешаться будешь в старости…<br/>- Вот, Ромка, слушай, что лужич молвит… - смеялся Сашка. – Лужич правду молвит…<br/>Гости гуляли до самой зари, а наутро сильный ливень случился. Ивица потом говорил, что добро то – что, мол, небо водой умылось, значит судьба у ребёнка светлая станется.</p><p>- Лыка ж не вяжешь, куда опять гулять? – Ксандар дёрнул брата за ворот, тот отмахнулся, за порог пошёл, шатаясь. Вышел на задний двор, поплёлся к дому Николаса, увидев, что тот сидит на лавке у двери.<br/>- Ай, душа моя, рыжекудраяяя-а-аа… - запел Данко, руки раскинув, Николас покраснел, как маков цвет, желая сквозь землю провалиться, поднялся на ноги. Данко подошёл, приобнял его за пояс, прижался теснее. – Аль брата своего мечного не хочешь обнять?<br/>- Почему ж не обнять… - Николас обернулся, обнял лужича. – Ты ж на ногах не держишься, братец…<br/>- Так я за тебя подержусь… - рассмеялся Данко, губами франка по щеке мазнул. – А пахнешь то как, мёдом пахнешь, золотой мой… - Пальцем поддел гривну, на шее висящую. – Кто дарил?<br/>- Ивица. – ответил тот.<br/>- А ты ему за это что? – подмигнул Данко. – Отдарком ответил, или что слаще подарил?<br/>- Что ж слаще отдарка подарить можно? – усмехнулся Николас.<br/>- Губы свои… - шепнул ему лужич, отстранился, вкруг него пошёл, касаясь ладонью то плеча молодого франка, то спины, то груди. – Руки свои… Тело своё молодое…<br/>- Невесело ты шутишь, братец… - зарделся Николас, голову опустил, скрывая в глазах гнев. – Ой невесело. Кто ж такое видывал, чтоб за подарок собой платили, что я, девка какая?<br/>- Аль обидел? – Данко шапку снял, тёмные волосы по плечам рассыпались, густые, блестящие, как куний мех, бросил шапку на лавку.<br/>- Аль хотел обидеть? – отразил Николас. – Ты брат мне, почто тебе меня обижать?<br/>- А коль брат я тебе, пустишь в дом свой? – лужич губу закусил.<br/>- Вот мой дом, проходи, гостем будь.<br/>- И кровать постелишь?<br/>- Лучшие шкуры отдам. – кивнул франк, зная, куда ведёт товарищ. Однако законы он знал, и что ответить грубостью на такой вопрос было запрещено, тоже.<br/>- Ай, может, и со мной ляжешь тогда, ясноглазый мой? – Данко прислонился к дверному косяку, рукой о притолоку низкой двери опёрся. – Я не Ивица, я таких колец тебе сотню надарю…<br/>Николас словно волк вперёд прыгнул. Схватил лужича за ворот рубашки, с ног сшиб, наземь повалил.<br/>- Кто тебе, сукин ты сын, позволил меня позорить? – прошипел сквозь зубы. – Сколько ж ты мне крови портил! Чего тебе от меня надобно?<br/>Данко сильнее его был, и в кулачном бою бы победил, даже хмельным будучи. Ногой от земли оттолкнулся, перевернулся, навалился сверху на Николаса, засмеялся пьяно.<br/>- Не дорос ты ещё, безбороденький, чтобы со мной драться. Кушаком своим свяжу и…<br/>Он не договорил, Николас занёс руку для удара, опустил её резко, они сцепились, покатились по молодой траве, по утоптанной глине, ударились о ствол дерева, распались, переводя дух.<br/>Когда бросились друг к другу по новой, Ивица с Ксандром подоспели.<br/>- Али дурные вы оба? – Иво тряхнул Николаса за ворот, чуть из рубахи его не вытряхнул. – Что вы мирно жить не можете? Хотите, чтобы конунг про то прознал?<br/>- Пусть прознает! – зло крикнул Николас. – Пусть. Я ему такого понарасскажу, обомлеет!<br/>- Расскажи, расскажи… - хохотнул Данко. – Я и добавлю. И посватаюсь заодно!<br/>Николас рванулся, Ивица еле успел его обхватить руками, оттащил.<br/>- В дом брата своего уведи, Ксандар! – попросил хорват. – Негоже пьяному с полоумным зелёным юнцом драться сейчас…<br/>Франк разозлился.<br/>- Вот она, дружба твоя, так? – вырвался из крепких объятий Ивицы. – Меня называешь зелёным…<br/>- В дом пойди, Николас, лицо умой… - отрезал тот. – У тебя лицо в крови.<br/>Ксандар еле Данко уволок, Николас дверью хлопнул, в дом ушёл. Ивица вздохнул, поднял шапку лужицкую, отряхнул, на лавку вернул. Толкнул дверь, тихо по лестнице поднялся.<br/>Николас стоял у кадки с водой и лицо утирал. Кровь текла из разбитого носа, заливала губы и подбородок.<br/>- Дай-ка… - тихо сказал Иво, тряпкой его лицо от пыли вытер. – Вот тебе и лаурдаг, умылся…<br/>Франк тихо засмеялся.<br/>- Не серчай на меня… - попросил Ивица. – Не скажи я так, Ксандар бы не увёл его, и быть бы тебе битым. Я бы не вступился.<br/>- И не нужно, я ж не мальчонка какой… - Николас шмыгнул. – Хоть и безбородый…<br/>- Ну-ка… - Иво посмотрел на его щёки, усмехнулся. – И впрямь не растёт пока. Куда же денешься, ждать нужно. Что вы с Данко не поделили?<br/>- Наше то дело, что не поделили. – вспыхнул франк.<br/>- Ой, слово тебе не скажи… - покачал головой хорват. – Ярче смолы горишь…<br/>- Колец предлагал… - Николас сел на свою кровать, Иво напротив него в низкое деревянное кресло опустился. – Золотых.<br/>- Посему и подрались? – удивился Ивица.<br/>- А взамен… - франк пытался слово подобрать, снимая с себя рубашку. – Под одеяло пустить к себе просил.<br/>Цвет с лица Ивицы весь и сошёл.<br/>- Спать ложись… - сказал он, вставая. – Завтра работы по горлышко будет.</p><p>- Неладен будь этот день! – брякнул Ксандар и рот ладонью прикрыл. – Тьфу тебя, братко, из-за тебя беду накличу.<br/>- Какую такую беду? – рассмеялся тот, брякнулся на лавку у стены, сапоги стянул. – От чёрт, шапку потерял… Вот она беда, братко, шапку посеял…<br/>Старший, недолго думая, младшему затрещину отвесил, да такую, что тот вперёд с лавки упал, потирая ухо.<br/>- Навязался на мою голову! – рявкнул Ксандар. – Что ты ходишь, мутишь воду? Что тебе не ладно всё? Что ты к франку примазался? А коли б я тебя не увёл? Полез бы на хорвата драться? А мне потом ноги оторванные твои к заду обратно пришивать?<br/>- Ему бы не пришлось пришить! – выпалил Данко, пнул брата под колено. Тот развернулся и сапогом наподдал ему под дых, младший лужич захрипел, ничком на пол падая, засучил ногами, согнулся.<br/>- Поговори мне ещё! – Ксандар снял полукафтан, кинул на лавку, рубаху развязывать принялся. – Пшёл к себе. И чтоб до утра мои глаза тебя не видели! А иначе…<br/>Не договорил, Данко как рысь прыгнул на его спину, повалил брата, сильно кулаком по рёбрам ударил.<br/>- Шкура паршивая, кто тебе волю дал бить меня?! – второй рукой по пояснице, по больному месту саданул. Ксандар извернулся, волос его полную горсть ухватил, дёрнул так, что Данко вскрикнул, о плечо своё приложил, аж хрустнуло что-то сильно…<br/>- Дорасти сначала! – скинул с себя брата, пнул, за шкирку схватил, на лежанку поперёк бросил. Оседлал его как строптивого коня, руки прижал к шкуре волчьей, служившей одеялом.<br/>- Что бузишь то? Что пьяным шляешься? – сплюнул кровь на пол. – Что позоришь нашу мамку? Любиться захотел? Шёл бы к девкам, что Николаса дёргаешь? Не твой он, руки не тяни! Хочешь с Иво поспорить за то, что ему дадено?<br/>- Ничего ему не дадено! – Данко волосы с глаз сдул, рассмеялся окровавленным ртом. – И захочу – моё будет! И уж тебя то я, братко, не спрошу, коли любиться захочу!<br/>Ксандар голову склонил, к губам его припал, кровь слизывая, поцеловал крепко. Рук его не отпуская, лёг, собой накрыл.<br/>- Пусти ж… - выдохнул Данко.<br/>- Отлюблю и пущу…<br/>- Ополоумел, братко?<br/>- С тобой нагулялся, ополоумеешь тут… - снова поцеловал, не дав говорить.<br/>Одну руку Данко из его захвата высвободил, ноги выпростал из-под него, пальцами в длинные братовы волосы зарылся, ближе к себе притягивая.<br/>Ксандар рубаху его задрал, потянул вверх, оторвался от него, солёные губы облизывая, льняная рубашка, охрой крашеная, на пол полетела.<br/>- Что ж ты всё как дитё малое, и разоблачать мне тебя и одевать… - рассмеялся старший лужич, сел, за штаны Данко дёрнул, снимая их. Тот ответить не успел, от тычка брата полетел на лежанку лицом в шкуры. Ксандар сверху навалился, тяжёлый, в загривок больно укусил, застонал, заворчал как дикий зверь.<br/>- Раздавишь же… - пожаловался Данко.<br/>- Не раздавил доселе и сейчас не раздавлю…<br/>Руку под Данко сунул, меж его бёдер, погладил, лаская шершавой ладонью. Тот простонал что-то, голову запрокинул, затылком в плечо Ксандара упираясь, руки назад завёл, снова в его волосы пальцами, обеими горстями их схватил, мягкие, длинные…<br/>- Женю тебя… Хватит… - шептал Ксандар. – Набегался уже, наплавался, пора и меру знать… Женю, детей делай… Силушки у тебя много, сердце жаркое…<br/>- К жене то… - задыхался под ним Данко. – Со мной пойдёшь чтоль… Детей то делать…<br/>Захрипел, тугим луком спину выгибая…<br/>- Иль сам на тебе женюсь… - выдохнул Ксандар. Промеж ягодиц мазнул, потянул за бёдра вверх.<br/>- Ты уж сотню раз на мне женился… - тихо засмеялся Данко, ахнул, ойкнул, застонал, губы кусая. – Убивец…<br/>- Терпи… - но губами к его шее потянулся, целуя, словно вину свою заглаживая. Двинулся вперёд, зубы сжав, Данко под ним заметался, всхлипнул, голову руками накрывая…<br/>Упал на него, смаргивая солёный пот, рукой поперёк груди обхватил, одеяло сверху накинул.<br/>- Курва… - прошептал Данко. – Удушу, как уснёшь…<br/>- Удуши… - тихо засмеялся Ксандар. – Хоть не стыдно перед мамкой будет… А ещё разочек у Николаса тебя увижу, самого на осине вздёрну, понял?<br/>- С кем же любится будешь, брата мой милый? – обернулся, пряча улыбку.<br/>- Найду с кем… Морду отвороти и засыпай.<br/>- Я не любиться лез к Николасу…- пробормотал Данко.<br/>- А на что?<br/>- Драться хотел. Кулаки чешутся, сил нет…<br/>- Завтра поутру как встану, выволоку во двор и отпинаю там. Добро?<br/>- Добро.<br/>- Ну, значит уговор такой, спи теперь.<br/>Данко глаза закрыл.<br/>- Колыбельную.<br/>- Полоумный. Самому уже впору колыбельные петь…<br/>- Как впору будет, не спрошу.<br/>- Спи, руже ме румяна… - зашептал Ксандар, а Данко в сон тут же провалился.</p><p>Последняя неделя к концу подходила. Запасов наделали, насушили сухарей, вяленого мяса, рыбы, птицы, всё сложили в плотные льняные промасленные мешки.<br/>- Ночевать будем на берегу. – объяснял конунг Сашке и Роману. – Вы непривычные, поначалу долго в вёслах не посидите, а коли ветер будет попутный, так все мы отдохнём. Ты, Роман, будешь мне помогать. Звезды разумеешь?<br/>- Разумею. – кивнул тот. – Батька выучил.<br/>- Так вот наша карта ночная по звёздам чертана, коли ночью плыть будем – нужно курс будет держать… Валькирии плащ видели?<br/>- Чего? – не понял Сашка.<br/>- Заря ночная. – пояснил Димитрий, подсаживаясь к ним за стол. – Небо всполохами идёт, жуть какая красотища.<br/>- Мы это плащом валькирии называем. – кивнул Вацлав. – не бойтесь. Коли небо высветит, то добрый знак.<br/>- Чудно, Ромка, и не гадали ведь, что чужие края посмотрим… - усмехался Сашка, складывая свои пожитки в мешок. Спустился вниз, поклонился дому лужичей, к кораблю пошёл.<br/>У каждого воина на корабле была своя скамья, где он спал, где он сидел и держал в руках весло и где хранил свои пожитки.<br/>- Димка, ты чего там встал - стоишь? – позвал Сашка друга, тот обернулся, отмахнулся, мол, не мешай. Сашка подошёл к нему, усмехнулся – Димитрий по одной ягоды рябины в воду кидал.<br/>- Ты что, рыбу кормишь?<br/>- Не рыбу… - Димитрий бросил последние ягоды, алые, сморщенные, в воду и отошёл, стряхивая ладони. – Это на бусы девкам водным. Они бусы себе нанизают, да нас не тронут.<br/>Стало Сашке страшно от этих слов, как тогда.<br/>- Что ты вечно городишь? – рассердился, обнял Димитрия одной рукой. – Что ты вечно про погибель толкуешь? Али у поморов так принято?<br/>- У нас принято без богов одобрения ничего не делать… - усмехнулся тот.<br/>- А у нас – через плечо плюнул, да пошёл! – рассмеялся Сашка. – Роман то где, найти бы его…<br/>- А вон идёт он…<br/>Ромка сам мешок свой тащил, на здоровое плечо закинув.<br/>- Готов плыть то, варяжич? – пошутил Сашка, тот усмехнулся.<br/>- Быстро мы с тобой варяжичами стали, братушка… И пить как они научились, и на корабле поплывём…<br/>- Ещё бы и рубиться, как они, сподобиться… - фыркнул Димитрий.<br/>Ивица подошёл к ним, приобнял Димитрия и Сашку за плечи.<br/>- Ну что, вояки, воды не боитесь?<br/>- А что её бояться? Димитрий вон сам из воды родился… - подначил Сашка. Тот только фыркнул, в спину его ткнул меж лопаток.<br/>- Рука то твоя как?<br/>- Не горит боле… - Роман рубашки завязки развязал. – Перетянул вот…<br/>- Добро… - кивнул хорват. – Через три седьмицы в руку тебе копьё дам.<br/>- Три седьмицы, я за те дни поседею как старик… - проворчал Роман. Ивица рассмеялся, махнул рукой Николасу. – Иди к нам!<br/>- Мешок на лавку кину…<br/>Лужичи оба подошли: Ксандар в шкуру волчью кутаясь, а Данко потирая нижнюю губу, припухшую от драки.<br/>- Я смотрю краше с каждым днём становишься, братец… - усмехнулся Ивица. – Сватов к брату твоему зашлю…<br/>- Ты бы лучше к змее сватов заслал… - спокойно ответил Ксандар. – Тебе она боле гожа в жёны.<br/>Усмехнулись, обменявшись злыми шутками, Данко промолчал.<br/>- Что вы там толпой стоите? – крикнул с крыльца Вацлав. – Унгары в путь едут, подите, с Саболчем прощайтесь.<br/>Унгарин стоял возле своего огромного коня, гладил его по боку, еле доставая до луки седла. За спиной меч в ножнах, на бедре колчан с острыми стрелами, лук в седельной сумке.<br/>- Что пришли? – рассмеялся, щуря глаза. – Аль проститься?<br/>- Доброй скачки тебе… - Ксандар обнял его, по спине похлопал. Каждый подходил, обнимал, желал ровной дороги, скорого свидания, ветра в спину.<br/>- Раньше вас прибуду, вы выдохнитесь, а я на бережку буду лежать и мед пить! – усмехнулся Саболч. Подошёл Ивица, обнял его, прижал к себе, тот аж завопил. - Ой, удавишь же, медведище! Пусти!<br/>Смеясь, хорват его как мешок с перьями подкинул в седло, тот за луку ухватился, сел прямо, в стремена сапоги вдел. Конь загарцевал под ним, гривой затряс.<br/>- Буде! Вислат!!! – тронул круп коня нагайкой, тот закусил удила да рванул по дороге из города. Его небольшое войско последовало за ним, гоня коней, груженых провиантом.<br/>- А теперича и нам пора собираться… - вздохнул Ксандар. – Пошли, братья.</p><p>После трапезы жена конунга вышла к воинам. Выкатили бочку мёда и она каждого обносила сама, давая напиться из кубка. И каждый ей кланялся, а те, кто роднее были, да с малых лет с Вацлавом дружили, косу её целовали.<br/>После этого конунг долго с детьми и домашними прощался. Сына подбросил в воздух, к сердцу прижал, наказал слушать мать. Маэр обнял, поцеловал долгим поцелуем… Охране наказал стеречь город и, если что, у соседей помощи просить.<br/>- На корабль! – скомандовал Ивица.<br/>Все по своим лавкам расселись, якорь подняли и в дно драккара сложили, к припасам и грузу. В планшири по бокам вёсла вставили, в воду их макнули.<br/>Разом, дружно на вёсла нажали, корабль словно подтолкнул кто-то, вынес вперёд, на речную гладь… заскрипели доски, вода ударила в острый нос драккара, где, словно смеясь, голова дракона возвышалась.<br/>Несколько взмахов весел, река сама несла корабль, он набирал скорость на глазах, вот уже и берег из виду пропал и город вместе с ним.<br/>Ивица шубу свою скинул, плечи расправил, облизал палец, вверх его поднял.<br/>- Парус! – крикнул. – Разматывай гитов канат.<br/>Парус медленно пополз вниз, полосатый, яркий, крашеный дорогой привозной краской, жиром смоченный, чтобы дождь его не портил. Развернулся донизу, и тут же ветром его распрямило, выгнуло…<br/>- Вёсла вверх! – Вацлав поднялся на нос корабля, за драконову шею ухватился.<br/>Теперь корабль сам нёс их, а если ветер стихнет, вёсла снова воды попьют…</p><p>Первый день тихо плыли, ветер парус надувал и вёсла в желобах по бокам корабля отдыхали, как в люльках. Без дела сидела больше.<br/>Роман карты смотрел, ждал ночи, чтобы сверить звёзды нарисованные с настоящими, Димитрий дремал, шапку на глаза надвинув, Сашка коня из куска берёзовой ветки вырезал.<br/>- Что-то невесело… - протянул Данко, вставая и расправляя плечи, потянулся, зевнул. – Братко, ты что молчишь?<br/>- Что болтать то без толку. Спи, коли скука одолела… - буркнул Ксандар, воротник повыше поднял. Хоть и греет солнце, да на воде ветер холодный. – Допляшешься, в воду упадёшь…<br/>- Там излучина будет. – Вацлав поднялся, указал на горизонт. – Вот у неё и встанем. Солнце к берегу клонится…<br/>Где река изгибалась и влево уходила, была тихая заводь, поросшая камышом. Взяли вёсла в руки, ухнули, корабль как птица воду грудью разрезал, вошёл в заросли, пугая уток и диких гусей, якоря сбросили, смотали парус, закрепив его канатами.<br/>Прыгали в воду, по пояс в неё проваливаясь, Ивица ругнулся, что чуть сапог в иле не потерял.<br/>Выбравшись на берег, запалили костёр, развесили одежду сушиться, Роман взял свой лук, за спину колчан закинул.<br/>Босиком, в коротких штанах да рубахе, шапку оставил на лавке драккара. Отросшие волосы ветер треплет, играет с густыми тёмными кудрями.<br/>- Пойду, обойду здесь… - кивнул на соседние холмы.<br/>- Один не ходи… - Вацлав снял широкий ремень, меч оставил, взял лёгкое копьё.<br/>Шли нога в ногу, осторожно ступая по чахлой прошлогодней траве.<br/>- Ноги то не застуди… - тихо сказал конунг. – Что лук с собой взял? Нельзя тебе тетиву натягивать, рану отворишь.<br/>- Попробовать хочу, как смогу натянуть. При сопутниках не хочу. Опозорюсь… - также тихо ответил Роман. Встал под холмом, тетиву тронул пальцами. Стрелу достал, наложил, да плечи не слушают, не дают приложить оперение к груди.<br/>- Оставь ты это… - посоветовал Вацлав. – Как срастётся всё, постреляешь… Дай-ка лук, подержи копьё…<br/>Тетиву аж до щеки оттянул, стрела свистнула, рванула ввысь и упала где-то далеко за холмом.<br/>- Ну, теперича иди и ищи её… - рассмеялся Роман. – А найдёшь у лягушки в руке, жениться придётся?<br/>- Эт почему же? – улыбнулся Вацлав.<br/>- А потому. Так сказывают у нас… Коли потерял стрелу, сам виноват, никто тебе её возвращать не станет. А коли вернёт – то попросит откупа. А коли к кому во двор стрела упадёт – то сватов засылай… … - Роман поднялся, опираясь о копьё. – У тебя одна жена, а я слыхал, что веринги помногу жён держат, да и невольниц без числа.<br/>- Ежели я да захочу, любая женщина из города моего мне не откажет… - усмехнулся Вацлав, в уголках его глаз морщинки обозначились. – А вторую жену зачем брать? Моя Маэр того не пожалует… Мне и одной хозяйки в доме хватает…<br/>Шли на холм медленно, скользкая глина не давала шагу сделать, чтобы не соскользнуть вниз, а как поднялись, оба вдохнули, да выдыхать раздумали.<br/>Река вилась синей лентой по равнине, уходила далеко к солнцу, купающемуся в воде, облака низко на холмы легли, словно шапка песцовая, росчерком по небу журавли летели.<br/>- Весна пришла… - пробормотал Вацлав, а Роман вдруг рассмеялся заливисто, голову запрокинув. – Что смеёшься?<br/>- Ой, говаривали мне, что веринги лютые, что спят с мечом в обнимочку, что копьём их не сразить… А как я гляну, на звёзды-луну смотрят, про сердечные дела толкуют да весне дивятся…<br/>- А вот как пинком-то под зад столкну тебя вниз и покатишься до корабля и увидишь, что лютые мы! – шутливо пригрозил Вацлав, сам рассмеялся. – Сказок про нас много ходит, Роман. Да не всё - правда.<br/>- Ты бороды не растишь, как некоторые воины твои… И волос у тебя недлинный…<br/>- Я волосы свои Фригг отдал… - пояснил тот, а потом усмехнулся. – Богиня то наша. Помогает женщине от бремени разрешиться. Когда моя жена рожала сына, повитухи сказали, что она не встретит следующего рассвета. И я отдал свои волосы богине. А бороду и Николаса народ не растит, франки. И в Великограде, как Ивица говорит, бороду не растят, бреют…<br/>- Вот стрела твоя… - Роман склонился, выдернул её из мягкой глины, куда она до половины вошла, протянул.<br/>- Коли у тебя она в руке, что же я, жениться на тебе должен? Сватов засылать?<br/>- Засылай, да я пинками со двора их прогоню… - отшутился Роман. – А без шуткования, коли родит моя Катенька девчушку, засылай сватов, чего ж нет?<br/>- С верингами породниться хочешь? – удивился Вацлав.<br/>- Как я посмотрю, неплохими вы родичами будете… - подмигнул тот. – Да вот у Алексашки дочь уже растёт, как не перебил бы…<br/>- Ну, для твоей дочери я ещё сыновей выращу… - рассмеялся конунг. – Идём, дым вижу, знать ужин готов…<br/>Шли обратно медленно, а как дошли, к каше подоспели. Дружина конунга сидела отдельным кружком, остальные воины ели и пили, смеялись громко, кто-то уже спать укладывался, заворачиваясь в плотный меховой плащ.<br/>- Что-то шуток я про кашу из котла Дагды я не слышу. – подначил Николас, а Ивица хмурясь легонько пнул его носком сапога ниже поясницы. – А, Данко?<br/>- Тебя спрашивают, оглох ты что ли? – буркнул Ксандар, пихнув младшего лужича в бок.<br/>- Не знаю, братец, о чём эта девка болтает… - фыркнул Данко, ложку облизывая. Сашка рассмеялся.<br/>- Правда, чтоль, Николушка, что у вас все бритыми то ходят? Ни у кого бородушки нет?<br/>- Правда. Есть с бородами, но чаще – без них… - тот плечами пожал, сел, тарелку себе на ноги положил.<br/>- Тогда как же вы девку то от мужика отличаете?<br/>Все рассмеялись, даже Ивица усмехнулся.<br/>- А ты не знаешь, чем девка от мужика отличается? – улыбнулся Николас. – Штаны сними, да посмотри…<br/>- Полно вам, хватит… - осадил их Вацлав. – Не привязывайтесь к нему. Ещё одну шутку про бороду услышу – всех обрею и волосы отрежу.<br/>- И скажут потом, что у тебя девки в войске… - проворчал Ксандар.<br/>- Я б от пятка валькирий не отказался… - усмехнулся Вацлав. Данко языком щёлкнул.<br/>- И я б не отказался, княже… Говорят, груди у них большие… Вот такие!<br/>- На себе не показывай, такие же вырастут… - бросил Ивица.<br/>Снова захохотали.<br/>- Спать уже ложитесь, шуты… - конунг поднялся. – Я первым караулить пойду.<br/>Ложились теснее, спинами прижимались друг к другу, в костёр веток подбросили, чтобы грел…</p><p>Третий день плыли… а когда впереди марево белое показалось, Ивица усмехнулся:<br/>- Вот оно, море.<br/>Сашка аж весло оставил и встал, вытянулся, руку ко лбу приложил – глянуть, какое оно, море это.<br/>- Да что смотреть то… - ворчал Димитрий. – Вода да вода, куда не глянь, вода будет.<br/>- Помор, а моря не любишь? – усмехнулся Данко.<br/>- Я от того моря бежал, что мне любить его? – пожал плечами тот. – Нас матери на берегу рожают у костра. Мы на воду это сызмальства смотрим, в ней моемся, в ней рыбу ловим.<br/>- Степных кочевников матери, говорят, прямо на спине у коня рожают. – фыркнул Ксандар, утирая лоб. – А от степи не бегут же они…<br/>- Оставьте, то дело каждого. Не любит море – и полно, полюбит ещё… - Вацлав рукава закатал, парус разматывать принялся. – Теперь сходить на берег не будем, молитесь, чтобы Ньёрд не разгневался на нас…<br/>Морской бог верингов был суров, но милостив к мореплавателям, и жена у него под стать была – великанша с морозного севера, холодная Скади. Роману она, почему то, на конунгову жену похожей виделась… Высокая, статная, а в глазах снежинки…<br/>Ветер не менялся, и Данко уж шутить стал, что Саболчу их догонять придётся, а не им его, как солнце из-за туч выглянуло, ветер спал.<br/>Парус болтался бесполезной тряпкой, пришлось его убрать и на вёсла налечь.<br/>- Через недельку полегче будет… - смеялся Ивица, налегая на весло и слыша, как тихо себе под нос жалуется Николас. – В течение попадём. Там вёслами так не помашешь…<br/>Ели размоченные сухари и вяленое мясо, водой запивали.<br/>На десятый день такой еды воины заворчали, что неплохо было бы и к берегу пристать. Вацлаву и самому на морскую гладь смотреть опостылело и на рассвете они встали у каменной гряды.<br/>Солнце сильно пекло, весна в самом разгаре стояла. Плыли к югу, здесь уже и трава зелёная росла, и первые цветы распускались.<br/>Повалились на песок, отдыхать да греться, кто-то одежду с себя поскидывал и в воду холодную полез – искупаться.<br/>- Тебе все эти места известны… - Роман сел на траву, карту на колени положил. – Много плавал здесь?<br/>- Было дело… - кивнул Вацлав, сел рядом. – Вот тут берег опасный будет, если не заштормит, то гладко пройдём. А дальше только плыть да плыть…<br/>- И по сердцу тебе так далече от родного дома заходить? – усмехнулся Роман. – На службу едешь?<br/>- Слово дал. – кивнул конунг. – Отец мой должен остался князю Киева. И когда я пришёл долг отдавать, сказал он, что три года моей службы возьмёт. Год остался.<br/>- Значится, что не я один на службе в долг… - рассмеялся русич. – И что за служба то будет?<br/>- А кто его знает… - пожал плечами тот. – Может, военная, а может и другая. Посла охранять, товар какой редкий доставить…<br/>- Мечом то часто махать бывало?<br/>- Приходилось. Сомневаешься в силах своих?<br/>- Я ни разу не бился по-настоящему… Драки деревенские не в счёт, там кулаком наподдашь, да и гляди, чтоб тебе не наподдали… - Роман взгляд отвёл. – Крови на мече не видывал. Твоего веринга положил, так то в первой было…<br/>- Время есть ещё, научишься. – хмыкнул Вацлав. – Сам научу. А коли что не так будет, за спиной моею встанешь…<br/>Не успел Роман возразить, Данко на холм влез, смеясь.<br/>- Княже, корабль там мимо идёт, да ход сбавил, парус приспустил, что велишь?<br/>- Смирно себя держать велю… - Вацлав встал, пошёл вниз с холма за лужичем. – Ничего не говорили они?<br/>- Не… Плывут себе знай… Ладья как у киевлян… Да вот что киевлянам то делать тут? – Данко приложил ладонь ко лбу. – Машут что-то… Пристать хотят<br/>- Пусть пристанут… - конунг мечом подпоясался. – Всех подними… - к Роману обернулся. - А вот сейчас и посмотрим, придётся ли махать мечом.</p><p>На ладье купцы оказались, высокие, светловолосые, бородатые, плыли торговать с русичами, да не в ту сторону заплыли. Карты у них были старые, от дедов ещё оставленные. Одну карту сторговали за пару лисьих шкур, Данко долго приценивался, гладил рукой мех, языком щёлкал.<br/>Высыпали на берег, передохнуть да поесть, косились в страхе на воинов, в кольчуги одетых, но потом успокоились и со своими вопросами да торговлей не лезли – знали, что не будут с ними торговать северные вояки.<br/>- По-старом ладью бы их опрокинуть вместе с ними, а товар себе забрать… - проворчал Ксандар, мешая кашу в котле.<br/>- На службу плывём, братко, терпи… - усмехнулся Данко. – А потом уже и погуляем, так, княже?<br/>- Так. – кивнул конунг. – А до этого не троньте их.<br/>- Негодно мне разбоем заниматься… - тихо сказал Ромка, а Сашка кивнул.<br/>- Да мы к тому дню, как он от службы освободится, дома уже будем на печи лежать. Да, Димитрий?<br/>- Не… - тот мотнул головой. – Вы то домой воротаетесь, а я здесь с ними останусь…<br/>- Разбойничать, деревни жечь, людей резать? – усмехнулся Роман. Тот ничего не ответил, пожал плечами, отвернулся.<br/>Сашка хмурый сидел, потом встал и ушёл к берегу.<br/>- Чегой-то он? – удивился помор.<br/>- Сердце не на месте. – усмехнулся Роман. – Погуляет, вернётся.</p><p>Ветер налетел и надул парус, Николас поднял голову и улыбнулся:<br/>- Ну, слава богам, я уж думал, что весь путь грести придётся.<br/>- Не радуйся так… - Вацлав принялся стягивать канаты вниз. – Данко, Ксандар, помогите мне!<br/>Бросились снимать парус.<br/>- Что такое? – рыжий франк обернулся на Ивицу, тот был мрачнее тучи, нависшей над ними.<br/>- Буря будет… - наконец вымолвил он, поднялся, махнул рукой. – Вацлав, к берегу пристать бы.<br/>- Нет… - тот мотнул головой. – Дальше плывём… Там бухта есть, в ней станем, иначе корабль разобьёт…<br/>Налегли на вёсла, ухнули. Роман стоял у носа корабля, злясь на себя, что помочь не может. С тоской смотрел на свою скамью, проклинал медведя и свою рану.<br/>Вацлав подозвал его.<br/>- Стой тут у руля, смотри, чтоб прямо шли, там скалы будут, обогнуть придётся.<br/>Снял плащ, сел на скамью Романа, рукава засучил. И в лад со всеми веслом взмахнул.<br/>Корабль несло вперёд, словно невидимые руки его подталкивали, а ветер крепчал и волны становились выше, море волновалось, приобретало серый окрас. Рвануло с неба, разорвало его на лоскуты, молния осветила весь мир. Показалось, что совсем рядом ударила.<br/>- Сильнее! – крикнул Вацлав и тут же в дно корабля ударили первые капли.<br/>Дождь припустил, превращаясь в холодный ливень, заливал глаза, рот, пытался забраться за шиворот. Меховые воротники на плащах верингов не давали им промокнуть – вода скатывалась по длинному меху, внутрь не просачивалась.<br/>Вот уже и бухта показалась, когда корабль вдруг накренился.<br/>- Иээээх! – крикнул Ивица, вскочил, мягко оттолкнул Ромку в сторону, развернул руль резко. – А ну держись все!<br/>Вцепились в лавки, вёсла, борта. Драккар завертело и подбросило на волне, понесло прямо на скалы – еле-еле успел хорват выпрямить корабль.<br/>Здесь тише было, но волны били нещадно о каменистый берег, построенный из гибкого ясеня драккар быстро миновал гряду и вошёл в заводь.<br/>- Тьфу… - Ксандар выдохнул, утёр лоб, стирая воду с лица. – Я уж думал, перевернёмся…<br/>Канаты вокруг носа обмотали, прыгнули в воду. Теперь нужно было драккар ближе к берегу подтянуть – шёл отлив и буря его не тронет… а когда прилив начнётся – тогда и отплыть получится.<br/>- Осторожно ступайте, дно скользкое… - Ивица ругнулся, чуть не упав. – Коряги, так их растак…<br/>Роман медленно в воду сошёл, стараясь не ступить на осклизлый камень, медленно шёл, а Сашка по-молодецки вскочил на борт, прыгнул, да вдруг нога соскользнула с мокрого дерева и он полетел в воду головой.<br/>Веринги рассмеялись, словно над шуткой, Ромка только руками всплеснул.<br/>- Братушка… - позвал, испуганно озираясь.<br/>Воды было до груди, да и дно не пойми какое, а Сашка не выныривал, да и пузыри пошли большие по воде.<br/>Недолго думая, Димитрий шапку стянул и нырнул в мутную воду.<br/>Ничего не разглядеть, на ощупь руками взмахнул, коснулся Сашкиного кафтана, вцепился в него, руками потянул. Не идёт, словно держит его кто. Димитрий вынырнул, глотнул воздуха и опять вниз пошёл, к нему уже и Ивица с Ксандаром бросились на подмогу.<br/>Только они до него доплыли, его белобрысая голова на поверхности мелькнула, Сашку он поднял, заставляя дышать, что-то быстро говоря, потащил к берегу.<br/>И откуда сила взялась такая, здорового мужика в мокрой одежде как пушинку вынес, сел перед ним на камни, рубаху рванул, на грудь нажал.<br/>- Да дыши ж ты, сукин ты сын! – закричал вдруг, гром и шум дождя перекрикивая.<br/>По лицу Сашке разок съездил, на бок его потянул. Тут у него изо рта тёмная вода и полилась, он закашлялся, давясь, застонал, открывая глаза.<br/>Димитрий отпустил ворот его кафтана, назад повалился, тяжело дыша.<br/>- Тьфу тебя, братушка. – Роман сел рядом, погладил Сашку по голове, мокрые кудри с его лба убрал. – Подымайся…<br/>Одной рукой за ворот его ухватил, тут что-то с шеи Сашки и упало на камни. Плюясь и кашляя наклонился, поднял – оберег его берёзовый на шнурке.<br/>- Говорил же я… - выдохнул помор, смаргивая воду. – На дно она тебя потянет, берёза эта… Ты им за корягу зацепился…<br/>Сашка медленно к Димитрию сел на землю, обнял, к себе прижал.<br/>Варяжичи мимо проходили, неся мешки со снедью, а русич с помором обнявшись сидели, как дети малые.<br/>- Выше идёмте… - Ксандар воротник поднял. – Дождь переждать нужно…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Спрятались от бури в расщелине меж скал, где седые камни куполом наверху сходились. Места было много для того чтобы заночевать, развели костры из плавника и сухого мха, греться стали. Походную еду жевали молча, запивали холодной водой, от которой внутри ещё сильнее хлад разливался.<br/>– Руки то свои дай, посмотрю… - Ивица снял рукавицы, сунул из за пояс, Николас медленно кулаки разжал, хорват тут же нахмурился.<br/>- Что не сказал? Руки в кровь стёр, а молчишь… Без рук остаться хочешь?<br/>- Не говори никому. – попросил тихо Николас. Ивица достал из мешка тряпицу, развернул, ковырнул крышку маленького горшка, принялся размазывать вонючую мазь по ладоням парнишки.<br/>- Что так?<br/>- Засмеют. Он особенно… - кивнул в сторону Данко, прижавшегося к боку брата и в раздумье жующего кусок вяленой козлятины.<br/>- У него у самого кровавые мозоли… - усмехнулся Ивица. – Непривычный ты к веслу. Топором машешь, а с веслом пока не ладится… Ничего… Обвыкнешься…<br/>- Иво… - франк подался вперёд, почти ткнулся лбом в лоб хорвату, на своём зашептал. – Благодарю тебя… За всё.<br/>- Не за что благодарить… - так же тихо ответил Ивица. – Мне не в тягость это. И твои руки мне жаль. Пригодятся они ещё… Ближе ко мне садись, моя шуба теплее.<br/>- Твоя шуба… - рассмеялся Николас, сел вплотную к нему, нырнул под шкуру медведя. – Словно кожа тебе вторая будет скоро. Как берсерк…<br/>- Не берсерк, пока мухоморов не наелся… - отшутился Ивица. Рукой мальчишку к себе привлёк. – Глаза закрывай. Уснёшь если – спи вволю. Ночь длинная будет…</p><p>Роман первым проснулся. И не спал вовсе – дремал, спину ломило от холода; осторожно из-под Сашкиной руки выбрался и вышел из пещеры.<br/>Ан нет, не первым он встал – конунг сидел у входа в пещеру, закрыв глаза и подставив лицо солнцу.<br/>- Сон ушёл? – улыбнулся он, оборачиваясь. – Иди к костру греться…<br/>От огня веяло жаром, вода в котле закипала, Вацлав приволок сухую сосенку и, шустро топором орудуя, нарубил её на полешки, в костёр покидал.<br/>- Мы с тобой кашеварим сегодня… - Вацлав кинул Ромке мешок с зерном.<br/>- Драккар то цел хоть? – спросил Роман. Тот кивнул.<br/>- Цел. Сходил уже, посмотрел. Что руку баюкаешь?<br/>- Ломит… Холодно в пещере, обогреюсь и оклемаюсь.<br/>- Держи. – протянул кусочек ивовой коры. – Пожуй да водой запей. А то опять с горячкой сляжешь…<br/>На запах еды и остальные варяжичи из пещеры повылезали, щурились на ярком солнце, пили воду из ручья, волосы в косы сплетали…<br/>- Как ни гляну, так диву даюсь… - ворчал Сашка, кашей обжигаясь. – У нас мужичьё так часто гребнем не чешется, как у них…<br/>- Потому в волосах у них птицы, совы да сойки гнёзд не совьют! – рассмеялся Димитрий и легонько по затылку его ладонью треснул. – Я тебе гребень вырежу из дерева, чтоб хоть по большому празднику чесался.<br/>- Я ж не помор, не навкин сын… - поддразнил тот. - На что мне такие космы?<br/>На траву покатились, борясь в шутку. Роман только усмехнулся.<br/>- Ни дать ни взять медвежьи дети, а не мужики рослые… - Ивица толкнул Сашку носком сапога. – Дурни, уймитесь, в костёр закатитесь…<br/>Солнце всех разморило, лень стало подниматься и к воде идти, а пришлось. Пожитки свои собрали, спустились по каменистой гряде к драккару и обрадовались – прилив начинался. По сухому дну дошли к кораблю, взобрались, по лавкам расселись.<br/>Роман через борт свесился смотреть, как вода прибывает, подивился – для него это в новинку было.<br/>- Почто оно так? – спросил тихо.<br/>- Ньёрд открывает свои ворота… - улыбнулся Вацлав. – Вода и схлынивает. А как идёт к себе во дворец, в Ноатун, в Корабельный Дом, вода и собирается за ним… Когда Ньёрд с женой своей, со Скади ругается, на море буря…<br/>- А почему ругается? – рассмеялся Роман. Тот плечами пожал.<br/>- Потому как не хочет она с ним у моря жить, чайки её криком будят…<br/>- Такая жила б не у моря, её б и коровы мычанием будили… - отозвался Сашка. – Точь-в-точь моя Марья… Пока не наругается, ничто ей не мило…<br/>Веринги рассмеялись.<br/>- Вторую жену возьми… - Данко хохотнул. – Сразу слаще мёда ей станешь, только ластиться и будет… Чтоб к той, второй не ушёл…<br/>- Да уж подумал про то… - кивнул Сашка. – Вернусь – возьму…Княже, а позволишь из твоего города жену взять?<br/>- Пойдёт – бери… - кивнул Вацлав. – Тогда и мы себе возьмём из вашей деревни…<br/>- Неволить не стану, но коли полюбится кто нашим девкам – сам привезу… - подмигнул Сашка. Конунг рассмеялся.<br/>- Добро. Вот и родниться начнём…<br/>- Доплыть бы вначале до Киева! – буркнул Ксандар. – Они тут уж про свадьбы думают…<br/>- Тебе то и подавно жениться пора… - Ивица ткнул в спину впереди сидящего лужича. – А то век и прокукуешь с сорокой своей ручной…<br/>Данко обернулся, сощурился.<br/>- Ай, меня ли сорокой назвал?<br/>- Тебя, тебя…<br/>Лужич весло извернул, да плеснул им у борта, вода от лопасти и плеснула хорвату в лицо. Варяжичи снова расхохотались.<br/>- То за сороку. – усмехнулся Данко, а Ивица только бороду вытер да улыбнулся.</p><p>Третья неделя кончалась и Ивица сказал Сашке, что осталось недолго, берег вдали показался. Ветер попутный был и вёсла сохли в уключинах, зато мечи и копья веринговы засияли, отполированные и наточенные.<br/>- С Саболчем поспорили на щелбан, что мы быстрее прибудем… - Данко зевнул. Ксандар усмехнулся.<br/>- Ну, значит, лоб свой готовь, дурень…<br/>- Это по что же?<br/>- По то. По щелбан… Там они уже…<br/>- Откуда знаешь то? В воду глядел?<br/>- Знаю и всё тут…<br/>Нутру своего брата Данко верил, поэтому вздохнул только и шапку пониже надвинул.<br/>Корабль подходил к берегу, парус убрали, вёслами подгребли к мосткам, якоря скинули.<br/>- Слава Ньёрду, добрались… - вздохнул Вацлав. – Перекиньте канаты!<br/>Долго разгружались, оружие переносили на берег, а когда в деревню рыбацкую вошли, на встречу им унгарин шёл. Без шубы и шапки, в яркой рубахе, расшитой нитками, простоволосый, посмуглевший.<br/>- Эка долго вы… - рассмеялся он. – Говорил же я, конь быстрее корабля, а вы не слушали… Здрав будь, брат.<br/>Обнялись с конунгом, тот его над землёй приподнял, рассмеялся.<br/>- Буря нас в пути застигла, так бы мы быстрее дошли… - Вацлав кивнул остальным воинам. – Ну что, все ли живы-здоровы?<br/>- Все… Вас издали заметили, еды горячей приготовили… Лаурдаг через три дня, да сегодня купайтесь, солью провоняли… А где Данэл?<br/>- Вон он, идёт… - Ксандар рассмеялся. – Братко, тащи лоб свой сюда!<br/>Нехотя лужич голову склонил, унгарин только легонько его щёлкнул.<br/>- Не в сей раз… - усмехнулся он. – Смотрю, твоей голове и так уж нелегко пришлось…<br/>Размещались в гостевых домах, рыбаки, жившие в этой деревне, смирно ходили перед гостями, девок своих прятали. Веринги смеялись в усы, что, мол, странно то – все бабы словно сквозь землю провалились, но, в ответ на гостеприимство, рыбаков не задирали.<br/>Мылись в банях, воду носили из реки, текшей неподалёку и впадавшей в холодное море.<br/>- Смотрю, рука твоя зажила… - Ивица тронул Романа за плечо.<br/>- Не болит больше… И двигать ею могу… - кивнул русич. – Когда копьё отдашь?<br/>- Сегодня вечером и отдам… - улыбнулся. – Кончилось твоё безделье, синеглазый… Теперь тебя конунг не пощадит…<br/>Роман только снова кивнул, не поняв смысла слов хорвата.</p><p>Конь его узнал, зафыркал, ткнулся Ромке в плечо мордой, копытом в землю ударил.<br/>- Хороший конь у тебя… - улыбнулся Саболч. – Другого не признаёт, добро это…<br/>- Вашим коням он не чета… - покачал головой Роман. – Ваши то вон какие, быстроногие…к равнинам привыкшие…а мой – в лесу его мамка родила, в лесу и вырос…<br/>- Ничего… бежал в стаде наравне со всеми… - похвалил унгарин. – Через три дня покажет себя, как двинем к Киеву…<br/>- Почто ты с конунгом ходишь? Ведь говорят, что царский ты сын…<br/>Тот рассмеялся, покачал головой, карими глазами сверкнул.<br/>- Младший я сын… Там ещё пятеро впереди меня… один священником стал, жрецом у нового бога, которого отец заместо старых привечает… Один воюет.. А старший наследником… Я то так, последыш… Куда мне на трон метить… Моя мать из северных племён была, родила да от отца моего сбежала, не было у неё сил жить на реке, к морю она привыкшая была… Да в море и утонула… - Саболч погладил Ромкиного коня по крупу, похлопал. – Я море и не люблю. Мне степь милее да верный конь… Рука-то твоя зажила?<br/>- Зажила… Сил уж нет без дела сидеть, всё как дитё охраняют…<br/>- Ласлава то нрав такой. Он своих воинов бережёт… - кивнул Саболч. – Потому как каждый у него в дружине пятерых стоит…<br/>- Да уж я еле-еле и за одного сойду… - рассмеялся Роман.<br/>- А то ему лучше знать… - пожал плечами унгарин. – Идём… Слышу я, на ужин зовут…<br/>Роман смотрел в спину этому мальчишке, у которого только борода наметилась, и вспомнил, как Димитрий говорил, что страшнее унгарина на коне с саблей нет никого. И не поверил бы, да только увидел сегодня поутру, как шёл этот князёк босым по траве, а за ним его кони дикие шли, всхрапывая и тряся гривами. Не позвал ни разу, не понукал, а те послушны, как собаки были. Когда такой конь под тобой, он и из сечи вынесет и противника настигнет…<br/>- Не всё то правда, что про нас болтают… - вдруг рассмеялся унгарин, обернувшись. – Ласлав так говорит, а я повторяю… Идём, рус, нравишься ты мне, глаза у тебя синие, как небо над Будой…<br/>- Аль жениха нашёл себе? – подначил Данко, вставая со скамьи, пуская товарищей за стол.<br/>- А нашёл ежели, твоё ль дело то? – хмыкнул Саболч. – Не твоего ж нашёл…<br/>Ксандар рассмеялся:<br/>- Ой, не свезло тебе, братко, и русича увели…<br/>- Век теперь с братом куковать придётся, кукушка серая… - Николас приобнял Данко сзади, тот рассердившись, пнул смеющегося франка.<br/>- Что вы всё, кукушка да сорока, погрозней птицы не нашлось? Сокола аль кречета?<br/>- Крылья у тебя не доросли до кречета… - спокойно отозвался Ивица.<br/>- Ой, не медведю то говорить… У медведя отродясь крыльев не было, да не вырастут…<br/>- А он себе кукушкины аль сорокины оторвёт… - Ивица сгрёб лужича в охапку, на лавку рядом усадил. – Попрыгун, сядь да ешь, перед глазами мельчишь всё, не сорока ты, а воробей…<br/>Ксандар усмехнулся.<br/>- Уж больно ладно у тебя получается угомонить его, братец-хорват…<br/>- Не женюсь и не лукавь… - рассмеялся Ивица. – Я с него седым в год стану…<br/>- Братко, ты почто меня горняцкому медведю то отдать хочешь? – в шутку обиделся Данко, тот только рукой махнул.<br/>- Не горюй, Данко… - Вацлав подмигнул. – Ксандар, дорого отдашь?<br/>- Да всего-то нечего… - лужич поднял кубок. – Три волчьи шкуры дашь, да и по рукам!<br/>- Вот то добро! – конунг рассмеялся. – Как вернёмся, шкуры тебе, братец твой мне…<br/>Долго ещё подшучивали над смеющимся лужичем, здравили его, а он только отмахивался и отшучивался.<br/>Охмелевший Димитрий прямо за столом и уснул, уронив голову на руки, Сашка, не добудившись его, сам рядом задремал, на его плечо голову преклонил. Остальные ещё песни пели, да пили свежее пиво, заедали мясом и хлебом, печёной рыбой, которую у рыбаков за серебро сторговали.<br/>Роман во двор вышел, вдохнул солоноватый морской воздух, зажмурился.<br/>- Праздник скоро… - раздалось позади, он обернулся – конунг.<br/>- Какой?<br/>- Большой… - Вацлав пошёл к морю, кивнул, мол, за мной иди. У лодок сел на валенное дерево, глаза закрыл. Роман примостился рядом, гадая, о чём в такие ночи думает конунг.<br/>- Бьелтана… - сказал Вацлав. – поворот весны к лету. Большой день… В этот день Фрейр выгоняет своих вепрей из клети и бежит с ними по земле… И люди меж кострами ходят, поют и зовут богов сойти с другого мира к ним…<br/>- Так то на Леля ночь похоже… - кивнул Ромка. – В такую ночь девки наши хороводят, а те, что старше, ему молятся, чтоб дитёв дал побольше…<br/>- Мы уж в Киеве к тому дню будем… - улыбнулся Вацлав. – Маэр мне сказала, что ни одна дева тебе из наших не глянулась… Может, в Киеве глянется?<br/>- Почто она мне, киевская? – нахмурился Роман.<br/>- Воину негоже только о войнах думать… Копьё стройно, да не девка оно, обнимешь его, а оно в ответ не обнимет… - конунг усмехнулся. – Или тебе девки не любы? Слыхал я про такое, когда никто сердцу не мил, так то колдовство или…<br/>- Супружница у меня есть… - обрубил тот.<br/>- На которой ты лишь по отцовскому завету женился…<br/>- Ну так женился же… Вот с ней и стану любиться, как вернусь…<br/>- С нелюбимой любиться? – Вацлав на ноги поднялся. – Против воли богов это, Роман. Неволить к любви нельзя, да и себя неволить – зло это большое. Дети от такого несчастливые родятся…<br/>- Коли так не говорить, может, и не накличешь беды! – вдруг рявкнул Роман, с бревна соскакивая. – Не люблю я Катерину свою, ну а вдруг полюблю? Ты б со своей бабою разобрался прежде, чем в мой огород то лезть, княже! Не моя женушка под дверями в почивальню мою стоит и плачет!<br/>Спиной к Вацлаву повернулся да в дом пошёл. Растолкал Димитрия и Сашку, повёл их спать, а сам долго лежал на топчане рядом с братом и пытался вспомнить лицо своей жены.</p><p>Утро ясное стояло, солнечное. Рыбаки взялись сети чинить, вечером по рыбу отправляться.<br/>Варяжичи по одному из домов выбирались во двор, занимались дворовыми делами, кому-то воды натаскать, кому-то дров нарубить. Роман в первый раз топор взял, пальцем опробовал – острый ли. Точил его долго камнем, смотрел, как искры под ноги сыплются, словно маленькие звёзды. Вспомнил разговор ночной свой с конунгом и обозлился – махнул топором разок и полешко пополам ухнул.<br/>Данко сидел на крыльце рядом с домом, щурился, словно дикий кот и смотрел как русич работает. Старший его брат вышел, сел рядом, руки за голову закинул.<br/>- Не гляди так на него… - усмехнулся он. – Дыру ж прожжёшь таким взглядом…<br/>Данко только плечами пожал.<br/>- Ты что, братко, каким таким то?<br/>- Ох, Данко, не от мужика тебя мать родила, а от куницы или ласки.<br/>- От сороки ещё скажи. Или кукушки…<br/>- Душа у тебя неспокойная… - Ксандар ноги вперёд протянул, зевнул. – Аль не видишь ты, как конунг на него глядит?<br/>- Княже? – удивился тот. – Да ну?<br/>- Да когда ж я тебе врал? – усмехнулся старший лужич.<br/>- Вот уж не думал я, что Всеслав то наш… - Данко рассмеялся, наклонился к брату, по щеке его губами мазнул. – Ай, спасибо, братко…<br/>- За что? - проворчал тот, чувствуя подвох.<br/>- А что забаву мне придумал… - Данко со скамьи соскочил и к Роману пошёл.</p><p>Роман улыбнулся лужичу.<br/>- Аль не подсобить тебе, синеглазый? – рассмеялся Данко. – Рука то, небось, болит ещё…<br/>- Не… Силы много накопилось, растратить бы всю… - русич поставил следующее полено на чурбан. – Ты б отошёл, ненароком махну…<br/>Данко нырнул под его руку, подхватил разрубленные колунки, ловко закинул их в дровяницу. Ромка рассмеялся.<br/>- Чудной ты, лужич…<br/>- Чудной, - кивнул тот. – Ещё какой чудной… Ой, да и поленья то твои кончились… А пойдём в стрельбе состязаться?<br/>- Пойдём… - согласился Роман, топор в чурбан ткнул, рукава спустил.<br/>Красной глиной Данко на стене сарая для сетей нарисовал крест, из дома лук принёс свой – большой, кизиловый, с туровыми рогами по излучинам. Тот лук отец ему сработал да и отдал в наследство.<br/>- Гляди… - Данко натянул тетиву и стрелу точно в цель пустил. – Аль сможешь так?<br/>- Попробую… - Ромка лук взял, потянул, охнул, когда боль плечи рванула.<br/>- Да не так ты тянешь… - рассмеялся лужич, сзади подошёл, руки его своими накрыл, словно обнял, потянул. – Так тяни… Вот, видел? И плечи не выворачивает.<br/>Стрела мимо цели пролетела, но Романа это только раззадорило.<br/>- Спину ему порвать хочешь? – окрикнул Вацлав, на порог выйдя, Данко только руками развёл.<br/>- Княже, да как можно то! Я его стрелять учу…<br/>Конунг сел на лавку рядом с Ксандаром, нахмурился.<br/>- Будет тебе, княже… - усмехнулся старший лужич. – Пусть тешится…<br/>- Тешится, коли в одном месте чешется… - Ивица подошёл к ним, сел по другую сторону от Вацлава. – Ксандар, брат твой уже и не дитяти, а всё как малой…<br/>- Мамкой заделаться при нём желаешь? – отрезал тот. – Сам к нему пойди и потолкуй, коли есть о чём толковать. Что ты мне об этом говоришь…<br/>- Коли я с ним потолкую… - начал Ивица, но конунг прервал их.<br/>- Будет. – бросил он. – Что вы, сами как дети? Что за ругань пошла? Силы много? Так я и здесь могу послать вас лес рубить, рыбаки только спасибо скажут…<br/>Иво ничего не сказал, взял топор, романом оставленный, рукава закатал, пошёл в сторону леса.<br/>- Погоди! – Николас выглянул из конюшни. – Меня с собой возьми…<br/>Дошли до опушки, где пеньки стояли, Ивица рубаху снял, на пень бросил, Николас там же примостился.<br/>Размахнулся зло, ударил по старой сухой ели так, что щепки во все стороны полетели.<br/>- Дерево то не виновато… - вдруг сказал Николас. Хорват обернулся.<br/>- Что? – буркнул.<br/>- По дереву бьёшь, словно оно тебе обиду причинило… - улыбнулся франк. – Коли на сердце обида есть, её рассказать бы, выговорить да остыть…<br/>- Умный какой, молоко не обсохло на губах меня учить… - рассмеялся Ивица. Тот только головой покачал.<br/>- Может и не обсохло… Да я друг тебе, а не враг, чтобы спорить… А на правду, какая б не была она, не обижусь…<br/>Иво топор выронил из рук, подошёл к Николасу, на колени перед ним встал.<br/>- Что же ты душа моя… - начал, его ладони в свои взял, к губам поднёс. – Думаешь, что на тебя я обиду замыслил?<br/>Рыжий франк покраснел.<br/>- Да что же ты, на что же мне обижаться? – улыбнулся хорват, поцеловал ладони мальчишки все в мозолях от весла. – Не на что мне обижаться, Николас… Это сердце у меня глупое… Захлебнётся яростью да мечется…<br/>- Не глупое оно у тебя, а горячее… - тихо возразил тот, договорить не успел, как Ивица потянул его к себе за пояс да поцеловал. Ладонями ниже лопаток подхватил, встал, за собой поднимая, долго целовал, ласкал губами. Николас голову запрокинул, шею ненароком под губы Ивицы подставив, как раненый олень, руками в широкую грудь хорвата упёрся.<br/>- Будет… - прошептал, краснея.<br/>- Не будет… - возразил тот. – Отпущу, как натешусь…<br/>Франк извернуться попытался, да сил не хватило из объятий медвежьих вывернуться. Иво его носком сапога подрубил, подхватил падающего, с ним на траву и прошлогоднюю листву повалился, сверху лёг, как одеялом накрыл собой.<br/>- Пусти… - в глазах мальчишки небо отразилось, высокое, синее, прозрачное.<br/>- Ем не наемся, пью, не напьюся… - прошептал Ивица. – Дай хоть на тебя наглядеться… Хоть глаза пусть наедятся да напьются… Не бойся ты меня, ничего я дурного тебе не сделаю и неволить не стану… И мог бы… - по щеке погладил, усмехнулся. – Да не хочется мне любовь твою со слезами получать…<br/>- Пусти, Иво… - снова попросил Николас. Тот коротко его в губы поцеловал, в щеку, в висок. Поднялся, руку подал, франк встал, рубаху одёрнул, кушак поправил.<br/>- Не осерчал? – тихо спросил Ивица и тут же за скулу схватился – мальчишка наподдал ему кулаком со всей силы.<br/>- Не осерчал… - ответил и пошёл с поляны.</p><p>- Ладно ты стреляешь… - похвалил Роман, Данко подмигнул ему. – Мне так не суметь…<br/>- Да и ты навостришься, погодь, руку набьёшь, а я подсоблю… Вставай вот так… Ноги то пошире ставь… - Данко снова приобнял его со спины, ладонью прошёлся меж лопаток Ромки, до поясницы провёл. – Спину то прямо ставь, вот так… Ох и спина то у тебя... Сама как лук тугой… - усмехнулся лужич, за руку потянул его. – Вот так отводи да стреляй…<br/>Стрела совсем рядом с мишенью вонзилась.<br/>- А ну-ка, дайте, и я попробую… - Вацлав встал, подошёл к ним, Роман ему лук передал. Конунг легко прицелился, стрела ровнёхонько в цель попала, Данко рассмеялся.<br/>- У тебя глаз как у Хеймдаля, наметанный, княже…<br/>- А ну встань к стенке… - без улыбки ответил Вацлав на похвалу. Лужич лицом бледен стал, но послушался. – Руку приложи к отметине да пальцы растопырь.<br/>Белая беззащитная ладонь с красными отметинами мозолей смотрелась жутковато на почерневших досках сарая.<br/>- Князь… - начал Роман, а тот только глянул, оборвав его на полуслове.<br/>Натянул тетиву, выстрелил и попал меж пальцев, стрела загудела, в дерево вонзившись. Данко в сторону глянул – брат сидел, усмехаясь и руки на груди сложив.<br/>Вторая чуть выше вонзилась, третья с ней рядом.<br/>- Добрый лук… - кивнул Вацлав, кинул его Роману. – Береги его, Данко.<br/>Развернулся да в дом пошёл. Лужич руку к груди прижал, отёр подолом рубахи.<br/>- Задел… - буркнул он, когда Ксандар спросил, уж не раскроил ли ему руку конунг.<br/>- И поделом… - припечатал брат. – Говорил я тебе…<br/>- Говорил не говорил, а веселье удалось… - вдруг рассмеялся Данко и поцеловал брата в щеку прямо у губ. – А вон рыжий наш идёт… Эй, Николушка, иди к нам!<br/>Тот прошёл мимо и в дом зашёл, дверью хлопнув.<br/>- Да что с ним такое? – удивился Данко. Ксандар усмехнулся:<br/>- Рубаха у него со спины выпачкалась. Видать, не понравилось на траве валяться… В дом пошли, трапезничать звали.</p><p>- Ты почто ворочаешься? – вполголоса спросил Димитрий, Сашка приподнялся на локтях, сел, перелез через Романа, толкнул его в бок, чтоб подвинулся, тот ворча переполз к краю лежанки.<br/>- Сон нейдёт… А ты чего?<br/>- Море приснилось, не могу теперь уснуть…<br/>- Так только что ж из моря вылезли…<br/>- Так мне наше море снится, а не это… - Димитрий волосы за спину откинул, ноги вниз свесил. – Пойду-ка я, погуляю…<br/>- С тобой увяжусь?<br/>- Да пойдём, что уж…<br/>Вышли в ночь.<br/>- Не зги не видать… - буркнул Сашка. Помор только рассмеялся, кивнул.<br/>- К морю пошли… Вон тропка то…<br/>Сели на мостки, ноги вниз свесили.<br/>- Димитрюшка… - позвал Сашка, тот кивнул.<br/>- Ась…<br/>- Не оставайся ты с варяжичами…<br/>- Чегой?<br/>- Не оставайся с ними говорю… - вздохнул Сашка. – С нами воротайся. У нас жить будешь…<br/>- Что я у вас в лесу то забыл? – усмехнулся тот, Сашку в плечо толкнул.<br/>- А с ними чего? Деревни жечь?<br/>- Что ты брата своего слова повторяешь? Ты хоть видел, как он деревни жёг, князь наш?<br/>- Димитрюшка…<br/>- Ой, Санька, не мути воду, уж больно ночь хороша, вам ещё долго у князя в воинах ходить… Что сейчас вопрошать? Незнамо как завтра день сложится…<br/>Ночь и впрямь хороша была, луна из-за облака выглянула, звёзды яркие, ветер стих, теплынь.<br/>- Вот век бы так с тобой тут и сидел. – вдруг брякнул Димитрий, а Сашка на него глянул, заморгал часто.<br/>- Тык… я ж… - начал и не договорил, махнул рукой, ближе к помору придвинулся.</p><p>- Чу… Стой там, где стоял, ближе не иди…<br/>Ксандар обернулся, Ивица руками всплеснул.<br/>- Опять ворожить вздумал чтоль?<br/>- Не ворожу. В воду смотрю… - лужич выбрался из воды, отёр ноги льняным полотенцем, сапоги надел. – Чего надобно?<br/>Хорват с ним рядом сел, ладонь его взял в свою, положил в неё что-то. Лужич посмотрел, усмехнулся – три больших янтарных бусины, гладкие, отполированные, блестящие. Без пузырей внутри или трещин.<br/>- И что взамен дать тебе?<br/>- Фрейра цветок.<br/>Тот задумался, посмотрел на горевшие жёлтым пламенем бусины в своей руке, кивнул.<br/>- Дам. Ночью сегодня приходи.<br/>А потом усмехнулся, посмотрел искоса.<br/>- Не брату моему понесёшь поди? Коли ему – не дам…<br/>- Не брату. – покачал головой Ивица. – Спокоен будь.<br/>- Ну, добро тогда. – Ксандар встал, бусины в свой кошель опустил. – Пойду поброжу, найти кое-чего надобно…</p><p>- Что делать вздумал? – Данко рубаху снял, воду ногой тронул. – Тьфу, остыла уж…<br/>- Остынет, коли ты как угорелый по двору бегаешь…<br/>- Я с Саболчем состязался…<br/>- В чём? В дурости молодецкой?<br/>- Полно тебе, братко, не серчай.. – обнял сзади, потянул за завязки на рубахе. – Ты что, в рубахе мыться будешь, как девка?<br/>- Погоди ты, отстань… - тот в бедро его пихнул. – Не лезь под руку, опрокину ж…<br/>- Что варишь там? – Данко взобрался на полати, лёг, ноги наверх задрал. – Уфф… Тебе говорю, барсук глухой… Не слышишь чтоль?<br/>- Зелье варю… - буркнул Ксандар, вытер лоб рукавом, выдохнул, принялся раздеваться. – Уххх, жара…<br/>- Что за зелье то?<br/>- Любовное…<br/>- Любовное? – Данко сел, ноги свесил. – Кому? Конунгу?<br/>- Хорвату.<br/>- Ивице? – младший лужич вдруг рассмеялся звонко. – Сам чтоль просить пришёл?<br/>- Сам…<br/>- И что? И ты не отказал?<br/>- Заплатил недурно, что отказывать то… - Ксандар достал из мешка какие-то травы, стал мелко их резать ножом, кинул в маленький котелок, где что-то уже кипело.<br/>- Кровь то свою дал?<br/>- Дал… Вон она, свернулась уже, горячая…<br/>- Красная она хоть у него? – Данко подсел к брату, блестя мокрой спиной.<br/>- Не говори под руку…<br/>- Братаааа…<br/>- Чего тебе?<br/>- А давай наговорим на неё и в воду выльем? У него рога и вырастут…<br/>- Иди-ка ты на полати, душа моя ненаглядная… - Ксандар отвесил ему подзатыльник. – Пока у тебя то рога не выросли. Заплатили – значит, сделаю я ему то зелье…<br/>- А Николушку не жаль тебе? – подначил Данко.<br/>Ксандар не ответил, котелок с углей снял, на лавку поставил, сам разделся донага, полез к брату на полати.<br/>- Двинься… - глаза закрыл. – Зелье оно, Данко, такое… Если нет любви в том, кому дадут, тут хоть драконьей кровью пои, хоть золотыми яблоками потчуй, не загорится он…<br/>- Так что ж ты, пустую воду ему дашь? – рассмеялся младший брат. Ксандар приобнял его, в лоб поцеловал.<br/>- Полевых трав дам. Что сердце успокоят его. Выпьет, даст Николасу глотнуть и успокоится. А тому вреда не будет…<br/>- Чем заплатил хоть? – Данко разомлел в объятьях брата, голову ему на плечо положил.<br/>- Янтарём…<br/>- Поделишься?<br/>- Аль когда не делился? Себе две возьмёшь… А хоть и три бери…</p><p>- Вот… Держи… - Ксандар румяный, в рубахе и штанах из белёного льна, вышел из бани, сунул в ладони Ивице горшок с горячим ещё зельем. – Как постынет, смешай в вине и дай ему выпить. И сам выпей. И пожелай в сердце своём его… Коли не подействует…<br/>- Коли не подействует, то моя забота, требовать плату не стану… - обрубил Ивица. Поклон отвесил лужичу и пошёл прочь.<br/>- Ой, не по нраву мне глаза его… - тихо сказал Данко, выходя из темноты, брат кивнул.<br/>- Как бы наш друг с корабля да в воду не сиганул от любви… - пробормотал он.<br/>- Ой, брата, где ж ты видал, чтоб от любви в воду сигали? – усмехнулся Данко. Тот покачал головой, потрепал его по плечу, подтолкнул в спину меж лопаток.<br/>- В дом иди, застудишь голову. Я, душа моя, многого насмотрелся. Не приведи боги тебе того же видеть… От любви и в воду сигают, и в пекло лезут, и в петлю… От любви окромя смерти ничто не спасёт…</p><p>- Прочь иди, или я пойду на сеновал спать, а за удар тот прости, коли можешь…<br/>Николас сидел на лежанке без рубахи, одеялом меховым укрытый.<br/>- Мириться пришёл… - невпопад брякнул Ивица, вошёл в комнату, дверь за собой плотно прикрыл. – Выпей со мной да скажи, что нет меж нами вражды, а дружба одна.<br/>- Я врагом тебе никогда не буду, Иво… - Николас кивнул, ноги подобрал к себе ближе, в одеяло завернулся.<br/>Хорват достал мех с вином, в кубок налил до половины, протянул парнишке. Франк обеими руками деревянный кубок принял, лба им коснулся и медленно, глоток за глотком выпил до дна. Закашлялся, губы утёр.<br/>- Горчит вино… - сказал тихо.<br/>- С дикого винограда… - соврал Ивица, а у самого румянец пополз по щекам – стыдно стало мальчишке врать. – С рябиной…<br/>Остатки сам допил. Сидел напротив Николаса и молчал, а у самого в сердце тоска заползала зелёная, как плющ-вьюнок – ведь не поможет зелье. Пусть Ксандар и старался, ничто этот лёд в глазах Николаса не растопит.<br/>- Целовать принято опосля такого… - Ивица встал.<br/>- Неужель не нацеловался ещё? – усмехнулся тот, снизу вверх глядя.<br/>- Всю жизнь бы целовал. – признался улыбаясь хорват.<br/>- А ну, подойди сюда, медведь… - франк поманил рукой, тот склонился, Николас зашептал ему. – Я тебе другом таким стану, что на смерть ради тебя пойду, собой закрою, коли нужно будет, а коли придётся, и к Самайну за тобой отправлюсь. Я от тебя много добра видел и зла видеть не хочу… И от меня тебе только добро будет… Но к тому, чего хочешь ты, не неволь…<br/>Обхватил затылок Ивицы ладонью, приподнялся и по очереди его щёк коснулся, и напоследок в губы поцеловал.<br/>Сладкий поцелуй, вином сладок, зельем горек.<br/>Ивица глаза закрыл, за руки Николаса взял, запястья его поцеловал, кольнул бородой.<br/>- Благодарю тебя… Видать и впрямь не судьба… - усмехнулся, взгляд потеплел.<br/>Разделся, на лежанку соседнюю лёг, под одеялом спрятался, повернулся к мальчишке разрисованной спиной. Николас сидел и смотрел на него, не ложась. Потом головой покачал, мехом накрылся, долго лежал, думая над словами хорвата, а внутри какая-то тёплая сладость разливалась, словно море в прилив.<br/>Так и уснул этим морем внутри убаюканный…</p><p>- Сказку чтоль говоришь? – усмехнулся конунг, присел у костра. Сашка кивнул.<br/>- И пошёл княжич далее, а там стена огроменная, а за стеной дерево стоит, всё в яблоках, а яблоки на нём золотые… Перелез через стену, яблок нарвать, на яблоню влез…<br/>Сидели веринги и слушали сказку. Сашка по-ихнему рассказывал, глазами синими сверкал, Димитрий слушал его, щеку подперев кулаком, Саболч на плече у Данко дремал, Роман усмехаясь строгал ножом рябиновый прут.<br/>- Глянет вверх, а там птица сидит красоты невиданной… Хвост как огонь горит… Княжич цап за хвост её, а она как закричит, да голосом человеческим…<br/>- А он бряк с дерева… - вставил Данко, все рассмеялись.<br/>- Коли бы так! – рассмеялся и Сашка. – Стража набежала… Схватили, связали и к царю повели, к князю Киева… Говорит тот ему – ты по что мою птицу то хватаешь за хвост, по что на яблоню словно вор влез? Загладить вину чтоб, езжай к князю… - Сашка задумался. – К князю Хорватии и привези мне его дочь!<br/>Ивица хмыкнул.<br/>- У нашего короля и впрямь дочка красавица… - кивнул.<br/>- И вот пошёл княжич то дальше, идёт он и идёт…<br/>- А что ему б не сбежать? – удивился Саболч, окончательно проснувшись. – Никто ж над ним не стоит, взял бы да ушёл…<br/>- А потому как долг платежом красен… - поучительно сказал Ксандар. – Не мешай-ка, дай дослушать…<br/>- Пришёл он ко дворцу князя Хорватии, в терем ночью влез… А там девица лежит… Волосы что твоё червонное золото, груди под кисеёй словно яблоки наливные… - Сашка языком прищёлкнул, веринги засопели, внимательнее слушая. – Так он не удержался и поцеловал её…<br/>- Что ж он так… Нужно было на кровать к ней ложиться… - ввернул Данко.<br/>- Какой там! Проснулась девица, закричала!<br/>- Дура… - подытожил Ксандар. – Не абы кто ж, а царский сын… Молодой небось да горячий…<br/>- Да что вы дорассказать не даёте? – рассердился Димитрий.<br/>- Ну и вновь его скрутили да к князю привели… а тот увидал княжича и говорит ему – за то, что дочь мою обидел, иди вон… В Буду на реке, к князю Унгаров да самого быстрого коня мне приведи…<br/>Саболч присвистнул.<br/>- Это он неплохо пожелал! Самый быстрый конь у моего отца стоит в конюшне…<br/>- Ну, вот и пошёл княжич к мадьярам за конём, а по дороге перевёртыша встретил…<br/>- Как Локи? – усмехнулся Вацлав.<br/>- Вроде того… Только не лисой он оборачивается, а белым волком… Попал тот оборотень в капкан, лежит, дожидается, как охотники придут и спустят шкуру то с него… Жалко стало княжичу волка, он его выпустил, а тот оборотился в человека и говорит – мол любую твою просьбу тебе выполню… Ну и попросил княжич у волка помочь ему коня добыть… Прокрались они… - Сашка хлебнул из кружицы, горло промочил. – В конюшню.. Да и умыкнули коня!<br/>- Тьфу, вот же стражники у моего бати, оглоблей бы их всех! – ругнулся Саболч.<br/>- Прибыли к князю хорватов, а тот коня увидал, золота дал ему, серебра, камней самоцветных… И дочку свою пожаловал…<br/>- Ну тык… - Ивица хохотнул. – С князем Киева то породниться – не грех…<br/>- Неправильно ты сказку сказишь, братушка… Не тот порядок.. Да и не так она шла… - рассмеялся тихо Роман.<br/>- Чу, молчи… - отмахнулся его брат. – Ну и повёз он девицу в Киев…<br/>- Под ёлкой небось заночевал с ней… - пошутил Данко. Засмеялись варяжичи, загоготали.<br/>- А может и ночевал... – подмигнул Сашка. – Обменял на птицу, попировал на свадьбе у князя Киева да домой поехал…<br/>- А волк? – улыбнулся Вацлав.<br/>- А волк за ним увязался, стал у него во дворе жить, воров пугать, чтоб не своровали ту птицу… - Сашка допил свой мёд, встал, разминая ноги. – Вот такая сказка…</p><p>На конях, погрузив оружие своё и припасы, веринги шли по равнине, минуя леса и города, не заходя в деревни. Конунг скучал по морю и кораблю, видно было, что весло и парус милее ему коня и седла…<br/>Привалы делали длинные, чтоб дать отдохнуть коням, пасли их на зеленотравных полях, спали под открытым небом – благо, что дождя не виделось.<br/>Унгары радовались скачке, ехали вперёд и находили место для стоянок, веринги смеялись над «лошадиными сыновьями», как их называли, плелись позади.<br/>Роман радовался весне и солнцу, после долгой зимы и страшной раны для него словно другая жизнь началась. Днями ехал с Димитрием и Сашкой, слушал их разговоры и шутливые пререкания, вечерами у костра с конунгом говорил. Дивился тому, сколько веринг видел, в каких местах бывал. Язык ему их легко дался, на нём и говорили…<br/>- Там дальше горы… - тихо сказал Саболч. – А за горами дом наш…<br/>- А в ту сторону, к Ядрану… Перейти через степи и холмы, и Хорватия раскинется… А рядом и сестра её белоликая Лужня… - Ивица усмехнулся. – Как бы попали ко мне в усадьбу, други мои, я б вас по княжески принял…<br/>- Успеем ещё нагуляться… - кивнул Вацлав. – Саболч, скачи вперёд, к ночи дело близится.<br/>Унгарин рукой махнул, свистнул, его конница за ним помчалась.<br/>Зазвенела над полем их тоскливая песня:<br/>Ай, люба ты моя, люба, любимая,<br/>Звезда ты моя яркая вечерняя…<br/>Звезда яркая утренняя, зарница румяная…<br/>Ай люба моя, люба, любимая,<br/>Ай проснись, поднимись, пробудися…<br/>Ай, от нас не отстань, не останься…<br/>Ай, как на три части я б себя разорвал,<br/>Да по разным сторонам и пустил бы…</p><p>Вперёд Киева деревня показалась, большая, частоколом огороженная. Как Вацлав сказал – купцы тут останавливались на ночлег, коней напоить, накормить, самим поспать на мягкой лежанке…<br/>В гостевом доме для них места хватило, коней в конюшни загнали, унгары своих не доверили конюхам с постоялого двора. Ивица махнул рукой, мол идёмте, пригласил в таверну. Отужинали сытно, бараниной на углях жареной, густой пшеничной кашей, мёдом запивали. Хмельные лужичи во двор вышли, погулять, размять ноги.<br/>- Ай, глянь, брата… - Данко усмехнулся, кивнув, Ксандар обернулся, хмыкнул.<br/>Высокая девица, грудастая, в ярком платье из крашеного льна, в венце, шитом жемчугами, шла по двору. Звенели мониста на её шее, раскачивались янтарные серьги, длинные косы по спине до пояса спускались. Кутаясь в овечий полушубок красавица медленно шла по деревянным мосткам, словно давая всем разглядеть себя.<br/>- Ай, куда такая раскрасивая идёт, солнце собою затмила! – крикнул Данко. Она обернулась, зарделась, гордо подбородок вздёрнула и пошла дальше. Лужич, не обращая внимания на ворчание брата, поспешил за ней.<br/>- Куда же спешишь так? – Данко подхватил её за локоток, она обомлев, потеряла дар речи, разрумянилась пуще прежнего, руку вырвала.<br/>- Пшёл вон, холоп! – прикрикнула. Данко рассмеялся.<br/>- Аль слепа, молодушка? Какой же я холоп?<br/>По одежде лужича никто бы не сказал, что он из слуг – скорее из тех, за кем слуги ходят. Да красавица, видимо, решила уязвить ухажёра.<br/>- По мне так холоп! – бросила она и пошла далее. Данко не унялся, обошёл её с другого бока, дорогу преградил, руки раскинув.<br/>- А вот не пущу. – улыбнулся он. – Пока не поцелуешь, не пропущу!<br/>- Сдурел, молодчик? – она упёрла кулаки в крутые бёдра. – Сам хоть знаешь, к кому подъехал то, а?<br/>- А мне то что, я из князевой дружины! – он также подбоченился. – Будь хоть королевна – а целуй! То – плата за проход!<br/>Она нахмурилась, с силой толкнула его так, что он не удержался на мостках и шлёпнулся в лужу. Стоявшие неподалёку и глазеющие крестьяне расхохотались.<br/>- Ах ты, курва! – взвился лужич, вскочил и за обе косы её ухватил.<br/>Она завизжала, заверещала, когда Данко сгрёб её в охапку, прижал к себе с намерением поцеловать. Обеими руками в грудь ему уперлась, запрокинула голову. Нитка бус порвалась, жемчужины запрыгали по мосткам, лента развязалась, поддерживающая полушубок на груди девушки.<br/>- Василь! Олексий!!! – крикнула девица, вырываясь из крепких объятий.<br/>Тут из одного дома двое молодцов выскочили – высоченные, румяные, в белых расшитых рубахах, одинаковые на лицо.<br/>- Да чтоб вас… - пробормотал Ксандар и брату на помощь бросился. Данко девицу отпустил, еле успел нож вытащить из ножен, отразил один удар кривой сабли, пригнулся, ушёл от второго.<br/>- А ну, хватит! – Ксандар отпихнул одного из братьев. – Сдурели вы с мечами кидаться?<br/>- Ингвара… - один из братьев обернулся к девушке. Та прижимала к груди полушубок, бусы катились с нитки, словно слёзы, падали в чёрную грязь. – Жива?<br/>- Чуть не удушил, душегуб! – она всхлипнула, плюнула в сторону лужичей. – Мне батюшка дарил бусы, ползай теперь в грязи да ищи их!<br/>- Холопа своего попроси, пусть поползает или братцев! – усмехнулся Данко.<br/>Василь, подпоясанный синим широким кушаком, от этих слов вперёд с саблей наголо шагнул.<br/>Драке бы не миновать, но только из дома Вацлав вышел, увидел дерущихся, поспешил к своим дружинникам.<br/>- Что тут ещё? – недовольно крикнул. Ксандар улыбнулся широко.<br/>- Да так, княже, брат мой обознался, да молодцы эти за сестрицу свою вступились… Только и делов то, что пустые разговоры…<br/>Олексий сестру за руку в дом потянул.<br/>- Пусто то, Василь! – буркнул. – Идём в дом, Ингвара... Нечего с ними знаться. Княже рассудит.<br/>Они скрылись за поворотом, девица шла и оглядывалась, Данко только рассмеялся.<br/>- Опять тебе спокойно не сидится? – улыбнулся конунг, потрепал его по плечу, дёрнул за прядь волос. – В дом идите оба, отдыхать, завтра с рассветом выйдем…</p><p>- Ласлав… - Саболч встал в стременах, выпрямился, ладонь приложил ко лбу. – Глянь… Великоград?<br/>- Он самый… - конунг кивнул. – Шаг сбавьте… Пусть нас рассмотрят дозорные…<br/>Один из унгаров развернул княжий стяг, белое полотнище затрепетало на ветру, словно птичьи крылья.<br/>Дозорные и впрямь заранее их увидели, разглядели рисунок на знамени, поспешили вниз, гонца отправили, доложить, кто подъезжает к городским воротам.<br/>Шагом конница вошла под высокие арки, проехала по главной улице и встала у конюшен князя. Тут и один из старших конюхов подоспел, принял уздечку коня, поклонился низко.<br/>- Государь вас приглашает к нему в палаты проследовать…<br/>Из одного из коридоров вынырнул вельможа в кафтане на лисьем меху, голову склонил.<br/>- Ярл… - на языке верингов вымолвил. – Княже на охоту уехал, просил челом бить и просить ждать его…<br/>- Ничего, подождём… - кивнул Вацлав, входя в обеденную палату и садясь на лавку. Слуги уже вносили блюда с дымящейся едой, разливали пиво и вино по кубкам. Голодные и уставшие воины рассаживались по местам, скидывали прямо на пол свои плащи и шубы, рукавицы, накольчужницы. Резали ножами сочную свинину, макали в сметану горбушки хлеба, запивали холодным пивом.<br/>- Добро потчуют… - выдохнул Ивица, вытирая ладонью рот. – Я бы остался тут…<br/>- Глядишь, и оставят, коли служба станется… - кивнул Вацлав. – Ешьте досыта…<br/>После сытного ужина тот же вельможный проводил их во двор, указал на дом, в котором ждали их низкие лежанки, застеленные шерстяными одеялами.<br/>Умывшись с дороги и закутавшись в свои плащи, веринги засыпали за белыми стенами Великограда…</p><p>Поутру Вацлав, взяв с собой Ивицу и Ксандара, отправился к князю. Тот принял их радушно, встал с трона, звякнули украшения на его шее, солнечные лучи заигрались в богатом золотом шитье риз. Совет, облачённый в шелка и выделанную тонкую шерсть, все в серебре и драгоценных каменьях, недобро косился на диковатых верингов, одетых проще, хоть и нарядно.<br/>- Рад видеть тебя, мой ярл… - распустив совет, князь поманил воинов за собой, в смежную комнату, где был накрыт большой стол, стояли полированные дубовые лавки, низкие кресла, застланные мехами. – Садитесь, ешьте со мной, пейте…<br/>Он снял свою тяжёлую корону, светлыми кудрями тряхнул, превратившись из великого государя в простого молодца, словно сбежавшего из старой сказки.<br/>- Пришёл долг отдавать… - Вацлав поднял кубок. – Процветай, мой князь.<br/>Веринги кубки осушили, за еду принялись.<br/>- Скука смертная… - усмехнулся князь. – Охота не тешит, битвы нет, свет тёмен стал…<br/>- Женись, княже… – Ивица вытер усы ладонью, тот голову назад запрокинул, расхохотался.<br/>- Есть у меня жена… Или мне как вам, более одной жены взять?<br/>- Где одна, там и вторая… - кивнул Ксандар. – От баб вреда не будет, коли они за мужскую работу не возьмутся…<br/>- Служба ли есть для меня? – Вацлав налил в свой кубок мёда до краёв. Тот кивнул.<br/>- Есть одна. Брату моему, подарок отвезёшь… Погоди хмуриться, ярл. Не простой подарок… За него он золота даст. Да никому веры мне нет, растащут золото, а казне оно нужнее, чем советникам моим. Потому тебя отсылаю…<br/>- А что я возьму, не боишься? – усмехнулся Вацлав.<br/>- Не боюсь. – тот покачал головой, встал. – Ибо веру в тебя большую имею. Пейте и ешьте, мне покамест уладить дельце одно нужно…<br/>Он вышел, а Ивица усмехнулся.<br/>- Это какой же такой подарок то, что всю нашу дружину он отправляет к брату своему?<br/>- Видать, дорогой… - также хмыкнул конунг. – Нужно будет – сам расскажет.</p><p>- Вот гляди… - Вацлав разложил на широкой столешнице карту. Потрёпанную, жёлтую, местами чернилами исписанную. – Это князева карта…<br/>Роман склонился над ней, провёл по рисунку, улыбнулся.<br/>- Синее море, жёлтое – земля? – спросил. Конунг кивнул. – Моря то поболе будет…<br/>- Земля в море покоится, как лодка в воде… - Вацлав повёл пальцем по контуру. – Смотри вот. Здесь вас забрали, сюда последовали. То дом наш, река вьётся…а это Великоград… Брат-град у него есть, также Великоградом кличут, или Царь-градом, городом Константиновым… Там брат князя Киевского правит. К нему и отправимся мы, подарок отвезём…<br/>- Дорог то подарок? – улыбнулся Сашка.<br/>- Видать, дорог… - Димитрий усмехнулся. – Коли конунг везёт сам.<br/>- Долго тут не сидите… - Ивица заглянул к ним в горницу, увидал карты, подошёл ближе. – Аль князя бумаги? Сам в подарок пожаловал?<br/>- Сам… - Вацлав поманил его. – Иди сюда, глянь. Эту землю ты хорошо знаешь, сам говорил, что служил там… Ты поведёшь, аль проводника возьмём?<br/>- Сам поведу. Там по берегу всё, да по берегу. На корабле быстрее оно было бы…<br/>- Да корабля нет… - ввернул Саболч, подошёл к ним, через плечо Вацлава заглянул. – Чем вам конь не мил, братцы?<br/>- На конях мы не проедем там… - покачал головой Ивица. – Там границы пяти царств, пока каждую проходить будем, устанем. А то и напасть могут. Разбойники тож…<br/>Унгар ворча отошёл.<br/>- Не любой корабль в море то внутреннем пойдёт… - вздохнул Вацлав. – Бурное оно, злое…<br/>- А ты погоди… - хорват приобнял его. – У князя подарок и для тебя есть. Идёмте уж, звать нас стали, пир у них…</p><p>Не обилие гостей поразило Вацлава и его товарищей, и не убранство залы, светлой, с высокими потолками, и даже не наряды знати. А то, кто стоял у трона князя Киева и говорил ему что-то на ухо. Одного из тех братьев узнал Ксандар, тех, что повстречали на постоялом дворе. Тот тоже признал обидчиков, побелел, нахмурился, ниже голову склонил, заговорил быстро, а князь вдруг рассмеялся, встал, махнул рукой.<br/>- Садитесь, воины мои храбрые… - крикнул он. Вацлав и дружина на лавки опустились, сели в конце стола, как и подобало тем, кто ниже по знати. - Говорят мне тут, что обидел один из воинов твоих моего гостя… - князь усмехнулся, поднял чашу, отпил из неё.<br/>- Кто говорит, пусть встанет. – откликнулся Вацлав.<br/>- Василь, твои слова были? – князь подмигнул. Тот поднялся тяжело, кивнул, второй брат нахмурился только.<br/>- И чем же обидеть то могли мы, простые воины, славных земельников?<br/>- Сестру мою обидели, не меня. Но её обидевши, тяжко меня по сердцу ранили. – Василь подбоченился. – Откупа за то требовать стану.<br/>- Ну, коли не тебя обидели, а её, пусть она и просит откупа… - Ивица рассмеялся. Остальные подхватили его смех, ропот прошёл по рядам знати, князь только руками развёл.<br/>- А ведь дело говорит, Василюшка. Зови сестрицу, спросим у неё, сильна ли обида-печаль?<br/>Пока кликнули мальчишку сбегать до гостевых палат, пирующие за еду принялись, разливали по кубкам крепкое пиво, запивали разную богатую снедь, горячую, ароматную.<br/>Шум пошёл, все кубки оставили, обернулись, когда в залу вошла Ингвара.<br/>Высокая, кареглазая, в алом сарафане, с волосами, убранными под высокий венец, золотой, в цвет лентам в косах, в цвет вышитым башмачкам, Ингвара потупилась под пристальным взглядом Киевского владыки.<br/>- Ай, хороша… - восхитился князь. – Ай, пригожа девка, ай нарядна, ай, балуют братья тебя, краса ненаглядная?<br/>- Балуют, княже, я у них как у Боженьки запазухой. – она вздёрнула округлый подбородок. – Ото всего защитят и заслонят, только от грубости да дерзости людской не получается иной раз…<br/>- Вот о том, душечка и поговорим мы… - князь встал с места, подошёл к ней, подал руку, она вспыхнула, покраснела до ушей, но руку подала, прошла с ним за стол. – Слыхал я, лебедь ты моя белая, что обидел тебя кто… - князь сощурился, девица побледнела, но, взглянув на братьев, кивнула. – Укажи, кто ж таков дерзок оказался?<br/>Она кивнула в сторону верингов, отвернулась.<br/>- Ай, недобро как поступили… - князь вдруг запрокинул голову, расхохотался, гости переглядывались меж собой, недоумевая, что так развеселило владыку и братья уже подниматься из-за стола стали, как князь фыркнул и кивнул.<br/>- Не серчайте, что посмеялся… Вот тебе девица, слово моё – выбери наказание для того, кто тебя обидел…<br/>Данко, сидевший между Вацлавом и братом, побелел, отставил кубок, рука его легла на рукоять ножа.<br/>- Допрыгался, сухосвет. – буркнул Ксандар. – Что теперича, за тебя пол-Киева вырезать?<br/>- Погоди ты, волчара, ножом то махать… - зыркнул на него из-под бровей Ивица. – Авось, и обойдётся.<br/>- А что, коли она меня удавить надумает?<br/>- Поделом тебе будет… - Ксандар полы кафтана назад откинул, чтобы не мешались. – Сиди да помалкивай.<br/>Ингвара помолчала, посмотрела на потемневших лицом братьев и вдруг улыбнулась.<br/>- А отдай мне, княже, того молодца… - она показала на бледного как лунь Данко. – А я за него замуж да и пойду…<br/>Первым Ксандар расхохотался. Засмеялся он так громко, что сидевшие рядом с ними бояре вздрогнули, крестясь по новой вере. Его смех Ивица подхватил, потом и сам князь Киева рассмеялся.<br/>Ингвара стояла недовольная этим единогласным ответом на свои слова, уперев кулаки в крутые бёдра, ждала, пока мужики отсмеются. Даже её братья заулыбались, пофыркали, мол, где ж то видано, лужич в зятьях.<br/>- Хорошее ж наказание то выбрала, девонька… - князь сел на место, утёр набежавшие слёзы. – Ай, не можно тебе его отдать, служба для него есть, несвободный он. Как отслужит, так пойдёшь за него, коли так того желаешь… А пока ешьте да пейте, гости, веселитесь, а ты, девонька, у братьев сядь да скрась нам наше празднование…<br/>Ингвара и братья остались недовольны решением, но возражать не стали. Зато Данко повеселел, выдохнул свободно.<br/>- Тьфу… Чуть сердце в пятки не сбежало… - рассмеялся он. Ксандар пожал плечами.<br/>- А жаль, вот бы женил тебя князь на этой бесноватой, уж я б посмотрел, как бы она нагайкой то гоняла б тебя по двору…<br/>- Чего говоришь то ты, братко… - недовольно скривился тот. – Уж неужто силы б у меня не хватило…<br/>- Позже похваляться будешь, герой… - Ивица оборвал его на полуслове. – Ешь да пей, никто тебя опосля не накормит, голодным спать ляжешь…<br/>Чужими были веринги на этом пиру, не ровни богатеям киевским, но в ус не дули, пили и ели в своё удовольствие. А после пира князь отозвал Вацлава в сторону, сказал что-то, тот кивнул и воинов за собой позвал, почивать.</p><p>Сад у князя Андрея простирался далеко, до стен городских, больше на лес походя. Бродя по тропкам, петляющим меж деревьев, Роман раздумывал о своей судьбе.<br/>Не думал да не гадал, а выпало такое. Уж и у смерти в объятьях побывал, уж и почуял, как собственная кровь пахнет. И плыл на корабле под парусом далеко от своих земель, мерил шагами бескрайние леса, на коне через степь скакал… Видал дворцы, про которые в сказках слышал только, видал князей да вождей, пил да ел с чужого стола…<br/>О родных задумался, о доме, который отцу сам помогал строить… О Катерине. Как ей одной живётся? Небось, скажут, что сгинул, так она и за другого пойдёт, девка молодая, красивая…<br/>В груди защемило, самого себя жаль стало – словно и не ждёт никто дома его.<br/>- Ты чего тут ходишь? – Алексашка вышел из-за высокой ели, росшей почти у самых стен. – Я тебя уж сколь ищу, докричаться не могу…<br/>- Думу думаю…<br/>- Думу он думает… - усмехнулся Сашка. – Идём чтоль. Вацлав звал. Говорит – пойдём корабль смотреть.<br/>До верфей они верхом добирались…<br/>- Вот… - князь Киева привстал в стременах. – Смотри, нравится тебе корабль мой?<br/>Ладья, спущенная на воду, раскачивалась мерно, скрипели доски, плотники ходили по палубе и проверяли, чтоб всё было просмолено, чтоб канаты затянутыми лежали.<br/>Веринги спешились, пошли по мосткам, подошли к самой кромке воды.<br/>- Громоздка больна. – проворчал тихо Ксандар.<br/>- Не нравится. – ответил Вацлав, к князю оборачиваясь. Тот заморгал часто, хмыкнул.<br/>- Чем плоха то?<br/>- Да перевернётся она в море. По реке в ней идти – самое то, а в морской воде – неее… Да и медленная больно будет, тяжёлая, как брюхатая корова. - махнул рукой, позвал воинов за собой к столу, где лежали чертежи. Кусок угля взял, по деревянной доске принялся рисовать, быстро, линия за линией.<br/>- Вот такой корабль мой должен быть… - улыбнулся он и кивнул князю, тот долго смотрел, крикнул главного плотника. Коренастый мужчина подошёл, посмотрел, поговорил с конунгом и пожал плечами.<br/>- Да за три седьмицы сработаем, великий князь. – пробасил он.<br/>- Быстро… - восхитился Ивица. - У нас бы не быстрее десяти работали…<br/>- Так работайте… - князь вскочил на коня. – Возьмёшь пергамент, ярл, да в нём запишешь что оно и как. А коли хочешь – сам следи, как корабль строиться будет…<br/>Вацлав только поклонился улыбаясь.<br/>- Теперича мы корабельники… - рассмеялся Данко. – В другой раз кем будем, княже? Градостроителями?<br/>- Придётся – так и ими станем. – кивнул Вацлав. – Идём, братцы мои… - он приобнял Саболча и Данко за плечи, повёл их к коням. – Вечер долог у нас будет.</p><p>Всю неделю Вацлав на берегу провёл, жил там с плотниками и бочкарями в избушке, показывал, как доску выпиливать ясеневую, как ладить её к каркасу и поначалу голый скелет драккара, похожий на рыбий, обрастал деревянной чешуёй. Здесь плотники уже и сами справились – ждали только новый груз, сплавляемый по реке, доски да ели высокие для мачт и рей. На парус пряденый лён пошёл, плотный, пропитанный бараньим жиром и высушенный на солнце, на канаты – пенька. Столько народу трудилось над этим кораблём, что веринги диву давались, как быстро работа шла.<br/>- Вишь, как работают… - ворчал Ксандар. – Что твой муравейник. Сказали им пилить - пилят, сказали доски ладить – вот же оно, эдак раньше срока сработают…<br/>- Груз ждут… - возразил Вацлав, умывая лицо. – Ух, спину б разогнуть…<br/>- Лаурдаг, разогнёшь… - усмехнулся Ивица.<br/>Хорват счёт дням вёл, отмечал их зарубками на маленькой дощечке. Каждые шесть дней перечёркивал – то была седьмица, следил, как луна меняет своё лицо, потому и знал он, какой на дворе день, да какой месяц и сколько до праздника осталось.<br/>- Бьелтана через десять дней… - Данко растянулся на кровати, руки за голову заложил. – Ох, похороводить бы… С девками… Девки тут словно яблоки в мамкином саду, братко… Все наливные да румяные…<br/>- И батьки у них словно сторож в мамкином саду… - Ксандар толкнул его в бок, присел на край его лежанки. – И каждый с вилами да с лопатою. Потом шишки свои будешь рябиной лечить…<br/>- Так ему ж не привыкать… - подколол Николас. – Сколько лопат изломали о спину твою, а, Данко?<br/>- Поболе, чем об твою, рыжий… - фыркнул лужич. – Ты-то небось, и не лазил в чужой сад, окромя как за вишней…<br/>- Лазил… - Николас отмахнулся от него. – Только я шустрее, за мной с вилами да с лопатою не угонятся…<br/>- Нашли чем хвастать… - Саболч сидел на дубовом столе, ноги к себе подобрав, обвив их руками.<br/>- А у тебя есть чтоль, чем хвастать, белкин сын? – отозвался Ксандар. – Али и тебе былось к девкам в терема лазить?<br/>- У меня и терема повыше вашего были и девки краше… - рассмеялся унгарин. – Это ваши все – крестьянки да селянки, а мои – королевны да князевы дочки…<br/>- Князь Андрий тебя не слышит… - Вацлав улыбнулся ему. – Тут же всех своих сестёр да жену запрёт повыше.<br/>- Нет такой башни, куда я не взберусь… - Саболч показал ему язык. – Я ж белкин сын…<br/>- Болтаете много… - Ивица ноги вперёд вытянул, зевнул. – Ратными б делами похвалялись, а то тут девками хвалитесь…<br/>Тихо вошёл служка, поклонился, сказал, что баню истопили, что князь просит их пожаловать.<br/>Баня была просторная, дружина конунга вся поместилась в ней, расселись на полатях, вдыхая горячий влажный воздух с ароматом берёзового веника.<br/>Данко понюхал воду из таза, поморщился.<br/>- Чем пахнет то? – спросил Ивица, тот пожал плечами.<br/>- А кто разберёт… То ли цветом каким, то ли тем зельем, что из-за моря князь привёз…<br/>- Олибан то… - Ксандар закрыл глаза, запрокинул голову назад. – Ладан росный. Смола древесная. Пахнет уж больно сладко… Выходить будешь – на себя ковш плесни.<br/>- И вонять, как девка в свадебную ночь? – усмехнулся Сашка. – Откель берётся то этот олибан, Ксан?<br/>- Издалека… - ответил за Ксандара Ивица, сел выше, ближе к Николасу. – До тех мест я сам не плавал, слышал только, что говаривали. Вот франки, родичи нашего Николаса, там бывают. Та земля для них святой считается…<br/>- Там новая религия зародилась, как мне отец и брат сказали… - рыжий франк закрыл глаза, разморенный жаром. – О боге, который возродился к жизни после смерти на деревянном кресте. В тех местах много деревьев, смола которых хорошо пахнет. Её везут оттуда и стоит она не серебра, а золота. Много золота…<br/>- Вот как нас величают… - Димитрий улыбнулся. – В золоте купаемся, братья…<br/>Веринги рассмеялись.<br/>- Боги новые родятся… - задумчиво протянул Ивица.<br/>- И всё те же, что и были… - хмыкнул Вацлав. – Наш Один тоже умер на дереве, а потом воскрес и стал править миром.<br/>- Странные их новые боги… - Саболч Сашке на спину берёзовый лист приклеил, тот проворчал что-то, пытаясь дотянуться до него рукой. – Мой отец в их вере сейчас, а братья далеко ходят, чтобы учиться, как по-ихнему писать, да говорить, да богу служить.<br/>- А сам чего? – Вацлав приобнял его.<br/>- А чем старые боги плохи? – рассмеялся унгар. – Пару нет, плесни, братец, воды…<br/>Димитрий ковшом поддал, белый пар, как густой туман, пополз по бане, затягивая купальню до потолка.<br/>Мылись веринги, размазывая по телу мыльную пену, пахнущую мятой, тёрли спины друг другу пучками липового лыка.<br/>- Не надо мне берёзового веника… - буркнул Димитрий, когда Сашка хлестнул его по спине берёзовыми прутьями. – Дубовый возьми.<br/>- Ивовый возьму! – пригрозил Алексашка. – Чтоб выпороть… - но послушался и парил его дубовым листом, да и сам больше к берёзовому не притрагивался.</p><p>- Держи вот. – Николас протянул Ивице нож рукоятью вперёд, сел ближе. Тот только рассмеялся. – Не глумись. Я без зерцала себя ж не вижу…<br/>- Ну, иди сюда… - Ивица погладил его по щеке, оставляя мыльный след, добавил тихо. – С огнём ты играешь, родной мой.<br/>- Чего мне огня то бояться? – улыбнулся франк. – Да и ты к огню привычный, он ж не берёт тебя, сам сказывал.<br/>- Сказывал… - кивнул хорват. – Да то огонь снаружи был, а внутри то он жарче горит…<br/>- Воды тут много, залью… - Николас плеснул в него из ушата, Ивица фыркнул, затряс головой, смеясь.<br/>- Не балуйте там! – Ксандар ткнул его в бедро кулаком. – Вишь, брызги летят…<br/>- Да полно тебе, братко, не ворчи на них… - Данко обнял его сзади, поцеловал в горячее плечо. – Вишь, любовь у них…<br/>Хоть и говорил он тихо, а Николас его услышал, зарделся, голову опустил. Ивица схватил его мыльными пальцами за подбородок, заставил поднять голову.<br/>- Что ты слушаешь его? Он смеётся, а ты обиду таишь…<br/>- Смеётся, да в цель попадает, словно из лука целится… - ответил франк и покраснел сильнее. Ивица дрожь в руках унял, принялся его брить, раз за разом снимая мыльную пену ножом с щёк мальчишки.<br/>- Ну, коли так… - на ухо сказал Николасу. – Пусть чаще смеётся…</p><p>- Хорошо ты ворожишь, братко… - зевнул Данко, накрываясь одеялом. Тот только голову набок чуть склонил. – Говорю, ворожишь хорошо… - и младший из братьев кивнул в сторону дверей.<br/>Ивица и Николас сидели на ступенях деревянной лестнице, ведущей наверх, на чердак, бок о бок, говоря о чём-то вполголоса.<br/>- Ну и слава Фрейру за то. – усмехнулся Ксандар, лёг, с головой накрылся.<br/>- А мне такое сваришь? – Данко ткнул его в плечо пальцем, тот только недовольно забормотал что-то. – Чегой?<br/>- Нет, говорю… - Ксандар сел, отвесил брату оплеуху, тот ойкнул, потёр затылок. – Глаза смыкай, неугомонный!</p><p>Драккар почти достроен был, смолу топили, чтоб изнутри смолить, затыкали щели паклей и шерстью, реи прилаживали, мачту ставили.<br/>- Отплывём, как только закончат… - Вацлав опустил руку на плечо князя, тот кивнул, улыбнулся. – Негоже тебя ждать заставлять…<br/>- То не я жду… То брат мой ждёт. Подарка своего…<br/>- Что ж за дар такой? – усмехнулся веринг. – Что для него такой ларец построили ясеневый…<br/>- А вот сегодня и увидишь. – князь Андрий развернулся и по доскам пошёл к кораблю, приказывая, чтоб показывали ему, что как построено. Через плечо оглянулся. – Своих с собой возьми, ладью вашу отпразднуем…<br/>- Драккар… - шепнул себе под нос Вацлав, взбираясь по крутому склону холма. – Драккар то, не ладья…</p><p>Князь им одежду подарил новую, богатую; Данко долго вертел свою рубаху, прежде чем надеть, дивился на цвет – пурпурный, с отливом золотым, щёлкал языком на вышивку.<br/>- Тонко работают… - кивнул Ксандар одобрительно, надел свою, подпоясался кушаком, заткнул за пояс нож в ножнах.<br/>Их с братом длинные волосы двумя косами до лопаток спускались, кожаными шнурками перевитые.<br/>- Коль резать их не станете, вовсе в валькирий превратитесь… - пошутил Николас, Данко извернулся и дёрнул его за тонкую косицу, от виска плетёную.<br/>- Кто б да говорил!<br/>- Цыц… - Ивица накинул шкуру на плечи, пряжкой застегнул. – Что вы опять прыгаете, словно птицы малые? Коль оделись сами, сядьте смирненько и дайте другим одеться.<br/>- Правду рыжекудрый говорит… - Димитрий волосы со лба отбросил назад. – Как девке впору власы плести.<br/>- И вдоль головушки укладывать… - подначил Роман. – Но только опосля того, как с Алексашкой кручены будете… А пока простоволосым походишь…<br/>- Шкура ты, братушка… - Сашка отмахнулся. – Не слушай его, навкин сын… Я ему самому ленты куплю. Ему то есть для кого их в косы вплетать…<br/>Они бы подрались, если бы Вацлав их не разнял.<br/>- Полно вам, что вы, с ума посходили? – недовольно прикрикнул конунг. – Силы много скопилось? Пойдёте во двор, думается мне, что и у князя Киева найдётся поленница, которую заполнить нужно.<br/>Алексашка смолчал, подошёл к Роману, обнял его.<br/>- Не таи обиду, братушка. – буркнул тихо, тот улыбнулся.<br/>- Не затаю. И ты меня прости.<br/>- Бараны вы молодые… - Димитрий последовал за конунгом из гостевого дома. – Рогами бьётесь, да голову б не разбить…<br/>Роман только хмыкнул, а Сашка проворчал что-то себе в усы.</p><p>Вечер наседал на землю, небо темнело, солнце давно уже за горы закатилось, и из-за чёрной полосы леса виднелась только верхушечка дневного светила.<br/>Высокие дубовые столы для праздника поставили в саду, туда же и скамьи принесли и кресло со спинкой для князя. Слуги ходили с факелами, освещая гостям дорогу, пахло смолой, пивом и яствами, от которых шёл ароматный пар.<br/>Сели за столы, кубки подняли, выпили за здравие князя, тот поднялся, развёл руками.<br/>- Как корабль строится, говорят, обычай у наших гостей есть праздновать его, словно дитя родилось праздновать… - Андрий кивнул Вацлаву, тот поднялся со своего места, поклонился, кивнув.<br/>- Есть такой обычай, мой князь, прав ты. Мы славим нашего морского коня, благодарим его за то, что понесёт он нас, как мать дитя своё носит…<br/>- Славуе! – Ивица отпил из своего кубка, все последовали его примеру, осушили чаши, за еду принялись.<br/>- Как парус приладят, отправишься ты, мой ярл к моему брату… - князь Киева махнул рукой. – А вот и подарок мой, что ты доставишь…<br/>Слуги вошли в сад, ведя фигуру, задрапированную в вышитый шёлк. Покрывало сползло, показав гостям юную девушку, белокурую, тоненькую, в нарядном сарафане, какой носили киевские девицы, с жемчужной повязкой на светлых кудрях. Она стояла в свете факелов, сама похожая на факел, не смотрела в глаза мужчинам, краснела.<br/>- Женщину? – удивился Ксандар. – Аль у князя твоего Великоградского девок нет?<br/>- То не просто девка… - просипел один из бояр. – То колхов царевна… Знатный подарок будет…<br/>Девушка вскинула на боярина взгляд, полный ненависти, но тут же отвернулась, не выдавая себя.<br/>- Доставить её надобно прямо в руки ему… - Андрий кликнул слугу, для царевны принесли стул, она робко села на самый краешек, взглядом в колени свои уткнулась. – А отдарок обратно привезти…<br/>- Воля твоя. – кивнул Вацлав. – Мне же только исполнить надобно.<br/>- Выпьем, гости, за здоровье князя Сергия… - Андрий поднял свой золоченный рог. – И за здоровье будущей княжны!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Странно то, княже… - Данко присел рядом с конунгом, оттеснив недовольно ворчащего Саболча, склонился к его уху. – Нет ли тут хитрости какой?<br/>- Какая ж тут хитрость… - тот усмехнулся. – Девку силой увезли от отца и замуж выдать хотят… Колхи давно уже с Киевом да с Великоградам собачатся. А тут коли их княжна да родит детей-наследников Великоградичу, они и набеги совершать на их земли перестанут. Вот и вся хитрость.<br/>- Мала она ещё дитёв то рожать… - вздохнул Ксандар. – Звери они чтоль? Красу смолода губят. Ей бы с подругами в поле бегать, венки плести… А так краса её увянет быстро…<br/>- Не наше то дело… - Вацлав кивнул. – Наша служба простая – отвезти да сохранить её по дороге… С ней слуги её поедут, люди они смирные, хмурые только очень и ножи при себе всегда держат. Довезём и обратно с ценностями.<br/>- Вот оно что. Князь своим золотишко то не доверит… - улыбнулся Данко. – Ладно, коль ты так говоришь – мы только согласиться должны. Твоя служба – наша служба, а платой ты никогда не обижал нас.<br/>Выпили, помянув пиршественных богов, каждый своим родным богам хвалу вознёс.<br/>- Ты то с нами поедешь чтоль? – Ивица приобнял Саболча, тот фыркнул.<br/>- А я что, не воин? Уж одну то княжну защитить смогу…<br/>Веринги рассмеялись.<br/>- А верхом бы мы не довезли её? – унгарин щепотью ухватил квашеной капусты из миски, в рот её себе отправил. – Что опять на корабле качаться?<br/>- Верхом бы мы не добрались. Места там злые… - хорват покачал головой. – Лес широкой полосою идёт, там ни тропы не найдёшь ни проводника с умом чтобы был… Да и найдёшь – заведёт в глухомань – только и искали тебя…<br/>- Решено уже, на драккаре поплывём… - Вацлав встал, потрепал Саболча по плечу. – Княже после трапезы хочет нас на потеху какую-то пригласить…<br/>- Коли потеха у них такая же, как и пиры, со скуки бы не уснуть… - зевнул Данко.</p><p>- Такого не видывал я ещё… - Ксандар снял шапку, проходя под аркой, изукрашенной цветами и резьбой, брат последовал за ним. Вацлав с Андрием уже стояли у высокой двери, из-за которой слышались женский смех и музыка.<br/>- Дом игорный… - вдруг усмехнулся Ивица. - По бабам княже погулять решил и нам дать погулять перед отплытием? Добре…<br/>- Как бы кто сейчас ноги то в белы руки не схватил и через забор не сиганул… - подколол Данко, обернувшись и посмотрев на Николаса. Тот, мало что понимая, покраснел, встал ближе к Ивице, словно ища у него защиты. Лужичи рассмеялись оба.<br/>- Погодьте смеяться то… У него силушки молодецкой много неизрасходованной… - Сашка подмигнул франку. – Как обскачет вас…<br/>- Это он на коне обскачет… - ухмыльнулся Ксандар. – А на бабе – нет…<br/>- Ибо не знает, с какого боку к бабе подходить! – подхватил Данко, оба снова расхохотались.<br/>- Плюнь на них… - тихо сказал Ивица, улыбаясь. – Со мной иди.<br/>Они зашли в дом, где веселились мужчины и женщины, разряженные девки с ярко накрашенными лицами, румяные, в льняных юбках, таких тонких, что были видны их длинные ноги. Мужчины – кто лежал на лавках и лежаках, крытых шкурами, кто плясал, прикладываясь к кубку с вином или мёдом, кто беззастенчиво ласкал девичьи плечи, стягивая с них сарафан.<br/>- Воду только не мути… - бросил Ксандар, легонько толкнув брата в спину, тот обернулся, оскалился улыбаясь.<br/>- Ты сам то как в прошлый раз не спали дом…<br/>- Чудно…. – Алексашка присвистнул, Димитрий кивнул. – Девки то все какие ладные…<br/>- На то специально подобраны… - у Саболча блестели глаза. – До утра гуляем, братки?<br/>- До утра… - кивнул Вацлав. – Не расходитесь после… Вместе все идём с утра…<br/>Он ушёл за Андрием, Роман с Сашкой и помором остались в нижней зале, сели на лавки, сняли кафтаны – жарко. Девицы подоспели, сели с ними, ласково улыбаясь и заигрывая; одна, обнажив груди, прижалась к Димитрию, парень усмехнулся, позволил себя поцеловать, взял из её рук кубок с вином. Алексашка подхватил хохочущую девицу и к себе на колени усадил, один Роман сидел хмурый да невесёлый.<br/>- Аль беда какая с тобою приключилась? – протянула девушка, обняла его руками за шею, заставив смотреть на неё. – Что невесел, сам такой красивый, да печальный?<br/>- Та кручина не твоя беда, красавица… - Роман заставил себя улыбнуться. – О ней не думай. Спляши со мной, как у вас пляшут…<br/>Он взял её за руку, повёл от стола дальше, она рассмеялась, закружилась в танце, подол платья то и дело приподнимался, показывая её коленки…<br/>- Не любо мне здесь… - шепнул Алексашке Димитрий. – Во двор хочу, под небо и луну…<br/>- А то и пойдём… - кивнул тот, вставая. – Напляшемся с девками, да и выйдем на небо смотреть… Душно здесь да пахнет так, что не вздохнуть…</p><p>- Идём… - Ивица поманил за собой Николаса, ступил на широкую лестницу. – Слыхал я, у вас отцы юнцов водят к девкам.<br/>- Да… - франк кивнул. – Но когда я покидал мой дом, я был… - он чуть зарделся. – Молод слишком… Отец не стал…<br/>- Сейчас подрос уже… - усмехнулся хорват, приобнял его за плечи рукой. – Идём… Коль отца рядом нет, я ту службу сослужу тебе…<br/>Девица, которую он выбрал, была молодая совсем, но высокая и красивая. Длинные тёмные волосы, распущенные по плечам, как и полагалось, льняная рубаха-сарафан, спадающая с плеч, яркие бусы в пять рядов вокруг белой шеи.<br/>- Ай, хороша… - Ивица тяжело сел на лавку у стены, хлопнул по коленям, Николасу на низкий лежак у противоположной стены показал, тот присел на край осторожно, словно пытаясь спрятаться в тени. – Только рубаха длинновата…<br/>Она рассмеялась, повела белыми плечами.<br/>- Дашь монетку, красавец, я подол то приподниму…<br/>Ивица раскрыл ладонь, на которой лежали серебряные кругляши. Один покатился по полу и лёг светлым пятном прямо у ног девицы. Та медленно вокруг себя повернулась, подол её рубахи задрался до колен. Со звоном покатилась вторая монета, девка хохотнула, притопнула и пошла приплясывать, припечатывая босыми ступнями по отполированным до блеска доскам. Теперь платье её еле-еле круглые ягодицы прикрывало…<br/>Третья и четвёртая стукнулись о дубовые доски, словно две луны прочертили по ним серебряные полосы. Девица сняла рубаху, бросив Ивице под ноги. Он, чуть склонив голову набок, смотрел на неё долго, щурился и кусал нижнюю губу, усмехаясь.<br/>А потом кивнул в сторону Николаса, и оставшееся серебро к ногам девки бросил.<br/>Она улыбнулась зазывно, медленно пошла к остолбеневшему франку, толкнула его и, когда он упал спиной на лежак, ловко взобралась на него и оседлала его бёдра.<br/>- Чать нецелованный, а? – шептала она, наклонившись к самым губам франка. Тот только выдохнул судорожно, а она обе его руки положила на свои бёдра, потом выше их подняла, накрыв его ладонями свои груди.<br/>- Не красней, молодчик… Твоё всё, твой батька красивыми монетками платит… - замурлыкала она и поцеловала Николаса.<br/>Ивица, затушив лучины, оставил только одну, сам сел к окну, попивая из высокого кубка светлый мёд, от которого быстро хмелели люди, ноги тяжелели, а голова оставалась ясной. Николас путался в одежде, раздеваясь, девица хихикала и вытворяла что-то уж совсем непотребное, отчего мальчишка краснел, охал и стонал так сладко, что хорват уж было подумывал за космы девку выволочь из комнаты, да… Да самому её отлюбить. А потом вернуться да отлюбить рыжекудрого мальчишку, распластавшегося на лежаке.<br/>Неопытный совсем, фыркает грозно, подмял девушку под себя, а она хохочет, мурлычет ему что-то на ухо, обвивает его шею длинными руками.<br/>- Курва… - тихо буркнул Ивица.<br/>Она дождалась, когда Николас откинется на спину, переводя дух, закроет глаза и его сморит лёгким сном, выскользнула из-под покрывала из тонкой шерсти, подхватила свою одёжку, быстро собрала монетки. Напоролась на взгляд Ивицы, вздрогнула, побледнела вся.<br/>- Сладко говоришь да красиво платишь… - шепнула она. – А смотришь люто, как зверь какой…<br/>- Вон иди… - бросил хорват, так она и выскочила за дверь быстрой мышкой.<br/>Ивица скинул свой медвежий плащ, завязки на рубахе дёрнул, стянул её через голову, кушак и ножны, сапоги – всё под лавку полетело.<br/>Опустился рядом с Николасом на лежанку, потянул вверх одеяло, накрывая плечи франка, погладил, осторожно касаясь шершавыми ладонями. Тот только простонал что-то еле слышно, поморщился.<br/>- Спи… - выдохнул Ивица, ложась и вытягиваясь во весь свой рост. Притянул его к себе – покрывальце маленькое, вдвоём не укрыться им.<br/>Пальцы в густые рыжие кудри запустил, на ощупь попробовал – мягкие, блестят в свете единственной лучины, словно густое красное золото. Склонился ниже, поцеловал в висок.<br/>- Спи… - повторил, словно себя уговаривая.<br/>Огонёк замигал, затрепетали тени на стенах комнаты, лучина погасла, тихо зашипев.</p><p>Не спалось Роману. Он сидел в одной из ниш в стене, медленно попивал крепкий мёд и вслушивался в шум снаружи. Вот собака залаяла, кто-то прикрикнул на пса, корова промычала в хлеву. Внутри дома – смех и пляски, слышно, как доски под ногами поскрипывают.<br/>Вернулся в комнату, не нашёл Димитрия с Алексашкой, пошёл искать их. И во дворе не оказалось. Услышав голос брата, поднял голову – рассмеялся тихо – сидят на крыше, уперев ноги в глиняные черепки.<br/>Пусть их – нагулялись небось, душу отвести в беседе хочется.<br/>Уж и луна закатилась за горы, огни в доме погасли, все по спальням разошлись, некоторые из гостей, пьяно покачиваясь, да на плечи служек опираясь, по домам отправились…<br/>- Ночевать здесь будем? – Данко в главной комнате сидел на лавке возле брата, тот пьяно кивнул, увидел Романа, подозвал его.<br/>- Чего шатаешься? Не ходи один на улицу… - приобнял младшего брата, кубок отодвинул.<br/>- Найди горницу пустую, да там лягай… - Данко поднялся, потянул Ксандара за собой. – Слышь, барсук глухой, поднимайся… Я тебя на себе не потащу…<br/>Роман по лестнице наверх поднялся, толкнул дверь в одну комнату, увидев в ней Вацлава, сидящего у окна на высоком стуле, на пороге замер.<br/>- Что стоишь то на пороге, проходи… - конунг обернулся, улыбнулся пьяно. – Дверь прикрой, холодом тянет…<br/>Роман присел напротив него на лавку, ноги вытянул вперёд, ворот расстегнул.<br/>- Тебе холодом тянет, а мне жарко…<br/>- Тебя любовь небось греет… - пожал плечами Вацлав, из кувшина по кубкам пива налил, густого, пшеничного. Ромка уж было и хотел спросить – что за любовь такая, да смолчал, кубок принял, отпил.<br/>- Не нравится тебе здесь… - прозвучало не как вопрос, и русич кивнул. Тот только вздохнул.<br/>- Утром в путь-дорогу собираться будем, вечером уж вёсла в воду макнём. По дому скучаешь?<br/>- Нет… - соврал. А потом сознался. – Скучаю. Всё думаю – как они там без меня…<br/>- А я то думал тебя на долгий срок оставить… - усмехнулся конунг. – Ну уж сам решишь, до зимы времени много, вдруг передумаешь…<br/>- Клясться не буду, что не передумаю… - кивнул Роман. – Только и ты меня не неволь, коли уйти захочу…<br/>- Я своему слову хозяин… - Вацлав встал. – Идём… Не хочу боле здесь оставаться, по соседству знакомый мой живёт, пустит нас переночевать. А уж утром соберём наших и в путь двинемся…</p><p>Ромка в дверях задержался, снова голову задрал, смотря на крышу – не свалились ли эти двое. Махнул им, показал на Вацлава, Димитрий что-то крикнул, только Роман не расслышал, они с Алексашкой рассмеялись.<br/>- Дурни… - ругнулся Ромка, кафтан на груди запахнул, прячась от ночной сырости, за Вацлавом поспешил, пока тот за поворотом не скрылся.<br/>И встал как вкопанный. Чёрная тень метнулась в переулок, Роман спиной к дереву прижался, выглянул – блеснуло что-то – нож или меч…<br/>Неслышно ступая, прокрался вперёд, вдоль дома во тьму нырнул и тут же ухватил прятавшегося разбойника за кушак, на себя дёрнул, тот от неожиданности нож выронил, крикнул сдавленно. Но в руках Романа извернулся, попытался достать до его шеи.<br/>Не тут то было! Подоспевший Вацлав успел его под рёбра коротким кинжалом пырнуть, Роман отпустил закутанного в чёрное человека, выдохнул.<br/>- За тобой шёл… - объяснил он, конунг кивнул.<br/>Свистнуло что-то, Вацлав еле успел увернуться, вторая стрела задела его ножны, он кинулся в сторону, потянул Романа за собой, тот кривой нож вынул, ещё одну стрелу почти у груди своей перерубил, схватил наконечник, посмотрел – чудной, таких здесь не делают, значит враг издалека.<br/>Трое выскочили, такие же замотанные в чёрные тряпицы, блеснули их короткие мечи, один по груди конунга прошёлся, разрезал рубаху, но крови напиться ему не удалось – наткнулся стальной зуб на кольчугу.<br/>Изнутри словно волна горячая поднялась, роман под руку нападавшему подсел, его нож мягко вошёл в одежду, разрезал ткань и плоть, хлюпнуло, человек крикнул сдавленно. Вацлав двоих прикончил, стоял, вытирая нож о тряпку.<br/>- Жизнь мне спас… - усмехнулся он. Роман только головой мотнул.<br/>- Кто они такие?<br/>- Не знаю… - Вацлав нагнулся, убрал от лица разбойника тряпку. – Здешние они…<br/>- А стрелы – чужие…<br/>- Чтоб запутать нас… Или тех, кто б пришёл наши тела уносить… - веринг схватил трёп за ноги, потянул в сторону избы. – Помоги тащить, нечего мертвяку лежать здесь. Посмотрим, авось найдём при нём что, отгадаем, кто смерти моей так хочет…</p><p>- Знаю я, кто это… - Данко рассмеялся, взял из корзины спелое яблоко, куснул его. – Вечером на пиру сидел он рядом с нами. Не помнишь, брата?<br/>- Нет… - Ксандар мотнул головой. – Но печать при нём от богатого человека. И золота дали за тебя, конунг, словно деревню купить хотели…<br/>- Ценят… - усмехнулся Ивица.<br/>- Увидишь его, узнать сможешь? – тихо спросил Вацлав, Данко закивал.<br/>- Узнаю. Рожа у него – словно кислой капусты нажрался на год вперёд…<br/>- Ну и нечего сидеть тут, на мертвяка смотреть… - Саболч плюнул. – Идёмте уж. Коли суда захочешь – скажи князю, пусть он своих судит…<br/>- Потом суд будет… Некогда нам… - Вацлав приобнял его, улыбнулся. – А то и боги рассудят.<br/>- На всё их воля… - Ивица тяжело поднялся – хмель прошедшей ночи не отпускал его, а Николас ходил хмурый пуще прежнего, на шутки лужича не отвечал, отмалчивался.<br/>- Вот и вы! – Андрий стоял на причале, кутался в шубу до пят, за его спиной били дружинники, знать из близких, отдельно стояла молодая пленная княжна, не мигая смотря на серую речную воду. – Аль беда приключилась какая?<br/>- Не было беды… - Вацлав улыбнулся, подошёл, поклонился. Тот ответил кивком, положил свою ладонь ему на плечо, махнул стражникам. Те подвели княжну, она, избегая смотреть в глаза мужчинам, прятала-отводила взгляд.<br/>- Отдаю в твои руки, знаю, что не обманешь меня, знаю, что выполнишь всё, как сам сказал…<br/>Вацлав снова улыбнулся, взял княжну за руку.<br/>- Из руки твоей в его руку передам. – конунг пошёл на корабль, ведя девушку за собой. Она ступала осторожно, оглядываясь по сторонам, боясь ступить на качающиеся доски мостков. Остальные пошли за ними, пропустив слуг княжны вперёд.<br/>Посреди корабля построили навес, где она могла спрятаться от палящего солнца и от дождя, там же была и её постель и лежанки её прислужников – хмурых колхов, чуть что хватавшихся за кривые ножи и кутавшихся в чёрные шерстяные плащи с капюшонами.<br/>Когда все сели по своим скамьям и взялись за вёсла, отмотали канаты, подняли якоря, уложили их в дно и оттолкнулись от дощатого причала. Река подхватила корабль, доски заскрипели, гибкий ясень словно вытянулся, драккар горделиво шею изогнул и, разрезая воду, медленно пошёл вперёд. Распустили парус, ветер был по течению, но и на вёсла пришлось поднажать, чтобы не уйти к берегу и на мель не сесть.<br/>- Сейчас главное – из русла выйти, в устье войти. – Ивица сидел у руля, щурясь и смотря на линию берега. Вацлав, кивнув, потянул за канат, намотал его на штевень у носа, присел на связку канатов. Княжна сидела у себя, занавески чуть колыхались от лёгкого ветерка.<br/>- Не по нраву мне наша дорога… - Ксандар налегал на весло, хмурясь. – Скорее бы в море выйти, речная вода уж больно мутная…<br/>Как только в устье на закате вошли, Вацлав взошёл на форштевень, и, смотря, как садится дневное светило, вылил в воду вино из кубка, вознося молитву Ньорду, властелину всех морей.<br/>- И ветер задул сильнее… - буркнул Ивица.</p><p>- Не люб мне ваш корабль… - вздыхал Саболч. – Я по коню своему скучать буду…<br/>- Ты бы лучше вместо коня по бабе скучал… - откликнулся Данко, веринги рассмеялись шутке.<br/>- Что баба.. Одна, вторая, третья…Другую нашёл – ушёл, али она ушла… А конь он верный… - Саболч оставил весло, поднялся, спину разогнул, плечи, потянулся.<br/>- Тянись-тянись… - хмыкнул хорват. – Может, вырастешь чуток…<br/>- А на что мне рост как у тебя, я ж не дерево, чтоб ветками за облака хвататься! – рассмеялся унгарин. – Я маленький, мне удобно, коню удобно. Я к конской шее прижмусь, меня не видно да не слышно…<br/>- Тебя и в карман положить можно, аль запазуху… Как мышь притаишься – не видно да не слышно… - Ксандар поднял весло, посмотрел, как ветер сдувает капли. – Всё уже, хватит грести. Ветер сильный. Парус распустить надобно.<br/>Княжна за весь день пути носу ни разу не показала из своей клетушки, выходили только её прислужники – набрать из бочки воды или припасов из холщовых мешков.<br/>- Скажите госпоже своей, что вечером к берегу встанем! – крикнул Вацлав. Один из колхов поклонился и исчез за занавеской, двое других сидели снаружи и о чём-то тихо переговаривались.<br/>- Боязно мне с ними. – буркнул Данко. – Спать ляжем, а они нас перережут, да на корабле к себе уплывут.<br/>- Потому и не спи. Или спи одним глазком, а второй открытым держи… - Сашка пересел на его скамью. – Есть точильный камень? Нож у меня затупился.<br/>- Вечно режете что-то из брусков, уже дворец Фрейи вырезать могли бы… - буркнул старший лужич. – На держи… У этого вертихвоста в суме никогда ничего не сыщешь…<br/>- Потому, братко, я к тебе в суму всё и складываю! – подмигнул Данко, откинулся назад, лёг так, что голова его была на коленях брата, а зад оставался на скамье.<br/>- Поспать бы… - пробормотал Николас, зевнув.<br/>- Спи, кто ж мешает к тебе… - Вацлав прошёлся по драккару, осмотрел все канаты, через борт перегнулся. – Быстро идём, берег виден уже… Как подходить будем – разбудим тебя…<br/>- Держи вот… - Николас сидел у самой кормы, за его спиной хорват на солнце грелся. Снял с себя свою шубу, накинул на плечи франка. – А то ко мне иди, у меня скамья шире.<br/>Тот не отказался, пересел назад, прямо под бок к товарищу сел, шубу до подбородка дотянул, глаза прикрыл.<br/>Подгоняемый ветром, корабль быстро двигался к линии берега.<br/>- Спасибо тебе… - шепнул тихо.<br/>- За что благодаришь то? – так же спросил Ивица.<br/>- За то, что смотришь за мною. И за неё, за девку ту, благодарю… - выдохнул, голову поднял, посмотрел в глаза хорвату. Солнце от воды отразилось, бликами на лице франка заиграло. Ивица обнял его одной рукой, прижал к себе.<br/>- Не за что благодарить тут…<br/>- Просить тебя хотел…<br/>- Что хочешь, проси…<br/>- Рисунок как у тебя хочу… - Николас голову назад откинул, ветер подхватил его рыжие волосы, растрепал их. – Сделаешь мне такой?<br/>- Сделаю… - усмехнулся Ивица. – Взрослый ты уже…<br/>- А не взрослому нельзя было?<br/>- Нельзя… - хорват снял с пояса мешочек, высыпал на колени себе его содержимое, камень один взял, показал. Густо-синий, чёрный почти, с маслянистым блеском. – Вот краска та, развести вином да колоть иглой длинной. Больно будет…<br/>- Пусть… - Николас свой кошель снял, вынул из него три куска янтаря, светлого, как липовый мёд, на ладонь хорвату положил. – Плата.<br/>- Много платишь. Сделаю. – Ивица легонько его волос губами коснулся, так, что франк и не заметил даже. – На берег сойдём – сделаю.<br/>- Близко мы уже! – крикнул Димитрий, с зарубки-лесенки спрыгнул, что к мачте привязана была.<br/>- Вёсла! - приказал Вацлав. – Подналяжем, быстрее пристанем…<br/>- Иди. – хорват подтолкнул Николаса в спину. – Прыгай на свою лавку…</p><p>- Пожалуй на берег… - тихо сказал Вацлав, руку протянул.<br/>Княжна посмотрела на него долгим взглядом да мимо прошла, гордо голову подняв. Сама на мостки ступила и, качнувшись, быстро сбежала на покрытый сочной травой берег. Отошла в сторону и стала дожидаться, когда её прислужники вынесут ей лежанку, чтобы сесть.<br/>- Ух, какая… - рассмеялся Саболч, конунг хмыкнул.<br/>- Недельку к берегу не приставать, посмотрю я на неё… - Ксандар сбросил мешорк с плеча на землю. Данко уже сидел на корточках, огонь разводил, натаскав сухого ельника и хвороста.<br/>- Полно вам, пусть кичится своей гордостью… - Ивица махнул рукой. – Под Великоградским князем по-другому запоёт…<br/>- Ну тебя, что ты злой такой? – Николас толкнул его в бок.<br/>- Нелюбленый, вот и злой! – Данко рассмеялся, еле успел увернуться от сапога хорвата. – Что кидаешься, а, медведушка? Аль неправду я сказал?<br/>- Ксандар, уйми брата своего! – Ивица сел у разгоревшегося огня, воткнул перед ним несколько жердей – сапоги сушить.<br/>- Сам уйми… - старший лужич возился с мешками, развязывал верёвицы, вынимал мясо да крупу, чтобы ужин готовить. По обычаю и положению своему, Николас кашу у них варил.<br/>Набрал воды, над костром котёл повесил, скоро вода закипела над жарко горевшими поленьями, солнце закатиться не успело, а уж сладкий дух витал над поляной, на которой веринги привал затеяли.<br/>- Здесь и до нас кто-то приставал… - Ивица огляделся. – Вон и столб стоит, у него то ли жертвы богам возносили, то ли павших поминали.<br/>- Место тут удобное, вода глубока да камни близко – на берег взойти. – Ксандар кивнул, спину разогнул. – Завтра бы ветер сильный после зари. Сил нет веслом махать, стар стал я что ли?<br/>- Дома пора сидеть у очага, детей баюкать на коленях… - улыбнулся Вацлав. – Али нет?<br/>- Где ж видано, чтоб мужики детей родили на свет? – подколол Николас. – Ему ж никто окромя брата его не нужен…<br/>- Язык укорочу! – пригрозил Ксандар, нож показав франку. Данко усмехнулся, сощурился.<br/>- Это у вас, рыжий ты мой, на своей сестре можно жениться. Или за брата своего пойти. У нас таких законов нет…<br/>- А раньше были… - Ивица зевнул. – Короли наши только на сёстрах да на родичах своих женились, дабы кровь не бавить. Потом, правда, стали и дальше сватов слать… Пустое оно дело то – кровь густа становится, дети мрут.<br/>- Меня отец хотел женить на дочери брата своего… – Саболч встал, подошёл к котлу, зачерпнул каши, в миску себе кусок хлеба положил. – А я отказался. Мне не хочется жениться…<br/>- Конь же лучше… - усмехнулся Ксандар. Тот только отмахнулся от него.<br/>- Ну тебя… Детей нянчить сидеть, женины плаксы слушать…Что там весёлого?<br/>- Как дитя своё в первый раз на руки поднимешь, тогда и поймёшь, что это такое… - усмехнулся Вацлав. – Полно… Спать ложиться нужно. Княжне шалаш соорудим – тучи вижу на небе, вдруг дождь пойдёт…<br/>- Чать не пряничная… - рассмеялся Данко. – Что с ней будет то?<br/>Однако шалаш соорудили – срубили несколько молодых сосенок, обтесали, связали их сверху и лапника накидали. А потом уже втащили внутрь лежанку княжны.<br/>Она с прислужниками ещё немного по полянке побродила, чтобы ноги размять после долгой дороги, а потом забралась в шалаш и прислужники её снаружи сели.</p><p>- Ой, тоща она… - Данко сел спиной к спине брата, на его плечо голову откинул. Тот только хмыкнул.<br/>- А тебе что, не тебе ж с ней любиться…<br/>- А я вот подумал… - начал младший лужич и тут же тычок от брата в бок получил.<br/>- Только посмей. – Ксандар пригрозил младшему. – Сам тебя высеку и конунгу в руки кнут дам, чтоб он добавил. Хочешь чтоб продали тебя на корабли?<br/>- Тебе слова не скажи, ворчишь… - рассмеялся Данко, извернулся, обнял его, прилёг рядом на расстеленной шкуре, брошенной на охапку лапника.<br/>- Пустобрёх… - улыбнулся Ксандар, волосы его ладонью взъерошил. – Глаза смыкай, нечего вертеться…<br/>Ивица у костра сидел, полешки в него подбрасывая, в маленькой плошке толок что-то, смотрел на цвет и продолжал толочь да смешивать. Николас подсел к нему на поваленное дерево, заглянул через руку.<br/>- Краска? – спросил франк.<br/>- Она самая. Рубаху снимай… - Ивица достал иглу, макнул её в краску, кивнул. – Готова. Что малевать то будем?<br/>- Орла.<br/>- В один присест не сделаю. Долго колоть буду…<br/>- Как можешь делай…<br/>Николас снял кафтан, рубашку через голову стянул, сел спиной к Ивице, косу свою перекинул вперёд, чтоб не мешалась.<br/>Хорват долго смотрел на чистую спину мальчишки, улыбнулся, мозолистой ладонью огладил, по лопаткам и плечам франка мурашки побежали.<br/>- Жалко ж рисунком то такое портить, а, медведушка? – позвал Данко, привстав со своей лежанки. Ксандар тут же его обратно за шкирку потянул, шикнул тихо.<br/>- Ещё краше станет. – буркнул Николас, хорват лишь ухмыльнулся.<br/>Первый укол заставил мальчишку вздрогнуть, а второй и следующие – частые, болезненные – закусить губу и поморщиться.<br/>- Как невтерпеж станет – скажи… - сжалился Ивица, а тот только кивнул и ни пикнул ни разу, пока Ивица сам не сказал, что поздно, да и хватит на сегодня.<br/>Вытер кровоточащую спину Николаса тряпицей, мочёной в ивовом отваре, льняной повязкой забинтовал.<br/>- Вставай… - потянул за руку. – Иди, спать ложись, на животе спи. Поболит да перестанет.<br/>- Не больно! – храбрился тот, но ушёл на свою подстилку, морщась от боли, и спал, как и сказал ему старший товарищ – лицом в еловые ветки уткнувшись.<br/>- Димитрюшка… - шёпотом позвал Сашка, тот обернулся к нему.<br/>- Чего не спишь? – пробормотал.<br/>- И у вас рисунки ж делают такие, а? у тебя руки ж изукрашены.<br/>- Делают. – кивнул помор. – Да заслужить надобно.<br/>- А тебе за что сделали?<br/>- Тайна то. – отмахнулся Димитрий и плащом накрылся. – Спи уже…</p><p>Ксандар за братом не углядел с утра, тот пошёл к шалашу княжны и, пока прислужники её таскали воду для умывания, он сел на землю, ноги вытянул и полог из веток отодвинул.<br/>- Не угодно красоте такой в речке искупаться? – позвал. Она выглянула, руку его оттолкнула, вышла на свет, кутаясь в длинный плащ из овечьей шерсти. Замёрзла небось – ночи стояли холодные.<br/>- Аль озябла, заря моя ясная? – рассмеялся Данко. – А давай, согрею?<br/>Ответом ему был острый нож, блеснувший в свете восходившего солнца. Колхидка выставила его вперёд, попятилась.<br/>- Иди прочь… - тихо выговорила она, даже боясь взглянуть на мужчину. А потом глаза подняла и Данко обомлел.<br/>- Хей! – крикнул Ксандар, найдя наконец таки младшего брата. – Иди-ка сюда! Что ты там стоишь?<br/>- Глаза у неё словно небо молоком распустили… - говорил потом тихо Данко, а брат лишь отмахивался. – Что не слушаешь меня, барсук глупый? Тебе говорю… взгляд у неё… Странный же…<br/>- Как у мамки чтоль? – наконец таки обернулся старший лужич.<br/>- Не… - Данко покачал головой. – Другой… Так на человека, которого впервой видишь, не смотрят…<br/>- Влюбился ты, гляжу… - усмехнулся Ксандар. Тот отмахнулся.<br/>- И в мыслях не было. Да только нечисто тут, не то мы творим, братко…</p><p>- Бьелтана завтра. – Ивица поднялся на ноги, всматриваясь в линию берега. – Тут встанем, али до изгиба доберёмся?<br/>- После изгиба деревня будет. Там рыбаки живут, к ним и встанем. Дадим им пару серебряков, так они и посмотрят за кораблем. Да и они, глядишь, праздновать станут. Не все ж ещё в нового бога верить стали… - Вацлав утёр мокрый лоб рукавом.<br/>- Лаурдаг сегодня объявим чтоль? – усмехнулся Данко.<br/>- Чистыми нужно этот день праздновать… - объяснил Димитрий, Сашка кивнул.<br/>- Мы в своей деревне столько в воде не плещемся, но коли конунг сказал, что это не вред приносит, а только пользу большую – почему б не искупнуться то? – улыбнулся русич. Роман за его спиной притихший сидел, думал о чём-то своём, так товарищи его и не трогали – у каждого своя кручина в сердце томится до поры до времени.<br/>За излучиной и впрямь рыбацкая деревня показалась, с большими мостками, ладно сработанными, словно на богатой верфи, с лодками, стоявшими в ряд – видно мужики с уловом возвратились. увидав драконий корабль викингов, селяне повыскакивали из своих изб, ощетинились копьями да баграми, какой-то древний дед даже лук притащил, да только Вацлав крикнул им, что не станет трогать деревни и за постой заплатить готов.<br/>Знали прибрежные народы, что слово викинга, да ещё коли он щит на носу выставит белой краской вперёд, - дороже серебра и пустили их корабль.<br/>- Храбрецы… - буркнул Ксандар, по мосткам спускаясь. – Мы тут вполдыха полдеревни вырежем…а они копья притащили… тьфу!<br/>Гостевая изба тесна была для воинов, потому рыбаки пустили некоторых из верингов к себе на ночлег – Димитрий и Сашка отказались в горнице с кучей детишек спать, попросились на сеновал, с которого их Саболч чуть не выгнал, но согласился другой себе присмотреть.<br/>- Озеро тут есть… - прошамкал старик, показав за полосу леса. – Поворот на лето праздновать мы будем… Вы, коли пожелаете, с нами за одни столы сядьте…<br/>Вацлав поблагодарил старейшину, а потом позвал своих вояк за собой – мыться и одежду стирать. Княжна гордо шагала в сопровождении своих прислужников, позже села на поляне неподалёку от озера, а те костёр разводить принялись, еду для неё готовить.<br/>побросав на берегу рубаху и штаны, Данко разбежался, с гаком в воду сиганул, тучу брызг подняв. Ивица рассмеялся, когда Ксандар, молчаливый и ворчливый, последовал примеру брата – и куда вся его сумрачность делась? Как мальчишка, смеясь, вынырнул, волосы длинные назад откинул.<br/>- Что, пиявки есть? – спросил хорват, нагнувшись над водой с мостков. Данко подплыл ближе, выпрыгнул по пояс, ухватил его за пряжку на поясе и за собой утянул в озеро. Тот только коротко крикнуть успел, как очутился в прохладной водице, а потом долго ещё ругался, выходя на берег и выжимая ставшую неподъёмной шубу.<br/>Николас сидел на мостках рядом с Саболчем, длинные волосы свои по плечам распустив на солнце.<br/>Алексашка, давеча свои кудри острым ножом укоротив, тихо спорил с Димитрием, предлагая и ему его три косы остричь, Роман брёл по берегу в одной рубахе, моча в воде кончики пальцев рук.<br/>- Нет здесь пиявок… - Вацлав в несколько взмахов до берега доплыл, поднялся, смахнув с плеча водяную траву.<br/>- Не боюсь я пиявок… - усмехнулся Ромка, рубаху потянул, разделся, осторожно в воду по грудь вошёл и поплыл.<br/>Княжна всё за рядами кустов пряталась, туда прислужники отнесли горячую воду в вёдрах, а сами стали сторожить, чтобы ни один веринг в её сторону не глянул.<br/>Позже все обедать сели, изголодавшись по густой наваристой каше и горячему хлебу, который сменяли им селяне на один железный багор да горсть кованых крючков для рыболовства.<br/>Николас из леса вышел, держа в руках охапку первых весенних цветов – нежных подснежников и белых ландышей. Данко что-то сказал ему вслед шутливое, а он не обернулся даже, подошёл к княжне, и возле ног её цветы положил. Прислужники только глянули из-под бровей, но с мест не сдвинулись, а девица посмотрела на него долгим взглядом и улыбнулась. Потом сказала что-то.<br/>- Говорит, что отблески в волосах у тебя, словно золотое руно из их древних сказаний. – перевёл Ивица, Николас покраснел только густо.<br/>- Смотрю, нашёл себе красотку то, жаль, что отдавать её придётся… - усмехнулся младший из лужичей.<br/>- А я у серого волка помощи попрошу… - отреза Николас, садясь к костру. – На коня её сменяю, или на жар-птицу с молодильными яблоками…<br/>- И то верно… - кивнул Вацлав. – Кому нужны молодильные яблоки и чудо-птицы, когда на сердце любовь… Кашу доедайте, идём дрова рубить для костров.</p><p>Два костра жарко полыхали на холме; всю скотину туда рыбаки выгнали и медленно провели меж кострищ. Малые дети на руках несли ягнят и поросят, которым для сохранности тряпицы на глаза клали – чтоб те не боялись яркого света.<br/>А когда ритуал этот завершился и все были по нему очищены от зимней стужи, которую огонь Бьельтана выгнал из костей и сердец, старики за столы сели, взрослые мужи и женщины с ними, а молодые хороводы затеяли. Угощались кашей из котлов, наливали в деревянные чаши тёплого варева из сушеных яблок и груш с мёдом.<br/>Данко первым с девками в хоровод пошёл. Став от танца и жара хмельным без вина, подхватил двух девиц и закружил их под их смех и тонкий визг.<br/>- Как бы утром его их отцы вилами не гнали до корабля… - заметил Ивица, а Ксандар только плечами пожал, усмехнулся.<br/>- Ничего… Бегает он быстро.<br/>- Что вы сидите, словно камни замшелые? – конунг подтолкнул их в спины, подойдя. – Праздник же. Идите веселиться. Раньше времени состарились?<br/>Хорват рассмеялся только, приобнял Вацлава за плечи, в висок его звонко поцеловал.<br/>- Как вспомню тебя мальчишкой совсем… Как нёс своего Слейпнира через костры, помнишь?<br/>- Помню… - конунг ответил объятьем другу. – И тебя помню не седым… Каким ты к моему отцу пришёл…<br/>- Слёзы лить как бабы не вздумайте… Молодость то вспоминая… - фыркнул лужич, скидывая кафтан и рукава засучивая.<br/>- А ты, брат, стариком родился небось у мамки то своей… - ответил Ивица, они рассмеялись.<br/>- Пойду я… - Ксандар длинные волосы за плечи убрал. – А то всех девок тут перепортит… Ни одной мне не оставит…</p><p>Отплясали, пока костры не сгорели дотла. Тогда девки, своими отцами подгоняемые, спать разбрелись, молодухи с мужьями гулять под луной пошли, а старики на завалинках сели – последнюю кружку горячего мёда допить и по звёздам нагадать – какой год будет – урожай или засуха.<br/>Данко рубаху свою уж и выжимать хотел – напрыгался через костры, вымок весь, сбегать успел на озеро и окунуться, в чистое переоделся. Закутавшись в плащ брата, сидел у затухающего костра и словно сова щурился, глядел в жар, полыхающий в углях.<br/>Незаметно к нему Саболч подсел, хмельной и уставший.<br/>Так они и сидели вдвоём, пока Ивица не подошёл, хворосту не подкинул. Тут же пламя занялось, огонь затрещал сухими еловыми ветвями, запрыгал, искры посыпались.<br/>- Чего грустишь сидишь, белкин сын?<br/>Саболч голову задрал, улыбнулся слабо.<br/>- Что ж мне, батька-медведь, вечно прыгать да скакать?<br/>- Да орешки щёлкать… - зевнул Данко. Увидал брата, подвинулся, ему место освобождая.<br/>Веринги подтянулись к костру, принесли мех с вином, сели кругом, отрезая от краюхи хлеба длинные ломти, раздавая их по кругу с вяленым мясом, солоноватым, но вкусным.<br/>Княжна в доме у местной знахарки спать легла, её прислужники прямо вокруг её лежанки свои плащи да шкуры разложили, так и уснули – утомились тоже за праздник и непривычную для себя морскую дорогу. Хоть и угрюмыми были, а богов почтили, и меж костров прошли и во славу Луга пили.<br/>- Ты чего плечи то опустил? – Данко приобнял унгара, боднул лбом, как молодой бычок.<br/>- Да вон гляжу… - кивнул тот в сторону леса, из которого возвращались парами рыбаки с жёнами. – Пляшут… да любятся, детей родят, веселятся. У каждого в сердце любовь есть своя, каждый в сердце чей-то образ да и носит…<br/>- Один прям ты неженатым ходишь… - усмехнулся Ксандар. – Дитятко, тебе ж семнадцать весен то едва стукнуло. Успеется ещё…<br/>- Любимой мне нет… - унгарин встал, потянулся, взял протянутый ему ломоть, принялся жевать. – Разные были, сколько их уж видел, а любимой нет…<br/>- Знать она далече где живёт… - Данко потянул к себе Николаса за полу рубахи, тот пересел на место Ксандара, обнять себя позволил. – Авось в земле франков… А, лиса моя рыжая? Есть у тебя сёстры?<br/>- Есть… - кивнул тот. – И не одна… Пять их…<br/>- Ой, мамка ж ты моя родная! – захохотал младший лужич. – У батьки твоего шесть дочерей! Вот так мужиииик!<br/>- Ну тебя… - отмахнулся Николас, краснея.<br/>- Слышь, Саболч… - Алексашка подсел к огню ближе, протягивая вперёд озябшие руки, греясь. – Сказывают тут у нас историйку старики…<br/>Веринги тут же притихли, к рассказчику потянулись. Истории и сказки они любили, часами могли на пирах скальда слушать, пока тот не охрипнет, а коли его не было, любой мог в круг сесть и свои байки травить…<br/>- За горами да за лесами, дальше веринговых земель, дальше наших лугов, есть, говорят, земля одна – вся сплошь поля да степи, да озёра синие… И гуляют по тем степям вольные табуны…<br/>Глаза Саболча загорелись, он едва удержался на своём бревне, чуть вперёд не полетел – Ивица еле успел ухватить его за пояс, назад потянул.<br/>- Дальше сказывай… - кивнул конунг.<br/>- Так вот, табуны ходят вольные, ни под кем не ходившие, стремени-узды не знавшие… Хвосты долгие, гривы волной до земли, чесать их некому, да и чесать не надобно – что твой шёлк или вон девичья коса…<br/>- Ладно врёшь… - тихо усмехнулся Ксандар.<br/>- Но среди всех них самая чудная – кобылка ходит. Шея лебяжья, гривушка кудрявая… Да не простая она – а девка, говорят, заколдованная…<br/>- А масти какой? – Саболч не выдержал, согнал Романа с его места, к Сашке сел, к его боку прижался.<br/>- А того не знает никто… - подмигнул русич. – Не каждому она увидится, то ещё и заслужить надо, из всего табуна её узнать… А коли через леса те и горы пройдёшь, не забоишься чудищ да упырей, не испугают тебя копыта тяжёлые её сторожей, то увидишь её… Подойдёт тебе сама и с рук твоих есть станет…<br/>- Я б овса ей с мёдом в платок насыпал… - тихо сказал Саболч, поверив в эту сказку. – Лошадки страсть как его любят…<br/>- Чу тебя, околдует же, заворожит, в жеребёнка превратишься… - улыбнулся Данко.<br/>- Коль её узнаешь, она в девку потом обернётся, краше которой не сыскать во многих земляк… - возразил Алексашка. – Старики ж сказывают, не сам придумал…<br/>- Ночью в чисто поле как выйдешь… - голос Ксандара заставил их вздрогнуть. – Глянешь в небо, где полная луна, во четыре стороны четырём братьям её ветрам поклонишься да свистнешь три раза. Дрогнет земля, с дерев лист посыплется, перуном с небес жахнет… - Ксандар на ноги поднялся, суровый, словно тень живая. – И в том месте, куда небо стрелу пустило, твоя дева стоять будет расколдованная. За руку её возьмёшь и поведёшь за собой…<br/>Глаза лужича углями из костра полыхнули, даже Данко поёжился, до ушей плащ братов натянул.<br/>Унгарин встал, за Сашкино плечо держась, подошёл к старшему лужичу и вдруг поклонился ему. А когда разогнулся, Вацлав заметил, что глаза мальчишки блестят.<br/>- Благодарствую тебе, ведьмин сын… Знать так тому и быть…<br/>Сказав это, он в избу пошёл, свистнув своим воинам, чтобы те шли за ним.<br/>- Ты братко, напугал так, что душа в пятках до сих пор… Не знал, что ты так сказить можешь… - буркнул Данко. – Я уж думать стал, что мамкин взгляд напал на тебя опять… - посмотрел в глаза брату и осёкся. – Ох, да чтоб тебя…<br/>Тот слова больше не сказал.<br/>- Видать, судьба у Саболча далече лежит… - Ивица поднялся, шубу свою Николасу отдал, чтоб тот не замёрз. – Дальше наших походов, дальше Западного предела… А то оно и добро…<br/>- Напугали дитя, пойдёт искать перекрестье дорог, свистеть на каждом будет… - буркнул Димитрий. – Кто ж так вот судьбу то сказывает, страшно ж оно для сердца…<br/>Роман молча сидел, греясь у тёплого бока конунга, укрытый его волчьим плащом. И думал – хотел бы знать судьбу свою наперёд, али нет.</p><p>Молодуха одна венок свой сняла, мимо проходя, на голову Димитрию нахлобучила; большой венок, душистый, всё цвет с деревьев да травы молодые, он так и сидел в нём, пока все не разошлись и Ивица не крикнул им, чтоб шли ночевать в соседний дом, мол, там сеновал пустой.<br/>Алексашка увязался ворча, что Ромка опять куда-то запропал, что ищи его потом, свищи, по лесу да возле озера…<br/>- Полно тебе, не малец же он… Авось сидит где, или у корабля или в горнице вон с князем, вино пьёт…<br/>Димитрий завязки рубашки у горла распустил, обернулся да и остался так стоять. Напротив него так же Сашка стоял, смотрел на него внимательно и чуть сурово.<br/>А потом шаг или два к нему сделал и венок с головы снял. Бережно, словно корону царскую, положил в изголовье лежанки, что соорудили в стоге сена.<br/>- Душистый какой… - прохрипел он. – Аж словно на покосе побывал. Вереском тянет…<br/>Димитрий стоял, не смея ни шевельнуться, ни лишний раз вдохнуть.<br/>- Чего ж ты глядишь то так? – не выдержал помор.<br/>Вроде и темно было, ни луна, ни звезда какая в рубленое оконце не заглянет, свету только от распахнутой двери, да он лучины над ведром с водой.<br/>Зашипела она, вниз искры полетели, Алексашка словно очнулся ото сна наяву, руки к Димитрию протянул и зашептал горячо, захлёбываясь, обдавая хмелём винным:<br/>- Любый ты мне, навкин сын… Всего то и полгода не миновало, а люб стал пуще жизни моей. Света мне белого без тебя не видать, как подумаю о том, что разлука мне с тобой видится, так и сердце словно в прорубь падает…<br/>Ступил вперёд, обнял Димитрия, тот руки на плечи Алексашке положил, щекой к щеке его прижался.<br/>- Не пущу тебя никуда. С собой заберу… По-хорошему не захочешь, так силом увезу, в мешок запихну да через седло кину, как древляне девок воруют… Со мной жить станешь… Братом мне будь, названным, кем хошь, только без тебя не уеду я никуда… Если в мои края ехать не желаешь, то скажи мне, и я на службе у конунга останусь… С тобой дальше пойду…<br/>- Дурной ты, бесноватый… - шептал Димитрий, гладя его по плечам, в волосы его пальцами зарываясь. – Что ж ты болтаешь то? Я ж не девка тебе, вздумал чего, воровать меня…<br/>- Любый ты мне… Не могу я сердцу своему иначе биться приказать… - повторял Алексашка. Отстранился и несмело губами в щёку Димитрию ткнулся, выдохнул. – Димитрюшка…<br/>По губам поцелуем мазнул.<br/>Помор обхватил его лицо ладонями, к себе потянул.<br/>- Коли люб тебе… - почти в губы шепнул. – То стыда в том нет… И запрета нет…<br/>Обнявшись, легли в стог, подложив под себя плащи и одежду, шкурами накрылись.<br/>От близости тела, горячего, молодого, жаром обдало, словно у костра сидели.<br/>- Губы у тебя сладкие… - Алексашка потянулся к нему снова. Димитрий отстраняться не стал, рук его со своих плеч не убрал, сам только ближе лёг, к его широкой груди щекой приложился, чувствуя, как бьётся ретивое сердце.<br/>И словно в омут с головой бросился.<br/>Прижался тесно, зашептал по-своему, незнакомыми словами называя. Коса его расплелась, длинные мягкие волосы как трава озёрная Сашку опутали.<br/>Русич привлёк Димитрия к себе, по длинной спине ладонью оглаживая, незряче обводя рисунки на его боках да пояснице. Пока стонать оба не стали, целовались; то ли свои руки, то ли его, не разберёшь, по животу, ласкаясь, ниже, меж бёдер – жарко от желания и стыда. В первый раз да такое…<br/>- Димитрюшка… - Сашка гладил его после по голове, меж пальцев длинные белые волосы пропуская. – Правда то, что река тебя родила… Словно вода ты из рук утечёшь, да не сдержать тебя никак…<br/>- Не утекаю я… А коли даже и так…- тот в шею Алексашке уткнулся, сильными руками обнял, обвил. – Я как река к озеру течёт, к тебе воротаюсь… Спи… Заря уж скоро проснётся…<br/>Лучина давно погасла, серый сумрак медленно вполз, накрыл берег и деревню, вдалеке филин ухнул.<br/>Сашка без сна лежал, пока розовое марево не прогнало ночь с небес, лежал, Димитрия обнимая, и в первый раз задумался о судьбе своей.</p><p>Встали веринги позже рыбаков. Те уже и в лодки свои сели и по рыбу ушли, запасшись сетями и удилищами, бабы ходили по деревне тихо, жались к домам, видя суровых воинов, выходивших из изб и сеновалов. Старики только сидели спокойные, да дети сновали туда-сюда, игрались.<br/>- Ну пусти… - раскраснелся Николас, увернувшись от похлопывания по плечу, но Ивица крепко его за руку ухватил.<br/>- Да куда ты… погоди… постой… - вынул из растрепавшейся рыжей косы соломину. – Ну глянь на себя… Причесаться не успел, а уже скачешь…<br/>- Кашу варить надобно… - Нико сдался, дождался, пока тот уберёт всю сухую траву из его волос и заново туго сплетёт их в косу, завязав шнуром.<br/>Проснулся молодой франк ещё на заре и долго лежал, прижавшись к широкой спине старшего товарища.<br/>Рыбачьи девки и молодые вдовушки лукаво на огромного хорвата поглядывали – ни одна бы не отказалась от такого мужика в хозяйстве… Одна даже в кровать свою позвала, мол ночи холодные, согреешь? А он, ни глянув ни на одну, шкуру свою медвежью на плечо накинул, Николаса в охапку сгрёб и на сеновале у разбитной вдовы до утра прохрапел.<br/>- Беги… - Ивица зевнул, подтолкнул его. – Бррр… Студено утро…<br/>- Что, недосып? – Вацлав вышел на порог, сощурился, глядя в небо. – Дождь будет… После полудня выйдем в море. Скажи, чтоб собирались…<br/>Удивившись оба обернулись, молодую княжну услыхав.<br/>- Мои воины с вами грести хотят. – сказала она тихо, немного слова коверкая. – Если возьмёте… У моего отца они в лодках сидели.<br/>- Возьмём, почему не взять? – Вацлав кивнул. – Два дня не сходя на берег идти будем. Лишние руки пригодятся.<br/>Она кивнула, капюшон меховой на голову накинула и побрела обратно в дом, где приютили её рыбачьи жены, сетуя, что девонька хрупкая да слабенькая, вон, гляди, какая бледная…<br/>Повезло им – ветер стал попутный, за вёсла мало брались. И к вечеру второго дня, завидев золотую полосу песка, свистнул Вацлав – к берегу стали подгребать.<br/>Данко ушёл в ближний лес, где озерцо разлилось после половодья, взяв свой длинный лук и колчан и к закату вернулся, неся с десяток уток.<br/>- Братко! – крикнул, устало сел на поваленное Ивицей сухое дерево, которое Ксандар, ворча, от сучьев очищал и собирался топором порубить на поленья для костра. Ночь выдалась холодной, сырой, и дров им понадобится много. Спрятать их под шкуру и дождь их не замочит.<br/>- Умотался? – Ксандар голову поднял, выпрямился, кряхтя и потирая поясницу, лоб отёр от пота. – Хорош улов. Иди, у костра посиди, согрейся. Плащ мой возьми, свой повесь, высуши.<br/>- Мамка ты, а не брат… - усмехнулся Данко. – Погоди, отдышаться дай, помогать тебе буду… - подошёл к Николасу, который воду в котле грел да корни острым ножом резал для похлёбки, уток кинул на траву.<br/>- Зажарим. – Николас улыбнулся ему. – Ловок стрелять. У моего отца дома собаки есть… Для охоты. Ты стреляешь, а она утку к тебе несёт…<br/>- И не съест? – удивился лужич.<br/>- Нет… - франк покачал головой, волосы со лба сдул. – Хозяину тащит… Вот бы тебе такого пса…<br/>- Я сам себе пёс… - рассмеялся Данко, скинул свой кафтан, рукава закатал, взял топор. – Где красавица?<br/>- Спит… Укачало её на драккаре… - Димитрий сплёл кожаные ремешки в верёвку, в котомку спрятал, Сашка за его спиной сидевший топор точил, бормоча песенку себе под нос.<br/>- А синеглазый братец ваш где? – Лужич развесил свой кафтан на кольях у костра. – Николушка, последи, чтоб не запалилась одежка моя.<br/>- Да вон он… - Димитрий махнул рукой. – Дурью тешится с князем.<br/>Данко усмехнулся, головой покачал, за топорище топор прихватил и к брату пошёл.</p><p>Роман выдохнул, отступая на шаг. Пожаловался было он князю, что руки застывают, да тот возьми и предложи посостязаться в кулачном бою.<br/>Ловок он был, хоть и высок, да Ромка ему в росте не уступал, разве в прыткости только. Вот и сейчас - уж два раза Николас звал их к костру, и Ивица мимо прошёл, посмеиваясь, а Ромка всё не унимался.<br/>- Пока не достану тебя, не уймусь… - пригрозил русич, а верингов князь ухмыльнулся да кивнул, плащ на руку намотал, согнулся чуть и снова от прямого выпада ушёл.<br/>Саболч подошёл к ним, сел в траву, травинку сорвал, покачал головой.<br/>- Прямее руку то ставь, рус… - крикнул он. Роман обернулся и чуть не прозевал удар, отвел кулак Вацлава да по земле покатился от удара под колено. Как крюком Вацлав носом сапога его поддел.<br/>- Не зевай… - подсказал конунг. – Враг твой ждать не будет, чтобы ты поднялся. Мечом прикончит. Давай, вставай и ещё раз пробуй.<br/>- Есть готово, идите уже! – раздался голос Николаса. – Стынет же!<br/>- Без князя ужинать не станут… - Саболч ноги под себя подобрал. – Ровнее, ровнее руки то! А вот сейчас поддень его! Тьфу ты, неуклюжий! Дай я покажу! – подскочил на месте, словно и впрямь от белки был рождён унгарский царевич, подошёл, Романа оттолкнул.<br/>- Неее… - рассмеялся Вацлав. – Не по росту противник…<br/>И тут же ойкнул – Саболч пролетел под его локтём, сзади наподдал да пнул его ниже спины, конунг так и полетел вперёд, падая на траву рядом с Романом. Русич расхохотался, голову запрокинув, заблестели его синие глаза. Вацлав поднялся, ругаясь, отёр ладони о штаны, повернулся к Саболчу и, нарочито грозно зарычав, вперёд бросился.<br/>Тот, смеясь, вертелся, как игривый болотный огонь, но не устоял на влажной земле, подвели подошвы сапог, поскользнулся и попал прямо в руки названному брату. Тот его в воздух поднял, легко, как вязанку хвороста на плечо закинул, шлёпнул. Саболч хохотал, брыкаясь и грозясь всеми страшными словами, какие знал, чтобы Вацлав отпустил его.<br/>- Ну тебя! – унгарин поправил пояс, шапку обратно на голову нахлобучил. – Чуть не уронил же, Ласлав! Слаб стал, а?<br/>- Иди к остальным, у костра грейся, дитя… - отшутился веринг. – А то батьке твоему пожалуюсь, что такими словами рот мараешь.<br/>Тот только рукой махнул, а Романа подтолкнул вперёд.<br/>- Руки прямо. Спину согни. Не деревянный же ты…<br/>Роман снова в стойку встал, и, когда Вацлав одной рукой удар наносил, прямо в бок ему саданул неприкрытый. И рассердился, словно в муравейник попавший пёс – понял, что поддался тот.<br/>Развернулся, ударил, снова, натыкаясь на его руки, молотил кулаками без разбору – и попал таки. Отступил потом, дыша тяжело.<br/>- Вот так и бейся… - Вацлав вытер кровь с разбитой губы на подбородок капающую. Улыбнулся, приобнял Романа рукой. – Идём… Нечего их ждать заставлять…<br/>- Говорил я, из русичей добры воины родятся… - Данко свою ложку облизал. Ксандар вздохнул.<br/>- Да только воду, огонь да сталь пройти им нужно для того… Мирный они народ, не чета нам.<br/>- Что это не чета? – рассердился Сашка. – Иль хочешь со мной померяться силой?<br/>Рассмеялись братья.<br/>- Ну не… - старший зевнул. – Поздно уже… Да и луна вон кажется. Спать пора лоржиться… Вот в другой разок на солнышке – развеемся, плечи разомнём…<br/>- И бока намнём… - подхватил Данко. – Ты со своим братом, я со своим. Глянем, кто сильнее…<br/>- Что это тебе вздумалось с лужичами силой меряться? – Димитрий Сашку ткнул локтём в бок. – Или голову тебе ветер застудил? Или соль ум разъела?<br/>- Димитрюшка… - начал Алексашка.<br/>- Рябины не дам боле. – помор поднялся на ноги, чтоб добавки с котла взять. – С синей мордою ходи. Идёт больно тебе.<br/>Ромка сидел подле них и смеялся тихо. Смеялся и тогда, когда братец отвесил ему подзатыльника, ругаясь, что мол смешинку Николас в каше сварил, да вот досталась она только Роману.</p><p>Почти утро уж наступило, луна спряталась, сумерки отступали. Вот-вот и солнце покажется, горячее, раннее, весеннее…<br/>Сашка зевнул, в костёр поленьев подложил, чтобы не погас он, поплотнее в шкуру закутался. Через плечо глянул – Роман спит, накрывшись плащом. Брови нахмурены, губы сжаты – что-то худое во сне, небось, видит. Или, может, сражается с конунгом, ведёт этот непрекращающийся бой…<br/>Димитрий из лесу показался, шёл он медленно, нож в ножны пряча. В руке несколько полос коры с липы – из под такой лыко достают, а потом вяжут из него туески или лапти. Или верёвки плетут крепкие.<br/>- Я уж и потерял тебя… - Сашка подвинулся, Димитрий молча сел возле него, лыко на тонкие полоски разорвал, принялся плести. Долго плёл, а Сашка смотрел с интересом из-за плеча его. А когда увидел, во что плетёнка складывается – вздрогнул.<br/>Кукла из лыка у Димитрия в руках была, какие девчушкам малым дают, чтоб коль потерялась – не велика беда.<br/>Вот и волосы светлые, руки вот в разные стороны как у Мокоши, юбка длинная.<br/>Димитрий молчал, словно ждал чего-то, а потом кинул куклу в костёр, та вспыхнула и сгорела быстро, пеплом и искрами рассыпавшись.<br/>- Чудной ты у меня, Димитрюшка… - прошептал Алексашка, обнял его, подбородок ему на плечо положил. – Почто куклу спалил?<br/>- Чтоб тоска с ней моя ушла. – тихо ответил помор. – Мариным деткам кукла. Пусть душу мою оставят, тоской не потчуют…<br/>Ничего Сашка не ответил, обнял его только крепче.</p><p>Дожди чаще полили. Небо тучами затягивалось и веринги солнца если и видели, то чуток всего – драккар не успевал высохнуть. Ивица говорил, что это добро – мол, вода вся выльется и после жарко будет, к лету поворот.<br/>Только княжна совсем загрустила без дневного светила. Оно и понятно – в её краю такие дожди зимой лишь льют, весной всё солнышко светит да цветы цветут диковинные.<br/>- Зачахнет она прямо на корабле… - тихо сказал Саболч. – Негоже её везти в Великоград, Ласлав…<br/>- То не моя воля, брат. – Вацлав переодел рубаху, поясом подвязался. – На берег встанем сегодня, ей полегчает. Большой костёр запалим – пусть прыгает через него с Данко да Николасом. Всё ж девичья игра.<br/>Конунг не соврал – они встали к берегу к ночи, выгрузили все припасы и оружие, поставили на скорую руку большой шалаш княжне, сами стали навесы делать под деревьями – от дождя под открытым небом не спасёшься.<br/>Наутро, как только рассвело, за работу принялись. Ивица, Ксандар и Вацлав топили в ведре смолу, паклю заталкивали в щели меж досками, смолили драккар. Димитрий с Сашкой пошли дичи пострелять, помор и копьё своё взял, сказал, что рыбы им наловить может. Роман с Данко сосны рубили для большого костра, соревновались топором махать – у кого ладнее будет. Руки лужича больше к мечу и веслу, чем к топору привычны были, намаялся, хоть и шёл вровень с Романом. Николасу и Саболчу досталось костры складывать, да еду готовить, а воины Саболча и прислужники княжны воду носили, помогали навесы разбирать, а нескольких разведать ближние места отправили.<br/>Вскоре, словно по просьбе, солнце выглянуло, стало припекать, разогнало тучи. А к обеду и разведчики вернулись, все сели к кострам трапезничать.<br/>- Завтра в путь пустимся… А сегодня для отдыха день… - Вацлав подошёл к княжне, сел перед ней на корточки, тарелку с едой протянул. – Ешь. Сил набирайся. Иначе море твою душу высосет.<br/>- Я рождена у моря. Оно мне друг…- тихо возразила девушка, глаз не поднимая. – Душу мою красть не станет. Душу мою враг украдёт…<br/>Не по себе стало конунгу от этих слов, он вернулся к своим воинам, сел меж Ксандаром и Данко, свою миску взял.<br/>- Тоскует? – тихо спросил Ивица, Вацлав кивнул.<br/>- Тоскует. Далеко от дома везут. Как в старые времена.<br/>- Наши отцы таких десятками забирали себе…- буркнул хорват. – Мы больно жалостливые…<br/>- Не жалостливые мы, а справедливые…- Ксандар протянул тарелку Николасу. – Свободного человека в клетке держать-на смерть его облечь. Если рабом рождён – оно другое, а если всю жизнь привыкла она как зверь дикий бегать по своим лесам да полям – в Великограде смерть ей. Злой то город…<br/>Ивица кивнул, соглашаясь.<br/>- Коли злой, почему ж ты жил в нём? – Данко придвинулся к князю.<br/>- Служба заставила… - Ивица поднялся тяжело, в волосы пятерню запустил. Коса его развязалась, волосы, густые с еле заметной проседью, легли на медвежий мех, с ним цветом путаясь. – Да и судьба у меня была в Великограде побыть. А оттуда ко двору одного из франкских князей попасть… А после уже воротаться к Вацлаву…<br/>- Ох и погулял ты, батька-медведь… - рассмеялся Саболч. – Аж небось до края земли ездил?<br/>- Не… - тот ухмыльнулся. – Не довелось. До Заячьего Берега доходил, но далее – нет… Говорят, там люд другой…<br/>- Моему батьке священник твердил, что люди там с собачьими головами…- подхватил унгарин.<br/>- Жаль, что не с лошадиными, а? – подколол Данко. – А то б ты туда на своих двух ногах побежал!<br/>Воины рассмеялись, Саболч обиделся, но виду не подал, отмахнулся только от лужича.<br/>- Своего дома уж сколько не видел то? – спросил Роман.<br/>- Десять лет. – улыбнулся Ивица. Алексашка присвистнул.<br/>- Скучаешь по дому то? – Димитрий свалил у костра вязанку хвороста, проверил, как там рыба на углях печется.<br/>- Было поначалу. А потом прошло. Мой дом теперь в трёх местах… - Ивица шубу снял, разложил на поваленном дереве. – В синем море, да в широком поле, да… - он замолчал, недоговорив.<br/>Данко хотел было спросить, где ещё, а Ксандар вдруг головой покачал, нахмурившись.<br/>- Чать много чего видал… - Димитрий достал из мешочка зуб медведя, стал резать.<br/>- И такое было. Да только я судьбе за то благодарен… Баловала она меня… - Ивица обернулся, смотря в спину Николасу, подхватившему пустой котёл и спускавшемуся по крутому склону к морю, чтобы отмыть остатки каши.<br/>- Ну… - Ксандар хлопнул себя по коленям, вставая. – Приведут пусть боги и нам до Заячьего Берега доходить, там мёд-пиво пить и красных девок целовать!<br/>Ответом ему был дружный весёлый вскрик верингов.</p><p>Николас чуть не поскользнулся на влажных скользких камнях, руками замахал, ещё бы чуть-чуть и полетел в холодную воду, но кто-то ухватил его за широкий ремень, потянул назад.<br/>Обернувшись, он улыбнулся – Вацлав.<br/>- Ты ж не горный козёл, чтоб по камням скакать… - усмехнулся конунг. – Осторожен тут будь, один далеко не ходи. – а на вопрос во взгляде добавил. – Место дикое. Дальше не будет где встать, поэтому здесь остановились…<br/>- Сам мне меч дал, когда принимал в свой отряд, что я, ребёнок? – ответил улыбкой Николас. – Да и защита у меня больно хороша… - он кивнул в сторону подходившего Ивицы. Вацлав только головой покачал.<br/>- Искупаюсь, пойду, жар идёт… - франк сложил чистую посуду на берегу, прикрыл ветками, сверху свою одежду кинул, разделся быстро и медленно в воду пошёл.<br/>- И как ты до сих пор в медвежьей шубе своей не упарился? – Вацлав сел на камень, ворот рубахи распустил. Ивица сошёл по глинистому склону, устроился рядом.<br/>- Тебе ж в твоей коже не жарко… - отшутился он.<br/>- Не бойся, не утонет… - конунг сощурился, хорват фыркнул, пробормотал что-то.<br/>- Не боюсь. Я его когда в первый раз увидел, он в воде был… - улыбнулся воспоминаниям, заботливо подсунутым памятью.<br/>- Я ведь тогда не спрашивал, откуда он с тобой… Так и не знаю… Раз ты сказал, что с тобой, так и принял в войско… - Вацлав развязал пояс, застёжку плаща расстегнул. – Прав малец, жар идёт. Не томи, расскажи уже…<br/>- Долгая история.<br/>- Никто никуда не бежит, как я смотрю…<br/>- Добро…<br/>Ивица достал из кисета недоделанное украшение, принялся вырезать на куске янтаря узор.<br/>- Я когда в первый раз его увидел, не понял поначалу, девка или парень… - усмехнулся, ладонь ко лбу приложил, посмотрел, как ровно плывёт Николас. – Стоит в одной рубахе в воде, волосы по плечам раскидал. Словно не человек, а берёза осенью, рыжим огнём объятая, как факел… Никогда красоты такой не видел…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лес всё-таки заманил хорватского наёмника в свою прохладу, да и река была близко – слышно было её журчание, разговор воды с камнями. Конь шёл, тряся гривой, фыркая, чуя чужого.<br/>Не покидая седла, Ивица до реки добрался и понял, что чутьё не обмануло животное – кто-то стоял в воде по пояс.<br/>Приложил ладонь ко лбу, напрягая зрение, лошадиные бока тронул хлыстом, подъезжая ещё ближе.<br/>То ли девка простоволосая купается, то ли парень… Но уж больно волос длинный…<br/>Рыжее пламя взметнулось на стук лошадиных копыт о битую гальку, ветер подхватил волосы, потянул вверх.<br/>Мальчишка. Юный совсем, только-только из под материнского крыла, небось.<br/>- Доброго дня, господин воин…<br/>Конь встал как вкопанный, Ивица замер, вслушиваясь в знакомую речь. Говорил мальчишка на смеси франкского и латинского языков, значит, с этих земель, не странствующий…<br/>- Доброго и тебе… - на латыни ответил он, сошёл с коня, пошёл медленно к воде, думая, не обманывает ли его зрение, не играют ли с ним в свои игры береговые духи…<br/>- Есть ли у вас огниво?<br/>- Есть… - хорват подпустил коня к кромке воды, давая напиться.<br/>- Не обменяете? – мальчишка пошёл из воды, неуклюже, поскальзываясь и держа подол обеими руками.<br/>- На что обменяешь? – улыбнулся Ивица.<br/>- На рыбку… - мальчик опустил подол и на траву из него упали три крупные рыбины, забили хвостами, открывая красные рты.<br/>Ивица рассмеялся, развязал кошель, кинул мальчику огниво с кремнем, завёрнутые в тряпицу.<br/>- Держи. У меня ещё есть.<br/>Рыбу зажарили на углях, сели к костру обедать, мальчишка поделился своим хлебом и солью, долго фыркал, надевая влажные штаны.<br/>- Куда идёшь то, сынок? – Ивица перешёл на франкский, на что мальчонка обрадовано улыбнулся.<br/>- Хорошо говорите по-нашему, господин воин… Еду в соседний город, здесь совсем недалеко. Всю ночь в лесу проспал, есть захотел…<br/>- Чудно ты рыбу то ловишь…<br/>- Отец научил… - покраснел мальчик, а потом протянул правую ладонь, раскрытую, словно светлую звезду Ивице протянул. – Я Николас из Ломбартса, а вы?<br/>- Иво… Ивица. – хорват коснулся его ладони своею. – Из Крижа. Это далеко, за горами. Еду к князю своему.<br/>- Служба у вас там?<br/>- И дружба… - кивнул Иво. – Одному то не боязно ходить, а?<br/>- Нет… - снова улыбнулся мальчишка-франк. – Я еду торговым путём, а он хорошо охраняется.<br/>- А в лес то чего заехал? В лесу разбойники… Вдруг и я разбойник? – усмехнулся Ивица.<br/>- Разбойники дальше, после города… - невозмутимо возразил Николас. – А вы на разбойника не похожи, уж извините меня за смелость в разговоре. У вас… - он поддел палочкой медальон Ивицы на толстом шнурке. – Монета короля Карла Великого… а её дают только на службе у… короля…<br/>- Ну а вдруг я её украл? – Ивицу стала забавлять эта детская уверенность.<br/>- Нет, господин воин… - мальчик встал, поднял попону, накинул её на спину своего коня, стал седлать его. – Такие монеты дают только тем, кто хорошо служит, а их не так-то легко убить…<br/>Стоял он возле своего коня и солнце, пробившись сквозь листву, потерялось в длинных рыжих волосах, заискрило красным золотом…<br/>- Соображаешь хорошо… - хорват сорвал ранний цветок, словно тот виноват был в чём. – Нам с тобой по пути. Я тоже в этот город иду. Дорогу хорошо знаешь?<br/>- Даже в темноте смогу найти. – Николас легко вскочил на коня, закинул себе за спину дорожный мешок.<br/>Медленно, говоря о том да о сём, они поехали через лес…<br/>Перед тем, как до ближайшей деревни добраться, Николас достал из мешка свой плащ, тёмно-зелёный, из крашеной шерсти, накинул его на плечи и капюшон на голову надвинул. Хорват уж хотел было пошутить, что, мол, посреди жаркой весны мальчику стало холодно, как зимой, но что-то в поведении юного франка заставило его насторожиться и держать руку на рукояти длинного кинжала в кожаных ножнах.<br/>Его новый знакомый от кого-то прятался.<br/>Нашли, где заночевать – большая таверна, в которой всегда много приезжего люда – легко потеряться да и не найдёт никто.<br/>- Комнату одну дай… - Ивица кинул на стол тяжелую монету, хозяин кивнул, спрятав деньгу за пазуху. Золоту не удивился – мало ли, наемник на службе у барона, на службе у короля, или сам король, или барон…<br/>Пышнозадая девчушка провела их наверх, комнату показала, принесла им кувшин вина, мяса на деревянной тарелке, каравай горячего хлеба.<br/>Перекусив и наскоро умывшись, они повалились спать – Ивица на большой кровати, застеленной овчинами, а Николас – на низком лежаке, на которых обычно слуги спали.<br/>Проснулись они только на утро, Николас видимо с непривычки пожаловался на усталость, да и сам Ивица после такого долгого пути чувствовал себя разбитым. На коня садиться вовсе не хотелось, посему решили до вечера в городе остаться, а потом уже, наутро, с торговыми телегами пуститься дальше в путь.<br/>- Я к берегу еду… - объяснил хорват, допивая молоко из кувшина. Николас сидел у окна и яйцо от скорлупы чистил, кивнул, зажевал медленно.<br/>- Я с вами отправлюсь, если не прогоните… Не прогоните? – спросил.<br/>- Не прогоню… - Ивица покачал головой, встал, прошёлся по комнате. – Идём, по городу пройдёмся.<br/>- Вы идите… Я здесь побуду, господин воин… - вдруг отказался мальчик. – Хочется спать весь день…<br/>- Ну, коли так, сиди тут… - усмехнулся Иво и вышел из таверны на улицу.<br/>Он вернулся только после обеденной трапезы и девчушка, прислуживающая хозяину таверны, сказала, что юный господин, красивый как девица, никуда не уходил и так и сидит наверху.<br/>- Затворником стать собираешься? – усмехнулся Ивица, входя.<br/>Николас сидел у окна и смотрел во двор, где юноши на пьяную голову состязались во владении мечом.<br/>- Нет… - просто ответил он.- Хочу рыцарем стать. Воином. Как… - он помедлил. – Как вы…<br/>- А отец твой что, не воин?<br/>- Воин… - грустно улыбнулся Николас. – Но не такой… Он на одном месте, службу свою несёт, а мне бы хотелось в других странах побывать, увидеть большое море, горы…<br/>- У всякого своя судьба… - Ивица сел на свою кровать. – Вниз идём. Ты же не ел полдня…<br/>Как темнеть начало, в таверну люд стал стекаться.<br/>У каждого своя байка, которую он расскажет за столом в окружении таких же бродяг и наёмников, зальёт её пивом и элем, те, кто побогаче – вином.<br/>Свои длинные волосы Николас не стал заплетать в косу, как Ивица посоветовал, а просто спрятал в капюшон, сел за стол в самом углу, где было мало света, и молча за еду принялся.<br/>Но, так уж судьбе было угодно, что, когда Ивица отошёл к хозяину, чтобы спросить, какой из торговцев выезжает завтра утром, один из пьянчуг подошёл к Николасу и попытался с ним заговорить.<br/>Мальчик ничего не ответил и тогда пьяница сдёрнул с его головы капюшон, явя свету длинные рыжие волосы, яркие, как рябиновый лист.<br/>- Девица рыжая! – ахнул кто-то. – Глянь, какой цвет!<br/>Пара воинов-наёмников, сидевших у окна, привстали на смех и крики, увидели Николаса и за ножи схватились. Пикнуть никто не успел, как мальчишки и след простыл, а Ивица кинул на стол хозяину несколько монеток, приказал молчать и быстро наверх поднялся.<br/>Как он и думал, мальчик был в комнате - быстро складывал в мешок свои немногочисленные пожитки, собираясь бежать.<br/>- И куда ты сейчас побежишь на ночь глядя? – Иво прислонился спиной к двери. – А ну, брось, глупец. Тебе говорю!<br/>- Они за мной… - Николас выпрямился, лицо его было бледно от страха. – Если вы на их пути встанете, они вас убьют. Им за это заплачено.<br/>- Не убьют. – хорват припёр дверь стулом, сел рядом с Николасом на скамью. – Послушай… Кто они и чего им от тебя нужно?<br/>- Я всего лишь… - попытался соврать франк, но увидев нахмуренные брови попутчика, замолчал. Вздохнул, бросил мешок на пол, сел рядом с Ивицей и начал.<br/>- Я Николас из Ломбартса, мой прадед – Хильдерик, король франков. – он снова замолчал, а Ивица сидел, смотря на него, не веря своим глазам.<br/>Прозрел в миг, понял, что искал не там да и не того.<br/>- Так ты из Меровеев? – тихо спросил он, затем руку протянул и дотронулся до его волос, тёмных в сумраке комнаты. – Потому и волосы у тебя такие?<br/>- Моего прадеда отправили силом в монастырь, но никто не знал, что кроме Теодориха у него есть ещё сыновья… - Николас отвернулся к зашторенному тряпицей окну, вздохнул. – Моему отцу, матери и сестрам пришлось бежать от преследования в другие края пять лет назад и вырастила меня бабка. Она думала, что когда-нибудь я смогу занять трон, который уже давно не принадлежит нам… - мальчишка рассмеялся. – На что мне трон? Я вырос в деревне, во дворе у местного барона, хотел оруженосцем стать… Но кто-то узнал о нашей тайне… Да и сегодня вот узнали…<br/>- Немудрено, с такими-то косами, как у девки… - усмехнулся Ивица. – Вот что… Слышал я эту историю, пока у короля при дворе был… За тебя и впрямь неплохая цена назначена, потому слушай, что я тебе говорить буду… Выедем на рассвете с торговцами. Будешь молчать и прислушиваться к моим словам, а не к своему страху, выедем живыми…<br/>- Почему вы мне помогаете? – осторожно спросил Николас. – Вам бы сдать меня королевской страже и получить большие деньги…<br/>- Ты мне понравился. – пожал плечами Ивица, развернул свою чудесную медвежью шкуру и расстелил её на кровати. – Лезь под неё и спи. Я вернусь скоро.<br/>Вернулся он и впрямь скоро – принёс котомку с едой, два больших свёртка и запалил факел. Николас вздрогнул, сев в кровати и не узнав поначалу попутчика. От бороды и длинных волос хорвата не осталось и следа – по норманнской моде. И одежда, которую он разложил на кровати была привычной северянам.<br/>- Платье? – смутился Николас, вставая и трогая мягкую ткань.<br/>- По-другому я тебя не спрячу… - покачал головой Ивица, снимая с себя одежду и переодеваясь. – Ну, разоблачайся и я помогу тебе надеть его…<br/>- Вы привычны одевать девиц? – пошутил Николас, стягивая рубашку через голову, оставив попытку развязать все шнурки. Ивица, придерживая камизу, дёрнул её вниз и белая ткань одела Николаса с груди до щиколоток.<br/>- Я привычен их раздевать… - усмехнулся хорват, протянул верхнее платье, туго затянул его сзади поясом, перекинул завязки вперёд. – Шнуруй.<br/>Через несколько минут оглядев Николаса, Ивица не выдержал и рассмеялся. Мальчишка только засопел от обиды, но промолчал, краснея. Осталось только платком обвязать голову, оставляя открытым лицо и нацепить покрывало, каким накрывались замужние женщины.<br/>- Скажу, что ты – моя супруга. Никто не посмеет приставать к норманну… - объяснял Ивица. – Идём…<br/>Они спустились по лестнице и, ведомые хозяином, вышли в темноту с задней двери, миновали постоялый двор, взяли своих лошадей и двинулись к окраине города. Торговцы уже собирались, навьючивали мулов и лошадей, грузили товары в телеги. На пожелание проехать часть пути с ними ответили согласием, увидев в руке хорвата крупную монету.<br/>В сторону Николаса мужчины смотрели, посмеиваясь, а он только и делал, что сидел в телеге, склонив голову и перебирая бусины на амулете, который подарила ему бабка.<br/>Ивица ехал рядом и иногда что-нибудь говорил ему, чтобы поддержать, остальные ехавшие с торговцами не цеплялись к ним, видя, что путешественники норманны. Уж такая слава повелась за этими людьми, что с ними шутки плохи.<br/>Отряд всадников нагнал их к вечеру, они долго кружили рядом, высматривая худенького мальчишку на коне, расспрашивали, но получали отказ и, не солоно хлебавши, вернулись, думая, что тот сбежал по другой дороге.<br/>Когда миновала половина пути, Ивица сказал, что дальше они поедут одни, помог Николасу пересесть на коня и, попрощавшись с торговцами, они свернули по тропинке в лес.<br/>- Отдохнуть нужно, тут ручей, напьёмся и коней напоим. Потом дальше поедем…<br/>Свой маленький лагерь разложили под большим дубом, пустили коней пастись, сами сели обедать.<br/>- Схожу в лес, раздобуду хвороста, тут ветки зелёные… - Ивица тяжело поднялся на ноги, взял точильный камень и тесак, и тут же скрылся в зарослях.<br/>Шел дальше от места стоянки, думая и решая. Голос сердца одно шептал, а в голове совсем другое звучало, да сердца зов сильнее оказался. Бросил тесак точить, махнул рукой, рассмеялся.<br/>- Ой, старею. – сказал тихо, подхватил вязанку с хворостом, пошел обратно к мальчишке.<br/>Когда он вернулся, Николас сидел на замшелом пне, переодетый в мужскую одежду, сложив платье и покрывала на траве. Только завязки рубашки он не завязал, сидел, подставив грудь солнцу и ветру.<br/>- Вам ведь был дан такой же приказ, что и им, да, господин воин? – невесело улыбнулся мальчик.<br/>Ивица опустил руку с наточенным тесаком, подошёл ближе.<br/>- Голову или сердце? – спросил молодой франк.<br/>- Что? – не понял Ивица.<br/>- Вам приказали привести мою голову в доказательство или моё сердце? – Николас встал на ноги.<br/>- И давно ты это понял? – усмехнулся хорват.<br/>- Когда мы в путь пустились… Те всадники кружили вокруг, но увидели вас, узнали и отстали. Значит, вы им знакомы, господин воин… А я дурень, сам себя вам выдал... Да и про цену вы сразу знали… И у короля служили… Знал же я, что зазря такую монету не дают, господин воин…<br/>- Ивица… - исправил его хорват, недобро усмехаясь. – Не называй меня господином.<br/>Они стояли молча, Николас опустил голову, сделал пару шагов по направлению к хорвату, встал перед ним, вскинул подбородок вверх, сглотнул.<br/>- Только быстро, прошу. – шепнул он, краснея, устыдившись страха смерти.<br/>Ивица улыбнулся и кивнул. Взял его волосы, свитые в косу в одну руку, погладил ласково, любуясь на цвет и тяжесть, и вдруг тесаком срезал её почти под корень. Николас только ахнуть успел, по бледным щекам поползли непрошеные слёзы.<br/>- Твои волосы – твоя гордость, знак твоего родства с Меровингами… - Ивица отбросил отрубленную косу, как змею. – Нет их - нет тебя. Ты более не царского рода, ты простой мальчишка. Наследник франкской короны умер… А ты… - хорват усмехнулся. – Ты….<br/>- Почему? – Николас попытался улыбнуться, глотая слёзы, стыд и страх.<br/>- Потому что ты мне нравишься… - Ивица вдруг погладил его по щеке, осторожно, ласково. Тот всхлипнул и ткнулся воину в грудь, обнял его руками, прижался весь, словно зелёный плющ к старому дубу.<br/>- Возьмите меня с собой, я буду вам служить… - зашептал он. – Я буду следовать за вами всюду… Мой отец далеко отсюда, к Внутреннему морю ближе, но он примет вас как короля, когда узнает, что вы спасли меня… Мой отец… - он поднял лицо. – Очень богат… Он может дать и откуп…<br/>- Мне не нужны деньги, я сам богат как король… - улыбнулся Ивица, отёр шершавой мозолистой ладонью слёзы со щёк мальчика. – Я бы взял тебя с собой в оруженосцы… Да не бывает у моего князя такого… А в отряд возьмёт, если пойдёшь…<br/>- Пойду. Я за вами на край земли пойду. И даже дальше…. – Николас всё не отпускал ворот рубахи Ивицы. Тот кивнул.<br/>- Всё… - нагнулся, подобрал косу и кинул на вязанку хвороста. – Запали. Пусть сгорит… А потом поедим и поедем другой дорогой…<br/>Через три месяца пути, петляя и уходя от людей короля, они добрались до границы, а потом пересели на торговый корабль и плыли по реке…<br/>Прошло полгода с их встречи, и они въехали по деревянному мосту в город Вацлава, конунг сошёл по ступеням своего терема вниз, обнял хорвата, называя его братом, посмотрел на Николаса и кивнул ему, разрешая остаться.<br/>***<br/>- Дальше ты уже и сам всё знаешь… - Ивица встал, высматривая Николаса, приложил ладони ко рту и крикнул. – А ну плыви сюда! Хватит! Вылезай!<br/>Вацлав встал, пнул ветку, усмехнулся.<br/>- Скоро год, как ты его привёл… В сыновья уж записать можно…<br/>А поймав взгляд хорвата, головой покачал.<br/>- Не со всякого дерева ягоды есть можно, брат мой…<br/>- Со всякого… - усмехнулся Иво. – Да только с неких - один раз.<br/>- А стоит ли оно того?<br/>Хорват ничего не сказал, только отвернулся.</p><p>Как в воду конунг глядел, видно к делу слово и пришлось.<br/>Спать легли, оставив дозорных – один из прислужников княжны вызвался сторожить да один из унгар.<br/>Ночь легла чёрная, веринги устали за день. Данко с Николасом чтоб княжну развеселить то потешный бой устроили то через костёр прыгать решили. Она только сидела под навесом и улыбалась, один раз рассмеялась звонко, когда Ивица сказал, что тоже прыгать будет через горящие ветки, а Ксандар пошутил, что, мол, тогда к ужину у них жареный медведь будет…<br/>Роману только не спалось. Он лежал на охапке лапника, крытой плащом и смотрел в чёрное небо, пытаясь среди звёзд различить свои родные. Здесь всё больше казалось – и луна, багряная, колесом выкатившаяся на небосвод, и звёзды – словно кто-то крупные бусины рассыпал…<br/>Не выдержал, отряхнул с себя остатки сна, сел, оглядываясь. Угли в костре тлеют, дозорные не спят, сидят на бревне, переговариваются тихо, хоть и не понимают друг друга.<br/>Ромка встал, побрёл к костру, зачерпнул воды из ведра, умыл лицо, пару поленцев подбросил.<br/>- За костром следите, чтоб не погас… - сказал тихо. Кафтан свой скинул да по берегу вниз пошёл, к морю.<br/>Глянул – усмехнулся тихо – хоть глаз выколи. Не понять, где море кончается и начинается небо.<br/>Посидел на камне, вдыхая прохладу ночную, камень пнул и тут же прислушался – шорох, не камыш шелестит и не волна говорит.<br/>Зрением боги Романа не обделили, заметил он блеск в кромешной тьме – так только оружие сверкнуть могло, поймав лунный луч.<br/>Стараясь ступать бесшумно, скользнул меж кустов, вверх взлетел, словно подтолкнул его кто-то. И тут же пнул в ноги Сашку, присел рядом, рот ему зажал.<br/>- Тихо! – шикнул. – Вставай, Димитрия буди. Гости у нас непрошенные.<br/>Веринги один за другим на ноги вскочили, Данко усмехнулся, в рукава руки сунув.<br/>- По воде идут, княже.<br/>- В воде и подохнут… - проворчал Ивица. Его шуба вниз сползла, обнажив кольчугу.<br/>- Встретьте-ка их… - Вацлав кивнул, Николас и Данко луки свои достали. Каждый смолёную стрелу вынул из колчана; один раз только огонь лизнул фитиль, заполыхал наконечник и две яркие дуги в небо взлетели. Тут же осветился берег, стал виден низкий корабль, бородатые лица чужаков, их щиты и копья.<br/>Одна из стрел в борт корабля вонзилась, нападавшие загалдели и мимо конунга просвистела зазубренная стрела.<br/>- А ну, к лесу всем! – Вацлав махнул рукой, Данко ещё три стрелы успел выпустить, подкинул ногой в костёр трухлявое брёвнышко. Искры посыпались в разные стороны, словно огонь в небо плюнул.<br/>Ксандар навес одной рукой откинул, выхватил из-под него сонную княжну, она крикнула громко, испугавшись, брыкаться начала, да лужич крепко её держал поперёк талии.<br/>Чужаки по глиняному склону быстро взобрались, подходить стали полумесяцем, копьями щетинились. Их вожак гаркнул и они вперёд пошли, первый упал, получив пернатую стрелу в грудь, Данко вторую тут же положил на тетиву, отпустил. Только и свистели его «гуски» как их Ксандар называл, потому что перо на их хвостах было гусиное, белое.<br/>- Княжну то закройте! – конунг заслонил девицу собой, она, в одной рубашке нижней, льняной, стояла позади них, словно вкопанная, очнулась только тогда, когда Данко швырнул в её сторону свой кафтан, наскоро скинутый. Встрепенулась, бросилась к верингам.<br/>- Куда? – зарычал Ивица. – В сторону уйди, глупая!<br/>- Сам уйди! – огрызнулась она совсем не по-девичьи, выхватила из ножен, что на его поясе висели, острый длинный нож и полоснула по шее полезшего на неё бородача. Кровь, горячая и липкая, струёй забила из раны, окатила девчушку, замарав её рубашку. Никто и слова то сказать не успел, а она метнула тяжёлый кинжал, попала не лезвием, а рукоятью в лоб нападавшему, он и повалился на землю, застонав, а она тут же скакнула белкой, нож сцапала и приготовилась отразить удар высокого воина в кожаной броне.<br/>- Спину мне прикройте! – гаркнула княжна, обернулась, полыхнули её глаза, волосы, рассыпавшиеся шапкой кудрей, ветер подхватил.<br/>- Ай, обознались мы! – расхохотался Ксандар, так же смеясь, копьё короткое метнул, варвар отлетел от силы удара на несколько сажен.<br/>- Ай, обознались! - подхватил Ивица, из-за спины, ремень расстегнув, топор свой двуглавый, больше на бердыш размером похожий, выхватывая. Николас, который рядом с ним стоял, тут же пару шагов в сторону отмерил – таким топором и своего можно задеть, коли не совладать<br/>Нападавших не меньше пятидесяти было, работы всем хватило. Роман еле успел увернуться, тяжёлый цеп просвистел рядом с лицом его и тут же рука, держащая цеп, пала на землю, обрубленная кривой саблей Саболча.<br/>- Ухо востро держи! – засмеялся унгарин. Лицо его кровавые брызги покрывали, утерев лоб, он снова под руку Вацлаву ныряя, вперёд выскочил, да его воины от него не отставали.<br/>- Ой-гой, каждому руки да спину размять! – Данко отпихнул ногой завалившегося на бок раненого варвара, братов нож в его руке сверкнул, Ксандар хмыкнул. Лезвие его косы красным стало, по древку кровь текла.<br/>- Хороша коса, да косарь лучше! – крикнул Сашка, пригнулся, Димитрий, подскочив, серпом рубанул, подтолкнул Алексашку в спину.<br/>Последние нападавшие бросились было бежать. Николас подтянул к себе колчан с дротиками, Данко усмехнулся, стрелу вынимая и кладя её на тетиву.<br/>Ухнули, два тела покатились под откос, в воду упали.<br/>- Говорил же, в воде сдохнут… - плюнул Ивица. – Князь…<br/>Вацлав не ответил. Вытер лезвие меча пучком травы, в ножны меч вложил, подошёл к княжне, стоявшей у тела своего прислужника, потянул её за рубаху. Вырез набок сбился, обнажая мальчишескую плоскую грудь.<br/>- Смотрю, в ваших местах что утка, что селезень… – сказал тихо, отпустил рубашку, пачканную кровью. – Идём. Переоденься, если у тебя есть во что.</p><p>Костёр полыхал до самого утра, а потом прах своих двух павших прислужников юный колхидский князёк в воду скинул и прошептал что-то.<br/>- Теперь он будет молиться, чтобы их души доплыли до родного дома… - тихо Ивица пояснил.<br/>- Говорил же я, что-то дурное делается… - Данко проворчал, Ксандар кивнул.<br/>- И как я не понял… - усмехнулся он.<br/>- Что ж мы, вместо девки повезём мальца? – не выдержал Сашка, на что Вацлав только нахмурился.<br/>- Что мне передали, то я и отдам. - бросил он.<br/>- Нехорошо это… - Роман вступил в спор. – Князь твой Киевский небось и не знал, что отдавал. А коли знал – пошутил так злобно?<br/>- Я не думаю, что Великоградич погнушается таким даром… - Ивица усмехнулся нехорошо. – Там к мальчикам привычны.<br/>Николас побледнел, как пепел.<br/>- Он от врага скрывается, коли женское платье надел… - прошептал франк. – Как я прежде… Да только защитника у него нет…<br/>- Если захочет, мы ему защитниками станем? – Данко выступил вперёд и наткнулся на холодный взгляд Вацлава. – Ну… - смутился лужич. – Коли он заплатит нам, а, княже?<br/>- Моё дело отвезти его. – конунг запахнул на груди плащ. – И Великоградскому князю передать. А уж потом что будет – не моя забота.<br/>Почудилась Роману в его словах какая-то усмешка, но только лицом Вацлав строг оставался. Лужич кивнул, отошёл, в сторону глядя. Как бы жаль не было, да слово князя твоего – закон.<br/>- На драккар грузиться будем… - повелел Вацлав после того, как мальчишка-колх, переодевшись, подошёл к нему и кивнул. – Недолго осталось.</p><p>Солнце печь стало сильнее, ветер горячий подул.<br/>- Ветер сменился… - сказал Вацлав, разложив карту и смотря в небо, где солнце высоко стояло. – Дальше будет Срединное море, оно ещё теплее водами и рыбы там водятся другие, и всякие чудища. Говорят, что там Локи Ёрмунганда родил, Мирового Змея. В тех тёплых водах он и вырос таким огромным…<br/>- А дальше что?<br/>- Дальше мне плыть только до земли италов довелось. А ещё дальше – Заячий берег, там Ивица бывал… А после двух столбов земли, которые преградой служат морю, чтоб оно не вылилось всё – Великое море лежит. Холодное оно, говорят… - конунг усмехнулся. – Мне точно не сказать, не был я там… Но в том море лежит Мировой Змей…<br/>- Чай нет никакого змея… - отмахнулся Роман, за что получил лёгкий тычок в бок.<br/>- Вы в свои байки верите, мы в свои! – рассмеялся веринг. – Что зубоскалишь?<br/>- Тоже мне, выдумали, змеюка длинная… - фыркнул Роман. – Ткнуть багром и делов то, что её бояться…<br/>- Смотри, чтоб тебя багром не ткнули! – отозвался Ивица.<br/>Веринги тихо рассмеялись.<br/>- Сюда иди… - позвал Николас колхского князька. – Поешь.<br/>- Тебя как так разугораздило то? – Саболч усмехнулся, поддел носком сапога подол его платья. Тот только головой покачал, с благодарностью принял из рук Данко кусок вяленого мяса, принялся жевать.<br/>- Никто в тебе мальца не признал, девка-девкой… - Ксандар обернулся через плечо. – Чего в море не сиганул? Сбежать хочешь?<br/>- Хочу… - кивнул мальчик, его золотые кудри качнулись, на руно барашка похожие. – Да только не с корабля вашего. Вы воины опытные, от вас не сбежать. А в Великограде сбегу.<br/>- И куда побежишь? Дорогу знаешь? – Ивица сощурился.<br/>- Мир не без добрых людей. – пожал он плечами.<br/>- Андрий знал, кого отсылает? – Вацлав подсел к ним.<br/>- Нет. – мальчик посмотрел на конунга исподлобья. – Помогите мне.<br/>- Как?<br/>- Поверните корабль и плывите к моим землям. Мой отец отблагодарит вас по-королевски… он… - мальчишка запнулся, наткнувшись на взгляд Вацлава. – Ты помогать не станешь, ты слово дал.<br/>- Верно говоришь. – кивнул тот. – Помогать не стану. – а потом добавил. – Но и мешать не буду, захоти ты в Великограде сбежать. И помогать ловить тебя не стану.<br/>- Я тебе отплачу за это… - мальчик улыбнулся. – Добром отплачу, землёй. Слово даю…<br/>- Гляньте на него… Князь… - Ивица рассмеялся, хлопнув ладонями себя по коленям. – Ещё княжества да короны нет, а уже дарить собирается…<br/>Колх рассмеялся вместе с ними. Один Николас сидел хмурый.<br/>- Ты чего, Николушка? Совсем осунулся? – Сашка потрепал его по спине. – Аль дорога надоела?<br/>- Надоела… - кивнул франк, вставая. – Пойду, у носа посижу, ветром надышусь.<br/>- Ты что? – Ивица подошёл со спины, положил свою тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо. – Обиду затаил?<br/>- Не затаил. Тоскливо мне. – франк обернулся, его светлые глаза заблестели. – Стыдно, а слёзы прут…<br/>- Ну, коли сами то прут… - хорват приобнял его, Николас ткнулся ему в плечо, шмыгнул. Шкура, пропахшая кровью, морем, костром и травяным запахом самого Ивицы, защекотала подбородок.<br/>- Не морской ты волк… - прошептал хорват, погладил его по спине, даже не погладил, просто меж лопаток ладонью провёл. – Домой тебе воротаться нужно… Отцу показаться. Жениться да остепениться…<br/>- Нет… - франк покачал головой, сморгнул слёзы. Ветер быстро высушил его щёки, никто и не заметил. – Я тут буду. Я тебе слово давал.</p><p>- Когда ж с ладьи то слезем… - проворчал Саболч, потирая поясницу. – У меня зад уже не чует ничего, живого места не осталось…<br/>- А то на коне лучше? – усмехнулся Данко. – Также отобьёшь задницу, да только об седло...<br/>- Отобьёшь, коли сидеть правильно не умеешь… - возразил унгарин. – А коли как надо сидеть – ничего болеть не будет…<br/>- Это тебя на коня посадили, как родился, вот тебе и привычнее конь. – Ксандар подправил весло. – Или тебя мамка на коне сидя рожала?<br/>- В поле она меня рожала. В поле у моря. – Саболч поморщился. – По коню своему соскучился… Как уж он там… В стойле застоится…<br/>- Вот неугомонный… - Ивица потрепал его по голове. – Не застоится. Конюшие там хорошие, присмотрят за твоим конём…<br/>Данко, напевая, точил ножи – свой и брата, князёк под навесом спал – разморило его на жарком солнце. Вацлав карты свои сверял с князёвыми, смотрел по сторонам, на линию берега, изменилась или нет, Ивица в полголоса говорил ему что-то. Роман, сидевший рядом и сплетавший веревицы в канат, под их голоса задремал. Чуть головой вперёд не полетел под лавку; конунг мягко ухватил его поперек груди, к себе потянул, голову его на своё плечо положив.<br/>- Спи… - сказал тихо. – Плыть долго будем, там пролив широкий, словно море…<br/>Роман кивнул сонно, глаза сомкнул, слышал их голоса сквозь тяжелую дрёму.<br/>Солнце припекало, а к вечеру ветер тучи пригнал – быть мелкому дождю.<br/>- И то ладно… - пробормотал Сашка, глядя в небо. – Сил нет уже жариться. Ты чего, Димитрюшка? Что голову повесил?<br/>- Взгрустнулось что-то… - тот смотал канат, положил под лавку, обернулся. Весла им не нужны были, ветер да течение ровно драккар вели, да и Ксандар иногда руль поправлял.<br/>- Всем грустится на корабле то, море качает, радость укачивает… - проворчал позади них Данко. – Скорее б уж сойти на берег да ноги размять…<br/>- Было время, когда мы с Вацлавом меньше по земле ходили, чем по морю… - Ивица усмехнулся. – А как на берег сойдёшь – так голова кругом – непривычно…<br/>- Не грусти, Димитрюшка… - Сашка подсел к нему, показал вырезанную игрушку – колечко в кольце. Крутится да вертится, то рыбка, то кошка…<br/>- Дочке чтоль? – усмехнулся помор, разглядывая волчок.<br/>- Ей, родимой, Дарьюшке моей… Домой вернусь как – отдам…<br/>Замолчали, смотря, как тучи в небе цвет набирают – сизый, словно кто пеплом разбавил молочные облака.<br/>- Димитрий… - Алексашка за руку его тронул. – Пойдём со мной, князь тебя отпустит. В деревню вернёмся, я тебе сестру свою отдам… - сощурился. – Не родную, дядьки моего дочку, красавица она, синеглазая, волосом долга, где надо кругла, скоро срок ей замуж идти… По соседству жить станешь, дом вам сработаем большой, терем, жёны наши сестрицами друг друга звать будут, а мы… - он замолчал. – Мы боле, чем братьями будем. На охоту пойдём, а зимой вон – до реки Длинной, в проруби рыбу бить…<br/>- Не сули мне, Сашка… - Димитрий покачал головой, русич отвернулся, хмуря брови. – И сестру свою не обещай… - а после долгого молчания добавил. – Я и так с тобой пойду.</p><p>Встретил их слуга Ивицы, светлоглазый, коротко стриженный, безбородый, в яркой тунике, с длинным плащом, перекинутым через плечи назад.<br/>- Здравствуй, господин. – он поклонился, сверкнул улыбкой, когда хорват приобнял его. – Рад видеть тебя. Давно не виделись.<br/>- Давно… - Ивица обернулся к своим товарищам. – Это друзья мои. Проследи, чтобы их в моём доме ничего не беспокоило… А это… - он показал на юного колха. – Дар императору. Найми паланкин.<br/>Княжну усадили в носилки, крытые тяжёлой тканью. Сашка не удержался и потрогал её – мягкая на ощупь, словно руно, плотная.<br/>- Бархат. – объяснил ему Николас. – Тот же шёлк, только соткан иначе.<br/>- Богато у них здесь…<br/>Верфь была для гостевых судов, не торговых и рыбацких. Сюда приставали корабли со всех краёв земли, разноликий народ ходил: и господа богатые, и наёмники-бродяги и вовсе чужие люди, с лицами смуглыми, словно сажей вымазанными.<br/>Слуга Ивицы, Фриднант, коней верингам привёл. Сказал на незнакомом русичам языке что-то, конюхи принялись поправлять стремена да подпруги.<br/>Саболч на своего коня взглянул, нахмурился – не доставал он до стремени.<br/>- Не конь, а чудище какое… - буркнул он, но по морде каурого погладил, тот сразу же ткнулся ему в ладонь мягкими губами. Фриднант присел, ладони чашкой сложил.<br/>- Прыгайте, господин. – а сам оскалился в улыбке.<br/>Унгарин не взглянул на него даже, легко вскочил в седло без помощи слуги, поводья взял.<br/>- Поехали… - Ивица усмехнулся, махнул рукой. Носилки за ними последовали…</p><p>- Не врал ты, когда говорил, что сам богат, как король… - вполголоса сказал Николас, оглядываясь по сторонам.<br/>Дом Ивицы домом то сложно было назвать – дворец, а не дом. Сложен из камня, вокруг него сад большой, с цветами и деревьями, в саду озерце, в нём рыба плещется, в траве птицы диковинные ходят.<br/>- Глянь-ка! – восхитился Сашка. – Жар-птица!<br/>- Павлин это… - улыбнулся хорват. – Пером ярок, а как крикнет – словно дух ночной.<br/>- Камень чудной… - Роман погладил стену, мрамором и цветным стеклом выложенную. – У нас так строить не умеют…<br/>- Научатся. – усмехнулся Вацлав. – Идём, не отставай, заплутать тут можно…<br/>- А ты был здесь? – Роман шёл за ним по тёмному коридору, сам хозяин далеко вперёд ушёл, дом свой показывая гостям.<br/>- Проезжал… Останавливался у Ивицы, когда ещё отец мой жив был… - конунг поманил Романа. – Глянь вот тут…<br/>Стояли они на открытой террасе, и вид перед ними был такой, что дух захватывало. Город лежал в предрассветном розовом мареве, белокаменный, в зелёной пене листвы, изрезанный каналами. Вдалеке блестели позолотой крыши дворца.<br/>- Идём… - Вацлав тронул притихшего Романа за плечо. – Ивица нас зовёт…</p><p>После утренней трапезы Фриднант гостей по комнатам развёл.<br/>- Конюшни то у хозяина есть? – спросил Саболч.<br/>- Есть…. – тот кивнул. – Большие, после осмотрите, господин… Здесь комната ваша. Позже слуги принесут вам одежду новую.<br/>- Чем моя плоха? – усмехнулся унгарин.<br/>- Не по моде… - рассмеялся Фриднант. – Лучше будет, если не будете из толпы своим видом на чужака походить… Потому вас переоденут и цирюльника пришлют.<br/>- А цирюльник то мне на что? – возмутился Саболч. – Бороду брить не стану!<br/>Фриднант только усмехнулся и, поклонившись, из комнаты вышел.<br/>Позже и впрямь пришли прислужники, молчаливые, но приветливые. Принесли яркую одежду из тонкого шёлка, вышитую, обувь – сапоги из мягкой кожи.<br/>- Господин Иоанн просит вас пройти для омовения… - с поклоном сказал один из прислужников, на ломанной латыни.<br/>- Иоанн? – улыбнулся Саболч, к Ивице сзади подходя.<br/>- Так они меня на свой лад зовут… - махнул рукой хорват. – Ну что, идёмте, други мои…<br/>Купальня была большой, каменной, в середине вода плескалась.<br/>- Дно видать… - восхитился Сашка. – Как в речке летом…<br/>Данко шутя толкнул его вперёд, Алексашка ругаясь полетел в воду, поднял тучу брызг, Димитрий рассмеялся.<br/>- Тепла водица то! – фыркнул русич, волосы назад откинув. – Прыгай!<br/>Николас разомлел в ароматном пару, Саболча Вацлав чуть не волоком из купальни тащил, а братья-лужичи ещё долго скреблись да в росной воде мылись.<br/>- Кто знает, когда ещё доведётся… - буркнул Ксандар, волосы свои длинные выжимая.<br/>- Придётся вам, братцы, с косами своими расстаться… - вздохнул Ивица. – Здесь негоже так ходить…<br/>- Ничего… - Ксандар знаком приказал Данко молчать. – Срежем. Отрастут заново.<br/>- Что мне, как девке ходить? – возмутился младший из лужичей. – Не дам бороду брить!<br/>- Дашь. А то сам обрею, да и бошку твою дурную тоже! – пригрозил старший. – Пока ты Вацлаву служишь, делать будешь, как он решит.<br/>- То не Вацлав решит, да и ему то что… - обиженно надулся Данко. – У него то бороды нет.<br/>- Данко, твоя борода за неделю отрастёт… - Николас приобнял его. – Что ты о ней, слёзы лить вздумал?<br/>- Я тебя! – взвился лужич, франк только рассмеялся.<br/>Цирюльник пришёл в сопровождении пары служанок, долго щёлкал языком, держа в руках длинные тяжелые волосы Николаса, говоря, что ему жаль их резать.<br/>- На парик пойдут… - рассмеялся Ивица, Фриднант, стоявший у лавки с одеждой и помогавший обстриженному Николасу облачиться, подхватил его смех.<br/>- На парик? – удивился франк.<br/>- На парик… - Фриднант застегнул фибулы на его плаще, расправил складки на ткани. – Богатые дамы любят щеголять в накладных волосах.<br/>- Что у вас, девки безволосые чтоль? – Сашка не мог принять, что бороду ему сбреют, но сидел молча, не дёргаясь, видя в руке у мастера острое лезвие.<br/>- Положено у них так… - объяснил Димитрий. – Ох, Алексаш, тебе ж не больше пятнадцати весен на вид… - рассмеялся звонко, голову запрокидывая, словно сам старше казался. Сашка не ответил ничего, зарделся лишь смутившись.<br/>- Баба бабой… - Ксандар усмехнулся, брата по щеке похлопав. Тот тут же рот открыл, чтобы резкостью ответить. – Ну, не делай глаза такие. Отрастёт.<br/>- Идёмте, трапезничать пора. – позвал их хорват.<br/>Шли они прямо из купальни в сад, где столы накрыли меж деревьев.<br/>- Это что такое? – Роман встал как вкопанный, заслышав девичий смех. За столом сидели женщины, юные, в длинных одеждах, с открытыми плечами и руками. Завидев мужчин, они поднялись и поприветствовали их поклоном.<br/>- Срам, а не одежда… - пробормотал Ксандар.<br/>- А мне по нраву! – усмехнулся Данко, подходя ближе.<br/>- Это мои гостьи. – Ивица усмехнулся. – Прошу вас за столы, братья.</p><p>Вечером того же дня гонец от императора прибыл, передал письмо Ивице и терпеливо ждал, пока тот ответ напишет.<br/>- В гости нас зовут… - усмехнулся хорват, дунув на лист пергамента, стряхивая мелкий песок. – С подарками.<br/>- Не будем заставлять ждать… - Вацлав кивнул. – Скажи, что пожалуем, как позовёт.<br/>Позвал он их скоро – наутро, ещё все спали, снова тот же самый гонец прибыл, письмо Фриднанту отдал и уехал, сославшись на спешку.<br/>- Император устраивает пир. – Ивица разложил пергамент с печатью на столе.<br/>- Буквы дивно выписаны… - пробормотал Алексашка.<br/>Всё новое в диковинку им с Романом было. Весь сад Ивицы обошли, чуть не заплутав меж деревьев, в конюшни с Саболчем заглянули, уже хотели в амбары полезть, посмотреть что там и как, да тут Фриднант кликнул их к утренней трапезе.<br/>- Просит прибыть нас вечером. За княжной носилки пришлют, мы сопровождать её будем.<br/>- Добро, сопроводим.<br/>Колх, сидевший с ними за одним столом в девичьем облачении, вздрогнул и побледнел.<br/>- То твоё последнее решение, княже? – нахмурился Данко.<br/>- Последнее и больше я говорить об том не буду. – бросил Вацлав. – С каких это пор ты слова мои обсуждать вздумал?<br/>- С таких, что ты безвинных трогаешь…<br/>- Ладьи топить стыда в тебе не было? – удивился Ивица. – А тут за одного мальца душа заболела?<br/>- То сильные воины были, или охраняемые купцы, их не жаль… - отвернулся лужич. – А здесь дитя малое. А его в полон…<br/>- Данко… - предупредил Ксандар.<br/>- Не думал я, что от тебя такое увижу. Клялся же ты, что баб да деток не трогаешь! – не выдержал, вспылил молодой серб. Вацлав по столу грохнул кулаком.<br/>- Рот свой прикрой, перечить вздумал!<br/>Ксандар брата за руку схватил, вниз потянул.<br/>- Тише ты, угомонись… - сказал вполголоса. – Что с тобой такое?<br/>- Ничего… - Данко губу закусил.<br/>Сидевший с ним рядом Николас также молчал, нахмурившись – не по нраву ему было то, что они сейчас делали.<br/>- Ну, раз вечером пир, то собрать вас, братки, нужно… - хорват тяжело поднялся. – Отдохните, их пиры почище наших воинских забав будут, не тело они треплют, а душу. А после одежду подыщем и поедем с милостью богов.</p><p>- Всё ли спокойно, никто не обижал? – Ивица дождался, пока цирюльник выбреет его подбородок и щёки, вытрет ему лицо горячим льняным полотенцем и, поклонившись, выйдет из комнаты. Поднялся, рубаху внутреннюю длинную накинул, принялся застёжки на плечах скреплять.<br/>- Всё тихо, господин… - Фриднант сидел на низкой лавке, смотрел в окно, где в саду девицы от дневного зноя прятались под яблонями. – Когда вас ждать снова?<br/>- Не знаю… Письмо пришлю. – Ивица фыркнул. – До чего одежда неудобная… Как бабы в длинное рядятся…<br/>Тот только рассмеялся.<br/>- Новых собрал… - усмехнулся Ивица, выглянув в сад. Взглядом прошёлся по юным прелестницам, на одной остановился, златокудрой, стройной. – Пришли её ко мне немного погодя.<br/>- Как прикажете, господин… - осклабился Фриднант.<br/>- И переодень. Побогаче. – улыбнулся хорват.</p><p>- Проходи… - Ивица дверь шире распахнул, Вацлав вошёл к нему в спальню, увидел сидевшую на широкой кровати девушку, остановился.<br/>- Погодя приду… - улыбнулся конунг.<br/>- Нет, проходи… - возразил хорват, на кресло кивнул. – Садись. А ты… - он подозвал девицу. – Иди-ка ко мне, ягодка моя…<br/>Она встала, улыбаясь подошла ближе, свет факелов упал на неё, словно коконом золотым окутав, заиграл на богатой вышивке платья, на камнях ожерелья, в кудрях искрами запутался.<br/>- Хороша? – спросил Ивица.<br/>- Хороша… - улыбнулся Вацлав. – Идунн, не дать ни взять.<br/>- Вот и я об Идунн подумал, как увидел… - кивнул Ивица.<br/>Вацлав хотел было спросить что-то, да осёкся, глядя на девушку.<br/>- Великие боги… - пробормотал он. – Никак Локи с нами в злую шутку играет….<br/>- Может и злую, может и Локи, а может и судьба это. – улыбнулся хорват. Поддел пальцем подбородок девицы, по плечам её ладонями провёл. – Садись с нами, красавица, отобедаешь.</p><p>Вечером и впрямь стук копыт раздался у ворот, Фриднант, выглянув, сказал Ивице, что приехали провожатые. Слуги, светловолосые исполины, несли богато украшенные носилки с навесом, туда, осторожно, держа за руку, Вацлав княжну усадил.<br/>«Её» богато обрядили, накинули на голову полупрозрачную кисею, возложив сверху тяжелый венец с жемчугом.<br/>- Жемчуг к слезам… - буркнул Димитрий. – Потому мальцы да девки у нас его не носят, старые бабы только…<br/>- Погодь ты жалеть его, Димитрюшка… - возразил Сашка. – Не больно к кому, к большому князю едет, авось, потеряется среди челяди да сбежит, как хотел…<br/>Все на своих коней запрыгнули и мелким шагом ко дворцу поехали.<br/>- Не привык я к таким городам… - вздохнул Саболч. – Мне наша Буда нравится. Вольная, большая, раскинулась от реки до полей, а напротив брат её – Пешт… Или вот Ласлава град хорош, тихий да спокойный, ярмарки по светлым дням…<br/>- Ничего, авось, скоро вернёмся домой… - пообещал Вацлав, потрепав парнишку по плечу. – Недолго осталось…<br/>- Он всё по коню скучает своему… - фыркнул Данко, посмеиваясь.<br/>- Тык оно и верно, на коня сев, он быстрее до королевны своей доберётся… - подмигнул Ксандар, а Саболч лишь зарделся.<br/>Вскоре и дворец показался, надвигался он белокаменной громадиной, сверкая крышами, в которых закатное солнце отражалось.<br/>- Прошу вас, государи… - привратник императора, одетый, словно вельможа, поклонился гостям. Носилки наземь поставили, Вацлав княжне руку подал.<br/>Шли они по высоким лестницам и за привратником по тёмным коридорам следовали, окружённые придворными, богато одетыми женщинами и слугами.<br/>- Ступишь – камень, а на вид словно вода… - прошептал Роман, глянув себе под ноги. Голубая мозаика, украшавшая полы, разбегалась в стороны узорными волнами.<br/>- В другом крыле дворца пол сделан из прозрачного стекла… - тихо сказал Ивица. Голос его гулко эхом раскатывался под крышей. – Так под полом вода пущена да рыбки. Идёшь по такому и точь-в-точь по воде… Порой, боязно ступить…<br/>- Чудеса… - усмехнулся Ксандар. – Знать не зря Царь-градом величают…<br/>- В вашем Белограде я тоже много чудес видел… - Ивица обернулся к братьям. – Дворец князя из дерева, да так чудно изукрашен – точно кружевом каким…<br/>- Дядька наш изукрашивал… - Данко потрогал узорную вязь на одной из колонн. – Камень не холодный, а тёплый, точно живой…<br/>- Идём уже, позже надивишься, эдак мы к пиру опоздаем… - потянул его за собой старший брат.<br/>- Бабы тут больно хороши, румяные все да глазастые… - Сашка обернулся вслед одной, Димитрий фыркнул только.<br/>- Брови да глаза у них насурьмлены, а щеки нарумянены… - пояснил хорват, рассмеявшись. – Да на голове у каждой волосы накладные, они голову то задурить мастерицы, не попадись на наживку, как рыба…<br/>- Тьфу, кругом обман… - буркнул русич, а Роман да Димитрий только посмеялись над ним.<br/>Так тихим шагом, разглядывая чудеса всякие, они и до главной залы дошли, откуда музыка слышна была.<br/>- Ух… - восхитился Николас, зажмурившись на миг.<br/>Всюду светильники горели, и не было от них ни запаха гари, ни чада, только свет и благоухание. Пол плитками цветными был вымощен, а по стенам картины всякие из такой же мелкой плитки были. То вот всадник дракона копьём разит, то девица прекрасная в сиянии является, то звери чудные охоту затеяли.<br/>- Не надивлюсь я здесь… - прошептал Алексашка, а Роман кивнуть лишь смог в ответ.<br/>Вацлав и Ивица к этому виду привычны уже были, но и они в какой раз поразились убранству императорского дворца.<br/>- Здрав будь, государь мой…<br/>Сойдя с трона, в их сторону смотрел невысокий мужчина в богатой одежде. Голову его корона венчала, плащ ниспадал ровными складками, словно их не портной так задумал, а скульптор из мрамора изваял.<br/>- И ты век здравствуй и столько же правь, мой император.<br/>Ивица поклонился, как полагалось, низко, но великий князь улыбнулся только и рукой махнул.<br/>- Словно не спаситель мой и близкий друг, а чужестранец кланяешься… - сказал он и поманил к себе гостей. – Вижу в здравии ты, Вячеслав?<br/>- В здравии, мой государь. – Вацлав кивнул и поклонился по своему – лишь голову склонив. – Это люди мои, рады тебя приветствовать в городе твоём славном. Прибыли мы от брата твоего из Киева, привезли подарок…<br/>Вацлав подвёл к императору княжну, руку в руку ему вложил. Сергий глянул поверх девичьей головы, поднял покрывало, укрывавшее её до груди, улыбнулся довольно.<br/>- Брат меня уважил, как и вы, выполнив волю его. Сядьте со мной за столы, пируйте, а ты, Ивица, и ты, Вячеслав, рядом со мной сидите... А гостья моя пусть по правую руку сядет и развлечет меня беседой.<br/>- Посмотрел бы я, как эта девица его кинжалом развлечёт… - буркнул Данко. Ксандар лишь усмехнулся.<br/>- Погоди ещё, видно будет, что и как.<br/>- Вацлав передал, чтобы вы в оба смотрели… - тихо сказал Николас братьям-русичам и Димитрию. – Чтобы не уходили с пира, а его ждали. Опасно здесь ходить одним.<br/>- Коли бы и захотел, не пошёл бы. – кивнул Алексашка. – Немудрено заплутать. Потом в сотню лет никто не найдёт…<br/>- Не только этим они опасны… - покачал головой Ксандар. – Похоже, беспутны они, хоть и кичатся своею новой верой и благостным богом. Нет в них этой благости… Правду Вацлав сказал – в оба смотреть нужно…</p><p>Пир, начинавшийся чинно да благородно, с тихой музыкой, доносившейся из-за резных перегородок, где музыканты сидели, к ночи, как солнце закатилось и совсем стемнело, всю свою пристойность растерял.<br/>Гости, напившиеся в коромысло, валились со своих широких кресел на пол или под столы, выворачивали желудки… Кое-кто из мужчин подсаживался ближе к женщинам, отпускал похабные шуточки, те, в свою очередь, хихикали и, ничуть не боясь, флиртовали.<br/>Совсем муторно стало, когда один из вельмож попытался усадить служанку к себе на колени, задирая её длинную тунику, а второй подозвал мальчишку виночерпия, предлагая ему кисть винограда.<br/>- И это нас они варварами назвали, как мы зашли… - пробормотал Николас, морщась. – Мы то хоть девок на столах не…<br/>- Хватит сидеть нам здесь… - Ксандар потянул франка и брата за собой. – Насиделись уже на барских щах, аж зубы ломит. Николас, Ивицу кликни, смотрю я, императора самого сейчас вынесут на руках…<br/>- Идём… - Вацлав приобнял Романа, кивнул в сторону выхода. – Не отставай от братьев… Я Ивицу подожду.<br/>- Погодите вы, не могу я так уйти… - нахмурился хорват. – А впрочем, идите, Вацлав, ты дорогу знаешь… Дождёшься меня? – обернулся он к Николасу, тот кивнул.<br/>- Дождусь…<br/>Ивица отошёл с одним из вельможных, что-то сказал ему, тот нахмурился, а после рассмеялся неприятно, едко. Ответил, да так, что хорват потемнел ликом.<br/>- Идём… - тихо сказал он Николасу.<br/>- Что сказал он тебе? – удивился франк.<br/>- Да безделицу одну. – махнул рукой тот. – Фриднант!<br/>Прислужник подошёл к нему, обеспокоенно нахмурился.<br/>- Проводи гостей домой, я зайти в лавку хотел.<br/>- Поздно уже, господин…<br/>- Проводи гостей, говорю тебе, я ненадолго… Николас… - Ивица подтолкнул парнишку в спину. – Иди с ними…<br/>- Нет, я с тобой… - вдруг заупрямился франк.<br/>- Хорошо, идите, мы скоро будем…<br/>Они с Николасом свернули с главной дороги, проехали улицу почти до конца, остановились у одного дома.<br/>- Погоди меня у ворот, стой тут и не ходи никуда, даже коли бы позвали. Звать будут – кликни меня, понял?<br/>- Понял… - кивнул мальчишка.<br/>Хорват и впрямь недолго был в этом доме, проводить его вышел сухой старик с фонарём в руке. Поклонившись Николасу, он сунул Ивице в руки свёрток, прошептал что-то на греческом.<br/>- Всё, теперь и домой ехать можно… - хорват вскочил на своего коня, мотнул головой в сторону главной дороги. – Едем…</p><p>Фриднант из дому выскочил первым, как завидел Ивицу с Николасом.<br/>- Господин! – вскрикнул и подхватил огромного хорвата, которого франк на себе тащил.<br/>Под руками влажная ткань, на белом мраморе цветы алые расползаются, куда капнет – там цветок.<br/>- Что случилось? – слуга голову поднял, Николас качнулся, еле на ногах устояв, за колонну рукой схватился, на камне красный росчерк ладони свей оставив. – Кони ваши пришли, я подумал, что на прогулку вы отправились с хозяином…<br/>- Прогулку. – кивнул Николас. – Да не одни гуляли видно. Лекаря зови.<br/>- Прочь уйди… - Ксандар в рубахе одной льняной, босой, оттолкнул Фриднанта, сел на колени перед Ивицей, рубашку расстегивать не стал, просто ножом ткань взрезал, обнажив правый бок.<br/>Пальцы в рану сунул, Ивица застонал тихо, глаз не открывая.<br/>Тут и Вацлав с Данко вышли.<br/>- Братец… - конунг на колени встал возле тела друга. А потом в глаза Николасу посмотрел. – Кто?<br/>- Не знаю. Но все трое в канаве сточной лежат. – мальчишка белее мрамора, на который опирался, стоял. – Не ожидали мы. Я отвернулся, а эти выскочили и ножом в бок ему.<br/>- Отрава… - Ксандар пальцы к губам поднёс, лизнул их. – В дом его несите. Воду, тряпки, жаровню с углями подай! – бросил он Фриднанту. Тот кивнул, вскочил на ноги и побежал указы исполнять. Вацлав, Данко, Ксандар и вышедший из дома на их голоса Роман, подхватили Ивицу, занесли в светлую комнату, на кровать положили.<br/>- Николас… - Данко вернулся за франком. Тот сидел на ступенях, голову склонив. – Тебе то как досталось?<br/>- Живой и ладно… - франк утер щеки и тихо выдавил. – Не уберег.<br/>- Уберёг… - лужич потянул его за шкирку, обхватил руками, повел в дом. – Идем. Братко тебя залатает. Коли не ты, сейчас бы тризну по медведю сбирали…</p><p>Николас, тряпками обмотанный, за столом сидел, тихо Вацлаву рассказывая, как вышли они из дворца, и как ехали по темным улицам к дому странного старика, и как обратно шли и тут напали на них трое в черном. Как Ивица сел на землю после удара, а ему троих пришлось отгонять.<br/>- Отогнал. До хелевых врат. – тихо закончил он а Вацлав вдруг усмехнулся.<br/>- Ивица прознает об этом, гордостью наполнится за тебя, Николас из Ломбартса. – также тихо ответил конунг, руку свою протянул, на плечо мальчишке положил. – Сейчас иди и ложись спать. Тебе силы копить нужно. А Ксандар за Иво присмотрит. Не тревожься за него.<br/>- Княже правду говорит, не тревожься… - Данко сел к франку на лавку, приобнял, головой к его голове прижался. – Коли братко лечить вздумает, он вылечит.<br/>Когда франк поднялся тяжело, опираясь на стол и дверь за собой прикрыл, Данко выдохнул и головой в стол ткнулся.<br/>- Плохо дело. – тихо сказал он. Вацлав отвернулся, в темноту за окном глядя.<br/>- Брат твой сведущ в лечении. – конунг встал, по комнате прошёлся.<br/>- Братко и говорит, что плохо дело.<br/>А Николас за дверью губу закусил, зажмурился.<br/>- Ты что тут Николушка стоишь? – окликнул его Сашка. – Иди в опочивальню то. Аль помочь дойти?<br/>- Сам дойду, спасибо, братец… - франк улыбку из себя выдавил и поплелся по темному проходу, да только не к себе, а дальше.<br/>Поскребся в запертую дверь, долго не открывали ему, он ещё раз поскребся.<br/>Тогда дверь приоткрылась, выпустив в темный коридор клубы сизого дыма и яркую полосу света.<br/>Ксандар, весь в крови и саже, стоял перед Николасом, словно дух какой.<br/>- Входи. – только и сказал, почти втащил мальчишку-франка за шиворот и плотно дверь прикрыл.<br/>Ивица на кровати лежал, нагой, от груди до бедер льняными полосами обмотанный. Кровь проступала сквозь светлую ткань, там, где три раны были.<br/>- Плох он. – не стал врать Ксандар, отошел, руки в таз с водой опустил. – Яд его изнутри ест.<br/>- Протвояд ему дай… - прошептал Николас.<br/>- Я этого яду не знаю, не ведаю, что ему дать то, братец…. –лужич лоб ладонью утер, тяжело на скамью у стены опустился, прислонился спиной к стене. – Если в своих богов веришь, то молись им.<br/>- Я в его богов верю. А он больше них в себя верит… - покачал головой Николас. – И мне в него верить стоит, ему молиться.<br/>- Молись, авось и поможет… - Ксандар глаза закрыл. – Разбуди меня, коли зашевелится он.</p><p>Ивица день лежал, в себя не приходя, в опочивальне, где все окна тяжелым бархатом занавесили.<br/>- Ему свет сейчас лишь боль принесёт… - Ксандар медленно его раны осматривал, головой качая. Яд синими прожилками по коже полз во все стороны.<br/>- Как до сердца дойдет, так и уйдет он… - тихо сказал лужич, а конунг кивнул только.<br/>- Воин он. Сражаться должен за жизнь свою, пусть сражается… - Вацлав отпустил очередного лекаря, который не знал, что это за яд.<br/>Второй и третий день прошли в ожидании. Ивица стонал, в себя не приходя, Ксандар с ложки его поил отварами.<br/>Фриднант тенью ходил по дому, запретив слугам наверх подниматься, сам приносил еду верингам, сам на стол собирал.<br/>- Тошно уже ждать то… - тихо сказал Данко. – Скорее б уж очнулся дядька-медведь… Никак хворь его не отпустит…<br/>Николас, сидевший у окна, вздрогнул, Роман нож отложил, который точил, Димитрий стружки костяные смахнул на стол, когда Сашка поднялся, лавку подвинул и сел посреди комнаты, где по стенам светильник горели.<br/>- А вот я сейчас сказку вам скажу. – улыбнулся он.<br/>Веринги отвлеклись от дел своих, подсели к Алексашке, внимательно его слушая.<br/>- Жил да был мужик один, побогаче меня будет, да победнее вот князя нашего…. – Сашка глотнул из высокого кубка браги. – И было три дочки у него, да сына не было. Баловал дочек он своих и любил пуще жизни… И вот сел мужик то этот на ладью днём весенним и дочек то своих спросил, мол чего привезти вам дочки? Охотники его много шкур добыли, янтаря да жемчуга, всего вдоволь было, вот и ехал он сменять всё это на железо кованное и на ткани…<br/>- Дочкам приданное чтоль? – усмехнулся Ксандар, а Сашка кивнул. – Хорош батька у девок…<br/>- Старшая зерцалко себе попросила, на красу свою любоваться, средняя венец из каменьев самоцветных, какого ни у одной девки в городе не было, а третья говорит – привези мне Огнецвет, батюшка… И вот плыл он да плыл за цветком тем диковинным, да волна большая в море-окияне пошла, ладья да и перевернулась…<br/>- Видать мореход из него липовый был… - рассмеялся Димитрий.<br/>- Или на конях ехать в чужую землю надо было! – подытожил Саболч. – Эти корабли ваши – смерть деревянная.<br/>- Погодь ты ещё, сказки ж не конец… - отмахнулся Сашка. – Вот и буря то отбушевала, а мужик тот на бережочке очнулся. Видит – места все диковинные. Н деревьях птицы сидят, поют не по-нашему, плоды висят – то ли яблоки, а то ли нет… Поднялся мужик и пошел по тропке еле заметной, куда глаза глядят… Идёт он и вдруг дом перед ним встает, терем резной…<br/>- Ох и свезло ж мужику, а то б так и подох с голоду то… - буркнул Данко.<br/>- Вот и вошел он в терем, в светлицу прошел, а там стол стоит накрытый, всяких яств да питья на войско целое… сел мужик на лавку дубовую, выпил да закусил, да хозяина поблагодарил. Стал по дому-терему бродить да дивиться на чудеса и богатства, нашел там и венец царский и зерцалко для старшей дочери… А в саду-огороде посреди полянки нашел он Огнецвет. Ярок тот цветок, пламенем горит, пылает, освещает, словно факел… Протянул руку мужик, чтоб сорвать цветок, и гром грянул посреди неба ясного… И тут вышло чудо чудное, диво дивное, страшилище лесное, да и говорит, что теперича мужик должен отдать ему то, что он пуще жизни ценит, ибо спас он жизнь ему, а тот на цветок его, на Огнецвет позарился… Одну из дочек, говорит, отдавай…<br/>- Ушлый то, а… - Ксандар сыпнул в ступку трав, принялся их толочь.<br/>- Долго отпирался мужик, говорит, мол, режь меня, а дочь не отдам тебе, а чудище то возьми да скажи, мол тогда и тебя сгублю, да и дочери твои пропадут одинешеньки… Делать нечего, сказал мужик, что согласен он… и как только сказал, так и очутился у порога своего, со всеми товарами, людьми да сундуками. А в руке у него Огнецвет пылал, ведовской цветок…<br/>- Ой, Сашка, сказки мастер говорить… - тихо усмехнулся Димитрий, а Роман его только коротко в бок толкнул, мол, не мешай.<br/>- Вот и пришел отец вечером к дочерям своим в светлицу, а те с подарками сидят, любуются… Старшая в зеркало глядится, средняя венец примеряет, а младшая сидит с цветком и не надивится на него… Отец им рассказал всё, как было, две дочери отказались, а младшая согласилась. Говорит – из-за меня ты батюшка попал к чудищу, мой цветок искал, мне и отвечать. И только она скажи это – очутилась на острове том, чудном, где чудище правило. А у чудища сердце доброе оказалось, человеческое, не тронуло оно девицу, подарков ей надарило, да сказало, что весь остров теперь ей кланяться будет… Живет девица припеваючи, скучает по батюшке и сёстрам, но уж больно ладно ей на острове диковинном… Вышла она погулять, белы ножки размять, в озере-речке искупаться, и нашептали ей духи, что пока не завянет огнецвет, должна она полюбить чудище это, а иначе смерть ему…<br/>- Тьфу ты, чудище ж, не человек… - прошептал Саболч. – А тоже любить хочет…<br/>- Три луны цветет Огнецвет, три луны провела девица на острове том, и каждый вечер садилась за стол с хозяином острова и беседой своей, словами ласковыми, обращеньем почтительным, он любовь её снискал себе… - Сашка вздохнул. – Да убоялась сказать ему, что люб он ей. Подумала – что ж люди то скажут? что мол только и смогла, что чудо чудное себе найти, устыдилась, глупая… Завял Огнецвет, как новая луна народилась, и уснул хозяин острова подле своего цветка вечным сном. Поняла девица, что натворила, криком пыталась добудиться, звала его, да не ответил он ей… Так и спит до сих пор, говорят, у Огнецвета то чудище. Сам цветок пылает каждую новую луну, а сам хозяин не пробудится никак…<br/>- А девка что? – Саболч первым тишину нарушил. Все веринги притихнув сидели, слушали.<br/>- Ленту вынула с волос, да в косу их сплела, кику надела. Так и стала на острове жить, вдова невенчанная… - Сашка отставил кубок в сторону. – По ночам коли на луну посмотришь – там лик её в печали. Слезы льёт, зовет своего суженого, да только спит он…<br/>- Дура. – буркнул Ксандар. – Ой же дура. Пойду я, Ивицу поить…<br/>- Стой… - Николас встал за ним. – Дай я…<br/>Взял из его рук чашу с питьём и в опочивальню к хорвату пошёл.<br/>- Сказки твои грустные больно… - Димитрий покачал головой. – Али и для меня у тебя сказка найдётся?<br/>- Найдется… - кивнул Алексашка. – Да только не время для неё…</p><p>Николас сидел на полу у постели Ивицы, держа руку его в своих руках.<br/>- Не уходи так… - сказал тихо в темноту. Одна единственная масляная лампа светила в углу. Тени ползали по полу, словно дотянуться пытались до лампы и тут же снова отступали, отходили по стенам и потолку, стекали чернилами под лавки и кровать.<br/>- Ты воин, тебя не Хель должна забрать в свое серое царство, а валькирия подобрать на поле битвы… - Николас привстал, лбом в холодную длань хорвата ткнулся. – Не уходи так… Меня не бросай… Что я без тебя делать стану? У меня ни дома нет, ни отца, ты мне и дом родной, и отец, и друг для сердца моего… Поздно говорю, ранее сказать нужно было… И не ехали бы по той дороге и не попали бы под ножи убийц… Только на беду я тебе повстречался в том лесу… Лучше б ты мимо проехал или зарезал меня на переправе да отдал королю за откуп… Некому будет меня в бою прикрыть… Очнись только, очнись… - он поднес ладонь хорвата к губам, сморгнул горячие слезы. – Кто ж подскажет, как меч держать в руке и как стрелу класть на тетиву? Кто ж руки мне мои убережет от язв и мозолей? Кто плащом своим укроет в бурю и в метель? С кем же мне яблоки в колодец кидать? – почти прошептал он.<br/>- Вот… теперь и помереть… можно… - раздался хрип.<br/>Николас чуть не взлетел, подскочив, на кровать влез, руку хорвата целуя.<br/>- Иво, Иво… - позвал он. – Очнулся…<br/>- Слышу, ты зовешь, а глаза открыть не могу – темень передо мной…<br/>- То в комнате мрак… - Николас зажмурился. – Живой…<br/>- Ксандара позови… - прошелестел Ивица. – Свету принесите, не хочу умирать в темноте. Топор… - он ткнул пальцем в угол комнаты, где оружие его стояло. – Топор мой поднеси…<br/>Когда молодой франк в светлицу вошёл, Ксандар без слов по его лицу только понял, что совсем дело худо.<br/>- Мешок. Мой мешок. – крикнул он, Данко вскочил и побежал в опочивальню брата. – Ты! – Ксандар больно ухватил Николаса за плечо. – Идём. Поможешь мне.</p><p>- Круг черти. Сядь в него и не оборачивайся. Чтобы там не слышал за своею спиной – не оборачивайся! – Ксандар кинул Николасу ракушечник, сам рубаху принялся стягивать.<br/>- Ксандар… Шкура ты сучья… - хрипел на кровати Ивица. – Дай мне топор, сука, без топора не хочу помирать…<br/>- Погоди помирать… - буркнул лужич, рубаху отшвырнул, влез на кровать, сел на ноги Ивицы, близко к нему наклонился, втянул носом запах с раны, глаза закрыл.<br/>- Кровью не смогу заклясть, кровь моя уже заклята была… - прошептал Ксандар, хорват слабо дёрнулся под ним. – Тебя тобою же заклинать стану.<br/>- Ксандар, пусти, не мучай… Всё равно ж подохну… Топор… Николас… - зашептал Ивица. – Николас, мальчик мой… Поднеси топор, люба мой…<br/>- Только тронься с места… - Ксандар через плечо глянул и франк зажмурился, лицо в ладонях спрятал – такими страшными показались ему глаза лужича. – Сядь в круг, отвернись. Как скажу – обернёшься.<br/>Николас торопливо принялся ракушечником круг чертить на сером мраморе.<br/>- Не время тебе помирать пока… - выдохнул Ксандар, пальцами из горшка зачерпнул, по лбу себе провел, по груди, такие же полосы на лбу и груди Ивицы оставил, от шеи и до пупка прочертил линии синей краской.<br/>- Тот, кто траву эту железом выкопал, огнём высушил да ядом напоил, тот да не узнает радости… - начал Ксандар, голову назад запрокинул, крепко ноги Ивицы держа. Тот тихо застонал, голос на хрип сорвался.<br/>- Пощадиииииии….<br/>- Тот, кто то железо выковал, огнём закалил да ядом напоил, тот да не узнает радости… Тот, кто огонь, яд и железо с собой принёс, тот кому моя погибель нужна, да не узнает радости…<br/>- Ксандар, пожалей меня, не мучай… Нико… Николас… душа моя…. – Ивица перешёл на родной, хорватский, путая слова, мешая их с латынью. – Николас, обернись, хоть ты меня пожалей, родной мой, любый мой….<br/>- Иду я не ногами, не плыву по воде и не на крыльях лечу… - лужич забормотал, зашептал, у Николаса от его голоса волосы на затылке зашевелились. – Вода болотная, змея подколодная, царица ночная, луна черная… Солнца не трожь, сон мой не тревожь, серп отведи, меня не губи…<br/>По губам себе мазнул красным, как кровь, соком бересклета.<br/>- Убью… - сипел Ивица. – Встану только дай… Убью тебя… шкуру с тебя спущу… Три шкуры…<br/>Не слушая его слов, Ксандар продолжал говорить и плести свои заклинания.<br/>- Что творишь то, сукин ты сын? Ксандар… Ксанушка… Сил нет… Были б – голову б твою руками оторвал… Я тебя псам скормлю… Сгноблю… Раздери тебя-ааа!!! Ксандар, ты ж меня… по живому то… режеееешь….<br/>Николас закрыл ладонями уши, пытаясь оградиться от истошных криков друга. Тот поминал всех родственников лужича, просил, умолял, а потом только всхрипывал тихо и стонал от боли.<br/>Шатаясь, вытирая с себя кровь хорвата, Ксандар поднялся, покачнулся, тут же ухватился за плечо Николаса.<br/>- Обернуться можешь… Жить будет… - Ксандар лоб утер, все лицо себе кровью измазав.<br/>Николас обернулся: Ивица лежал бледный , тяжело дыша.<br/>- Топор… - выдавил он. – Подай топор, душа моя.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ксандар после той ночи спал целый день, только к следующему утру проснулся. А как только глаза открыл, спросил у брата, сидевшего рядом:<br/>- Как там хорват?<br/>- Живой… - усмехнулся Данко и подал брату кувшин воды. Тот напился, пролив половину на себя, волосы назад отвел, свесил ноги с лежанки. – Знобь его трясет. Служка его не успевает камни менять…<br/>- Дурак… - Ксандар потянулся, головой тряхнул, рубаху свою принялся надевать. – Пусть девок к нему приведут, они быстрее согреют. То яд из него вышел, да Морена не отдаст его просто так… Ей тепло нужно тела человеческого… Поесть мне принеси…<br/>Тот кивнул, ушел, принес тарелку, наполненную мясом, рыбой, курицей, на вертеле жаренной. Хлеб разломил, наполнил высокий кубок сладким вином. Сам сел рядом, голову на руки, на столе сложенные, положил, улыбнулся, глядя как брат жадно ест.<br/>- Устал, братко? – спросил тихо. Ксандар кивнул, лбом боднул руку младшего лужича. – Так ложись спать. Я скажу служке хорвата, что делать надобно.<br/>- Как скажешь, ко мне вернись… - Ксандар проводил его взглядом до дверей. Тот кивнул, все также улыбаясь.</p><p>- Баб двух в кровать ему положи. Как почуют, что холод в них идет, пусть сменятся. Вина им дай, красного, с медом, чтобы их жаром с его тела хворь выгнать. – Данко коснулся ладонью лба хорвата. – Ох, дядька, дерись с Маренкиными слугами, спуску им не давай…<br/>- Брату вашему поклон от меня… - Фриднант за эти дни осунулся и с лица спал, но бегал и крутился волчком, исполняя указания верингов, как хозяйские.<br/>- Братко… - Данко толкнул дверь, зашел в опочивальню. Ксандар сидел у раскрытого окна, глаза закрыв, словно слушал, что ночь ему говорит.<br/>- Сядь рядом… - позвал он, лавки коснулся. – Посиди со мной чуток.<br/>Данко примостился с ним рядом, приобнял его, чувствуя под руками как сердце бьется и как опускается и поднимается грудь брата.<br/>- Братко… а спой, а? – попросил Данко, когда молчать сил не стало.<br/>- Что спеть то тебе? Колыбельную?<br/>- А хоть её…<br/>Тихо запел Ксандар, головой к наличнику резному прислонившись.<br/>- Ой, розонька румяна,<br/>Что ж ты так рано расцвела,<br/>Что ж ты так рано расцвела,<br/>Головушку опустила…<br/>Мой любимый ушел,<br/>Ушел милый далеко,<br/>За три горы высоки,<br/>За три воды глубоки,<br/>Милый, возвратишься ты,<br/>За две, за три годины…<br/>Обернулся, брата обнял, прижал к себе. Тот зарылся лицом в рубаху брата, обхватил его крепко обеими руками.<br/>- Три года уж дома не были. – выдохнул Ксандар. – Мамка там как – не знаем даже… Завтра весть Деяну пошлю…<br/>- Пошли… - кивнул Данко, коротко брата в лоб поцеловал. – А сейчас почивать ложись.</p><p>- Я и не думал, что ты ведуна в дружине своей держишь… - Роман сидел напротив Вацлава. Фриднант принес им доску и круглые чурбачки, похожие на монетки, конунг принялся учить русича заморской игре.<br/>- А я и не знал, когда брал их в дружину к себе, что Ксандар умеет с духами говорить или судьбу предсказывать… Это у него от матери… - рассказал веринг, расставил чурбачки по доске. – Смотри, я брошу кости и схожу столько раз, сколько нарисовано звезд на них…<br/>- Как он лечил хорвата? – Роман бросил кости на доску, те покатились, сверкая полированными гранями.<br/>- То только ему известно. Я его не спрашивал. Но ведовство у него светлое, к богам Смерти он не взывает…<br/>- Почему тогда он меня не лечил?<br/>- Потому как тело твоё ранено было, а не дух и не яд в тебя проникли… - Вацлав кинул кости. – Быстро ты игре учишься.<br/>- А ты разве не ведовством меня лечил?<br/>- То не ведовство было, хоть и схоже с ним… Расскажу тебе когда-нибудь об этом…<br/>Николас вошел в светлицу, сел рядом с ними, чашу с яблоками поставил. Роман выбрал себе яблоко, красное, с прожилками, надкусил.<br/>- И вкус не тот… - усмехнулся.<br/>- С родной земли плоды другими родятся… - кивнул Вацлав. – Как он там? – Николаса за плечо тронул.<br/>- Спит. – франк слабо улыбнулся. – Ксандар сказал греть его, вот они… - он кивнул в сторону девицы, собиравшей на стол. – Греют его… Говорят, что словно каменный он, не согреть его ничем…<br/>- Внутренний огонь его гаснет, слабеет он… - конунг глаза прикрыл ладонью, лоб потер.<br/>Франк поднялся, кивая, вышел из светлицы в сад.<br/>- День мне тот вспомнился… - Роман потупился. – Когда в конюшне хорват ему гривну дарил…<br/>Вацлав не сказал ничего, только чурбачки расставлять стал по доске.</p><p>Николас на пороге с девицей столкнулся. Она, выходя, натягивала на плечи платье, увидела веринга, ойкнула, поклонилась и, нырнув под его руку, выбежала из спальни. Вторая, даже одеваться не стала, только прижала свои одежды к груди и выскочила вон.<br/>- Ивица… - позвал Николас. – Я питье принес….<br/>Сев на кровать рядом с ним, он приподнял голову хорвата, приложил к сухим губам настой из трав, который Ксандар сам готовил и с медом мешал.<br/>- Пей… - прошептал Николас. Тот сделал пару глотков, да и закашлялся, подавившись.<br/>- Горечь… - прохрипел Ивица. – Сил нет пить эту отраву… Лучше б убили…<br/>- Пей… - Николас снова сунул чашу ему под нос. – Не ври, что горчит, Ксандар меду добавил, я сам видел.<br/>- Яду он добавил… - скривился Ивица. – Бок горит. Холодно мне, одеяло дай…<br/>- На тебе три одеяла, куда еще одно, задохнешься… - франк лоб ему вытер мокрой тряпицей. – Допей, тут немного осталось…<br/>- Сил нет…<br/>- Погоди, вот и я глотну… - Николас пригубил питье и сам чуть не закашлялся от горечи. – И не горько вовсе… - соврал он. – Пей…<br/>Ивица сделал еще несколько глотков и отвернулся.<br/>- Нет, не могу…<br/>- А так слаще будет? – Николас склонился к нему и губами к его губам, горьким от трав, прижался.<br/>- Живого да здорового целовать не хотел… - грустно усмехнулся Ивица. – А хворого да полумертвого целуешь?<br/>- Такой ты мне в сотню раз дороже… - франк покраснел, но взгляда не отвел. – А как на ноги встанешь, сотню раз и поцелую…<br/>Поискав, он нашел медвежью шубу хорвата, взвалил себе на плечи, одеяла убрал, одно оставил, шубой накрыл хворого веринга. Лампы, что на стене были, погасил.<br/>- Вот так… - прошептал, подтыкая шубу с боков. – Своя ж теплее, а?<br/>- Теплее… - улыбнулся Ивица. – Да холод с нутра, душа моя… Кликни девонек, пусть придут… Сам иди, нечего тебе с о мной нянчиться, чать не дитя я…<br/>Николас к двери пошел, остановился у порога и вдруг засов задвинул, накрепко дверь закрыв.<br/>Обернулся, снял с себя верхнюю рубаху, на внутренней завязки развязал. Пояс широкий, нож, сапоги, все на лавку сложил.<br/>- Ты здесь? – тихо спросил Ивица. – Аль не ушел?<br/>- Нет… - Николас донага разделся, сел на кровать, да под одеяло и шубу медвежью лег, ближе к хорвату подвинулся.<br/>- Я сам тебя греть стану… - прошептал он, руками Ивицу обвил, прижался. Поцеловал в висок, в щеку, в подбородок, щетиной заросший. - Грейся да хворь свою гони… - бормотал молодой франк, оглаживая ладонью плечо Ивицы. – Во мне огня много, мы вдвоем быстро эту гниль выгоним…<br/>- Губы свои дай мне… - выдохнул Ивица, тот послушно голову склонил, приоткрыв рот.<br/>- Руки непослушны… - прохрипел хорват. – А то б обнял я тебя… И к груди прижал…<br/>- Сам тебя обниму. – Николас приник щекой к его груди, где сердце быстро билось. –Ты меня от смерти столько раз спасал, теперь я тебя спасать стану. Мой черёд.</p><p>- Девка с невольничьего рынка за одним столом с Императором сидит, а он и не знает об этом? – молодой колхский князь улыбнулся. – Хитро вы придумали.<br/>- Я могу дать тебе коня и денег. И прислужников своих с собой возьмешь. Никто тебя не тронет с этим кольцом… - Вацлав протянул мальчишке перстень князя киевского. – Так и доберешься до своих земель…<br/>- Добр ты, хоть и суров с виду. – мальчик кивнул. – Не смейся, но я тебя никогда не забуду.<br/>- И в мыслях не было потешаться над тобой. – конунг подтолкнул его в спину. – Иди. Пока ночь, пускайся в путь. Страже городской покажешь перстень. До верфей доберешься, на корабль садись. Выбирай тот, что со стражей, а не простой торговый. Пусть тебя хранят твои боги.<br/>- А тебя твои. – мальчик коротко поклонился. – Будешь в моих землях – отплачу милостью.<br/>Он легко вскочил на коня, два его прислужника низко Вацлаву поклонились и последовали за господином своим. Вскоре скрылись они за поворотом, только легкий цокот говорил о том, что не свернули они пока с главной дороги.<br/>- Пусть Боги хранят его, уж больно мальчишка светлый… - Данко вышел из дома, встал рядом с Вацлавом. – И рубится хорошо. Знатный воин будет. – а после молчания тихо добавил. – Прости княже, что голос на тебя поднял.<br/>- Я уж и не помню того… - усмехнулся Вацлав, по плечу потрепал лужича, потянул за собой. – Идем. Нечего на ночной росе стоять.</p><p>Ивица еще седмицу лежал лежмя, а потом встал на ноги. Встал да потребовал, чтобы на стол собрали.<br/>- Император звал к себе на пир… - Вацлав улыбнулся, сев напротив него. – Пойти нужно.<br/>- Отчего б не пойти… - хорват усмехнулся. – Силы возвращаются. Когда в обратный путь?<br/>- Когда весло держать сможешь…<br/>- Проверить хочешь? – Ивица налил себе меда в чашу. – Не могу долго в Великограде сидеть, воли хочется… Скажи императору, что пора нам, а то он нас надолго оставит, да и припашет к делу какому, не приведут пусть боги этого… Вдоволь я насмотрелся на его безумия…<br/>- Я смотрю, хворь ушла… - усмехнулся Ксандар, садясь к ним. – Уж и о делах государственных заговорил… Княжить бы тебе, братко.<br/>- Кто б о княжении говорил… - хорват тарелку с мясом дымящимся к нему пододвинул. – Где остальные? Зови всех. Трапезничать будем.<br/>- Дядько-медведушка… - Саболч обнял его сзади, тот только проворчал что-то насчет того, что не девица унгарин, чтоб вот так на радостях с объятьями лезть. – Ой, не ворчи, не понимаю я по-медвежьему!<br/>Николас последним в горницу зашел, с краю возле Димитрия сел, улыбнулся только в ответ на взгляд, Ивицей брошенный.<br/>- Залежался я… - хорват поднялся медленно, свой кубок в руку взял. – За дорогу нашу дальнюю, братки!<br/>Веринги ухнули разом, пригубили сладкий мед.</p><p>Тяжелые бочки с золотом катили к пристани, веринги стояли, усмехаясь и переговариваясь меж собой.<br/>- И куда ж ему столько богатства? – удивлялся Саболч. – Да на эти монеты всю нашу Унгарию купить можно…<br/>- Вместе с сынами беличьими, а? – пошутил Ивица, приобняв его за плечи и прижав к себе. – То деньги на войско, братец. Нет веры у киевского князя в своих людей, посему мы за них эту работу и делаем.<br/>- Ладья то не перевернется? – Димитрий опасливо покосился на то, как просел корабль.<br/>- Нет, не перевернется… - усмехнулся Вацлав. – А коли перевернётся – будем Ньорду молиться, дабы вынес к чудесному берегу…<br/>- Где огнецвет растет? – Роман улыбнулся. – Ой, князь, в сказки веришь…<br/>- Сказка ложь, да в ней намек… - хитро подмигнул Алексашка, брата в бок локтем пихнув.<br/>- Опять в корыте вашем плескаться! – ворчал Саболч, когда все товары и припасы были погружены, а императорский священник наконец таки окропил водой борта драккара и ушел восвояси.<br/>- Гляжу я, император нас проводить не сподобился… - Ксандар рассмеялся. – Небось, все дела государственные, весь в трудах…<br/>- Аки пчела… - вставил Данко.<br/>Веринги рассмеялись – сказал им Фриднант, будто император день и ночь с юной женой проводит, а о делах забыл – некому даже печать приложить к делам великоградским.<br/>- Господин… - верный слуга поклонился Ивице. Тот сжал его плечи, приобнял.<br/>- Авось скоро домой воротаюсь… Тут все в порядке держи. Весть пришлю – продашь дом и землю, слуг отпусти. А какие хорошие – с собой возьмешь. Посла пришлю. С ним поедешь в Хорватию… - Ивица отпустил его. – А коли захочешь – отпущу тебя на все четыре стороны. Верно ты мне служил, награжу по службе.<br/>- Мне и в Хорватии по нраву будет… - только и улыбнулся Фриднант. Потом поклонился каждому верингу, а перед Саболчем ниже склонился.<br/>- Не князь я, чать, чего кувыркаться то вздумал? – усмехнулся унгарин.<br/>- Жаль такого маленького, в лодке ж укачает… - глаза прислужника смеялись. – И лошадку с собой свою не возьмете? Или боитесь, что покусает?<br/>- Вон пошел!- расхохотался Саболч, его отпихнул.<br/>- Храни вас Бог, молодой господин. – Фриднант снова перед ним склонился.<br/>- Ой, беличий хвост, много болтаешь! – крикнул с драккара Данко. – Без тебя уплывем и с ним вот, - он указал на Фриднанта. – Оставим!<br/>- С борта то уйди! – Ксандар стащил Данко вниз за шкирку. – Головой давай стукнись ещё, полоумный! Вишь, как кренит корабль то?<br/>- Ну, прощай, Великоград… - Ивица последним ушел с берега.<br/>Даже нагруженный, драккар плыл быстро, паруса потянули его вперед, вдоль берега, дальше от высоких белых стен Констаниполя.</p><p> </p><p>Данко вниз к бочкам с провизией вызвался сходить, подсобить Николасу – веринги уж полдня плыли, пора трапезничать настала.<br/>А как снизу вышел с пустыми руками, к брату пошел.<br/>- Чего тебе? – тот, ворча на жару, скинул меховой кафтан, рукава засучил. Ивица и подавно рубаху снял, подставил тело под солнце, говоря, что, мол так раны быстрее затянет – горячим ветром подсушит.<br/>- Братко, идем ка со мною… - тихо сказал младший лужич.<br/>- Чего так?<br/>- Идем, позже узнаешь…<br/>- За веслом присмотри… - попросил Ксандар Николаса, сам поднялся и вниз по стремянке спустился. – Хворь чтоль какая с тобой приключилась?<br/>- Глянь сюда… - Данко осторожно полотнище, которым снедь прикрывали, вверх потянул.<br/>На досках палубных, прямо за бочками, в плащ закутавшись, юный колхский князек спал.<br/>- Вот те на. – усмехнулся Ксандар. – Пойду, Вацлава то обрадую.<br/>Конунг словно не удивился, только светлая бровь дернулась, он подошел ближе к спавшему и громко сказал:<br/>- А не кинуть ли нам его за борт то, а, братья?<br/>Мальчишка очнулся мигом, сел, ойкнул, крепко лбом приложившись о бочку. Увидев, что его поймали, покраснел густо, коленки подобрал к груди, сжался.<br/>- На коне дольше ехать, а? – усмехнулся Вацлав. – На корабле чать быстрее плыть? А коли б мы против берега поплыли, а?<br/>- Отвезите меня к моему отцу… - мальчик медленно на ноги поднялся. – Я заплачу.<br/>- Не ты, а твой отец. – поправил его Ксандар. – Коли правду еще говоришь, коли княжеский ты сын, а не мельник какой…<br/>И осекся, когда маленький кулак вверх взметнулся, острый нож сжимая.<br/>- Не смей род мой унижать. – сказал ровно да тихо. – А то язык укорочу.<br/>И тут же охнул, когда Данко ловко его за запястье ухватил, руку ему легко вывернул за спину.<br/>- Ты на кого нож то поднял, сопливец? – почти весело фыркнул лужич. – Ща руку-то твою тебе твоим же ножом отрежу да на шею тебе повешу, чтоб знал, как на старших лезть.<br/>- Да пусти его, братко. – махнул рукой Ксандар. – Пусти, руку с места сдвинешь…<br/>- Прощенья прошу… - мальчик склонив кудрявую голову. – Сердце горячее, а ум короток, не гневайтесь.<br/>Вацлав усмехнулся.<br/>- Не мельник ты, уж по словам твоим ясно. Выходи отсель и наверх иди, садись к матче. Ты места свои лучше знаешь, чать, лучше чем я. Ты и говори, куда по звездам идти.<br/>Мальчишка встрепенулся, заулыбался, вверх ловко полез по стремянке.<br/>- Вот обуза то лишняя нам на шеи. – только и сказал Ксандар, а Данко рассмеялся.</p><p>Две седмицы веринги шли вдоль берега, да не той дорогой, что приплыли, а другой – против солнцеворота. Две седмицы ветер сменялся полным штилем и тогда они брались за весла. Мальчишка колх стал кашеварить вместо Николаса, который чуть возгордился, чувствуя себя совсем взрослым. Данко уже не прикрикивал на него, мол, его дело ложкой махать, а не лезть в разговоры старших, да и Вацлав с Ксандаром смотрели по-другому. Ивица – тот только посмеивался, мол, вернется колх домой, снова Николас станет самым юным в дружине. И уж тогда от лужицких шуток не укрыться.<br/>К берегу пристали, Димитрий с Алексашкой дичь стрелять ушли, Роман с Ксандаром костер разводили да мешки таскали с драккара, что у гряды высоких камней стоял, прилива дожидался, как утка качаясь на волнах. Саболч ножи затачивал – свои, что в ножнах на боку носил, да товарищей своих.<br/>Ивица топор ухватив за топорище, легко его в воздух подкинул, тот кувыркнулся раз пять, да в руку хорвату лег.<br/>- Сила вернулась, с топором играешься? – недовольно буркнул Ксандар. – Иди, хворосту наломай, дурень. Рана откроется – сам себя штопать кривой иглой станешь…<br/>- Не сердись, братец… - Ивица похлопал лужича по плечу. – Сил нет без дела сидеть, руки утомились, спину б разогнуть.<br/>- Пусть его, братко, пусть походит по лесу, чать не дите, с ним возиться то? – Данко опустил котел с водой на жердь у костра. Мальчик колх голову задрал, показывая ему перемазанное сажей личико, Данко рассмеялся. – А ну глянь на себя, не королевич, а трубочист какой…<br/>- Далеко не ходите, мало ли кого найдем тут. – Вацлав за спину себе глянул.<br/>Встававшие позади них, сизые горы великанами чудились в меховых шапках из облаков.<br/>- Дождю быть. – Роман скинул с плеч добычу, что Димитрий и Алексашка принесли – с полтора десятка крупных язей. Не нашли они дичи у берега, но на заводь тихую наткнулись, где рыбы видимо-невидимо водилось, из стрел пару сулиц соорудили да натыкали добычи на ужин.<br/>В подтверждение словам русича ветер холодный подул.<br/>- Значит здесь и заночуем. – Вацлав подозвал к себе Ксандара. – Бочки бы выкатить на берег. Как бы драккар с ними то не потонул.<br/>- Сделаем… - тот кивнул, забрал русичей, помора, да воинов-унгар Саболчевских, ушел к берегу.<br/>- Топор бери. – бросил Николасу Данко. – Идем жерди рубить.<br/>В лесок зашли, наметили несколько осин, начали подрубать их, Николас быстрее со своими управился, верхние ветки отсек, отнес жердочки Вацлаву, навесы мастерившему.<br/>- Оставим здесь их после… - сказал конунг, утирая лоб ладонью. – Авось путникам каким и пригодится… Еще жерди несите.<br/>Николас дальше в лес направился, лужича на поляне оставив. Услышал мерный стук, на него и пошел.<br/>- Гляжу, зажили раны твои… - улыбнулся он, Ивица спину разогнул, обернулся на голос, топор в срубленное дерево воткнул, присел на пень.<br/>Долго смотрел молча, словно взглядом испытывая, а после руку протянул. Николас подошёл, за руку его взял, ладонь к щеке своей прижал, поцеловал легко пахнущую смолой и древесиной кожу.<br/>- Любавый мой… - тихо произнёс Ивица, притянул к себе ближе, прижался к его животу щекой, глаза закрыл. – Век бы так с тобой сидел, никуда не шел.<br/>Данко, завидевший их, хотел было окликнуть, но осекся, за дерево встал, спиной прижавшись к шершавому стволу, чтоб не увидели.<br/>- Ой, братко, зря напраслину на себя наводил… - усмехнулся, сдул маленького паука со своего носа. – Ведьмак из тебя первостатейный…</p><p>Ночевали под навесом, дождь шумел снаружи, вода стекала по еловым ветвям, служившим настилом на крыше, а внутри было сухо да тепло.<br/>Николас жался к спине Ивицы, спал без сновидений под медвежьей шкурой, служившей им обоим одеялом.<br/>Ксандар, как обычно, схватил в охапку младшего брата и зарылся в его волосы – спали, словно близнецы в материнской утробе, сплелись руками да ногами.<br/>Саболч во сне хмурился, вздыхал тихо, Вацлав то и дело оборачивался к нему, трогал ладонью горячий лоб юноши, проверяя, нет ли жара, не свалила ли его знобуха.<br/>Алексашка крепко Димитрия обнял обеими руками, тот спал, щекой к груди друга прижимаясь, белые его волосы лебедиными крылами разметались по льняной рубахе русича.<br/>Князек колхский спал в ворохе плащей, которые ему унгарские вояки отдали. Сами они приучены были к суровым степным ночам, стужи да тумана ночного липкого не боялись.<br/>Роману не спалось, сон не шел. Сколько глаз не смыкал, сколько не звал Дрему ночную, чтобы пришла, глаза ему медом сбрызнула своим маковым, нет, не шла к нему Дрема. Тихо поднялся, чтобы брата не тревожить, рубаху потянул, разделся. Как был, нагишом, вышел под дождь.<br/>Вздрогнул, как ледяная вода тела коснулась, встряхнулся, пошел по мокрой траве к берегу. Молния вспыхнула в небе, пророкотал гром, корабль заскрипел досками.<br/>- Ты дозорный ночной наш?<br/>Обернувшись, воду, глаза застилавшую, смахнул.<br/>- И тебе, княже, не спится?<br/>- Не спится. – Вацлав подошел ближе. – Стужу то не схвати.<br/>- Не схвачу. У себя дома в прорубь нырял. – Роман сморгнул капли, на ресницах повисшие. – Кажется мне, словно на другом краю земли мы, княже, так далеко от дома. Ни птица с родных краев сюда не долетит, ни зверь дикий не добежит….<br/>Тот промолчал, ничего не сказал, улыбнулся только, а после ушел под навес.<br/>Роман долго под дождем стоял, смывал с себя дневной зной, свою усталость и печаль, что на сердце легла тяжким камнем. А как зубы стали стучать, обратно пошёл. Сидел у самого входа, сох, позже рубаху натянул и лег меж Вацлавом и Алексашкой.<br/>Конунг свой плащ на него потянул.<br/>- Как Имира дыхание холодный… - прошептал он по-своему. Роман глаза закрыл, греясь в сухом тепле, под шерстяной тканью, волчьим мехом опушенной. Вацлав руку на него опустил, словно плащ удерживая, Роман под рукой его ближе к нему двинулся, в сон проваливаясь.<br/>Так и спали до самого утра.</p><p>Под конец третей седмицы мальчишка-колх крикнул с носа корабля, что узнает места эти, а позже подсказал, где встать удобнее будет.<br/>День тихий был, ни дождя ни ветра сильного не ожидалось, веринги сели на бережку, костры развели, обед свой готовить стали.<br/>- Трапеза вначале, потом отведем тебя к батьке твоему… - Ксандар черпнул ложкой, налил себе в плошку густой каши с вяленым мясом.<br/>- Он пир созовет. – мальчик улыбнулся, хлеб разрезая и раздавая по ломтю воинам. – Скорее бы, не терпится.<br/>- Скоро только сказка сказывается… - отозвался Алексашка.<br/>- Здесь останусь, с воинами моими. – Саболч подсел к Вацлаву. – Охранять корабль стану.<br/>- Я уж и сам хотел тебя об этом просить… - конунг улыбнулся, потрепал юношу по плечу. – Совсем взрослым воином я тебя твоему отцу верну…<br/>- Коли захочу вернуться… - надулся тот.<br/>- Ну а коли нет, рад буду, что брат мой названный подле меня жить будет. А когда женишься – дам тебе земли рядом со своей – будешь править со мной вместе и мне помогать…<br/>- Время покажет. – совсем по-взрослому кивнул унгарин, к своим воинам отошел.<br/>- Ой, не здесь его судьбина… - пробормотал Ивица. – Не зря тогда глазастый наш все как есть сказал…<br/>- Время покажет. – повторил за Саболчем Ксандар. – Кашу ешьте, подниматься пора.</p><p>- Далече идти то? - спросил Ивица. Николас покосился на него в тревоге.<br/>- Рана тревожит? – тихо спросил он, тот только головой мотнул.<br/>- Нет, здесь уже граница скоро… - мальчик влез на большой камень, вытянулся, высматривая что-то впереди. – А вон и вышки дозорные.<br/>Тут же, после его слов, три стрелы с ярким оперением в землю у ног верингов ткнулись.<br/>- Хорошо встретили, сказать нечего. – усмехнулся Данко, а колх покраснел.<br/>- То они просто не знают, кто идет. – фыркнул он. – Стойте здесь, я вперед пойду.<br/>Сделал он с десяток шагов, крича что-то на своём языке, дозорные сошли с вышек, о чем то переговаривались. Мальчишка смущенным и зардевшимся к верингам вернулся.<br/>- Новых людей отправили на границу… - объяснил он. – Десятника своего позвали. Сейчас придет он и узнает меня.<br/>Ксандар с Вацлавом переглянулись и усмехнулись.<br/>- Ничего, подождем… - Ивица на камень присел.<br/>Но только вместо десятника из-за гряды камней десять всадников показались. Вооруженные, с копьями и мечами, с закрытыми лицами.<br/>- Кто вы? – спросил главный на франкском. Вацлав вперед ступил, за себя мальчишку рукой отодвигая.<br/>- Мы воины на службе у князя Киева. Пришли с миром.<br/>- Воины? Князя Киева? - раздался смешок. – Ну, идите за нами, воины князя Киева.<br/>Делать нечего было – веринги медленно пошли за всадниками. Царевич же колхский шел напуганный, не понимая, что говорить и как дальше поступать.<br/>- Не трясись… - Ивица положил свою тяжелую ладонь ему на плечо. – Вот дойдем до заставы вашей, тогда и осмотримся… Как зовут то тебя, мелочь белопузая?<br/>- Яннат. – тихо ответил тот.</p><p>Застава была разбита на поляне, у большого костра посередине воины сидели, варили похлебку. Трое спускались с вышки дозорной, сменяя своих товарищей.<br/>- Вот они… - всадники спешились, подходя к вожаку своему, главный лицо открыл, кивнул в сторону пленников.<br/>- Кто такие?<br/>- Воины. Князя… - десятник всадников хмыкнул. – Царю их показать?<br/>- Царь в отъезде.<br/>- Я его сын. – мальчишка-колх вышел вперед. – Отведите нас в город. Там меня узнают.<br/>- Мы тебя не узнаём, почему там должны тебя узнать? – усмехаясь, вожак дозорных на ноги поднялся, махнул рукой. – Дайте им воды и хлеба. Пошлите князю весть, завтра утром решим, что с ними делать…<br/>Ночевали веринги под вышкой дозорной, спали в рядок, прижимаясь друг к другу.<br/>- Как бы Саболч за нами не двинулся… - шепнул Вацлав. – Его головорезы долго думать не станут…<br/>- Не двинется… - также тихо ответил Роман, укладываясь спать рядом с ним, под волчий плащ конунга. – Не такое он дитя, как ты думаешь. Вырос давно уже.<br/>- Спите… - буркнул Ивица, кутая в свою шубу Николаса и колха юного. – Чует моё сердце, что нелегко нам завтра придется…<br/>Данко хмыкнул, на спящего брата покосившись. Ни слова не говоря, лег он к нему под бок, теснее прижавшись. Знал лужич, что если нет у старшего предчувствий – то и бояться нечего.</p><p>Рано утром их всех подняли, не дав ни умыться, ни воды испить, повели сквозь лес по тайным тропкам к городу, где брат царя колхов остановился. Ночью прибыл гонец, привезя весть о том, что приказано десятнику отвести незваных гостей вместе с мальчиком, что назвался потерянным королевским сыном, пред очи самого королевского брата. А уж тот решит, правду ли говорит мальчишка, али нет.<br/>- Не верю, что они меня не узнают… - тихо сказал Яннат, идя за Вацлавом. Тот обернулся, пожал плечами. – Дядя должен признать меня…<br/>- Давненько тебя дома не было чтоль? – Ивица шубу на плечо себе закинул. – А ведь мы легко их всех перебить можем, княже…<br/>- Их всех и один Николас перебить сможет… - Вацлав покачал головой, отводя ветки ели в сторону. – Но мы в гостях и крови проливать без нужды не станем.<br/>- Два года меня на родной земле не было… – мальчик колх прошел под рукой Вацлава. – Но то срок небольшой, не могли они меня забыть…<br/>- Сам же говоришь, люди новые, потому и не знают в лицо… Изросся ты, вытянулся… - Ксандар бросил флягу Алексашке и Димитрию. – Пейте. Ничего, говоришь недолго идти?<br/>- Нет, почти пришли… - мальчик вышел на поляну. – Моя память подлиньше будет…<br/>Перед ними равнина раскинулась. От края и до края, до самых небес, город, стенами окруженный.<br/>- Это мой дом… - Яннат пошел впереди верингов. – Здесь родился я и вырос. Пожалуйте в Кинтриш.</p><p>Ни короля, ни его брата в тот день веринги не увидели. Отвели их в добротную избу, принесли им простой еды и воды, даже охапки сена кинули на пол, чтоб спать им не на голом полу пришлось.<br/>Вацлав сидел у окошка и точил свои ножи, Алексашка с Димитрием из деревяшек фигурки резали. Ксандар поворчал и спать завалился, выпросив у Ивицы его шубу заместо одеяла.<br/>- Как спать ты можешь, сурок полевой? – рассмеялся хорват, скинув на него шкуру медведя.<br/>- А что делать то? Хоть высплюсь…<br/>- Вот придут сюда, братко, и поведут нас на казнь, а ты спать будешь… - фыркнул Данко, тот поднял голову, улыбнулся.<br/>- Не придут. А коли и придут, так не за этим.<br/>Яннат себе места не находил, ходил из угла в угол, в узкие окошки-бойницы заглядывал.<br/>- Сядь, не броди, не береди душу… - Николас потянул его за шиворот на низкую лавку. – В ногах правды нет.<br/>- Неспокойно, сил сидеть нет… - пожаловался тот. – Когда же дядя прибудет…<br/>- Когда прибудет, тогда и прибудет. – отрезал Данко. – Ты своим метаньем его не подстегнешь… Иди вон, спать ложись…<br/>День к вечеру клонился. Снова еду принесли – густую похлебку с мясом и хлебными корками. Снова дверь крепко заперли, приставили стражников снаружи, наказали стеречь пуще зеницы ока.<br/>- Князь твой приехал… - вдруг сказал Ксандар, поднимаясь.<br/>- Тебе откуда знать? – Яннат подскочил на своем месте.<br/>- Стражники наши похрапывали… А сейчас… - лужич подошел к столу, напился из кувшина, пнул легонько брата по ногам. – А сейчас стройненько стоят, слышно их…<br/>Словно в подтверждение его словам, заскрипели засовы, открылась дверь, десятник заглянул к ним.<br/>- Подымайтесь… - бросил он. – Брат царя видеть вас желает…</p><p>- Дядя! – Яннат бросился к высокому статному колху, стоявшему поодаль от воинов, кутавшегося в плащ на лисьем меху. Кудри до плеч, борода черная, одежда как у знатного воина, под верхней рубахой кольчужница видна.<br/>Тот только бровью повел, мол кто это, не узнаю я его. Мальчишка так на полпути и встал, как вкопанный.<br/>- Дядя… - совсем тихо повторил он, а тот плечами пожал.<br/>- Обознался ты, мальчик. Я тебя не узнаю.<br/>- Дядя Каха! – воины подскочили к мальчику, оттащили его чуть ли не волоком. – Посмотри на меня!<br/>- Уведите его. Он самозванец. – мужчина плащ за плечи откинул, пошел в дом. – Этих отпустить, а его в яму киньте.<br/>- Отпусти его с нами… - Вацлав вышел вперед. – Он ничего дурного не сделал.<br/>- А ты кто такой, защитник его? – колхский князь усмехнулся. – Отдайте им мальчишку и выведите за границу наших земель.<br/>- Нет… - Яннат поднялся, отряхивая пыль со штанов. – Я требую, чтоб ты признал меня. Я докажу, что не самозванец. Дядя, вели позвать отца…<br/>- Я не буду беспокоить брата без надобности… - тот покачал головой. – Уходи.<br/>- Я – Яннат, сын твоего короля! – вдруг рявкнул мальчишка, его щеки покраснели, на глазах слезы выступили. – Я шел сюда через два моря и сотни дорог! Не смей прогонять меня с порога моего собственного дома!<br/>Веринги переглянулись меж собой, руки на рукояти мечей положили – как бы мальчонка до беды не докричался.<br/>- Обернись ко мне и возьми в руки нож! – мальчик вынул свой из кожаных простеньких ножен.<br/>Не говоря больше ни слова, он кинулся вперед, поднырнул под копья воинов и резко пырнул ножом в бок князя, тот еле успел увернуться. Тут же звякнула сталь об сталь, колхские ножи запели.<br/>И до плеча рослому колху Яннат не доставал, но не уступал ему в прыти и ловкости владения ножом.<br/>- Их по этому сразу видно… - пробормотал Ивица. – Кинжалом махать они мастера. Кои и голову отрезать могут с одного удара.<br/>- Не дорос со мной тягаться! – Каха ухватил мальчишку за шкирку и отшвырнул от себя. Тот, отплевываясь от пыли, снова на ноги вскочил и, рыча словно зверек, на него ринулся.<br/>Обманом пошел в право да тут же качнулся, припал на левую ногу, нож с левой в правую руку кинул, махнул – срезал князеву брошку, тяжелый плащ под ноги полетел, кровь полоской брызнула на белую рубашку. Меж расставленных ног Кахи проскочил, сзади пнул того под колени, да и князь не первый день на свет родился – присел, да так в присядку и развернулся, руку вперед в кулаке сжатую выбросил – и прямо под дых мальчонке и влепил.<br/>Тот охнул, захрипел, упал, нож выронив, головой в пылищу красную макнулся.<br/>Данко еле на месте устоял – так и бросился бы вперед на выручку, да только Вацлав удержал его.<br/>- Не лезь, у них свои законы… - сказал тихо.<br/>Князь медленно поднялся, кровь с подбородка смахнул, руку об штаны вытер. Подошел к валявшемуся в сухой траве мальчишке, присел, низко к нему наклонился, нож его перед ним положил.<br/>- Негоже грозить тем ножом, Яннат, тому, кто тебе его дарил… - тихо сказал, потянул вверх за ворот кафтана, и обернулся, услышав, как копыта коней бьют в землю.<br/>Веринги, на бой засмотревшись, еле в сторону уйти успели. Всадники въехали в широко распахнутые ворота, один соскочил с коня, поводья подбежавшему служке скинул.<br/>- Каха! – крикнул громко. – Что за спешка меня с охоты возвращать?<br/>- Иди сюда, мой брат… - чернявый колх рассмеялся, рывком Янната на ноги поставил, тот еле на ногах удержался, голову поднял, увидел, кто к ним идет и закричал, запричитал, вырвался из хватки дяди, побежал, спотыкаясь.<br/>Подбежал, остановился перед царем колхов, голову задрал, щурясь от яркого света солнца, слепившего глаза. Отразилось солнце в короне, в светлых кудрях отца запрыгало, в золотых глазах его отразилось.<br/>- Отец.<br/>Тот ничего не сказал, обнял сына, прижал к себе, склонился, пряча лицо в волосах мальчишки, пахнущих пылью дороги и лесной травой, костром да копотью.<br/>Каха подошел, отряхивая свой плащ, приобнял их обоих, улыбнулся.<br/>- Ну вот и нашел он дом свой… - вздохнул Данко, обернулся и фыркнул посмеиваясь.<br/>Ксандар сидел на земле и камешки из своего сапога вытряхивал. Поймав взгляд брата, он нахмурился.<br/>- Говорил же, что обойдется все… не верил мне… спроси-ка, может водицы дадут?</p><p>Царь колхов, что Балером назвался, позвал всех верингов в свой дом, как узнал, что они помогли его сыну живым и невредимым добраться до дома.<br/>- В долгу я у вас неоплатном… - сказал он, поклонился. Вацлав поклон вернул. – Будьте моими гостями, сколько пожелаете…<br/>- Нам негоже долго в гостях засиживаться. – конунг присел на лавку, пригубил вина из высокого кубка. – Путь больно далек.<br/>- Тогда я помогу вам всем, чем смогу. Провианта запасти, не брезгуйте.<br/>- Царскими дарами не брезгуют. – усмехнулся Данко, провожая взглядом одну из девиц, разносившую снедь на больших глиняных блюдах.<br/>- Если какая по нраву – берите, и дочь свою дать могу в жены кому из вас… - Балер на спинку трона откинулся.<br/>- Моя сестра краше всех в здешних местах.. – ввернул Яннат.<br/>- Есть у нас жены, князь. – возразил Ивица. – Да и девку везти на драккаре – несподручно будет. Благодарствуем, за здоровье твое пьем.<br/>Каха, брат колхского царя, подсел за стол к верингам, потрепал племянника по плечу.<br/>- Не сильно ударил то? – спросил тихо. – Знать хотел, тот ли ты, за кого себя выдаешь… Мало ли, вдруг морок, или боги пошутить решили…<br/>- Все ты правильно сделал, дядя… - мальчик прижался к его плечу.<br/>- Мои воины проводят вас до корабля. С дарами. – добавил Балер, поднимаясь после того, как трапезничать все закончили.<br/>- И за дары благодарствуем… - кивнул Вацлав.<br/>- Идемте уже… - Алексашка запрыгнул на коня, которого ему колхи подвели. – Небось, унгары заждались нас…<br/>Саболч сидел на камне, когда веринги и сопровождавшие их колхи из зарослей на конях выехали. Обернувшись, он рассмеялся.<br/>- Ой и долго же вы! Ушли безлошадными, а воротались на коняшках? Ай, Ласлав, и везет же тебе на находки то!<br/>Долго грузили провиант да дары от князя, Димитрий забеспокоился вновь, что корабль черпнет водицы, на что Ивица его успокоил:<br/>- Не такие это корабли. Драккар по самые щиты в воде сидеть может, оттого он неприятелю и не виден в тумане аль в рассветном мареве, особо коль парус то убрать… Не бойся.<br/>- Ну, прощевай, малец… - Данко потрепал Янната по голове, тот потянулся к лужичу, обнял его, дите дитем. – Больше к князям не попадайся в полон, нас рядом не окажется тебя то спасать…<br/>- Отплывать пора!- крикнул Вацлав. – Распускайте парус!<br/>Долго они смотрели в сторону берега, долго Яннат со своим отцом на камнях стояли, провожая взглядами драккар, пока тот в морской дымке не растворился.</p><p>Неделю веринги плыли, пока не заставили их голод и усталость привал устроить.<br/>- Отдыхать будем… - Вацлав и сам, похоже, веслом намахался – еле вышел на берег.<br/>Драккар защищен был грядой камней в маленькой бухте – шторма бояться не пришлось, да и вода небыстро приходила и уходила.<br/>Разложили кострища, еды наготовили из остатков, договорившись завтра с утра идти за добычей.<br/>После трапезы вечерней спать улеглись на охапки еловых веток.<br/>- Чего не спишь? – Вацлав подсел к Роману. Тот не ответил ничего, подбросил хвороста в костер.<br/>Остальные воины давно сладко спали, в плащи кутаясь, даже неспокойные унгары почивали вокруг своего предводителя.<br/>Так сидели долго молча, в огонь смотря.<br/>- Не хочется мне домой воротаться, княже.<br/>Конунг вздрогнул. Несмотря на жар костра, по спине словно кто ледяной рукой провел.<br/>- Аль полюбилась жизнь кочевая?<br/>Роман ему в глаза глянул – как ножом взглядом полоснул.<br/>- Я за пол годины такого навидался, что за всю жизнь свою не видел.<br/>- Я тебя не прогоню, коли остаться захочешь. – ответил тихо Вацлав. – Ты воин хороший и соратник верный. Вернее я и не пожелаю.<br/>- Жену свою не могу я оставить… - усмехнулся Роман, а Вацлав только тронул его за плечо, поднимаясь.<br/>- Идем-ка… Пусть спят все. Кинь пару поленец, чтоб костер не затух.<br/>Вацлав медленно к берегу пошел, обернулся, глядя, идет ли русич за ним. Спустился по крутому откосу вниз к самым камням, в воду глянул. Теплая, прозрачная, да и не глубоко.<br/>- У нас говорят – отдай воде все свои горести и она их унесет от тебя. – конунг сложил плащ на большой камень, на рубахе завязки развязал, ремень скинул с ножнами. Роман быстро донага разделся, пошел в воду. Сделал с десяток шагов, охнул, окунулся.<br/>- Хороша водица… - улыбнулся он. – И впрямь полегчало, верно у вас говорят… Что ты ищешь там?<br/>Вацлав по колено в воде ходил у берега, в густую траву глядя.<br/>- Река здесь рядом, потом и вода не солона… - ответил конунг. – Ищу мыльный корень…<br/>Какой-то цветок он с корнем выдрал, от земли отряхнул, сжал в ладони. Размахнулся да и бросил так, что Роману в лицо попал, рассмеялся, увидев, что глина мокрая все лицо русичу измазала.<br/>- Что, зубоскалить вздумал? – Роман глазами сверкнул, нырнул на дно, а как вынырнул, пригоршней грязи со дна в Вацлава и зарядил.<br/>Словно дети они соревновались, кто комком глины добросит точнее.<br/>Вацлав разбежался, в воду прыгнул, саженками до Романа доплыл, ухватил его за руку, вниз, под воду потянул. Пока дурачились, воды наглотались, отфыркиваясь.<br/>- Вот. – Вацлав поднял корешок, потер им ногу. – Гляди. Не хуже мыла вареного.<br/>- Им у нас девки власы свои моют, пахнет оно как цветок. – хмыкнул Роман.<br/>- Чать никто не побрезгует, коли твои власы цветами то пахнуть станут. – рассмеялся конунг.<br/>Мылись долго, пока не задрогли до дрожи зубной, потом сидели сохли – не хотели одежду мочить.<br/>- Тепло. – Вацлав плащ свой поднял, накинул себе и Роману на плечи. – Не замерзнем. А как к кострам вернемся, так одежу и сменим.<br/>- Власы твои отросли… - Роман улыбнулся. Коснулся голым плечом плеча Вацлава, да чуть не подпрыгнул – горячее, словно уголь в костре.<br/>- Ты как Фрейр. – невпопад улыбнулся веринг. Роман только голову склонил. – Наш бог. Красивее самого Бальдра…<br/>Вацлав убрал с лица Романа травинку, ко лбу прилипшую.<br/>- А ты как кто? – улыбнулся тот.<br/>- А я как Один, который еще не испил из источника Мимира и потому не знаю я, что говорить…<br/>- Так и не говори, княже…<br/>Вацлав его голову ладонями обхватил, лбом в его лоб уперся, глаза закрыв. Русич только за плечи его и взялся, не смея оттолкнуть. Влага с кудрей Романа ему на щеки и нос закапала…<br/>- Идем к кострам… - шепнул веринг, отстранившись. Щеки его пылали то ли от стыда, что такую слабость показал, то ли от чего другого. Подхватил свои одежды и вверх по склону зашагал.</p><p>- А ну-ка, глянем, что нам в дар послал князь колхидский… - Ивица топором замахнулся и верхушку с бочки сбил. Алая как кровь жидкость заискрилась на солнце.<br/>- Вино… - усмехнулся Ксандар. Макнул в него палец, облизал. – Доброе вино.<br/>- Ну так и выпьем за здоровье князя… - улыбнулся Вацлав, прилаживая к копью наконечник. За спину лук и колчан закинул. – Кто со мной уток стрелять?<br/>- Я пойду… - Роман резво поднялся, свой лук взял, стрелы подлиннее, те, с которыми и по рыбу пойти можно. Ксандар его взглядом проводил, усмехнулся, обернулся, увидел такую же усмешку на лице брата.<br/>- Что вы оба зубы кажете? – сощурился Ивица. – Чегой задумали то?<br/>- Ничего, дядька-медведь! – Данко приобнял хорвата одной рукой. – Ну как, зажило пузо то, не чешется?<br/>- Не чешется… - буркнул Ивица, лужича легонько в бок ткнул. - Чего надо тебе, чего ластишься?<br/>- А ничего мне не надо… - Данко присвистнул. – Жениться хочу вот… Будешь дружкой на свадьбе?<br/>- На ком жениться то? На сойке чтоль крикливой? Или за брата своего вздумал пойти?<br/>- Не… - лужич рассмеялся. – На лисе нашей злато-рыжей женюсь! А, Николушка, чать соскучился по мне?<br/>- Сердце от тоски стынет по тебе! – отозвался Николас, не оборачиваясь. Сидевший на срубленном дереве Сашка со смеху покатился. – Все ждал, когда ж ты опомнишься и опять ко мне вязаться начнешь!<br/>Юный франк подхватил котел, повесил над дровами, огонь запалил.<br/>- Я ж тебе, душа моя, руку то твою сломаю… - тихо сказал Ивица. – Коль еще раз услышу такие речи…<br/>- Да ну тебя, дядька-медведь, скучный ты… - глаза Данко смехом искрились. – И подшутить нельзя…<br/>- Ой, дошутишься ты… - Ксандар поднялся с земли, потянулся. – Идем одежу стирать, шутник ты мой. Пока тебе и впрямь рученьки твои не заломили.<br/>Лужичи мешки свои взяли, пошли к берегу, Димитрий с Сашкой за ними увязались, одежки на бегу скидывая – купаться вздумали.<br/>Ивица подсел к костру, поймал косицу Николаса, тоненькую, цветной ниткой перевитую, потянул к себе. Тот обернулся, улыбнулся.<br/>- Вырос ты за это время, родной мой… - улыбнулся хорват. – Только вот плакался из-за шуток Данко…<br/>И осекся, увидав на шее Николаса гривну ту самую золотую.<br/>- А что ей в мешке тускнеть… - зарделся Николас. – Пусть на мне лучше тускнеет.<br/>- Ох, люба ж ты мой… - тихо сказал Ивица, по щеке мальчишку погладил. Франк его ладонь поймал, поцеловал мозоли, веслом натертые.<br/>- Рисунок у меня на спине остался недоделанным… - напомнил. Ивица кивнул.<br/>- Коли вечером хмельным не свалюсь – доделаю…<br/>- Не дам свалиться… - сверкнул глазищами Николас, поднимаясь. – Следить буду…<br/>- Следи… - сощурился Ивица. – Что скажешь – то и буду делать. Я теперь как есть – весь твой…<br/>- Смотри, подаришь себя, потом не отдам. – франк топор на плечо закинул. – Идем, дров нарубить бы, там дерево сухое растет. Подсобишь мне…<br/>Ивица, ни слова не говоря в ответ, шубу скинул с плеч и за свой топор ухватился.</p><p>Вацлав не отрываясь в воду смотрел. Стоял по колено в воде, ноги расставив, держал туго натянутый лук, тетиву к самому виску отвел. Плеснула рыба, зазвенела тетива и рыба взвилась, проткнутая стрелой.<br/>- Держи! – он кинул рыбину на берег. Роман поймал её, сложил в мешок., травой мокрой обложив.<br/>- Мой черед… - сказал он немного погодя. – Ноги застудишь, водица уж больно холодна здесь…<br/>- Держи… - Вацлав ему протянул стрелу длинную. – В царевну-лягушку случаем не попади.<br/>- Как бы мне дух водный вместо царевны то не попался… - отшутился русич, в воду входя.<br/>Два раза стрельнул и оба раза с добычей стрела к нему вернулась.<br/>- Теперь идем, дальше тут рябинник, там дичи полно… - Роман поманил Вацлава. – Лесного петуха застрелить можно…<br/>Тетерева он крупного подстрелил, еле поднять.<br/>- То не петух, то индюк лесной! – рассмеялся Вацлав, помогая сунуть его во второй мешок. – Еще б уток пару…<br/>- Здесь уток мы не найдем… Улетели они дальше, на большую воду, кормиться, только к вечеру воротаются… -возразил Роман.<br/>- Ну, так рыбы еще пострелять можно…<br/>- Эх, Димитрия сюда б, он острогой своей работает ладно… - Роман нахмурился, лук натянул, выстрелил. – Эй, промахнулся… Пойду стрелу искать…<br/>Вернулся грязный, злой, промокший, но на стреле большого налима нес.<br/>- В яму провалился… - буркнул, вылезая на берег и вдруг вскрикнул, упал наземь, за щиколотку держась.<br/>- Змея? – сразу понял Вацлав. – Покажи, руки убери…<br/>Из маленькой ранки кровь обильно струилась.<br/>- Погоди… - конунг веревку из мешка выдернул, обмотал ею ногу Роману под коленом, нож свой вынул, огниво. Дрожащими руками из сухого мха и кусочков коры стал маленький костерок разводить. Чиркнул огнивом, искры посыпались, огонь тут же занялся, подхваченный легким ветерком. Нож на пламени раскалив, осторожно ранку вскрыл, Роман звука не издал, побледнел да губу закусил только.<br/>Вацлав щиколотку его выше задрал, губами к ней прижался, яд высасывая. Сплюнул кровью, проверил рану еще раз и вдруг, отпустив ногу, рассмеялся.<br/>- Уж больно ты часто зубоскалить стал! – обиделся Роман. Вытер пот со лба, упал спиной в траву. – Аль шутка веселая? Мутит меня…<br/>- С голодухи небось мутит… - прыснул в кулак веринг. – Уж тебя укусил. Не гадюка, как я поначалу решил… Дай ногу, прижгу рану, заразу какую занесешь…<br/>Ранку прижег, костерок затоптал, сам рядом с Романом в траву упал, в небо глядя.<br/>- Жарой разморило… - пожаловался русич. – Вставать не хочется…<br/>- А то и полежим немного… - согласился Вацлав. – И без нас управятся…<br/>Солнце пекло, ветерок обдувал, Роману сон глаза смежил, в дрему как в речку его окунув. Да только проснулся он внезапно, словно от толчка в грудь.<br/>Глаза открыл и охнул, в серый взгляд упершись. Вацлав склонился, осторожно губами его рот накрыл, руки его за запястья к земле прижал, чтоб не оттолкнул. Долго целовал, ласково. А как отстранился, подивился, какие у русича глаза синие. Словно небо в них отразилось, темное, глубокое, как омут.<br/>- Чать в губы то меня змея не кусала… - тихо сказал Роман, выдохнул тяжело.<br/>- Зато меня укусила, в душу.<br/>- А боги твои не помогают? – в синих глазах лукавство таилось. Губы да щеки Романа порозовели, словно у костра он насиделся.<br/>- В таком деле боги не в помощь… - Вацлав снова наклонился, поцеловал, отпора не встретив.<br/>- Полно… - вдруг ему на грудь ладонь Романа легла. – Улов возьмем и обратно воротаемся… Нечего тут рассиживаться…<br/>Недоумевая, конунг поднялся на ноги, взвалил мешок с тетеревом на плечо и пошел вслед за хромающим Романом.</p><p>- Добытчики… - проворчал Ксандар, спину разогнув и вытирая пот со лба. – Вас только за смертью посылать…<br/>- Держи вот… - конунг положил у костра мешок с тетеревом. – Вари похлебку, Николас…<br/>Молодой франк кивнул, оглянулся через плечо. Ивица, лихо орудуя топором, рубил бревнышки на дрова для костра. Поймав взгляд Николаса, хорват усмехнулся.<br/>- Смотри, Николушка, мед с солью не спутай… - подколол Данко. – А то по сторонам глядишь больно…<br/>- Ай, спасибо, братец… - рыжий веринг рассмеялся. – Уж как ты покоишься обо мне – родной бы брат так не пекся!<br/>- Полно к нему лезть… - подошедший Саболч приобнял сзади Данко, сидевшего на старом пне. – Что ты за него так ухватился? Пусть знай себе глазеет по сторонам…<br/>- А ты, беличий хвост, али в защитники ему пожаловал? – Данко сбил шутя с него шапку. – Смотри, оторвет тебе хвостик то дядька-медведь…<br/>- Не успеет, я ускачу от него! – унгарин нахлобучил шапку на голову, на лоб надвинул.<br/>- На белках чать ускачешь… - подколол Ксандар, топор в землю воткнул.<br/>- А хоть и на белках, все не как вы на лисице драной да плешивом волке… - карие глаза Саболча искрились от смеха. Ивица рассмеялся, качая головой.<br/>- Что ты мастеришь то, а, друг ты мой сердешный? – Алексаша подсел к Димитрию, тот показал – ручка для серпа изогнутая, из ясеня, золотисто-медовая, отполированная рукавицей.<br/>- Лезвие то у меня с собой, все никак руки не доходили сделать ручку… И для остроги древко нужно… А все никак дерево не найду…<br/>- я схожу, посмотрю, может найду для тебя клен или ясень… - Алексашка поднялся на ноги, топорик прихватил, махнул Димитрию, тот только кивнул, улыбнувшись. Роман головой покачал.<br/>- У него жена дома. – сказал тихо, да только так, что Димитрий зарделся, посмотрел на него из-под бровей.<br/>- И почто ты мне это говоришь? Знаю я про жену. И про дочь его знаю – сам же и сказывал…<br/>- Не серчай… - Роман только взгляд отвел. – Шальной он, сердце у него горячее…<br/>- Ну так коль и остынет, что с того? – Димитрий отложил рукоятку серпа, рукавицу наземь бросил. – Как я гляну, и у князя нашего и супружница и дети малые есть, да и кому то в своем глазу плетень не видать, а в чужом и зернышко видит.<br/>Встал он и вслед за Алексашкой в лес побежал. А Роман так и остался сидеть, голову понурив.</p><p>Плясал Данко так, словно всю душу в танец свой вкладывал. Ксандар напевал сидел, с Ивицей в такт песне хлопали они в ладоши – что лужицкие, что хорватские, язык един, песни едины, танцы едины.<br/>Саболч не утерпел, вскочил. Так и кружили они с Данко у костра, поддевая порой носками сапог выпавшие из огня поленца, поднимали тучи искр, которые словно брызги воды разлетались да гасли во тьме ночной.<br/>- Ох, знатно пляшут! – Алексашка, хмельной вусмерть, полулежал в траве на плаще своём, Димитрий рядом сидел, грыз косточку тетеревиную. – Аль мне чудится, душа ты моя лазоревая, аль нет, да вот только сумраку на тебя нагнал кто…<br/>- Слово сказали… - тихо ответил Димитрий. – И доброе оно, да не впрок пошло, отравило…<br/>- Какое слово то? – словно весь хмель с Алексашки сдуло, сел он, ближе к себе потянул помора.<br/>- Жена у тебя дома. И дочка малая…<br/>- И что? Аль я тебе о том не сказывал?<br/>- Недоброе это, Алексаш… - зарделся Димитрий. – Кем же я к тебе в дом приду? Другом? Аль… - он замялся, голову опустил. – Женой второй?<br/>- А то не людей дело, кем придешь… - Сашка заглянул в его, Димитрия, светлые глаза. – Слышь меня, чайка моя, я тебя от себя не отпущу, кто бы что не сказал. А будут болтать – уйдем вон, в дружину князя попросимся…<br/>- И дитя свое бросишь?<br/>- Дитя заберу… На Исле женюсь в городе у Вацлава. Она косо смотреть не станет…<br/>- Не знаешь ты их обычаев, Алексаш… - рассмеялся Димитрий. – Они строже нашего судят за такое… У них не положено, чтоб мужик с мужиком то под одно одеяло… - он раскраснелся пуще прежнего. – Ложился… За такое и прогнать могут, и опозорить…<br/>- А как же… - запнулся Сашка. – Князь то… - скулы его вспыхнули. – За братцем моим гоголем вьется…<br/>- Так он все законы ихние нарушает… - помор головой покачал. – В дружине не скажут ничего, они все чужаки, наемные, набраны с разных земель…У них за такое не осудят, коли болтать не будут… Ксандар с Данко и вовсе братья, а… Ну чегой ты на меня вылупился то так, аль не знал?<br/>- Тьфу. – только и сказал Алексашка, а Димитрий рассмеялся.<br/>- То-то и оно, Алексаш.<br/>- Не серчай… - приобнял одной рукой. – Эх, была б земля, Димитрюшка, где кого угодно любить дозволено было б… И никто бы не болтал лишнего… И не судили бы…<br/>- Нет таких земель, друг ты мой… - Димитрий поцеловал его в висок. – И нехай. Нам и этого костра да берега крутого хватает пока…</p><p>Ксандара Данко еле до деревьев дотащил, под которыми они заночевать решили. Вацлав ему помог, схватив пьяного лужича за ноги.<br/>- Ох и отожрался же ты, братко! – Данко смахнул со лба пот. – Благодарствую, княже, посижу я с ним, как бы не скатился с бережку то…<br/>- Посиди… - кивнул тот, обратно к костру возвращаясь.<br/>Унгары с Саболчем во главе песни свои пели, лихие, веселые, от которых ноги сами в пляс шли. А напоенные крепким колхидским вином веринги легки были на подъем – никто сиднем не сидел.<br/>Николас хохотал до колик в печенках , глядя как Саболч и один из воинов его, Золтан, шутливую песню в два голоса поют да кривляются, изображая нерадивого муженька и молодого воина, наставившего ему рогов. Ивица до слез смеялся, прихлопывая себя по коленям ладонями. Даже вечно хмурый Роман и тот не мог от смеха удержаться.<br/>- Ох, доброоо вино… - крякнул хорват, полную чарку вынимая из бочонка. Глотнул, зажмурился, Николасу подал. – Держи. Коли воин, то и пей как воин!<br/>- Полно тебе, Ивица, споишь мальца… - усмехнулся Вацлав, а Саболч поддакнул.<br/>- Мал он еще, с нами на равных то пить!<br/>- Ты на весну меня старше, мадарко*! – Николас вскочил, в глаза Ивице глянул, взял у него чарку из рук, к губам приложил и пить стал большими глотками.<br/>- Бууууудет тебе! – хорват отнял у него чарочку, тот закашлялся, пролил вино себе на рубаху. – Молодец, настоящий воин! – и ладонью своей утер ему подбородок и мокрые губы. – Садись к костру…<br/>Вацлав посмеялся только над ними.<br/>Бочка большая была, вина на всех хватило с лихвой, кому то и лишка пришлось, как Ксандару, храпевшему под раскидистой липкой. Русичи давно хмельными сидели у огня, грелись. Хоть и жарило днем, да ночи тут туманные стояли, холодные, с моря ветром тянуло да сыростью.<br/>- Караулить сяду… - вызвался Саболч. – Я трезвее всех нынче, Ласлав.<br/>- Карауль, коли вызвался… - кивнул конунг. – Буди, коль даже шорох услышишь…</p><p>- Чего не спишь то, окаянный?<br/>- Не хочу. Вино во мне кипеть стало…<br/>- Николас… - Ивица приподнялся. – Полно ворочаться… Аль замерз?<br/>- Замерз…<br/>- Ну так поди сюда… Ближе ляг…<br/>Накрыл его шубой своей, франк тихо рассмеялся.<br/>- Чего зубки кажешь?<br/>- Как вспомню… Сколько знаю тебя, вечно ты в ней ходишь, медведище… - руку выпростал, по щеке Ивицу погладил, тот поймал его руку, в ладонь поцеловал.<br/>- Мозолей насобирал… Твои ручки ж не под весло…<br/>- Руки как руки…<br/>- Вот служба у Вацлава кончится, он дома захочет остаться и мы с тобой ко мне домой поедем, в Хорватию… не дам тебе в руки ни топора ни весла…<br/>- А что дашь? Зеркало с гребенкой чтоль? Будешь меня как девицу наряжать?<br/>- А вот и буду…<br/>- Дурень ты… Большой такой, а ума не нажил… - Николас прижался к нему теснее. – Да и кто сказал тебе, что конунг не захочет более по походам ходить…<br/>- Он только тогда пойдет, как насмотрится на детей своих, по его широкому двору шагающих. Когда сына своего на коня посадит и лук со стрелами ему даст… Вот тогда… - шепнул Ивица. – Тогда, коли живы будем, воротаемся…<br/>- И все-то ты знаешь, медведище… - франк глаза закрыл. – Ивица…<br/>- Чего тебе, родной?<br/>- Ты ж всегда рядом окажешься, коли мне худо будет?<br/>- Я и не уйду никуда от тебя, рыбка моя…<br/>- Почему рыбка-то?<br/>- А подолом кто рыбку ловил?<br/>- И всё-то ты помнишь…<br/>Николас голову запрокинул, вверх потянулся, поцеловал Ивицу в бородатый подбородок, хорват склонился, накрыл губами его полураскрытый рот, поцеловал жадно.<br/>- Дразнишься…<br/>- На кой ляд мне дразниться? – руками шею хорвата обвил. – Мне в коже своей тесно, дохнуть не могу…<br/>- А я подсоблю… - шепнул Ивица, обнимая его одной рукой, а второй завязки на его рубахе распуская.<br/>Ладонь под рубаху ему запустил, погладил по мальчишеской груди, гладкой, горячей, вниз повел, так Николас затрепетал весь.<br/>- Не по нраву? – улыбнулся Ивица.<br/>Хоть глаз выколи – темно кругом. Свет только от костра, возле которого четкой тенью фигурка Саболча движется. В десяти шагах липа треклятая, под которой лужичи храпят, Димитрий с Алексашкой там же. Конунг вниз к морю пошел, Роман у костра спит, рядом с ним унгары вповалку, винным духом разморенные…<br/>- По нраву…<br/>Сам приник, к груди хорвата прижался, зашептал что-то тихо на своём, Ивица еле слова различал.<br/>Снова поцеловал его, дрожащего и горячего, перекатился так, что сверху лег, меж его ног раздвинутых. Меж их тел ладонь просунул, рубаху задрал до пояса, по голому бедру погладил. Шуба со спины Ивицы сползла, Николас ему в плечи вцепился, выдохнул, застонал тихо, губу закусил верхнюю.<br/>- Ой, неопытный ты… - улыбнулся хорват, а Николас замер, словно тетива туго натянутая. – Да выдохни, глупый… Любо мне, что неопытный… Дай руку свою… Милый ты мой, любый… Негоже на людях то… Как в Киеве будем, научу всему…<br/>- А…<br/>- А сегодня дай рукам моим вдоволь тобою напиться…<br/>Ртом к шее прижался, там, где в вене кровь горячая бьется, поцеловал, в щеки, в губы, в лоб да снова в губы.<br/>Поцелуями стоны заглушал, когда Николас гнулся луком под ним, полыхая алыми от стыда да желания щеками, цепляясь в широкие плечи хорвата.<br/>- Сладко как… - выдохнул Николас в губы Ивице, тот лоб его влажный отер, лег на бок да к себе франка потянул.<br/>- Подь сюда, здесь будешь спать со мной…<br/>- А коли Данко… засмеёт…<br/>- А коли хоть слово скажет, так рот ему до ушей порву, чтоб смеяться расхотелось…<br/>Медвежья шкура вместо одеяла укрыла обоих, Николас глаза закрыл.<br/>- Засыпай, душа моя… - шептал Ивица ему на ухо, по спине поглаживая. – Засыпай, а я посторожу тебя…</p><p>Утром с головами больными от хмеля веринги проснулись.<br/>Больше всех Саболч потешался: смеялся до колик в животе над тем, как ворча пытался подняться Ксандар и как Данко пил студеную воду из ведра, обливаясь ею и давясь.<br/>Лишь к полудню отошли, еды сготовили, запасли воды в дорогу и отчалили от гостеприимного берега.<br/>Роман стоял на корме, смотря вдаль, туда, где горы с водою сливались в единую полосу.<br/>- Скоро уж Киев-град покажется… - сказал Ивица, на рулевое весло нажимая с трудом. – Парус бы распустить…<br/>И после того, как размотали канаты и закрепили парус на линях, драккар заскользил по волнам, словно кто-то подталкивал его вперед заботливой рукой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Парило с самого утра. Солнце еще только в небо пошло, а с земли пар, запахом травы и дорожной пыли напоенный, стал подниматься.<br/>Роман шапку снял, утерся рукавом, дух перевел, обернулся, усмехаясь. Алексашка с Димитрием позади ехали, оба без кафтанов, в рубахах да штанах, босые, простоволосые. У помора космы до плеч, белые, солнцем да ветром изъеденные, у Алексашки кудри по лбу, тесьмой подобраны, чтоб до бровей не лезли… Трава высокая, ступней их касается, щекочет лошадиный живот, кони всхрапывают иногда – жарко им, бедным…<br/>- В лес заехать бы… - позвал конунга Ивица. Тот кивнул не оборачиваясь.<br/>- Через ручей переедем да остановимся. – отозвался Вацлав. – И коней напоим там…<br/>Уже две седьмицы на конях они ехали до границы князя – послал он их последнюю службу дослужить. Велел оставаться в городище небольшом, возле Ужгорода, где самая граница с Словаччиной проходила, до первых снегов. А потом обещался своих войск послать для сохраны границ, а конунг отпустить хоть на все четыре стороны …<br/>- Там и до моих земель рукой подать… - Саболч на стременах встал, словно пытаясь рассмотреть за горами родные земли. – Ласлав… Пошлю своих домой, пусть повидают семьи да воротаются?<br/>- Воля то твоя, делай как знаешь… - улыбнулся конунг. – Не мне они подвластны, а тебе…<br/>- Они словно соколы, быстро обернутся – ты и глазом моргнуть не успеешь… - заулыбался довольный юнец. – Хей! Харцошок*!<br/>Его воины закружили вокруг на своих буйных лошадях, выслушали, что сказал Саболч и с коней на землю поскакивали. Встали все, как один, на колено одно, шапки к груди прижали, головы склонили. Молодой унгарин коротко только что-то бросил, да прибавил:<br/>- Живыми все ко мне вернитесь.<br/>С ветром схожие, мадьяры переседлали своих скакунов, в другую сторону свернули, к реке, что до этого веринги переходили. Там напоят они своих коней, там отдохнут и оттуда им путь чрез горную гряду и четыре быстрые реки, в Унгарию…<br/>Как скрылись они за холмами, Данко ближе к погрустневшему Саболчу подъехал, ткнул его в бок шутливо.<br/>- Вот и ты теперича, не царский сын с войском своим, а как мы, простой воин!<br/>Тот рассмеялся только, приподнялся в стремени, как пастушок, двинул пятками в конские бока и, на скаку у лужича тесьму со лба сорвав, вперед ускакал.<br/>- Догоняй, братец! – неслось над широким полем.</p><p>- До первого снега – немалый срок… - усмехнулся Ксандар. – Не залежаться бы нам на печах то, княже…<br/>- Не залежимся, коли боги позволят… - Вацлав подбросил в огонь пару поленцев. – А коли станет так тихо, что придется лишь полеживать в тепле – и на том спасибо Водану…<br/>- Сглазишь… - проворчал Ивица лужичу, тот только плечом дернул. – Путь далекий. Сколько нам еще? Три седьмицы ехали, на корабле бы и за полторы управились…<br/>- Реки здесь неглубоки… - Димитрий покачал головой. – На лодках да плотах сплавляться… обвязать канатами и пустить по воде…<br/>- Слыхал я, вы дерева так сплавляете… - Вацлав снял плащ, расстелил его у огня.<br/>- Сплавляем… И сами с теми бревнами осторожно идем… - помор сел удобнее. – В нашем краю больших лодок не строит никто, море у нас суровое, зимой льда много – и по нему как по мосту ходить можно, рыбу удить, зверя добывать…<br/>- Скучно сиднем сидеть… - Данко зевнул. – Эй, кот-баюн… - он толкнул Алексашку. – Сказку скажи какую чтоль?<br/>- Не лежит душа, братец, сказку сказывать… - Сашка сидел мрачнее грозовой тучи. Роман его рукой одной приобнял.<br/>- И чегой ты голову то повесил, родный ты мой?<br/>- Тоска заглодала… - тихо ответил тот. Димитрий лишь головой покачал.<br/>- Ой, загрустили чего! – Николас свалил у костра большую вязанку хвороста, утер рукавом длинным лоб. – Помнишь, княже, как на северников пошли?<br/>- Помню… - тот усмехнулся, глаза его заблестели.<br/>- Как не помнить, Ивица тогдал под лед провалился… - хохотнул Данко, хорват только кулак ему показал. – Толстый стал, дядько-медведушко, лед треснул под тобой, не выдержал…<br/>- И как тянули его вдесятером, помните? – ксандаровы глаза смеялись, он губу кусал, чтоб не хохотать в голос. – Чуть было веревица то не лопнула!<br/>- А как после войско то бабье лесное на нас напало? – Вацлав подхватил смех сотоварищей. – Как мы откупались то?<br/>- Откупились уж не дай кому Боги такое увидеть! – Данко чуть с чурбана деревянного назад не кувыркнулся, смехом заливаясь. – Три ночи трудились, чтоб откупиться!<br/>- Бабий город там стоял… - пояснил усмехающийся Ивица Роману да Алексашке. – За откуп потребовали они с нами три ночи любиться… Мужиков не было своих…<br/>- На утрень то третий мы как были в портах да рубахах по снегу бежали… - Вацлав слезы утер, отмахнулся. Данко привалился к брату, в плечо ему ткнулся.<br/>- Свезло Николасу то! – Димитрий смеялся вместе с ними. – Не приглянулся никому из девок!<br/>- Ибо сам на девку был похож! – младший лужич только не плакал.<br/>- Вот и стоило тебя тогда из клети то не выпускать! – Николас, уперев руки в бока, посмеивался. – Глядишь, и заездили бы бычка!<br/>Данко с Ксандаром таки свалились с чурбана, Алексашка не выдержал, прыснул в кулак, головой качая. Роман ковырнул угли, хворосту подбросил.<br/>- И как же, оружие свое побросали?<br/>- На другой месяц друг мой пожаловал… - Вацлав усмехнулся. – Пришли к воротам города и сказали, чтоб отдали нам скарб наш и коней чтоб вернули…<br/>- Так они и открыли ворота, без боя… - Ивица лицо ладонями закрыл.<br/>- И пир закатили… - Николас сверкнул глазами.<br/>- И любились мы с ними еще три ночи! – закончил Ксандар.<br/>Тут уж все веринги хохотали.</p><p>Горы впереди вырастали, высокие, до неба, задевали своими косматыми головами низко плывущие облака, несущие дожди изголодавшейся по воде земле…<br/>- Перевал дальше… - Вацлав показал на расщелину. – Вначале разведать сходим. Николас, Саболч, вы легкие, вас конь быстро несет, слетайте да смотрите, стрелу не схлопочите… И здесь разбойничать могут, мы этих земель не знаем…<br/>Обернулись они еще засветло, Саболч издали рукой махнул, шапку вверх подбросил.<br/>- Чисто все… - Ивица поднялся, топор и меч свой за спину в ножны заложил. – Поехали…<br/>Ехали быстро – нужно было перевал еще до темени пройти, ночью среди скал ни один веринг себя в своей шкуре не чуял.<br/>Как выехали на равнину, кони зафыркали, ноздри их затрепетали – по нраву им был ночной сладкий воздух, не скованный каменными стенами. Луна в небо поднялась, от солнца на востоке красный след алел – вечерняя заря плащ свой пурпуром шитый протянула…<br/>- Уж и месяц ясный вышел… - Вацлав капюшон накинул на голову, запахнул плащ свой волчий на груди. Дни стояли жаркие, да ночи холодили – так и стужу схватить немудрено.<br/>- Ой, княже… - Данко осадил коня. – Чует сердце мое сечу…<br/>- То не сердце твоё чует, - проворчал Ксандар, подъезжая к нему ближе. – А то место, коим ты в седле сидишь…<br/>Саболч рассмеялся, вперед указал рукой.<br/>- Сверкнуло там. Не река это, а на доспехах лунный свет так сияет… Ласлав… - он к названному брату обернулся. – Видишь?<br/>- Вижу… - конунг кивнул. – Роман… - подозвал к себе русича. Тот с коня спрыгнул, скинул брату на руки кафтан, рукава засучил, в ладони плюнул и ловко, словно кот горный, полез по скале, по самому пологому ее скату. Взобрался выше, ладонь приложил ко лбу. Также быстро и вниз спустился.<br/>- И как голову не разбил еще? – проворчал Алексашка.<br/>- Много их там. Человек тридцать, лошади, телега, обоз целый… - Роман отряхнул ладони, накинул на плечи кафтан. – И вооружены всадники. Не по-нашему одеты, стяг такой, какого не знаю…<br/>- Глазаст… - Ивица хмыкнул. – Ну, коли мимо проедем, греха большого не будет, нечего нам с людьми, что по земле князя едут, воевать…<br/>- Твоя правда… - Вацлав махнул рукой. – Едемте. Тише только, зря шум поднимать не станем…<br/>Меньше версты меж ними было, а фырканье коней и окрики людей слышны стали. То телега скрипит, то чье-то оружие бряцает, да к тому же и факелы путешественники зажгли, чтоб дорогу видно стало.<br/>- Прям на блюде себя подают, бери не хочу! – хмыкнул Данко, но Вацлав только головой покачал. – Твоя воля, княже…<br/>Николас лук свой из сумы достал, к седлу притороченной, тетиву быстро натянул, проверил, как в ножном колчане стрелы ходят.<br/>- Не к добру они остановились… - тихо сказал Ивица. – Али нас ждут?<br/>- Ну, коли ждут, то не будем долго тут стоять… - конунг бока коня тронул хлыстом.<br/>Ближе подъезжать стали, диву дались. Всадники все в кольчужницах, в кафтанах ярких, бородатые, головы колпаками крыты, плащи с меховой оторочкой. Копья вострые, мечи на поясах длинные, ни луков, ни стрел… Впереди всех мужичок лысый ехал, а как увидел отряд верингов, остановил коня, спрыгнул наземь и на чужом языке, с латинским схожем, к воинам своим обратился. Говорил он долго и громко, взмахивал руками, а напоследок поднял деревянный тонкий крест над собой и закричал. И тут же воины его коней галопом пустили, а из ножен мечи повынимали.<br/>- Говорил же, сече быть! – глаза Данко загорелись. Вацлав копье в руку взял, гикнул, так его Слейпнир и понес его навстречу сопернику.<br/>- Коли без предупреждения в бой идут, и нам нечего отставать! – Ивица рассмеялся, топор вынул, размотал ремень на его рукояти…<br/>Два отряда сшиблись, словно стаи птиц, закружили, загарцевали кони, поднимались и опускались мечи, копья, да больно близко было – не размахнуться. Хорошо бились воины, а верингов в честном бою обойти никто не мог. Вацлав копьем выбил лысого из его седла, наподдал сапогом, тот и покатился, голову руками закрывая, вскочил, полы длинного своего платья держа наутек бросился.<br/>- Пусть бежит! – крикнул Данко, увидав, что Николас лук натягивает. – Я ему… - не договорил – франк тетиву спустил, стрела пропела прямо у уха лужич, и занесший над Данко короткий меч воин упал, держась за горло.<br/>- Ловко стреляешь! – Ксандар оттеснил одного, лезшего прямо на коня конунга, махнул косой своей боевой.<br/>Саболч на седло ногами встал, и меч вынимая, прыгнул на всадника высокого, богато одетого. Тот, не ожидая такого, поводья выпустил и наземь упал, покатился, с себя пытаясь унгарина стряхнуть. Поднялись они на ноги, оба в пыли, снова друг на друга бросились. Засвистел ветер в мечах, звякнула да запела сталь закаленная.<br/>Роман да Алексашка с Димитрием ладно бились, теснили вперед противника, а там и Ивица с Данко подсобляли, когда нужно.<br/>Не по плечу было странствующим воякам одолеть верингов, что с оружием спать ложились да без ножа острого из дому даже во двор не ходили…<br/>Пятеро мечи свои побросали, руки подняли, стали к телеге отходить, да не смели голоса подать, что сдаются, пока тот, высокий, с Саболчем бился. Уж и веринги остановились поодаль, глядя, как ловко танцует вокруг воина молодой унгарский княжич. Что ни удар, задевал он кривой саблей то бок, то бедро противника своего.<br/>- Наподдай ему, беличий сын! – крикнул смеясь Данко. – В бок коли, в бок!<br/>У высокого уж из дюжины мелких ран кровь сочилась, у Саболча самого рубаха да кафтан на плече левом порваны, в крови запачканы – своей да вражеской. Тот выдыхаться стал, на колени припадать, а пощады не запросил. Смотрел зверем, черными глазами зыркал, но скользкими пальцами крепко держал рукоять меча, а на левую руку плащ наматывал, чтоб как щитом ею прикрываться.<br/>- Буде! – Саболч на шаг отошел, дыша тяжело. – Сдайся, да меч брось!<br/>- Не по моему закону так поступать! – ответил тот на чистом франкском, опираясь на меч да поднимаясь.<br/>- Хватит… - сжалился Вацлав. – Мы не тронем тебя и твоих спутников. Отдай меч. Не хотели мы сечи начинать, да вы первыми кинулись…<br/>- Не стал бы я… - честно ответил воин, снял шапку, а по плечам его длинные волосы, черные, как вороново перо, рассыпались. – Наш священник науськал. А я лишь людей защищал да жизнь свою.<br/>- Тогда отдай меч. – повторил конунг. – Даю слово воина, не причиню тебе вреда.<br/>Воин смотрел не в его сторону, а в сторону Саболча, тот аж зарделся от прямого да гордого взгляда.<br/>- Ты что скажешь? – спросил он.<br/>- Не тронем. И их… - унгарин показал на жавшихся к телеге грязных окровавленных людей. – И тебя.<br/>- Тогда вот мой меч, молодой воин…<br/>Он не стал отдавать его, в землю воткнул, сам отошел на шаг, дыша тяжело. Видно много крови кривая сабля унгарина у него выпила.<br/>- Кто ты, и кто вы все? – Вацлав сошел с коня, за ним Ивица и Ксандар пошли. Воин вдруг поклон отвесил, руку протянул вверх ладонью – по обычаю.<br/>- Я Жозе Эрнан да Фрейташ, барон Бракара. – он гордо выпрямился, хоть и сжимал зубы от боли в раненых руках. – Придворный короля Альфонсо Лузитанского. А это… - он усмехнулся. Мои кастильские… товарищи… - последнее слово он сказал словно с издевкой, Вацлав кивнул.<br/>- Сядьте и раны свои омойте. Есть чем кровь затворить? Если нет, мы поможем…<br/>- Благодарю. – лузитанец поклонился еще раз и пошел к телеге своей.<br/>- Что делать то с ними будем? – Ивица поддел носком сапога сломанное древко копья. – Вон сколько мертвечины… Не воронам же оставлять?<br/>- Костер сложим. – Вацлав поманил Ксандара к себе. – Подсоби, если можешь. Неразумны они, молитвы свои читать будут, а одними молитвами кровь не остановить. Не хочу в несечной крови руки свои марать…<br/>- Сделаю, как скажешь… - согласился лужич, мешок свой достал, пошел к воинам, позвал их, принялся помогать раны перевязывать.<br/>- Дай, я… - Саболч сел возле лузитанца. – Как говоришь имя твоё?<br/>- Жозе… - начал тот, а потом только и сказал, улыбаясь. – Рнанд.<br/>- Славное имя… - унгарин льняную полосу, данную ему Ксандаром, маслом с травами намазал, приложил к омытой ране, туго спеленал руку воина выше локтя. – А меня Саболчем кличут, из Буды я, Унгарской земли…Добро бьешься. Кто тебя учил так?<br/>- Отец. И брат.<br/>- И меня отец с братом учили… - Саболч принялся за вторую его руку. – И названый брат еще… Далеко путь держишь?<br/>- Далеко… - тот покачал головой. – Издалека иду, и еще долго идти мне. До белого города на великой реке, посреди степей которая течет…<br/>- До Белграда чтоль? – удивился Данко. – Так ты к Деяну, королю нашему?<br/>- Не до Белграда… - возразил тот. – Был я в Белграде и у короля вашего был… Но дальше мой путь лежит. Через земли Киева, через холмы…<br/>- Так не туда ты забрел, мил человек… - Алексашка вытирал свой топор о траву. – Тут на сотни верст нет белых городов на великих реках, окромя Киева…<br/>- Полно вам… Пусть раны перевяжет… -Вацлав плащ свой снял. – А мы павших сложим, да тризну по ним справим.</p><p>Высоко огонь поднялся. Сосны, росшие у подножия гор, да кривые ссохшиеся осины на костер пошли, сложили их как избу, положили воинов с их оружием и подожгли.<br/>Лузитанин с товарищами стоял поодаль на коленях, руки сложив перед собой, и молился истово, громко, поминая Бога своего и прося у него милости погибшим.<br/>- Странные они… - Ивица достал мех с вином, налил кубок, подал конунгу. – Испей.<br/>Чаша круговая опустела быстро. Лузитанец не отказался ее пригубить, а потом показал на снятые с воинов кошели с монетами, украшения да богатые пояса.<br/>- Ваше все. Можете и коней забрать.<br/>- Тех, что не нужны павшим – заберем… - Вацлав подозвал его к себе. – Сядь с нами к костру, ешь. И друзей своих позови. Что в телеге?<br/>- Дары. Я не земли смотреть еду, а везу дар чужеземному королю, в обмен прошу, чтоб отдал он дочь свою моему повелителю.<br/>-Так значит сватом едешь? – Алексашка рассмеялся. – Доброе дело.<br/>- И впрямь доброе… - согласился конунг. – Знали бы - трогать не стали. Священник ваш поди жив.<br/>- Пусть пропадет. – пожал плечами лузитанин. – Толку от него было немного. А из-за слов его меня воины мои не слушались…<br/>- Я отпущу тебя и твоих воинов. И карту тебе дам такую, по которой не заплутаешь… - конунг протянул ему футляр, кожей обтянутый, чтоб не промочились карты, что стоили порой дороже каменьев драгоценных.<br/>- Не прав был наш святоша… - Рнанд поднялся с трудом и поклонился Вацлаву. – Вы милостивы, не варвары.<br/>- Милость моя дорогого порой стоит. – улыбнулся Вацлав. – Но губить вас без нужды у меня желания нет. Иди, куда путь держал и пусть тебе боги твои и наши помогут… А пока трапезу с нами раздели и спать ложись. Да и раны свои не тревожь…<br/>Веринги поздно разбрелись спать, Саболч сидел у костра, пока небо светлеть не стало. А наутро подошел к Рнанду, который помогал телегу поднимать да колесо на место ставить слетевшее.<br/>- Видел я, ты показал вчера Лаславу, откуда пришел. От самого края земли. Скажи мне, видел ли ты землю, в которой нет людей и только лишь кони дикие стадами ходят, а среди них одна – волшебница, что может и кобылой обернуться и девой, краше которой не сыскать?<br/>Лузитанец долго думал, а потом головой покачал.<br/>- Не видел я таких земель… - ответил он тихо. – Прости.<br/>- Нет в том твоей вины… - усмехнулся унгарин. – Искать буду.<br/>- Погоди... – Рнанд снял с шеи крест большой, золотой, украшенный каменьями красными и зелеными, цепочку расстегнул, надел Саболчу на шею. Тяжело лег на грудь теплый металл. – Пусть ты его носить станешь. Этот крест мне дал мой брат, когда я уходил в дорогу. Он нашего покровителя путников. То, что ищешь ты, найдется тебе.<br/>Сказав это, склонился он и поцеловал Саболча в лоб, как дитя или брата целуют.<br/>- А мне и отдарка тебе нет по ровне… - зарделся унгарин.<br/>- Ты мне жизнью отдарил… - возразил Рнанд. – Прощай. Твои братья пускаются в путь…<br/>- И ты прощай. Не держи зла, коли что не так. – Саболч поклонился. – Если боги приведут, свидимся.<br/>Кони мчали верингов по широкому полю. Стонала под копытами, кованными железом земля, пыль плащом тянулась за дружиной северного князя…</p><p>- Жил однажды воин молодой, звали его Ингвар… - Ивица задумчиво в огонь смотрел. Веринги жались к живому теплу, сидели под навесом из веток еловых, от дождя спасались. Вода текла с хвои наземь, а внутри сухо было, дым стелился под самым пологом да в небо ночное уходил.<br/>- Не было красивее его и храбрей во всем Загребе… - продолжал хорват. Приобнял Николаса, к себе привлек, шубой укрыл. Вторую полу шкуры медвежьей Роману на плечи накинул. – И девы любили его и вдовушки веселые, и служанки, и королевны… Да вот только он, хоть и дарил ласки свои, а сердце его любви не знало… И вот повстречал он в лесу деву, с волосами как белый снег… Сверкнула она очами и околдовала Ингвара… Решил он, что довольно набегался по свету белому, довольно славы себе стяжал и богатств… Сказал отцу, что жениться хочет. Тот согласился, мол, засылай сватов, сынок, радость какая пришла в дом наш… А Ингвар хватился, что не знает, откель его девица то родом…<br/>Данко хмыкнул, кинул поленце в огонь.<br/>- Искал ее в своем городе, по всему Загребу рыскал, да не нашел…<br/>- Почто она так с ним? – Димитрий нахмурился.<br/>- А того никто не ведает. Пропала, словно сквозь землю провалилась… Стали говорить, что ее демон какой похитил или злой бог взял в жены… Ингвар и поехал искать ее… - Ивица глаза закрыл. – Долго искал. Не год и не два, все десять…<br/>- Вот же курва то… - прошептал Ксандар.<br/>- И вот ночью однажды, силы все свои потеряв, сел он в поле и зарыдал, словно дитя малое или человек, недугом томимый… Завыл как волк и вверх голову задрал… И тут же увидел ее. В небе она луной сияла, смотрела на него… Луну Ингвар полюбил, ту, что дарит свет ночью, да тепла не дает. Холодна она, как камень, как снег, как лед холодна…<br/>Николас голову ему на плечо склонил, Саболч давно спал под боком у Вацлава, заботливо в плащ его закутанный, Данко в огонь смотрел, и в глазах его пламя плясало.<br/>- Оборотнем он стал. И теперича каждую ночь воет на луну. Днем человеком рыщет, ищет ее, позабыв, что нашел уже… А ночью снова плачет по ней…<br/>- Уж больно грусть хватает от сказок твоих… - Данко отвернулся от огня. Щеки его горели то ли от тепла, то ли от рассказа хорвата. Димитрий покачал головой.<br/>- Не смейся над такими байками. Негоже над ними потешаться… У нас говорят – смеяться станешь – а потом и над тобою также посмеются…<br/>- Любовь она всегда рядом ходит, только люди от рождения как слепы, так слепыми и остаются… - Ксандар в свой плащ тяжелый закутался. – Ты не ведаешь того, ходишь по земле, шагами ее меряешь, а она возьми да появись… Как пиявица озерная, прицепится, да так, что не оторвать… Выжидает она, когда слабым ты себя покажешь… А Ингвару этому не выть бы по девке одной, а рядом глянуть – авось какая по нему слезы льет… А так… век волком то выть…<br/>- Ты, Ксандар, не обжегся на молоке то пока, чтоб на водицу студеную дуть… - рассмеялся тихо Вацлав. – Авось тебе и любить то так не выпадало.<br/>- У меня и девок то поболе твоего было… - фыркнул лужич.<br/>- Желание то оно, братко, любви не ровня. Кровь то вскипит, словно водица, да и остынет также быстро. Пламенем вспыхнет, да и погаснет. Угли лишь останутся. А коли любовью ты загорелся, то тебе все нипочем. И сам ты, и родня твоя, и задруга, и дом и земля… От такой любви ты и в омут прыгнешь и крылья себе отрастишь, словно орлы, птицы небесные…<br/>- То-то гляжу я, медведи у нас крылатыми ходят… - подмигнул Данко, Ивица заулыбался.<br/>Вацлав долго смотрел Ксандару в глаза. Тот голову набок склонил.<br/>- Коли просить чего удумал, проси, княже, тебе я не откажу.<br/>- Нет… - конунг мотнул головой. – Ничего просить не стану, ждать буду. Кому-то крылатыми ходить, а кому-то любить белую луну да волком выть на нее.</p><p>- Дым видать… - Данко встал в стременах, ладонь ко лбу приложил.<br/>- Дым то видать, а дозорных как не было, так и нет… - Саболч огляделся по сторонам. – Али прячутся? Вышки то все пусты…<br/>- Ой, что-то не по нраву мне, как встретить нас решили… - фыркнул Ивица. Вацлав руку поднял, призвав всех остановиться.<br/>- Чш… - шепнул он. – Коней оставим здесь, далее пешими отправимся…<br/>Прошли с полверсты по тропке еле заметной, как Сашка столбом встал.<br/>- Частокол. – сказал он. – Они из ивняка его нарубили, вот шельмы… Все как дерева…<br/>Срубленное да врытое в землю дерево корни дало, и весь частокол зеленым стоял. Издалече и не разглядеть, что не лес это – мимо пройти немудрено, ветви укрывали частокол от глаз людских. Лес да и лес – ничего боле.<br/>- а там сидит кто-то… - Саболч улыбнулся. – Дитя чтоль?<br/>Ивица смеясь шагнул вперед, и тут же остро наточенные четыре зубца вил ему в грудь ткнулись.<br/>- А ну, стой, где стоял!<br/>Хорват медленно назад двинулся, руки подняв. Куст затрепетал, явив взору верингов девчушку в телогрейке, простоволосую да чумазую, в шапке-ушаночке с отцовской головы. Шапка сползала на лоб дитю, она то и дело назад ее заламывала. Вилы держит крепко, смотрит строго, а в карих глазенках страх таится.<br/>- Ой и грозна ж охрана то… - усмехнулся Саболч. – Сколько вас тут, детонька?<br/>Еще трое вышли – две девчушки лицом схожие, такие же растрепы да замарахи, да мальчишка с ними худенький, безусый.<br/>- Ой-хой… - Ксандар плащ за спину откинул. – Пропустите нас в город, государыни-стражницы?<br/>- Вам то какое дело в городе нашем? – пролепетал мальчонка.<br/>- Князем мы присланы… - Вацлав подошел к нему, по голове потрепал, малец осмелел, видя, что оружием не грозятся страшные пришлые люди. – Ведите в город. А ты беги в лесок, там кони наши стоят, приведи их, послушные они, не бойся, не лягнут.<br/>Мимо опешивших стражниц прошли веринги, к воротам приблизились.<br/>- То ли гарью несет, то ли печку топят… - поморщился Данко. – И словно палят что-то… Мясо жарить удумали чтоль к трапезе?<br/>- Мясо, да не к нашей трапезе… - помрачнел Вацлав. – Гляди… Костры то погребальные…<br/>- Не город это, княже... – роман покачал головой. – Деревня.<br/>Три больших кострища стояли посреди площади, где и столб врытый в землю был и глина холмиком накатанная – старосте вставать на нее, когда народу волю объявить свою надобно.<br/>Увидав верингов в кольчужницах, с копьями да мечами, всполошился народ, кто-то и за рогатины похватался. Один такой смельчак багром в Вацлава ткнул, но конунг быстрее оказался, ухватился за древко, толкнул, нападавший да и полетел наземь. Бабы завизжали, запричитали, дети побежали к ним, прятаться за юбку, кто-то на колени повалился, богов призывая, кто-то в дом побежал – в подпол хорониться.<br/>Юный всадник удила натянул, конь через плетень перелетел, на дыбы встал, мальчишка саблей замахнулся на Вацлава, да Роман сзади наскочил, сшиб, за ногу схватил мальчонку, потянул на себя, ловя его. Тот не удержался да и упал, шапка с головы сбилась, покатилась по земле…<br/>Две косы змеями на спину легли, Роман, не помня себя, за одну схватил, намотал на руку, глянул… да и обомлел.<br/>Глаза синие, словно васильки, в них слезы росинками стоят.<br/>Моргнула девица, всхлипнула, два ручья по чумазым щекам потекли…<br/>- Дура! – в сердцах бросил русич. – Убил бы! А убил бы?! Куда полезла?<br/>- Аленаааааа Никитишнаааааа! – завопили, завыли бабы. – Кормилицааааа! Убиииииил!<br/>- А ну молчать, коровы! – гаркнул Сашка. Бабы замолчали все как одна, Ивица даже рассмеялся тихо, Ксандар хмыкнул.<br/>- Вот кому бабами то помыкать… - подмигнул Данко.<br/>- Я - князь Вячеслав. – заговорил по-ихнему Вацлав. – Из Северной земли, вашим князем Киева прислан воеводой сюда, охранять землю вашу! Где староста ваш?<br/>- Вон он… - девка поднялась медленно на ноги, отряхнула штаны, шапку подняла, показала на костры. – Я вдова его.<br/>Конунг подошел к ней ближе, голову склонил.<br/>- На службу примешь ли?<br/>- Приму, отчего ж не принять то… - зарделась она, кивнула. А потом, словно спохватившись, поклон земной отвесила. – Милуй княже, дуру… Следуйте за мной, воины славные.</p><p>Привела она верингов в пустую избу, просторную да светлую. Печь нетопленая стояла, но стол да скамьи добела вымыты, отскреблены, песком начищены. Сняв свои шапки, сели они, а вдова старостина стоять осталась.<br/>- До первых снегов мы, государыня. – Вацлав положил перед ней указ, печатью Андрия Киевского скрепленный, а она покраснела только.<br/>- Читать не обучена. – сказала тихо. – Позову после писаря нашего, он прочтет… А пока вот вам дом, гости дорогие, все, что ни спросите, дадено вам будет…<br/>И совсем зардевшись, попросила:<br/>- Защитника нет… Молю богами, не обидте деток да бабонек…<br/>- Не обидим, милая. – отозвался Ивица.<br/>Поклонившись, она вышла, пообещав прислать им пару баб порасторопнее, чтоб печь затопить и снеди какой сготовить.<br/>- Ты чегой? – Алексашка тронул Романа за плечо. – Аль приглянулась?<br/>- Глаза ее… - Роман покачал головой. – И не забоялась ведь… дура…<br/>- А чего ей бояться, коли она смерть саму видала… Да и не одну… - Ксандар в узкое окно глянул. – То ли недуг какой прошел, то ли недруг…<br/>- Скажут потом. Ноги ломит, шли уж больно долго… - Вацлав спиной в стену уперся, глаза прикрыл. – Так бы и лег на пол спать.<br/>- Светлиц много… - Николас заглянул во внутренние комнатки. – Всем хватит. Лошадей как приведут, лежанки устроим.<br/>- Идите во двор пока… - конунг тяжело на ноги поднялся. – Дров натаскайте да воды. А я пока богов приму.<br/>Вышли они гурьбой во двор, напугав баб и детей, столпившихся у гостевого дома.<br/>Вацлав кольчугу снял, рубаху, водой плеснул из кадки себе в лицо, отдышался. Запрокинул голову да зашептал:<br/>- Хлинн, госпожа, дочь и мать, хранительница, заступница…<br/>Стукнул по столу громко, до боли в кулаке, притопнул, да так, что пол задрожал.<br/>А после выглянул во двор.<br/>- В дом идите… - позвал он воинов своих.<br/>Николас быстро огонь в печи развел, тут же и служки старостиной вдовы подоспели, поставили хлеба на стол, кринки с молоком и сметаной, масло в горшках, курицу печеную. Веринги сели за стол, принялись за трапезу. А после плащи свои да шкуры звериные на чистый пол в светлице покидали, легли рядком и сном глубоким забылись.</p><p>До самого утра спали веринги, подымались лишь глянуть из избы – все ли спокойно. А на утро как поднялись, пошли просить баньку истопить.<br/>Изба большая, срублена из добротного дерева, оконца узкие, крыша хворостом да соломою крыта, посреди избы печка стоит, на которой бадья железная с водою греется. Труба в потолок, по стенам веники дубовые да из трав разных, скамьи и лежанки – чин чином.<br/>- Эту баньку муж мой сам сработал… - Алёна дверь отворила, в лица верингам пахнуло горячим ароматом. Девки сложили на лавках чистые рубахи из небеленого льна, плащи шерстяные, рушники вышитые, квасу холодного принесли.<br/>Данко тут же принялся рубаху через голову стягивать, Алёна зардевшись, из бани выскочила, наготы мужской смущаясь.<br/>- Ладно построили… - хмыкнул Ксандар, донага раздеваясь.<br/>Разморило их всех жарой и усталостью. Лежали на полатях да на лавках широких, молча, пар вдыхали горячий, дровец подкладывали да воду лили на горячие камни.<br/>- Выскочить бы да в воду кинуться… - тихо сказал Данко. Брат его только рассмеялся.<br/>- Коли ты выскочишь в чем мамка тебя родила, ор начнется.<br/>Еле силы нашли мыться.<br/>Румяными, распаренными вышли из бани, попивая квас холодный, девки рделись щеками, в их сторону поглядывая.<br/>- Вот уж и не боятся… - Саболч рассмеялся. – Видно больно чумазы мы были…<br/>- Видно доспехи на нас были… - поддразнил его Данко. – Ты хоть чумазый, хоть нет – одно личико то…<br/>- А в твою сторону и не думают смотреть! – отозвался унгарин.<br/>- Цыц. За девок еще подеритесь… - Ивица отвесил Саболчу подзатыльник. – Идите уже, не балуйте…<br/>- Как горихвостку свою приручил, так важным стался… Кто еще прошлой зимой девок за амбаром то, а? - рассмеялся младший лужич. Ивица снова цыкнул на него, да беззлобно, в шутку.<br/>Рассказала им все Алёна, как в избе собрались веринги.<br/>- Мужички наши все служивые были… А те, кто служить мочи не имел – то лишь кузнец наш хромой, да мальцы, коим меч рано в руки давать… На границу посланы были, обзором обойти… Да там хворь эту и взяли… - она голову склонила. – Как вернулись… Половина уж… Отошли… а половина… - она дрогнула. – Помирать стали…<br/>- Тяжкая то хворь… - Ксандар поднялся, вслед за ним тяжело Ивица встал. – Да нам боле не грозит она. С твоего позволения, мы, хозяюшка, хворых глянем. Авось и поможем как…<br/>- Не бойся их… - Вацлав успокоил молодую вдову. – Лечить они могут. Многие хвори знают.<br/>- Благодарствую вам… - она поднялась, прямо смотря лужичу в глаза. Тот смутился, но взгляда не отвел. Поклонилась, а Ивица с Ксандаром поклон вернули.<br/>- Вовремя вас, княже, прислали… - она пошла вон из избы, а выходя, обернулась, да Романа взгляд поймала.</p><p>Лужич с хорватом долго сидели в избе, куда всех больных мужиков свезли.<br/>Ксандар обернулся, Ивица только головой покачал. Тряпки покидали в печушку, в углу избы стоявшую.<br/>- Окна раскройте, света, ветра пустите… - скомандовал Ксандар. – Эти травы в молоке сварите да каждому дайте чашку полную выпить. Хлеба черного накрошите в молоко то. Другого ничего не едайте! Завтреча после рассвета еще приду…<br/>- Совсем плохи… - Ивица руки вымыл, плеснул в лицо, напился колодезной воды.<br/>- Ничего, подымем… - завидев подходящего к ним старика с кизиловой палкой в руке, голову склонил. – Здрав будь, отец.<br/>Длиннобородый, в мешковатой льняной рубахе, вышитой по подолу красными бусинами, нес он корзину, крытую полотенцем.<br/>- Здравы будьте, сынки… - поклонился низко, присел рядом с ними, да рукой от сердца вниз махнул. Ивица с Ксандаром переглянулись да жест повторили с улыбкой. Хорса жрец, солнечного бога.<br/>- Хвала Хорсу… - обрадовался старый. – Прежних богов чтите вы… Издалека вы, велесовы дети?<br/>- Лужня да Хорватия…<br/>- Под одним солнцем ходим… - старик протянул им положенные обычаем куски хлеба с полосками мяса. Веринги приняли дар, принялись медленно жевать.<br/>- Старой веры ты, отец… - Ксандар поднял из колодца ведро, налил в кувшин старику, подал ему напиться. – Как случилось, что не ушел ты да не прогнали тебя?<br/>- Здесь предки мои жили… - жрец погладил бороду свою. – Здесь и мне помирать… Этот шельмец со своим новым богом недолго держался… Хех… Хворь она не посмотрит какой ты веры, кому ты служишь – заберет да не спросит…<br/>- Хворых много… - Ивица на бревно сел, глянул – сердце тоска затопила.<br/>Топор кто-то оставил, ладный топор, не успел видать дров дорубить… Хозяин его, небось, в другом мире топором машет, дерева рубит…<br/>- Да и хворь их такая, что врагу не пожелаешь… Белопрахом у нас ее кличут… От нее мужики пустыми становятся…<br/>- Осерчали на нас боги… - кивнул старик печалясь. – Но знать, милость свою вернули, коли вас послали… Идемте, травы свои да снадобья вам покажу, авось и сгодятся на что…</p><p>В деревне некому было не то, чтобы стену старую чинить – дров то нарубить. Кузнец помер, а мальцы того и могли, что хворосту натаскать из лесу. А хворостом много не истопишь…<br/>Поленница чурбачками полна была, да разрубить некому – бабьих сил не хватит на здоровенные чурочки…<br/>- Ой, любима работа моя! – Данко на ладони плюнул да за топорище ухватился, выдернул топор из колоды. – А ну, девки, подноси полена!<br/>Бабы, поначалу боявшиеся и попрятавшиеся за двери изб своих, потихоньку ближе подходить стали. Та девчушка, что вилами встретила Ивицу, катнула ногой полено. Данко подхватил его, поставил на колоду, да ловко на две части расщепил.<br/>- А ну, еще давай! Тебя как кликать то?<br/>- Танькой... – она озорно улыбнулась, волосы за ушко отвела. – А тя как?<br/>- Данко…<br/>- Имя то чудное какое… - зашептали бабы.<br/>- Богами дан, потому и Данко… - лужич разрубил второе полешко. – Эй, девки, одна подносит, вторая в поленницу несет! Только чур под топор не лезть!<br/>Дело у него быстро шло, бабы осмелели, заулыбались молодому воину, а после вынесли ему из изб рушник, чтоб утереться и узвару холодного из вишни в крынке.<br/>- Братко… - Ксандар из избы показался. – Подь сюда.. Князь зовет.<br/>- А завтра рубить будешь? – Танька чумазая до самой двери его проводила. Тот усмехнулся, по голове девчушку потрепал.<br/>- Буду.</p><p>Как ночь пришла, веринги вкруг стола собрались. Вацлав в рубахе, без кафтана, босой, подпоясанный, сидел на лавке да письмо писал. Перевязал веревицей да гонцу отдал. Паренек, шустрый, выслушал приказ конунга до ближайшего постоя ехать и там посыльным отдать письмо, а уж те знают дорогу до Киева.<br/>- Гляжу я, не воевать, а дрова рубить нас отправили, княже… - Ивица усмехнулся. – Словно крестьяне мы, а не воины…<br/>- В худой год, брат мой, и воин – крестьянин, да и крестьянин – воин… - покачал головой конунг. – И мне не по душе это, да служба есть служба. Как срок кончится, так и вернемся и жить по-прежнему станем. А вы уйти вольны, знаете про то. Держать насильно не стану…<br/>- Не обижай словом, княже. – улыбнулся Данко. – Где ж это видано, чтоб дружина, слово давшая, воеводу своего бросала. Дрова так дрова, сил не убудет. Коль нужно и траву косить станем и хлеб сажать.<br/>- Крыши старые тут, изгородь осела…Хлеба жать скоро пора настанет. – перечислял Алексашка, а Вацлав слушал его и кивал. – На добычу никто не ходил давно, лодки пустые стоят, сети висят без проку… Таким делом они и за скотину примутся…<br/>-Ласлав… - Саболч на край стола сел. – Ай, не стоило мне воинов своих отпускать…<br/>- Пусть их… Погоди, другим письмом созовем, коль задержатся… Пока тихо тут, они нам не споро нужны сделаются… И со стола сойди… - подтолкнул его конунг в зад. – Заболит… Ксандар…<br/>- Да, княже?<br/>- Тебе мужиков хворых поднять. Пусть Ивица да Николас тебе в помощь будут… Вы… - он обернулся к русичам. – На охоту пойдите… Птиц ли, дичи какой настреляйте… На большего зверя не лезьте, вместе валить то будем… А уж по рыбу, Димитрий, лучше тебя, сноровистее не сыскать…<br/>- Сделаю, как велишь, князь… - помор кивнул.<br/>- А мы в деревне какую работу найдем, все делать станем… - Вацлав обнял Данко и Саболча. – а уж потом смотреть станем…</p><p>Рано поутру, как петухи спели, две бабы за стол верингов позвали. Собрали ладную еду – кашу овсяную, хлеб горячий, только из печи, молока кислого да масла.<br/>- Вы уж не серчайте… - одна, старшая, поклонилась. – Чем богаты…<br/>- Добрая еда, девоньки. – кивнул Вацлав. – Благодарствую.<br/>Он легко говорил по-ихнему, Ивица было обмолвился, что мать его из этих краев была, родня князю Киева. И своим воинам велел Вацлав говорить так, чтоб народ не пугать…<br/>- Как стало, что вы по-нашему уж больно ладно толкуете? – Сашка стрелы сложил в колчан.<br/>Данко усмехнулся:<br/>- Давно, братец, когда наши народы одним были, говорили мы одинаково… А после Стефан в Лужню своих увел, да Бран своих в Хорватию… Вот и стали отдельно от вас жить, от мадьяр да норманнов словец набрались, ну да остов у языка тот же остался… Потому и легко нам… А вон белкин сын… Все слова что задом наперед говорит…<br/>- Хей! – Саболч щепой в Данко кинул, тот лишь покатился со смеху. – По себе не мерь людей!<br/>- Идем… - Роман в дом заглянул, Сашка кивнул, пошел за ним.<br/>- Доброй добычи! – крикнул им в спины Данко, они махнули в ответ. – Ну что, хвост беличий? На спор, кто больше нарубит?<br/>- На спор, хвост лисий… - отшутился унгарин. – А кто проиграет спор, тому и топоры точить.</p><p>- Вот и дело пошло… - Ивица улыбнулся, завидев Сашку и Романа с добычей. – Аль волокушу мастерить пришлось?<br/>- То ли медведь, то ли волк кабана подрали да не прикончили, шаля… Прибить пришлось… - Сашка махнул рукой. – Легка добыча…<br/>- Медвежья добыча – то хорошо… - старик-жрец склонился над тушей огромного секача, достал из кошеля на поясе горстку муки ржаной, посыпал на длинные клыки. – То знак благости Велеса к детям своим…<br/>Из мяса в трех котлах похлебку варили, костры весь вечер жгли. Вацлав приказал всем деревенским собраться, и каждой семье дали их долю. Раненых да хворых накормили, сами сели есть.<br/>- Вам куски лучшие… - тихо говорила Алена, смотря как Ксандар и Николас мясо режут длинными ножами. – Ваша работа, государи мои…<br/>- По равному, хозяюшка! – подмигнул ей Данко, девка зарделась. – Таков князев указ.<br/>К вечеру бабы все, чьи мужья да братья померли у реки собрались. Поплакали, погоревали, волосы свои по вдовьи заплели да платками головы покрыли, попросили деда-жреца тризну справить по ушедшим…<br/>Ночь до утра веринги пили крепкое вино, сидя у костров погребальных, поминая воинов, своих вспоминая. А на утро холм с прахом у западной стены вырос.</p><p>- Коса старая… - Ксандар пальцем по лезвию провел. – Такой косой не траву косить, а…<br/>- Сор сбирать… - закончил Ивица. – Идем в кузню.<br/>Нашли железо да уголь, в печи огонь большой развели и сели ждать у порога, пока он разгорится.<br/>- Подсобить вам? – Алексашка подошел ближе, усмехнулся. – Ишь, как лешие вымазались…<br/>- Ты щипцы держи, а мы колотить будем… - Ксандар кивнул. – Идем… Прогорел он небось…<br/>Скинули рубахи свои, высоко подпоясались, фартуки из бычьей кожи надели, рукавицы кузнечные. Ксандар да Ивица власы свои ремнями назад отвели, плеснули водой в лица.<br/>Сашка щипцами брус железный взял, сунул в печь. Огонь жадно затрещал, заработали меха, воздух в жерло вдувая… немного погодя, сказал Ивица:<br/>- Доставай, дозрел он.<br/>Ксандара первый удар таким был, что Сашка еле щипцы удержал.<br/>- Ох и силушки в тебе!- рассмеялся русич.<br/>Тот усмехнулся только, подмигнул хорвату. И эх работка быстро пошла!<br/>К полудню сковали косу новую, осталось закалить да наточить ее, да рукоять сделать из клена иль ясеня. Пока вторую мастерили, тут уже и ночь подошла…<br/>Сели они отдыхать у кузни, водицы из колодца напились, заодно и журавль новый справили.<br/>Руки да спины ломило, Ксандар довольный сидел – две косы в день управились – скора работка.<br/>- Вот вы где спрятались! – Николас подошел, подсел к ним на бревно. – И обедать не пришли. Лаурдаг сегодня, идем, медведь…<br/>Ивица сгреб его в охапку, поднимаясь медленно. Устал он да и рана его в боку о себе напомнила.<br/>- Идем, коли дотащишь меня… - тихо сказал. Николас кивнул, его руку себе на плечо закинул.<br/>- А вон и Димитрий идет… Небось тебя ищет… - Ксандар ноги вперед вытянул, кряхтя. Спиной в балку, поддерживающую крышу кузни уперся.<br/>- Чего смурные какие, чего головы повесили? – помор сел возле Сашки. – Княже вас искал…<br/>- Почем искал?<br/>- а кто его знает, не ищет уже… - Димитрий развернул рушник, протянул обоим ковалям по куску пирога. – Голодные ж небось. Рыбу пекли, я много рыбы наловил, место здесь доброе, идемте есть…<br/>- Я здесь поем… - Ксандар вздохнул. – Брату моему скажи, пусть сюда мне еды принесет… Ночевать в кузне буду, пусть пустой не стоит – недобро это.<br/>- А рыбу то и тут зажарить можно… - Сашка кивнул на очаг во дворе. – Принесем сейчас…<br/>Угли Ксандар из кузнечной печи взял, ведром их выгреб и в очаге сложил, заново огонь запалил. Рыбины выпотрошенные в лопухи свернули да в угли прогоревшие поклали.<br/>- Эх, когда юнцом то был младше Николаса… Часто так ходил в ночь рыбу то ловить… А потом пек ее на углях на бережочку. – лужич усмехнулся. – Времечко как река течет, не воротается назад…<br/>- Думал я, что ты княжий сын… - удивился Алексашка.<br/>- Княжий… - кивнул тот. – Да наши князья не богаче воинов своих живут, а те не богаче хлебопашцев… Название одно да корона на голове златая… И по рыбу ходил, и землю пахал, и хлеба жал… - Ксандар зажмурился. – Ох, хороша у меня коса была… И трава под ногами на рассвете шелковая… да росы жемчужные…<br/>***<br/>Вжих! Вжих!<br/>Ох и ладную косу себе Ксандар смастерил, не зря батьку его, лужицкого князя Кузнецом кликали – от него умение взял, хоть и не пришлось ему отца своего знать, на коленях его сидеть – погиб Лука в бою рано, оставив молодую жену вдовушкой, неродившегося сына сиротой, а корону брату своему младшему. Тот, не долго думая, взял жену брата себе, благо что и совет ему то же говорил и обычаи позволяли. Не любила Явана Лазаря, как Луку своего любила, да свыклась – муж ее новый ласков был, да и Ксандара после любил как родного.<br/>В ту пору лужицкие князья жили просто, помногу слуг не имели, не чурались работы тяжкой да простой. Пахал Лазарь, жал хлеб, траву косил, суды вершил. А Явана по сорока деревням в окрест славилась как знахарка да повитуха.<br/>Ксандара она родила одна, когда никого дома не было – все на жатву ушли с раннего утреца.<br/>Родила, пуповину сама отрезала, омыла себя да дитя, стол накрыла рушником, на него каравай положила. Дитя взяла на руки да села во главе стола. Настоящей княжной ныне стала.<br/>А когда Лазарь да родичи воротались, показала им младенца. Князь взял на руки мальца, высоко его поднял, во двор к дружине вышел и крикнул громко, имя ему называя, сыном своим величая, чтоб все слыхали – и птицы, и звери, и люди, и боги на небесах!<br/>Заплакал ксандар, да боле не плакал никогда, ни когда в люльке лежал, ни когда расти стал да отцовский двор шагами мерять.<br/>Лазарь с дружиной ездил служить королю Деяну, границу охранять, Явана вместо него правила, судила, миловала, да детей на этот свет принимала. Говаривали, что коли государыня дитя примет да в травяной воде его омоет, многие годы дитятко хвори не тронут. Потому и стекались с окрестных деревень молодухи да бабы, чтоб к государыне попасть.<br/>Ругал Лазарь Явану, что мол не бережет она себя, что не княжеской жены то дело, да любил ее пуще жизни своей и все ей позволял. Тем паче что за четыре года родила она ему двух дочерей, красивых, как ясный день, а нынче третьим дитем тяжела была и говорила сама, что сына принесет.<br/>Дождь сильный лил, дороги раскисли, телеге не проехать, конь завязнет. Пришли Явану просить к дружинниковой жене идти, мол тяжко совсем, помрет, дитя идти на свет не желает. Явана свой живот платом подвязала, в суму побросала травы да зелья, взяла Ксандара за руку и вышла из дому. Тому уж шесть годков стукнуло, отцовский нож на поясе носил.<br/>Пошли они вдвоем на самую окраину города, туда, где лес на дома напирал, дремучий, дубовый…<br/>Приняла дитя Явана, все как полагается сделала, помогла девке. А положенного меду испив и хлеба попробовав, заторопилась домой воротиться.<br/>- Мамка… - Ксандар дернул за руку её. – Платков бы поболе нам взять бы… Боюсь, не хватит…<br/>- По что платочки, милый ты мой? – улыбнулась мать.<br/>- Братко на волю просится… - мальчик голову поднял, в глаза матери смотря. И тут же боль сильная женщину скрутила, словно нож в нутро ей воткнули.<br/>- Душа моя… - она сына обняла, чтоб на ногах удержаться, прижала к себе, погладила по спине. – Видать, наградила я тебя, сама того не ведая… Идем, до дому не успеем дойти, схоронимся под деревом…<br/>По ногам Яваны вода потекла – видать невмоготу боле младенцу было ждать, хотелось больно на свет глянуть этот. Только когда боли вернулись, поняла она, что упрям ее пока нерожденный сын – весь в отца – идет ногами вперед, а не головой, как богами велено.<br/>Легла она на траву под дуб, суму свою открыла, маковый стебель закусила, чтоб боль унять. Ксандар погладил ее по руке да животу, тряпицу в дождевой воде намочил, лицо матери вытер.<br/>- Помоги мне, сынко… - шептала Явана. – Видать придется тебе всю жизнь брату своему подсоблять…<br/>Скажет Явана потом мужу своему, что видно в ту ночь руками Ксандара богиня Леля правила, ибо одной рукой он развернул дитя в материнской утробе и ладони подставил, приговаривая:<br/>- Поди ко мне, братко…<br/>Дитя выскользнуло, а как обернул в плат его Ксандар, да за ножом потянулся, чтоб пуповину резать, не чихнуло и не заплакало, а будто засмеялось.<br/>Послед Ксандар под дубом закопал, матери отдал дитя и сидел рядом, ждал, пока сил она наберется.<br/>Наутро Лазарь воротился, увидел младенца на руках жены, засмеялся, подхватил супружницу, поцеловал крепко ее, а услышав рассказ про то, как родила она дитя под дубом, опечалился.<br/>- Видать брат в облике сына своего воротился… Что он не дожил – сын его авось доживет.<br/>Прижал сына к груди своей, заглянул в глаза ему, засмеялся?<br/>- Богов помощью родился ты, богами дан мне, пусть Данко ты будешь.<br/>Громко после кричал он имя сына, а Ксандар смотрел на кулек в руках отца и улыбался.<br/>С тех пор как был Ксандар не занят с отцом или учителями, что грамоте да наукам его учили, бежал он к брату младшему. Пеленал его да к матери носил, а по весне в сад таскал, игрушки из брусков ему резал.<br/>Рос Данко любимый всеми, баловнем. Холили его да лелеяли, отец не заставил его военному делу учиться, подле матери оставил, хватило ему, что Ксандар копьем да мечом вровень с дружинниками его владел.<br/>Пока пятнадцать весен ему не стукнуло, водила мать Ксандара с собой, а после бабы краснели да смущались при виде статного черноглазого юнца. Но все, что Явана про травы да коренья знала, о ворожбе да взгляде внутреннем, она сыну передала и завещала пользовать то ведовство только добро делая и никому не вредя.<br/>Умел Ксандар хвори лечить, кровь заговаривать, отпугнуть беду и сглаз снять. Воины ходили к нему за оберегами, платили янтарем, яркими серебряками да самоцветами. Все камешки да украшеньица Ксандар брату и сестрицам своим малым отдавал – ни к чему ему было рядиться. Жили они все также просто, на службу Лазарь его не брал, оставлял сторожить город и ближние деревеньки.<br/>Был Ксандар к шестнадцати веснам своим высок, выше Лазаря, в отца своего пошел. Волос черный, глаза, словно смородины, кожа смуглая. Говорили бабы в городе, что родила их Явана не от братьев-княжичей, а от красного солнца да ясного месяца, так хороши они были оба и друг с другом не схожи.<br/>Вжих! Вжих!<br/>Ксандар отер лоб рукавом, приложил ладонь к глазам, увидел, кто бежит к нему сквозь густую траву по грудь ему высотой и рассмеялся.<br/>Выхватил из ромашек да осоки, подкинул к небу, поймал, прижал к груди, Данко заверещал, залился смехом звонким.<br/>- Ой, пусти, мельница! – он вывернулся, спрыгнул наземь, протянул брату суму, которую до этого в скошенную траву положил. – Мамка тебе прислала, небось расплескал всё!<br/>Оставил Ксандар косу, к березе прислонил ее, сам сел под дерево, рубаху снял, повесил на ветки сушиться.<br/>- Сядь давай, пострел, ешь со мной… - бросил он братцу, бегавшему за кузнечиками. – Сядь, юла, не вертись…<br/>Мясо вяленое, хлеб, сыр, пирог сладкий с яблоками, в запечатанном горшке молоко холодное.<br/>- Ух, мамка, словно на год… - покачал Ксандар головой. – Объемся жеж, разморит, работа вкривь пойдет.<br/>Разломил хлеб, протянул брату мякиш, себе корку взял.<br/>- Ксанко… - младший братец разлегся в траве, в зубы травинку взял, по коей красный жук с черными крапинками полз. Лисьими глазами в небо уставился.<br/>- Чего? – лениво зевнул тот.<br/>- А правду молвят, что мы не одного батьки сыновья?<br/>- Правду… - старший потянулся. – Я от Луки, ты от Лазаря… Только Лазарь мой батька все равно, вырастил он меня.<br/>- А коли ты старше – княжить ты будешь? – улыбнулся Данко.<br/>- Не знаю…<br/>- А меня воеводой сделаешь? – мальчик подполз к брату, лег к нему под бок. Ксандар рассмеялся.<br/>- Тебя то? Воеводой?<br/>Мать волос Данко не стригла, в косу заплетала, вязала кожаным шнурком, за то гости порой, обознавшись, девкой Данко кликали.<br/>- Вот волосы отрежешь – станешь моим воеводой. – Ксандар поднялся, рубаху надел. – К мамке беги!<br/>- Я с тобой буду… - насупился тот. – Смотреть буду, как косишь…<br/>- Смотри… - согласился старший. – Под косу не лезь только.<br/>Разморенного братца Ксандар нес на руках домой. Хоть и болели спина да руки с покоса – а своя ноша не тяжела, донес. Данко, с рук его слезая, сонно улыбнулся, обвил шею брата руками, поцеловал его в губы.<br/>- Доброй ночи тебе… - пробормотал младший княжич и в свои покои убежал.<br/>К девкам Ксандара не тянуло. В хороводе ходил, через костры с ними прыгал, а чтоб какую выбрать и к отцу с матерью привести – не было такого. Лазарь уж ворчать стал, мол доводила Явана его по бабам – ведуном-отшельником сделала.<br/>- Воротишься со службы да и женим его… - обещала княгиня, успокаивала мужа. А сама с грустью смотрела, как мимо девок идет ее старший сын и ни на одну не взглянет.<br/>Через три луны гонец от Лазаря прибыл – звал тот старшего сына к себе. Мать, плача, целуя его в глаза и щеки, прошептала молитву богам и отпустила…<br/>В первый раз воротился Ксандар исхудавшим, с плохо зажившей раной в боку. Мать грозилась, что не отпустит, да он обнял ее только, прижался головой к животу материнскому, на коленях стоя, а потом пошел в оружейную, взял отцову кольчужницу, копья его из греческого ясеня, меч да щит. Брата в лоб поцеловал и уехал.<br/>Во второй раз Ксандар другим вернулся. Усы отрастил, волосы заплел как старшие воины, поклонился столбам предков на холме у храмов и к ногам матери высыпал свою плату за службу – бусы и самоцветы, браслеты кованные, жемчуг крупный. Явана умоляла его остаться, плакала, а сама наутро в путь его проводила.<br/>В третий раз Ксандар князем воротился. С дружиной всею, в короне Лазаря, везя прах отца своего в ларе деревянном.<br/>Три дня плакала Явана у себя в горнице, а на четвертый день вышла к людям своим, сплетя волосы в косу и подвязав голову лентами – как незамужняя.<br/>Похоронили прах Лазаря рядом с братовым, из Белограда гонец короля Деяна прибыл, сказать, что Явана вольна сама княжить, коли пожелает, а может старшего своего сына на княженье посадить – то, мол, плата за верную службу Лазаря да Луки.<br/>- Ты, братко, вновь на службу воротаешься? – Данко спросил.<br/>Не узнал его Ксандар, как во двор въехал с дружинниками. Встретил его не мальчик с косицей, а худенький паренек, длиннорукий да нескладный. Кушаком подвязан, у пояса нож отцовский в ножнах, да и косыньку мать отстригла…<br/>Ничего не ответил Ксандар, только почуял, как в груди у него сердце заныло.<br/>- Без батьки мы теперича… - мальчишка стоял на пороге братовой светлицы, не знал, куда себя деть. Голову склонил. Ксандар соскочил с лежанки, прижал его к себе, голову обхватил ладонями, в лоб поцеловал. – Мамка говорит, нынче ты мне заместо батьки. Возьми меня с собой?<br/>- Мал ты еще… - опечалился тот. – Поживи с мамкой пока, через год возьму…<br/>Той ночью после тризны позвала Явана Ксандара в свои покои и подала ему корону отцову с поклоном, да только отказался молодой лужич.<br/>- Малому оставь.<br/>А потом встал на колени, положил руки матери себе на голову, стан ее обнял.<br/>- Слово какое доброе скажи… - попросил.<br/>- Пусть сила богов с тобою всюду идет, дитя моё… - прошептала Явана, поцеловала его в глаза да в лоб. – Княжить не хочешь… Кого ж оставлю.. Рано брату твоему…<br/>- Эленку с Браниславом. Большие уж, справятся. А сама главной при них будь. – Ксандар поднялся с колен, мать за руки взял. – Вернусь через шесть лун, мамка… Прощай.<br/>Слово он сдержал, вернулся, с богатыми дарами, тканями да посудой серебряной. Деян воевал с горцами и молодой князь помог ему сильно, славу себе как воин снискал, а уж король не скупился своих воинов награждать.<br/>Старый дом разобрал, да сложили новый, высокий, из камня, для всей задруги своей.<br/>- Жену я тебе подыскала…<br/>Сенокоса пора стояла, Ксандар с утра в поле был, ночевал тут вторую ночь, под открытым небом спал, на рассвете Явана к нему пришла, сама принесла поесть.<br/>Услыхав материнские слова, косу чуть не выронил лужич.<br/>- Аль просил о том, мамка?<br/>- Нет, не просил… - смутилась она. – Так тебе уж девятнадцатая весна пошла, сынко. У Луки, отца твоего, ты уж был в те годы то…<br/>- Лука, отец мой, в доме своих предков, пирует у Хорса за столом. Рядом с ним и второй батька… - огрызнулся Ксандар. – Что, коли и мне рано помереть придется? Жену оставлю одну, чтоб Данко на ней женился?<br/>Мать ничего не ответила, а Ксандар, смягчившись, обнял ее, в лоб поцеловал.<br/>- Не неволь, мамка. Нет моему сердцу любимой… Не буду за руку тащить под венец девку. А неволить станешь, саму тебя отдам замуж. Знаешь, что в моей то власти…<br/>- Да и кто же старуху то такую возьмет? – рассмеялась Явана.<br/>- Да хоть сам король Деян. – усмехнулся Ксандар. – Свата послал. А тот все уши мне проел, какая ты краса.<br/>- Кто сват то?<br/>- Пантелея старого старший сын. – усмехнулся Ксандар.<br/>- А сам то государь? – Явана подхватила корзину, крынку в неё положила, накрыла рушником.<br/>- Торопит. Пойдёшь?<br/>- Помыслить надо…<br/>- Не мысли. – лужич махнул косой, трава легла к его ногам мягким ковром. – Коль за него пойдешь, наши земли не тронет никто – ни соседи ни враг, и стеречь их он будет как свои. Эленка Браниславу сына родила, то твоя и его кровь – а вдруг и княжить станет? Данко да я от этого передела в стороне останемся. Даст нам службу – служить станем при нем, не даст – мир смотреть пойдем…<br/>Мать обомлев смотрела на него.<br/>- Гляжу я, все успел раздумать! – недовольно начала она, а Ксандар только кивнул.<br/>Она долго на месте стояла, смотрела в спину сыну.<br/>- Скажи, что согласна я. Пусть Марко приходит. – наконец сказала мать.<br/>Марко на второй день приехал, хмельной, в венке, привез положенные дары, поклонился Ксандару низко, Яване в землю поклон отвесил. Передал послание короля да уселся во дворе под липами на лавку - ждать ответа.<br/>- Сватушка… - Ксандар подал ему чарку медовухи. Тот принял, выпил.<br/>- Ну, везти мне государя?<br/>Карие глаза Пантелеева сына смеялись.<br/>- Вези. – Ксандар вернул ему поклон. – Милости просим.<br/>Деян приехал без свиты, с дружинниками своими, без шума, толкотни да суеты, во дворе столбам предков поклонился, на курган Луки да Лазаря пошел, вознес мольбы Богам, вина с медом наземь плеснул. Старцы с совета только головами качали, довольные – чтит государь законы предков.<br/>Свадьбу в тот же вечер справили, а на третий день мать прощалась с сыновьями у старого дуба.<br/>- Здесь, сынко, брат твой помог тебе свет белый увидеть… - Явана поцеловала Данко в лоб. – Он за тебя в ответе, он же и господин тебе, приказывать тебе волен. Во всем его слушайся и ему не перечь. – обняла она обоих и заплакала. – От одного древа вы веточки, этого не забывайте…<br/>- Куда ж мы теперь, братко? – Данко на стену городскую влез, взглядом мать провожая.<br/>- Куда глаза глядят… - отозвался Ксандар. – А сейчас спать иди. Поутру я рано тебя разбужу…<br/>Год они по лужицким землям валандались, Ксандар нанялся в дружину от горцев границу защищать, а после упросил короля Деяна отпустить их с братом странствовать.<br/>Говорили всем на постоялых дворах, что простые воины, счастья ищут, но Ксандар с собой всегда кольцо короля имел – чтоб беды какой не случилось.<br/>Данко рос, в мужика из мальчишки превращался. Руки его словно для меча рождены были, бился ловко, от брата приемы да хитрости перенимал. Храбрым был, порой до безумия – сколько раз Ксандару приходилось из драки за шкирку его вытаскивать, перепачканного в крови, то в своей, то в кровушке соперника.<br/>И до девок охоч он стал. Ни одной юбки не пропускал.<br/>Добавилось Ксандару боли на голову от ревнивых мужей да строгих отцов. Приходили они под окна их дома, ругались, грозились шкуру с молодого нахаленка спустить, ворота дегтем мазали… Увещевал он младшего лужича, просил не портить девок, просил уняться, а тому что с гуся вода – и по утру снова идет невыспавшимся от глянувшейся ему давеча девки.<br/>Не выдержал старший брат, оттащил Данко за конюшню, пару раз наподдал сапогом, кнутом по спине прошелся под его крики.<br/>- Что ты позоришь род наш, а? – рявкнул, отвесил оплеуху брату. – Что неймется тебе?<br/>- Так живой же я, братко… Любить хочу! – в сердцах ответил младший лужич. – За что серчаешь? За то, что тебе ни одна девка не по сердцу? Каменный ты, а я живой!<br/>И ответить то нечего Ксандару было. Махнул рукой, ушел в дом. Да только Данко та наука на пользу не пошла – так и собирал он венки и дочек конюхов, и веселых вдовушек, и сестриц вельмож королевских.<br/>- Нет у тебя никого, бобылем ходишь… - укорял Данко брата, а тот только отшучивался:<br/>- Ты у меня есть, глупый. Да и какой из меня бобыль, чать не старик седой пока… Найду ее, любушку свою…<br/>А Данко только крепче брата своего обнимал и улыбался.<br/>- Никогда я тебя не брошу. – приговаривал младший лужич, перебирая кудри старшего. – Коли даже женюсь, будешь ты со мной всегда рядом жить… Никого ближе к сердцу у меня нет во всем белом свете. Ты мне и батька, и мамка, и друг.<br/>Холодной ночью сидели они у костра, тихо было, луна полная в небе стояла, кони чуть поодаль ходили, пофыркивая.<br/>- Братко… - Данко вдруг к спине Ксандара прижался. – А дом наш хорошо помнишь?<br/>- Помню… - кивнул тот, глаза закрывая.<br/>Давно они уж домой не заезжали, часто во сне ему и двор родной являлся, и сестры-племянники, и мамка…<br/>- А я помню, как ты траву косишь… - шепнул Данко. – И как трава за тобой рекой стелется, под ноги тебе ложится-кланяется… А я к тебе бегу… И ты на руки меня хвать! И небо вдруг близко-близко…<br/>Не утерпел Ксандар, обнял Данко, поцеловал его в губы, а младший лужич руки поднял, обвил ими шею брата, к себе потянул.<br/>Понял тогда Ксандар, что никого ему любить не придется, кроме брата своего.<br/>***<br/>- Эй… - Алексашка усмехнулся, толкнул лужича в бок. – Ксандар… Аль уснул? Про косу свою ж сказывал…<br/>- Загрезился… - тот поднялся, пальцы о траву вытер, лопух и кости рыбьи в угли зарыл. – От огня разморило… Эх, добра коса была… Пойду, ноги свои разомну… А после и мыться пора…<br/>- Чудной они народ… - тихо сказал Димитрий. – Ой, чудной…</p><p>- Дубовым листом веет… - усмехнулся Вацлав, на верхнюю лавку в бане лег, глаза закрыл.<br/>Разморило его да Романа, за день устали, сам конунг стену городскую чинил, русич же на крышу в их избу влез – кровельничал.<br/>- Узор чудной… - тихо сказал Роман, спину Вацлаву скребя. – Змея, а в ней еще узор… Чай хорват рисунок сработал?<br/>- Он… - кивнул Вацлав.<br/>Волосы его отрасли, ниже шеи вились колечками. Роман усмехнулся, за одну прядку дернул легонько.<br/>- Скоро уж косу заплетать станешь…<br/>- Сначала твою сплету… - ответил конунг, обернулся да рассмеялся. – Что брови хмурить стал?<br/>- Сам незнаючи шутить вздумал… - начал Роман.<br/>- Знаючи… - Вацлав потянулся вперед, коротко в губы его поцеловал, а, не встретив отпору, обнял Романа, за вторым поцелуем склонился.<br/>На лавку его повалил, прижал телом своим, горячо целовал шею, грудь, щеки, горевшие как маков цвет. А как коленом толкнулся меж сведенных вместе ног, Роман чуть не подскочил, уперся ладонями в мокрую грудь веринга.<br/>- Ты дымом угорел, аль пьяным в баню полез? – оттолкнул его, сел, глаза пряча. – Уймись…<br/>- Коли мог бы, унялся… - Вацлав обнял его снова, обжег плечо губами, словно клеймом каленым прижался…<br/>- Не того ты выбрал, княже… - Роман извернулся, с лавки спрыгнул, водой холодной окатился. – Нет во мне любви, пустой я.<br/>- А коли б я тебе доказал, что не пустой? – Вацлав остался сидеть на полатях.<br/>Роман не ответил ему ничего, толкнул дверь да вон вышел.</p><p>- Искал меня? – Ксандар у кузни сидел, точилом косу вострил. Искры к ногам его сыпались, гасли на утоптанной глине. Вацлав сел напротив него, взгляд его поймал. – Что просишь, мой князь?<br/>- Зелья. – тихо ответил конунг.<br/>- Ошалели вы все чтоль? – рассмеялся лужич. – Аль весна ближе к осени одолела? Где ж я Фрейра то цветок тебе сыщу?<br/>- Не его… - Вацлав головой покачал. – Отворотное свари. Себе прошу.<br/>- Себе? – Ксандар притих, косу опустил, отложил точило. А после головой только покачал. – Сварю я тебе его, да не ворожит оно, княже…<br/>- Тебе то почем знать? – горько усмехнулся Вацлав. – У меня тоска на сердце да стыд большой. Не знаю, как спать, не знаю как тоску прогнать. Словно сам не свой. Словно околдовали меня.<br/>Лужич встал, ладонь приложил ко лбу, всматриваясь, кто поднимается по холму к кузне.<br/>- Сам на себе пробовал. – ответил Ксандар, узнав шедшего и садясь на свое бревно. – Десяток раз варил и так и эдак пробовал. Не ворожит оно. Не отворотит.<br/>Вацлав обернулся и кивнул только коротко лужичу.<br/>С корзиной в руке и плащом через плечо к ним Данко шел.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чего толкаешься то? – Димитрий рассмеялся. – Аль сон нейдет?<br/>- Печаль точит… - Алексашка сел, головой тряхнул.<br/>- А ты ближе ко мне ляг… - шепнул помор, а как то послушался, обнял его обеими руками, по голове погладил. – Уходи, уходи, тоска зеленая, не точи сердце ретивое да буйну голову к земле не клони… - шепот его стих, он губами к щеке Алексашки прижался, словно запечатав заговор. – Спи, любый мой. А коли нейдет сон, то сказку скажи мне…<br/>- Коль просишь, вот моя сказка… - Алексашка лег на бок, одеяло меховое вверх потянул, Димитрия плечи накрывая. – Жил возле моря мужик один. Простой мужик, как все… Сети чинил да по рыбу ходил, а рыбу потом возил на телеге в большую деревню да там по светлому дню и продавал, аль менял на что нужно было по хозяйству… И жена у него была красавица, любила его, деточек ему родила, одного краше другого… И вот пошел мужик рыбачить, в лодку сел, веслами взмахнул да и вышел на рассвете в синее море… А туманом затянуло воду, не видать ничего, мужик сети тянет да смекает, что лодку его куда-то несет… Ветер налетел, буря приключилась, волны седые ходят, одна как холм, вторая как гора высокая… Мужичок держится в лодчонке за борта, а сам молится богам, чтоб не приключилось чего – что ж с деточками будет… не услышали его боги, видать занятье у них иное было, да и перевернулась лодочка, сети, снасти его, улов – все под воду ушло. Хлебнул мужик воды, и тут снизу его хвать две руки, холодные, словно лед, потянули вверх, да на бережок то и выбросили. Оглянулся он, а на него девка из воды глядит – глазищи огромные, кожа белая, в волосах трава морская запуталась…<br/>Димитрий вздохнул, ближе к Алексашке прижался, слушая.<br/>- Поклонился ей мужичок, а на следующий раз как к морю пошел, положил на камни, что у воды торчали, бусы да гребенку... Глянул – а девка сидит на камне, власы свои чешет, грудями полными сверкает. Понравился ты мне, говорит, добрый ты, не жадный, мелкую рыбешку на волю пускаешь, чтоб росла. За то, говорит, я тебе рыбы буду много давать, да и люб ты мне, человечий сын. Мужик не робкого десятка был, поклонился да подарки носил с той поры для водяной девки…<br/>Вдалеке собака завыла, Димитрий зажмурился, Алексашка по спине его погладил, шепнул что-то.<br/>- Весенней порою пришел мужик то к берегу, а русалки его нет. След простыл. Загоревал он, закручинился – не случилась ли беда какая с хозяйкой морской. Сел ждать, а вон она, гляди, плывет. Печальная, слезы из глазищ так и каплют. Люблю, говорит, тебя, сил нет, не любо мне дно морское, не любы игры с подружками верными, дворец мой янтарный не люб, хочу, говорит, как бабоньки ваши быть, с ножками, по земле ходить, в хороводе кружиться… Хочу, говорит, замуж за тебя пойти и деточек тебе родить… Запечалился мужик, закручинился. Никак, говорит, нельзя мне жениться на тебе, есть у меня жена и деточки тоже есть… Заплакала пуще девка, хвостом своим махнула да в воду бросилась…<br/>Димитрий задрожал, то ли от холода ночного, то ли от печали, что кралась к нему, пробиралась под одеяло…<br/>- Так месяц прошел… Сидел мужик у берега, ждал любушку свою, печаль свою как дитя укачивал. Видит, плывет к нему девка его, а в руках чашу держит, а в чаше той питье пузырится волшебное… Говорит она ему – выпью я его, да ножки у меня станут вместо хвоста постылого, выйду я к тебе на бережочек, а потом уж сам решай, со мной тебе быть али к жене воротаться… До полуночи, говорит, время дам… Пришел мужик к полуночи на берег, а девка сидит на бережку и смотрит на него глазами своими бездонными… взял он за руки ее да поцеловал в уста сладкие. Выпила она зелье то волшебное и тут корчи ее схватили, мучалась, бедная долго, по траве зеленой каталась, а как поднялась, увидел он, что в бабу превратилась она… Обнял ее мужик, легли они меж цветов полевых и любились до утра самого. А после сказал он ей, что не станет женку бросать и деточек своих, и что пусть найдет она себе другого любого по душе. Слушала его девка, слушала, а после как договорил он, прыгнула в море, что домом ей родным было... Да не было хвоста у нее боле, не приняло море её, утонула бедная…<br/>Димитрий слезы сморгнул.<br/>- Мужик долго к морю ходил, звал ее, тосковал… А как вышел однажды рыбачить, увидал в воде лик ее, потянулся да и с лодки в воду скатился. Так, говорят и пропал…<br/>- Что уж сказка для меня у тебя, Алексашенька, больно печальна… - Димитрий утер глаза. – Чать мысль в нем тайная?<br/>- Да, Димитрюшка, да не тайная она… - Алексашка обнял помора крепче, к груди прижал. – Не хочу я как тот мужик топиться с горя да тоски по тебе. Люб ты мне, окаянный, лебедь моя белая…<br/>- И ты мне люб… - Димитрий в лоб его поцеловал. – Я, Алексаш, в воду прыгать не стану. Коли к жене воротаешься, то воля твоя. А я… - он улыбнулся. – Я рядом жить буду. А теперь спи, душа моя.</p><p>- Что глаза как у совки? – Ивица рубаху снял, бросил ее на лавку, сел тяжело, сапоги снимая. Николас приподнялся, рассмеялся.<br/>- А шубу то куда свою дел?<br/>- Повесил на рогатинах, сушится пусть… Спать давно пора, что, не набегался за день?<br/>- Набегался, что аж ноги гудят… - тот покачал головой. – Тихо здесь… Ни войны, ни королей… Я б тут жить остался…<br/>- Глядишь и останемся… - Ивица усмехнулся, полез под одеяло из шкур. – Глаза закрой… Что ты мечешься?<br/>- Неспокойно мне что-то… - признался франк. – На душе словно камень… Вроде и нет ничего, и ладно всё идет у нас, да все равно… Как перед разлукой…<br/>- Не бойся, спи… - Ивица зевнул. – Коли беда какая должна приключится, то наш глазастый скажет…</p><p>- Всё не спится тебе, али чуешь чего?<br/>Данко кивнул, привстал, смотря, как брат надевает рубаху.<br/>- Погулять пойду, ноги разомну, сил нет лежать боле, сон нейдёт… - Ксандар вниз сошел – у кузнеца дом высокий был, в два уровня, на первом кухня да трапезная, наверху – лежанки. В полу прорублено оконце, с него лесенка вниз, всё тепло, что с кузнечной да домашней печи, в спальню шло. Зимой не студит, а летом в сенях спали… Видать молодой был кузнец – неженатиком помер, ни деток ни инструмента какого хитрого не оставил…<br/>Темно, хоть глаз выколи, только на дозорной вышке видать человека – сторожит кто-то из своих, не спит…<br/>Косу прихватил, что у входа кузницы стояла готовая – древко, гладко выструганное, ладно в ладонь легло.<br/>Босым, как был, по траве, утоптанной за весь день, пошел… Холодна роса ночная, ноги по колено уж мокрые…<br/>- Холодит то как…<br/>Ксандар вздрогнул, обернулся.<br/>- А ты чего за мной увязался?<br/>- Братко…<br/>Данко подошел близко-близко, ладонями обхватил лицо Ксандара, к нему потянулся, поцеловал…<br/>- Ох, душа ж ты моя… - прошептал Ксандар, на поцелуй отвечая. – Али тужишь о чем? Напугал я тебя…<br/>Тот ничего не сказал, прижался только теснее, охнул, когда спина его травы коснулась.<br/>- Мокро ж… Холодная… - выдохнул Данко, в волосы брата пальцами зарылся. – Ну куда ж ты так…<br/>- Сказать чтоль, куда? – усмехнулся Ксандар, ртом стон его поймал, зашептал. –То не птица ночная кличет… - губами к шее прижался. – То не зверь дикий рыщет… То люба мой поёт…<br/>Лежали так долго, один к нему лицом, второй – к земле…<br/>- Чего испугался то? – прошептал Ксандар. – Аль и тебе мамкин взгляд перешел?<br/>- Не… К тебе весь он перешел… - Данко погладил его по спине, легонько за косицу дернул. – Сон у меня дурной был… Словно расстались мы с тобой…<br/>- Морок все это… - поднялся старший лужич, пучок травы сорвал, по лбу младшему провел. – Вот я ночной росой его смыл, не будет больше у тебя дурного сна… Не расстанемся никогда мы, душа моя… Никуда я от тебя не денусь… А теперича идем, скоро и солнце встанет, косить буду…</p><p>- Глянь-ка, коса то…<br/>- Волоса то, волоса-а-а…<br/>- Как золото червленое…<br/>- И в косы, словно девица плетет…<br/>Николас обернулся, цокнул, девки, пискнув, попрятались за дверь.<br/>- Бабы одолели? – Данко рассмеялся, зевнул. Где-то позади Ксандар заворчал, мол, хватит, не трави ты его. – Хочешь, шугну их за тебя?<br/>- Да полно тебе, пусть шалят… - Николас усмехнулся. – Что, ночь коротка была, не выспался?<br/>- Это ты в медвежьей берлоге спал, нос свой лапой медвежьей грел… - подмигнул лужич, вставая с лавки. – А я с самого утра на покосе с братом был…<br/>- И как она? – Николас, не глядя на него, продолжал строгать древко стрелы. Посмотрел на тонкую тростицу на свет, примерил глазом – ровно ли, за другую принялся.<br/>- Кто?<br/>- Травушка… - франк обернулся посмеиваясь. Данко только глаза сощурил.<br/>- Ой, гляжу, выучил тебя дядька-медведушка на нашу голову… На язык ты остер стал… - он подошел ближе, поддел подбородок мальчишки пальцами. – А бороды как не было, так и нет в помине…<br/>- Да и ну её… - отозвался Николас. – Буду значится безбородым ходить, как девка…<br/>Лужич рассмеялся, сел с ним рядом, привалился бочком к притолоке* дверной.<br/>- Девки то волоса твои хвалят…<br/>- Слышу я…<br/>- Расплелись… Дай сплету…<br/>Ивица выглянул из горницы, усмехнулся, вернулся за стол, где Вацлав и Ксандар сидели.<br/>- Вырос братец твой… Жениться ему пора, деток нянчить…<br/>- Сам решит… - махнул рукой Ксандар.<br/>- Смотри, как бы тебе и это за него решать не пришлось… - осторожно начал конунг, а лужич не ответил, отвернулся только.</p><p>- Что голову то повесил? – Алексашка подтолкнул брата локтем. Димитрий с раннего утра по рыбу отправился, сказал, что мол сам управится, братья-русичи и решили в лес пойти, авось оленя завалить или дичи какой настрелять.<br/>- Душе неспокойно… - Роман присел на пенек от сваленного ясеня, достал из кисета краюшку хлеба, принялся жевать, сорвал несколько ягод черники.<br/>- Болото близко чтоль… - пробормотал Алексаша. – Что душеньке то твоей неймется? Аль Катеринушка вспоминает тебя…<br/>- Уж не знаю, кто меня помянул, или кто ругает меня, али добрым словом вспоминает… Да вот только сил нет больше. Словно напополам меня рвет… - пожаловался Роман. – Одна моя часть домой рвется, родных да близких повидать, к жене молодой, к друзьям… А второй…<br/>- А второй вольный ветер да конь, да степь широкая, а? – закончил Алексаша, сел за спиной брата. – Ой, и не говори, братушка… Та же дума меня точит, та же печаль… Да только для начала воротаюсь я, Дарьюшку на руки возьму да гляну как Марья меня встретит… А уж опосля то время покажет… Да и тебе бы воротаться…<br/>- Да воротаюсь я, куда ж я денусь… - махнул рукой Роман, головой покачал. – Дернул ж леший меня тогда с топором на веринга прыгнуть…<br/>- Видать доля твоя такая была, братец…<br/>- Доля моя недолей вылезла… Князь Алконостом поёт, а мне все Сирин слышится.<br/>Алексашка промолчал, понял видно.<br/>- В зиму тебя папка с мамкой то зачали… - сказал Алексашка наконец. – Хладный ты, как ледок на полынье, Роман… Любви не знаешь. Сердце твое не печалилось тоской по кому, не звало, да в путь не тянуло за любавой… Коль оттаешь, то ладно будет, а коль нет – то печаль… Может к старикам каким сходить бы за советом?<br/>- Да каким советом то… - Роман на ноги поднялся тяжело. – Коль любой не повстречал, авось и после повстречаю. Идем уж…<br/>Шли они дальше по лесу, а Роману вдруг сон вспомнился. Тот самый, что опосля пляски у костра в веринговом городе он видел. И как из костра того яркая птица, алая, как средина огня вылетала, и какие глаза у неё были…</p><p>Старик-жрец каждый день ходил к верингам, сидел неподалеку, глядел, как они работают – то изгородь новую ставят, высокую, пиками вверх – не перелезть такую и не перепрыгнуть, то крышу крыть вздумают бабе, чей мужик помер, то дружно лес валят да рубят, сухие деревья, зимой поеденные, пилят звонкой пилой на чурбаки, а опосля на спор, кто быстрее топором намашется, наколют дров. Поленницы полные стояли, в ледниках дичь завелась, рыба вяленая в клетях дымным ароматом исходила, вот уж и покос начался, с утра до ночи лужицкие братья в поле пропадали, косили высокую траву вострыми косами, а после бабы вышли с вилами деревянными сено ворошить, чтоб не залежалось.<br/>- Дождя не будет, славное сено сохнет… - Ксандар глянул на небо.<br/>- Верно говоришь, нескоро еще дожди грянут… - кивнул старик. – Али ведун ты, сынок?<br/>- По мамке ведун… - кивнул Ксандар.<br/>- Дети то у тебя есть, али неженатый ты?<br/>- Не глянулась пока мне ни одна, и детей пока не нажил… - лужич поднялся, спину разгибая. – Ох, засиделся я, пойду, уж делянка одна осталась, докошу… Данко! – крикнул он. Тот поднялся, щурясь, придерживая венок из белых ромашек, что девчата ему сплели да на голову надели. – Идем… Что, уж и овенчали тебя, а?<br/>- Ну тебя… - Данко рассмеялся. – Малые ж они еще, все шалят да смеются…<br/>- Где ж малые… - хмыкнул Ксандар. – Груди уж растут, какие малые?<br/>- Я, братко, на кислое да зеленое яблоко зариться не стану, коль яркое да спелое само в рот лезет… - рассмеялся Данко, взглядом девок провожая, что с покоса домой шли. Многие лукавые взгляды на молодого лужича бросали. – Глянь, какие идут…<br/>- Пусть их, пусть идут… - Ксандар рукой махнул. – Коль и тут портить начнешь, я…<br/>- Знаю я, знаю, говорил уже, что ивняк весь об меня изломаешь… - Данко отмахнулся от братовых слов.<br/>Ксандар обернулся резко, нахмурился.<br/>- Чего ты?<br/>- Словно лиса или собака прошмыгнула… - ответил старший лужич. – Или человек, да быстрый больно…<br/>- Детки балуют, бегают ведь…<br/>- Поздно им тут баловать, домой бы шли… Как бы волк не утащил… - Ксандар пригляделся. – Или морок меня за нос водит…<br/>Сплюнул в сторону, косу перехватил и зашагал быстрее.<br/>- Ну, идем, до заката воротаться бы надо…</p><p>- Девка то загорелась по Роману нашему… - тихо сказал Димитрий, улыбнулся. Алексашка чуть топор не выронил.<br/>- И какая ж на себя кручину выбрала?<br/>- Какая… Аль слепой ты, как крот, душа моя? – нахмурился помор. – Глянь…<br/>Сашка обернулся, крякнул тихо.<br/>Алена стояла возле Романа, держала обеими руками кувшин глиняный, из которого русич жадно пил холодный квас. Темная влага капала на рубаху его, по влажной от пота шее текла ручейками, а девка стояла, словно завороженная и глаз с него не сводила.<br/>- Ой, дура… - сказал только Алексашка и дальше рубить принялся, высоко топор поднимая.<br/>- Эт чего дура то? Мужик он ладный да видный, вот бы и полюбился с ней…<br/>- Не по душе ему полюбавницы, ему и жена то не по душе, ему видать из полыни сплели венок…<br/>- Не говори так, Алексаш… Он и сам с ней ласков, вон, брови не хмурит да и глядит как…<br/>Алена рушник Роману подала, тот утерся, поблагодарил, а она стояла все, не смея глаз отвести.<br/>- Аль попросить о чем хочешь? – наконец не выдержал ее взгляда русич.<br/>- Крыша протекла… Коли дело кончится у тебя какое, авось бы и помог заново соломой то покрыть? – она зарделась, но взгляда не прятала.<br/>- Что ж ты раньше молчала… - усмехнулся Роман. – Подсоблю, завтра с утреца…<br/>- Благодарствую. - она кивнула и прочь пошла, а Ивица, полена под топор Роману совавший, вдруг рассмеялся.<br/>- Ой, небось, и сладка соломка то у вдовушки…<br/>- Чего это ты зубоскалить вздумал? – нахмурился Роман.<br/>- А ничего… - хорват подмигнул. – Хорошенько крышу крой, там, глядишь и сарайчик после отладить придется и изгородь кривую починить…<br/>- Не пойму я, чего тебя веселье взяло… - усмехнулся Роман.<br/>- По нраву ты ей… - Вацлав лоб утер, спину разогнул, топор другой рукой взял. – Вдова она, вот и решила, что постель уж больно холодна… Соломки подстелить свежей захотелось…<br/>Веринги посмеялись вволю, заканчивая работу, разошлись все по домам, где остановились. Ксандар с Данко снова в кузницу пошли, ее обживать стали, кинули на охапки свежих веток свои одеяла да плащи – вот тебе и постель… Димитрий и Алексашка избу ближе к лесу выбрали, там и стали жить; стол им всем на трапезу в доме Вацлава сбирали, туда же и на сбор приходили – вечер провести за беседой или обсудить чего. Роман пошел к старику-жрецу жить, давеча его избушку покосившуюся ему сладил, и тот его иначе как сынком не звал…<br/>Ивица да Николас остались с конунгом да Саболчем, по нраву им был большой светлый дом, похожий на тот, в котором жил Вацлав у себя. Меж собой стали называть его мьёдранном, или длинным домом, потому как сладко им в нем пировалось, родной дом вспоминался, город, который всем мил был, близкие да друзья где остались.</p><p>- Что там? – Данко недовольно нахмурился, утер лоб. Ксандар молот тяжелый опустил, вытер руки о фартук кожаный, выглянул во двор. Тихий полдень стоял, кузнечики стрекотали да жужжали пчелы на цветах. Над домом Вацлава тонкий дым поднимался, знать обед скоро…<br/>- Словно на пороге кто стоял… - буркнул тот. Данко плечом дернул.<br/>- Собака авось пробежала, вот тебе и почудилось…<br/>- Да не собака… - протянул задумчиво старший лужич. – Уж какой раз… Словно чудится чего…<br/>- Ты б в воду посмотрел… - с опаской начал Данко.<br/>- Смотрел уж… Кроме как ветра с запада ничего не вижу там… - отмахнулся Ксандар. – Рука чешется правая, видать помахать придется косой… Да не той, что по траву…<br/>Данко кивнул.<br/>- И то добро, а то скоро все пузаны отрастим, как наш медведь… - хохотнул. – И в мужичков-пахарей превратимся…<br/>- Не превратимся… - Ксандар размахнулся и ударил по ковалю, искры в разные стороны посыпались, шипя и тая на глиняном полу. – Где был, а? – спросил снова и ударил по ковалю с другой стороны. – Где шлялся ночью?<br/>- Ты у коваля спрашиваешь аль у меня? – смеялся Данко, обеими руками щипцы держа. Ксандар хмыкнул только и принялся меньшим молотом обхаживать кусок раскаленного железа.<br/>- У обоих!<br/>- Тут, по соседству… - нехотя ответил младший лужич. – Полно тебе, брови свои не хмурь, к вдовушке ходил, уж больно глазами своими сверкает… Квасу да меду попил, ничего не делал боле…<br/>- Так я и верил лисе, когда она сказала, что кур не крала! – Ксандар вынул железный прут из печи, осмотрел его со всех сторон, принялся за ковку.<br/>- Да полно тебе, правду говорю! – глаза младшего брата смеялись. – И тебе б какую найти, вон же глядят на тебя, вздыхают… Одна все спрашивает, почему ты в их сторону не глядишь, аль жена у тебя есть…<br/>- И что говоришь?<br/>- Говорю, мол, ждет свою чаровницу, ту, которая растопит его… - Данко рассмеялся. – Аль неправду сказал? Или ты такую, как мамка все ждешь? Видать тебе не простая баба нужна, братко…<br/>Хотел было Ксандар сказать ему, что покамест в его сердце один есть, другому там не место, да промолчал, кивнул только.<br/>- Видать так… - улыбнулся он. – Ладно, брось коваль, позже сам докую, идем… День жарок, к воде спустимся…<br/>Обнял брата младшего одной рукой и к реке повел.</p><p>- Готова крыша… Зиму держаться будет… - Роман со стремянки соскочил, руки утер грязные, по лбу провел да полосу на нем оставил темную. Алена рассмеялась, рушник ему дала утереться.<br/>- В баньку б сходил, умылся… - начала она.<br/>- Не, на реку схожу. – ответил он, стремянку убрал, к стене избы прислонил лежмя. Алена все рядом стояла, мяла разнесчастный рушник в руках.<br/>- Коль спросить чего пожелала, хозяюшка, сейчас спроси… - Роман подошел ближе. Она голову задрала, смотря ему в глаза, и вдруг зарделась вся.<br/>- Женат я, милая. – тихо сказал Роман, а она лишь головой покачала.<br/>- Знаю я. Братец твой двоеродный сказал уж…<br/>Роман вдруг сильно рассердился на Алексашку за то, что не в свое дело полез.<br/>- Не останусь я здесь, воротаюсь с конунгом, как снег ляжет первый…<br/>- А то бы до весны остались… - так же тихо как и он выговорила Алена. – Княже-то пришлет воинов своих после, нас охранять… твой светловолосый княжич так сказал… Да мне хочется, чтоб вы тут всегда были, и бабы вас не боятся уж, и детишки за вами бегают, и мужички наши на вас молиться готовы… От вас радость только одна нам… - и уж совсем смелости набралась и ляпнула. – И мне радость. От тебя.<br/>Слова не сказал Роман, пошел прочь, не оглядываясь, шел, пока до берега крутого не добрался, сел в высокую траву, голову руками накрыл. Услышал, как окликнул его Вацлав, привстал.<br/>Конунг из воды выходил, тянул за собой сеть, Димитрий да Алексашка ему помогали.<br/>- Иди к нам, братушка! – крикнул Алексашка, а Роман ругнулся лишь, подумав, что вот камнем бы сейчас да запульнуть по кучерявой братиной голове. Чтоб болтал меньше.<br/>Делать нечего, спустился по крутому берегу вниз, сапоги снял, штаны закатал выше, потянул за сети. Много рыбы вытянули, стали складывать крупную в корзины, а мелкую обратно в воду кидали – пусть подрастет.<br/>- Чего лицом хмур стал как туча? – Вацлав легонько толкнул его в бок. Тут Роман развернулся да и наподдал ему, так, что тот на ногах не удержался, попятился да и сел в воду, подняв тучу брызг. Алексашка с Димитрием только рты пораскрывали.<br/>- Ополоумел? – Вацлав вскочил, глаза его засверкали.<br/>Пихнул Романа в грудь, тот кубарем по берегу покатился. И пошли драться, молча, зло, лягаясь, кулаками наподдавая, только лбами не бились как молодые бараны.<br/>- Разнимать то будем чтоль? – Алексашка стоял, опустив руки. Димитрий хмыкнул только да продолжил рыбу складывать.<br/>- Пусть дерутся, видать силы в них много… Вытяни сеть, братушка и идем уж, хватит, нарыбачились…<br/>Они корзины подхватили, смотали сеть, да и своим ходом по бережку пошли, оставив дерущихся.<br/>Роман замахнулся, да Вацлав успел голову убрать, русич по камню саданул кулаком, закричал от боли, покатился на спину, руку к груди прижимая, конунг пнул его сильнее, так в воду, вцепившись друг в друга и свалились.<br/>Сидели потом на песочке речном рядом, бок о бок, вытирая кровь с носов да ртов, Вацлав посмотрел на Романа, тот взгляд его поймал, улыбнулся вдруг разбитым ртом. И засмеялись друг над другом, громко да заливисто, Вацлав обнял его одной рукой, щекой к щеке прижался, легонько лбом боднул, смаргивая соленые красно-кровавые капли.<br/>- У Ксандара ивы попросить бы… - сказал Роман тихо. – Да и рука болит, ушиб больно…<br/>- И что за ярость Тора на тебя нашла, а, берсеркер ты мой? – Вацлав со лба Романа мокрые кудри убрал, что в глаза лезли.<br/>- Злость на себя обуяла.<br/>Конунг ничего не сказал в ответ, коротко в лоб поцеловал его, отпустил, одежду подобрал свою, сапоги, ухватился за ветки старой плакучей ивы и подниматься по склону стал. А Роман долго сидел на берегу, пока вечер опускаться не стал…</p><p>- Ой, странный он, этот старик… - проворчал Данко, оглянувшись через плечо.<br/>- Чем странен то? – Саболч влез на начатый сруб, свесил ноги вниз, ими болтая. – Старик как старик. Ходит вокруг, во все дела нос сует – как все старики.<br/>- У брата выспрашивает, женат ли, у меня спросил давеча, есть ли дети у меня…<br/>- И меня спрашивал… - кивнул Саболч. – Дочку или внучку сосватать желает чтоль?<br/>- Ну его… - Данко отмахнулся. – Душенька моя, Николушка, иди сюда!<br/>Николас кивнул, дотащил охапку хвороста до дверей дома, кинул у лавки и направился к товарищам.<br/>- Чего вам, опять бездельем маетесь?<br/>- Ну тебя, рыжуха, - Данко притянул его к себе за плечи, чмокнул звонко в щеку. – Ну-ка, скажи, спрашивал ли тот дед у тебя чего?<br/>- Сколько весен мне спросил… - зарделся франк. – А после – во сколько летов в стране моей под венец идут, и есть ли суженая у меня…<br/>- Говорю ж странный он… - подытожил лужич. – Что ему спрашивается? По что ему наши жены? Ой…<br/>Алена из дома своего выскочила, румяная да злая, пнула полено, подвернувшееся под ногу да быстро прочь пошла, к изгородям. Старик-волхв шел за ней, на клюку опираясь, медленно, хромая, кричал во след что-то, потрясая кулаком.<br/>- Али дед свататься к молодухе вздумал? – протянул Саболч. Николас рассмеялся.<br/>- Тогда пусть у Ксандара молодильного зелья попросит…<br/>- Нет такого зелья, глупая твоя голова… - усмехнулся Данко. – Фрейра цветок есть, а такого нет… Молодильные яблоки в сказках только растут…<br/>- А мне конунг говорил, что есть такие яблоки, в саду Идунн… - возразил Николас. Данко только по плечу его потрепал.<br/>- Верь, Николушка, верь… - он снова потянулся к щеке молодого франка губами, да тот вовремя увернулся. – Сказки они тем и хороши, что по юности в них верится… Идём, белкин сын, глянем, чего этому старому хрычу от молодой лебедушки нужно…</p><p>- Обычай старинный! – кричал старик Алене во след, а девица шла не останавливаясь, пока не наткнулась на Вацлава с Ивицей, возвращающихся с охоты.<br/>- Здравствуй, хозяюшка… - хорват усмехнулся. – Аль обидел кто, аль бежишь от кого?<br/>Она не ответила, раскраснелась и бросилась бегом бежать к реке, туда, где бабы одежды стирали да полоскали.<br/>- Что за муха то ее укусила? – удивился Ивица, а Вацлав только плечами пожал. Завидев старика, конунг и его товарищ коротко поклонились, тот поклон вернул.<br/>- Спросить тебя я хотел, князь… - начал жрец, а Ивица усмехнулся себе в усы.<br/>- Говори, отец… - кивнул Вацлав.<br/>- Да я погожу, пока до дома своего дойдешь, там все соберетесь…<br/>Ивица с Вацлавом волокушу до дома дотащили, оставили Николасу с Саболчем уток разбирать да в ледник нести, сами рубахи сменили, умылись, сели за стол, где уже их Ксандар с русичами ждали.<br/>- Что за совет то хоть? – недовольно проворчал Алексашка.<br/>- Сами диву даемся… - усмехнулся Вацлав, садясь на лавку. Вскоре и Данко подошел, и Николас с унгарином.<br/>- Ну что, вот все и в сборе… - начал было Ивица, да и дед-жрец вошел в дом.<br/>- Дума у меня была, сынки… - дед сел на лавку, палку свою отложил. – Уж три седьмицы миновало, как вы к нам явились, просить я вас думаю…<br/>- Проси, отец, за спрос невелика цена… - Вацлав усмехнулся. – Да по мне так знаю я, о чем просить станешь…<br/>- Коли знаешь, то и тянуть нет нужды… Остались бы вы у нас… - дед закряхтел, прокашлялся. – Мужики наши кто помер, а кто пустым остался… Недолог человечий век – помрут эти, кто даст новую жизнь? Кому оставим землю? Кому старых богов медом потчевать?<br/>Веринги молчали. Данко хотел было сказать что-то, да рот открыл и закрыл, а Ксандар кивнул ему, мол, молчи, нечего шутки шутить.<br/>- Мы вас как своих примем, захочешь княжить у нас – будешь нам хозяином, все поклонимся. Захотите на девках наших жениться – за честь почтем.. Спрашивал я у вас, почти все неженатики вы, а девки наши красны да умелицы, каких не сыщешь… Дадите кровь да семя новому племени…<br/>Вацлав поднялся, подошел к деду, присел рядом с ним, взял его руки морщинистые, старые, ко лбу своему прижал, улыбнулся.<br/>- Великую честь нам оказываешь, да только принять не можем… Дом наш далече, служба как кончится, вернусь я, и дружина моя со мной пойдет, коли захочет. А коли нет – держать у себя их силом не стану.<br/>- Куда уж дружина без князя… - откликнулся Данко. – Куда ты, княже, туда и мы…<br/>- Стало быть, отказываете… - закручинился жрец. – Ну да ладно, время чать есть, авось, кто и одумается… - он поднялся, поклонился им, начертал в воздухе знак Хорса, благословляя их всех. – Простите, коли что не так сказал, сынки…<br/>- И ты нас прости… - кивнул Вацлав. – Не серчаем за просьбу, иди с миром…<br/>Долго после ухода старика сидели веринги молча. А потом вдруг Саболч сказал невпопад:<br/>- А девки у них и впрямь красны!<br/>Засмеялись воины северные, долго еще смеялись да шутили.</p><p>- Здрав будь, дядечка Данко…<br/>Лужич обернулся, усмехнулся.<br/>- И тебе того ж, егоза… Чего так ранехонько вскочила?<br/>- А ты по рыбку идешь? – девчушка увязалась за Данко, тот закинул острожки и пару сулиц на плечо, подхватил шест. – А возьми меня с собой?<br/>- Ну, идем… - тот кивнул, думая, что дитю надоест у реки сидеть, само мол убежит еще.<br/>- А в тебя Манька влюбилась… - словно тайну какую поведала девчушка. Данко положил остроги на дно лодки, катан размотал.<br/>- Да ну?<br/>- Ага, замуж за тебя пойти хочет…<br/>- Это она тебя подослала сказать? – глаза лужича смеялись. Танюшка покраснела и кивнула. – Ой, дуреха… Еще и спозаранку тебя растолкала, а? Вот полоумная… Ну, чего стоишь там? Прыгай в лодку…<br/>Медленно поплыла лодка по реке, девчушку разморило, уснула она на корме, ладони под щеку подложив. Данко в воду глянул, углядел рыбу, легко острогой махнул, поддел одну, вторую, споро у него работа шла.<br/>- Ловкий ты… - зевнула Танюшка. – Оттого что воином родился?<br/>- Не, никто воином не рождается… - Данко сел, вытер лоб рукавом. – Воином становятся. А родился я как все, да только с браткиной помощью…<br/>- Это как? – подивилась девочка.<br/>- Вырастешь – расскажу…<br/>- Дядечка Данко…<br/>- Чего тебе?<br/>- А возьми меня замуж тоже? Мамка говорит у вас можно боле одной бабы в доме иметь…<br/>- Это куда ж мне боле одной то? – рассмеялся Данко. – Коли я на Маньке женюсь, то тебя куда ж?<br/>- Манька она канеш расторопная, умелая… - Танюшка наморщила чумазый лоб. – А я красивее…<br/>- Вот вырасти для началу то… - Данко потрепал ее по голове. – Бусинка. Вырастешь – тогда и поговорим… Вон, на бережку подруги твои, от сейчас мы к ним и подплывем…<br/>Лодка тихо сунулась в камыши, зашуршала днищем по песку, Данко поднялся во весь рост, помог девчушке на берег выбраться и приложил руку ко лбу.<br/>- Эй! – крикнул он. Девки, полоскавшие одежду, притихли, зашушукались меж собой. – Кто из вас Манька?<br/>Одна, светловолосая, невысокая, вышла вперед, подруги ее захихикали.<br/>- Ну, я… - гордо ответила она, улыбнулась ярко.<br/>- Ну, коли ты, то в лодку полезай… - Данко усмехнулся в усы, налег на весла и лодку повело по тихой воде дальше от берега…</p><p>Ксандар позже Данко проснулся, поднялся с лежанки, по кузнице прошелся, брата не нашел и рукой махнул – пущай гуляет, кровь молодая да горячая, не то что его, словно смола сосновая застывшая в янтарь.<br/>Осмотрел инструмент, весь, какой был, стал в кузне прибирать, распалил огонь в горне, сел ждать, пока разгорятся угли, прикинул, что бы еще в хозяйстве потребуется. Тут и гостьи пожаловали – слышен стал бабий говор.<br/>- Откушай, молодец-коваль… - одна поклонилась, протянула ему хлеб свежий в рушнике. – Только спекла, а уж после как хлеб сожнём, первый тебе спеку.<br/>- Благодарствую… - Ксандар принял хлеб, отломил горячую горбушку, вдохнул горячий сытный запах, зажмурился, есть принялся его, молоком запивая. – Аль просить чего пришли?<br/>- Иглы изломали… - девка, говорившая, покраснела. – Игл бы нам наделал…<br/>- Сделаю… - кивнул Ксандар. – Завтреча с утра приходите, будут вам всем иглы… - а потом добавил. – Не видали ли кого здесь неподалеку, когда ко мне шли? Лисицы или собаки какой мелкой? Или дитя чьё бегает-играется…<br/>- Не видали… - переглянулись. – А может то бесноватая наша повадилась? Рыщет тут, нового человека завидев…<br/>- Бесноватая? – нахмурился лужич.<br/>- Девка тут одна… Ворожея не ворожея ее бабка то была, жили через реку, бабка померла, девка одна осталась… Приходит иногда, мы ее и прикармливаем зимой, чтоб не померла… - девки собрали свои корзины, засобирались – дел по дому полно, нечего рассиживаться. – Она не буйная, не обидь уж её, ходит да поёт сама с собой…<br/>- Не обижу… - пообещал Ксандар.<br/>А после как ушли они, вышел за кузню, огляделся. Трава по пояс стоит высокая, шмели да пчелы жужжат, вдалеке у реки коровы пасутся, мычат, пастушок под деревом спит…<br/>- Ой, земелюшка… - вздохнул лужич, ладонь приложил ко лбу. – Эй, девонька… Поди ка сюда…<br/>Высокие кусты ветками задрожали, трава всколыхнулась и к Ксандару вышла лохматая девчушка в венке из полевых трав и цветов да листьев рябиновых.<br/>- Ты по что тут бродишь, а? – спросил Ксандар. – Чего ищешь? Недоброе затеяла или любопытничаешь?<br/>- Любопытничаю… - она улыбнулась и волосы с чумазого лица откинула назад, за плечо. – А ты кто будешь? Коваль новый?<br/>- Он самый…<br/>- Старый то коваль помер… А за ним и молодой… - она вдруг села в траву да обняла свои колени прикрытые старым платьем, ткнулась в них лицом и заплакала.<br/>- Любила чтоль? – тихо спросил Ксандар, подошел к ней.<br/>- Батькой был мне… Названным… - она глянула Ксандару в лицо и тот пожалел девку – глазки косенькие. – Аль глаза мои не по нраву, а, коваль?<br/>- По нраву… - усмехнулся лужич. – Что нахмурилась то, милая?<br/>Девка попятилась, чуть не упала, ухватилась за жгучую крапиву.<br/>- Ведун! – выпалила она да и скрылась в огромных лопухах, Ксандар только расхохотался.</p><p>Как сено высохло, наметали высокие стога, в каждом дворе поставили высокие сваи, а на них крест-накрест доски и уж туда с утра до ночи сено клали, сверху накрыли циновками, плетенными из камыша долгими зимними ночами, чтобы дождь не мочил и чтоб снегом не припорошилось сено. И тогда от него до самой весны сладкий травяной дух идти будет, а уж потом и новая трава из земли поднимется…<br/>- Чего ты по сторонам головой то крутишь? – Данко приподнялся, сел, зевнув лениво. Ксандар рядом в тени сидел, мастерил что-то из деревянных бусин.<br/>- Да есть тут одна…<br/>- Девка чтоль прийти какая должна? – усмехнулся младший лужич. – Так бы и сказал загодя… А то лежу тут, томлю…<br/>- Не томишь… Не любиться жду…<br/>- А я уж рад стал, что какая девка тебя заарканила… - снова зевнул Данко.<br/>Ксандар хмыкнул только и дальше мастерить бусы стал.<br/>- Девке чтоль мастеришь?<br/>- Неймется тебе, а? – рассмеялся старший лужич. – Любопытство заело?<br/>- Заело… - в ответ рассмеялся и Данко. – Дай гляну… Добры бусы… большая девка чтоль?<br/>- Чудная она… - Ксандар встал, с колен стряхнул стружку. – Поди, посмотри нам две остроги, рыбу бить пойдем, плечи ломит…<br/>- Лежал бы на солнышке, не ломило бы… - но Данко кивнул и вниз по пригорку пошел, к дому Вацлава, где оружие своё они хранили.<br/>А Ксандар вышел за кузницу, крикнул негромко.<br/>- Эй, девонька… Поди сюда… Знаю я, что там ты прячешься…<br/>Кусты снова всколыхнулись, как в прошлый раз, девчушка вышла, боязливо оглядываясь…<br/>- Один я тут, не бойся… Держи вот… - Ксандар наземь положил бусы, она потянулась к ним, ловко цапнула, да к груди прижала.<br/>- Аль мне?<br/>- Тебе… - Ксандар сел наземь, поманил её к себе. – Иди сюды… Подь, не трясись, худого не сделаю…<br/>- Сама знаю, что не сделаешь, добрый ты ведун, взгляд у тебя не злой… - она села рядом, покосилась на его сапоги. – Издалека чать?<br/>- Издалека… А ты здешняя?<br/>- А то как… Мамка померла, бабка померла, одна я осталась… - она шмыгнула, надела бусы. – В воду погляжусь… как, идет оно мне?<br/>- Идет, княжна стала, глаз не оторвать… - улыбнулся Ксандар.<br/>- Ну тебя, зубоскалить над юродивой вздумал…<br/>- С чего бы ты юродивая то, девонька?<br/>- Все так говорят… Бабы… - пояснила она.<br/>- Не слушай их, не юродивая ты… Голодная?<br/>Она не ответила, смолчала.<br/>- Рыбу бить пойду, тебе принесу. В дом наш войди, там что найдешь – бери… Иди, молоко там осталось да хлеб вроде был…<br/>- Что ты добрый такой? – она поднялась, отряхивая нехитрое платьице, из мешковины старой пошитое. – Аль нужно чего тебе?<br/>- Нужно… - Ксандар поднялся, смотря ей в глаза с высоты роста своего. – Правду говорят, что гадаешь ты?<br/>- Правду. – она взгляда не отвела.<br/>- Вот и погадай мне.<br/>- А что, сам себе ведун гадать не может? – она рассмеялась.<br/>- А часто ль ты сама себе гадала, милая? – усмехнулся Ксандар.<br/>- Не гадала… - она голову опустила. – Приходи как луна станет новою… Погадаю…<br/>С этими словами она в зарослях папоротника пропала, а Ксандар с досады хлопнул по лбу себя – имени то он и не спросил её…</p><p> </p><p>Listen or download Tanja Carovska Preku Moreto for free on Prostopleer</p><p>Шли дни, седмица за седмицей, как новая луна народилась, Ксандар ночью засобирался через реку плыть. Данко, лежа в светлице над кузней, ничего не сказал, улыбнулся только брату, да снова принялся строгать из брусочка березового. Девчата одолели его, мол режь из дерева кукол, так он и баловал малых. Манька прибегала после рассвета, приносила молока в кринке, краюху хлеба, что мать испекла, туесок с земляникой, Данко подолгу целовался с ней позади кузницы, пока Ксандар не звал его в лес или длинный дом к Вацлаву. Тогда девка убегала, сверкая пятками, а Данко оставался лишь запах бус ее рябиновых, что обвивали тонкую шею в пять рядов.<br/>Ксандар постоял недолго в светлице, посмотрел по сторонам, вздохнул.<br/>- Коли кручинишься, так не ходил бы… - тихо сказал Данко.<br/>- Не… Пойти то нужно… - Ксандар махнул рукой. – Ну, на рассвете вернусь…<br/>- Иди, иди…<br/>Найдя лодку в камышах ощупью, Ксандар легко в нее запрыгнул, заработал одним веслом, плывя на другой берег, и как лодчонка ткнулась носом в илистое дно, встал прямо, не боясь в воду упасть, поднял фонарь, что сам смастерил из выдолбленного полешка и масляной лампы. Девица стояла меж зарослей дикой черемухи, в сарафане своем из мешка сделанном, босая, простоволосая.<br/>- Темень чать… Поди споткнешься да упадешь, тут повсюду коряги да пни… - улыбнулась, Ксандар глянул в косящие ее глаза, головой покачал.<br/>- Не оступлюсь, веди, родимая.<br/>Шли они долго, Ксандар все по пути вспоминал сказки, что мать сказывала, про ведьму, живущую в лесу, про избу ее на куриных ногах, про свет в черепах, что на заборе на колья понатыканы.<br/>А выйдя на полянку, усмехнулся – ни ног тебе куриных, ни забора, ни черепов, покосившаяся избушка, мхом да плющом поросшая да и сама ведьма осерчала.<br/>- Что, весело на дом мой глядеть?<br/>- Прости, хозяюшка, не над избой твоей смеюсь… Веди уж, не серчай…<br/>Она отмахнулась, зашагала через крапиву и репей, высоко поднимая подол, так, что Ксандар видел ее белые ноги, исколотые колючей куманикой да исхлёстанные ветками.<br/>В доме тихо было, пахло травами и грибами, что свисали с потолка на тонких прутьях, выдернутых из ивняка. В углу веник лежал березовый, перевитый красной веревкой, в печи потрескивали угли, девка подошла, сняла заслонку, подкинула пару веток потолще.<br/>- Сама чтоль за дровами то ходишь?<br/>- А кто помогать вызывался? – усмехнулась она, через плечо оглядываясь. – Поздно уж трапезничать, потчевать не стану. За чем пришел? – словно не зная спросила, да таков обычай.<br/>- Я не трапезничать пришел, милая… - Ксандар вынул из-за пазухи отрез полотна, доброго, яркого, крашеного, из такого сарафаны девки на праздники большие шили. Сверху положил бусы, не простые, деревянные, а из мелкого зеленого камня, с серебряными бляшками.<br/>- Ой, нечем мне отдарить тебе, родненький, за такие то подарки… - покачала она головой, да как любая девка к украшению потянулась.<br/>- Погадай мне. В воду глядишь аль в огонь, да посмотри, что за судьба меня ждет…<br/>- Аль мамка твоя за тебя не смотрела? – спросила она тихо. Лучин или ламп не зажигая, они во тьме сидели, только огонь, вспыхнувший в ветках осины, освещал лицо ее, печальное и красивое, не видно было кривого ее рта да косящего глаза.<br/>- Смотрела, да не сказывала… - покачал головой лужич. – А сам смотреть я не могу. Ничего вода мне не кажет.<br/>- И со мною так… - кивнула она, встала, подошла к Ксандару, за руку его взяла, посмотрела в ладонь, чистую, большую. – Гляжу в колодезь, вижу, как соседская девка венок себе плетет, как мальчонка захворает да хворь прогонит, как река изливается… а себя не вижу, тьма в колодезе одна, вода студеная…<br/>А после заглянула лужичу в лицо.<br/>- А не боишься?<br/>- Страха во мне нет. – только и ответил он.<br/>- Ну так на вот, пей… - легко она подняла с полу ведерко, наполовину полное, Ксандар отпил три глотка, зубы заломило от студеной водицы.<br/>После она снова за руку его взяла, повела за собой сквозь лопухи и осоку вдоль бережка, раздвинула рябиновые ветви и Ксандар увидел колодезь. Старый, без журавля, с бревном-воротом, на нем ни веревки с ведром, ни цепи железной, пустая шахта.<br/>- Чего у воды просить хочешь? О чем спрашиваешь? – девка сняла с шеи бусы из ягод можжевельника, бросила одну ягоду в колодезь, та упала со звонким да таким громким плеском, словно булыжник упал заместо нее.<br/>Ни слова не сказал Ксандар, только посмотрел в колодезь, склонился сильно, в самую тьму заглядывая, пахнуло в лицо ему водой, да не стоялой, болотной, а свежей, словно у горного родника он присел, чтоб жажду утолить.<br/>Насмотрелся, выпрямился, лицо отвратил, девка только стояла, ни слова ни сказав. А после тронула за плечо его.<br/>- Полно… - словно листва зашелестела. – Насмотрелся?<br/>- насмотрелся… - словно вздохнул Ксандар. – Идем.<br/>- Недоброе увидел… - губы девки дернулись, как заплакать собралась.<br/>- Доброе, душенька… - усмехнулся криво лужич. – Идем… Нечего в ночь то у колодезя стоять…<br/>- Меня водяной не утащит… - рассмеялась она и, словно позабыв, о чем плакать хотела, побежала вперед Ксандара. Все ж дитя…<br/>После, у дома ее стоя и прощаясь, Ксандар поклонился ей, благодаря.<br/>- Имени твоего не знаю я…<br/>- Сладой кличут. – ответила и зарделась вдруг, убежала к себе в избушку, дверь прикрыла да крикнула. – Не ходи боле!<br/>Лодку в камыши спрятал лужич, весла на днище положил, побрел к кузнице. Увидал огонек, шаг сбавил, умылся из бочки, постоял так, словно в лесу человек заблудившийся. Данко из кузни вышел, обнял его сзади, лицом ткнулся в шею, уколол бородой.<br/>- Что, княжич, не весел, что голову повесил? – шепот его в уши Ксандару вполз, вздрогнул он. – Аль девка прогнала от себя? – а после повернул брата к себе лицом, боднул лбом в лоб. – Ой, не пугай, братко, скажи, как есть.<br/>- не брошу я тебя. – сказал тихо старший лужич, словно самому себе сказал, глаза закрыл. Тот головой покачал.<br/>- И я тебя не брошу, дурень ты. Как ж мне тебя бросить? Одна нас мамка родила, одну грудь сосали, в одной люльке лежали. Идем… Что кручинит тебя, то расскажешь…<br/>Увел его Данко в светлицу, сели братья говорить обо всем, что на душе было, а в душе у Ксандара так и застыл лик братов, что он в колодезе увидел.</p><p>- А красивая супружница то твоя?<br/>Роман вздрогнул да обернулся, усмехнулся, Аленку увидав. Вдова старосты стояла в дверях его горницы в нижнем платье льняном, без исподнего, неподпоясанная, простоволосая, в венке.<br/>- Аль Купалова ночь на дворе, а, хозяюшка? – отшутился русич.<br/>- Что отвечать не хочешь… - она подошла близко, встала перед ним, цветы из венка ее душистого губ Романа коснулись.<br/>- Красива… - тихо ответил тот, поднял венок ее, склонился да легко в губы поцеловал. – Да не красивее тебя. Ты словно королевна аль ворожея какая. Да я с ней под венец шел, с ней кручен был. С ней и жить мне…<br/>- А то бы взял себе второй женой… - Алена погладила его по щеке. – Берут же северяне да рыбаки с края земли по две да три бабы в дом…<br/>- Не принято у нас такое… - Роман ладони ее к груди своей прижал. – Да и несчастлива ты со мной будешь, душенька… Пустой я. Зима меня родила да мамке в люльку подкинула. Ни одну девку не любил, и супружницу свою не люблю, и тебя любить не смогу…<br/>- А я летом рожденная, знаешь, какая горячая… - зашептала она, на самые пальцы привстав и к нему словно плющ к ясеню прильнув. – Растоплю тебя, расколдую…<br/>Дверь хлопнула, да Алена чуть не подскочила на месте, шмыгнула из горницы в заднюю дверцу, ведущую во двор.<br/>- Что тут?... – Вацлав скинул свой плащ, тряхнул волосами – дождь зарядил, конунг вернулся с охоты мокрым до нитки. – Аль помешал? – суровое его лицо смягчилось.<br/>- Нет. Не помешал… - Покачал головой Роман. – Что за напасть такая со мной… И к Ксандару боюсь идти, авось бы он сказал, полюблю я аль нет…<br/>- Полюбишь… - усмехнулся веринг, раздеваясь да вещи на лавку кидая. – Никто без любви не живет. Дикие звери и те любятся…<br/>- Тебе почем знать?<br/>- А потому… - Вацлав присел на лежанку рядом с Романом.<br/>Солнце озолотило конунга, выжгло его волосы добела, рассыпало по лицу, словно из светлого камня вырезанного, пригоршни веснушек, морщины у глаз виднее стали. И молод , и стар, и малец, и мужик взрослый, точь-в-точь Один их, про которого в городе с Верхней реки байки травили…<br/>- Было мне весен десять… - начал он свой рассказ. – Отец мой взял меня на охоту в первый раз…<br/>***<br/>- Вацлав! – старый конунг огляделся по сторонам. И куда мальчишка запропастился? – А ну иди сюда! Кому говорю, отродье Фенрира! Ну попадись ты мне, сдеру с тебя шкуру!<br/>Не слыша голоса отца, мальчишка, светловолосый и светлоглазый, смотрелся в ручей, смеясь, когда рыбки проплывали и отражение его мутилось, рябью шло. Схватив лягушку, смотрел на нее долго, а после отпустил – отец учил его не губить животины, если в том крайней нужды не было. «Даже медведь, - говорил он. – Не губит дичи запросто так. Лишь для еды.» знал Вацлав, что есть те, кто губили для забавы – ходили они рядом, о двух ногах, да людьми звались, хоть и не было людского в их сердцах ничего.<br/>Не слыша голоса отца, ведомый любопытством, шел мальчик-будущий воин по тропке меж высоких статных сосен, чудилось ему, что в море он, что мачты то, а не деревья, что зеленые паруса ветер надувает, вот и воины садятся на крутобокие драккары, вешают щиты и берутся за весла, а кучерявый веселый скальд поет им о Ньорде и о том, как тот сватался к суровой Скади…<br/>Чудилось, что вон тот муравейник – вал морской, бьет он в бок драккару, да нипочем кораблю, сложенному из гибкого ясеня и идет он дальше и дальше, за все известные моря, к неведомым землям.<br/>Только оглянувшись, понял Вацлав, что ушел далеко от своих родичей, что тропа исчезла, вместо нее только хвоя прошлогодняя и шишки. Тогда малец пошел обратно, ища свои следы. Вот бусина оборвалась, небось упала с кисета, что мать повесила ему на пояс…<br/>Ан нет, бусина то стеклянная, зеленая, такие иноземные купцы носят. Голову Вацлав поднял и обмер – на сосновом суку, кривом, толстом, сидит молодой мужчина и смотрит на него, пряча улыбку в рыжей бороде.<br/>- Ты ульфхеднар? – спросил Вацлав. – Или это Локи шутит надо мной?<br/>- Я не ульфхеднар. – мужчина говорил с трудом, подбирая слова. – Я воин. Наемник. Говоришь на франкском? Кто ты?<br/>- Я Вацлав сын Альдра с Высокой реки. – мальчик подошел ближе и перешел на франкский. – Я говорю на твоём языке. Почему ты сидишь на дереве, словно сова?<br/>- Я ночевал здесь. Прятался от волков.<br/>- Сейчас здесь нет волков. Мой отец охотится на кабана.<br/>- А кто твой отец? – мужчина спрыгнул с дерева, охнул, неудачно приземлившись, присел на поваленную сосну.<br/>- Конунг.<br/>- Так ты сын конунга? – улыбнулся тот. – Я – Ивица. А как тебя зовут?<br/>- Вацлав. Ты идешь к моему отцу, воин со странным именем?<br/>- Да. Я искал твоего отца, но заблудился…<br/>- Тогда я отведу тебя к нему. – Вацлав смолчал, что сам дороги не знает. Со взрослым воином было не так уж и страшно, лес казался лесом, перестал походить на темное бушующее море.<br/>- Ну так идем… - Вацлав уж было показал в сторону, откуда пришел, как Ивица вдруг схватил его, дернул к себе. – Тихо! – приказал.<br/>Мальчик обмер – из леса вышли волки. Худые, голодные, злые. Блестели их глаза, торчали ребра, прикрытые облезлыми шкурами. Один, второй, третий… Около десятка.<br/>- Вот кто моего коня спугнул… - усмехнулся Ивица. – Видать съели, да мало такой своре то одного тощего лошака… - он встал медленно, вынул из ножен меч, Вацлав его примеру последовал – достал нож, подаренный отцом.<br/>Волчица, за которой следовала стая, смотрела на Вацлава, не видя, что возле мальчишки стоит воин с опасной сталью в руке. Ее желтые глаза словно тоска напоила, она тихо зарычала, шерсть на загривке встала дыбом, ощерившись, прыгнула вперед. Вацлав успел царапнуть только ее своим детским ножом, а она куснула его за руку, выше локтя, прокусила и рубаху и кожу, челюсти чуть было не перекусили детскую руку, как ветку, да Ивица пнул ее, она и отпрыгнула.<br/>Наемник крикнул громко, лес эхом отозвался, птицы зашумели, взлетели в небо, галдя. Волки заскулили, отбежали дальше, видать там, в глубине чащи, было их логово.<br/>Остались лишь волчица да два волка – молодой да старый. Голод погнал ее вперед, она снова прыгнула, да Ивица успел подхватить мальчишку на руки, закинул его на ветку сосны, на которой сам сидел всю ночь, а сам приготовился к драке с целой стаей.<br/>И тут Вацлав увидал то, что на всю жизнь запомнили его глаза.<br/>Как Ивица пошел на волков, пугая их палкой, покрикивая, так старый волк закрыл собой волчицу. И не двигался с места, стоял, лапы в стороны расставив, упираясь ими в сырую землю, пока та, серая, скулила за ним, повизгивала, вертелась, словно маялась ее животная душа за него.<br/>- Хейя! – раздались крики, услышав и увидав стаи птиц, веринги поняли, что видать что-то творится в лесу да в поисках сына вождя примчались по тайным тропкам, что только они знали; волки зарычали, да всадников оказалось больше, они и убежали в лес, поджимая хвосты.<br/>- Чуть было не стал обедом для волков, а? – отец оттаскал Вацлава за ухо, а после прижал к себе, смачно поцеловал в макушку, после этого передал воинам, чтоб те перевязали рану его наследника. Вспрыгнул на коня и только тогда обернулся к Ивице.<br/>- Кто ты такой, что спишь в нашем лесу и спасаешь наших детей от волков? Ты оборотень?<br/>- Нет, я человек, конунг. – улыбнулся Ивица. – Иду служить к тебе.<br/>- Ну, так ты пришел… - засмеялся тот, а за ним и все его воины. – Вацлав, садись на моего коня позади меня!<br/>Мальчик, влезая к отцу в седло, подергал его за рукав.<br/>- Отец… Волки…<br/>- Ну что еще?<br/>- Они совсем как люди. Старый волк защищал свою жену. Как ты тогда защищал маму…<br/>Лицо конунга омрачилось, он сидел в седле неподвижно, и даже конь его застыл, чуя тоску и печаль своего хозяина.<br/>- Оставьте тушу в лесу. – Вдруг приказал конунг. Воины без слов повиновались. – Если волки все передохнут, тогда вымрет весь лес… А попируем сегодня жирным хряком с моего двора! – ответом ему был радостный гул и смех.<br/>Всадники медленно ехали по тропке, Ивица шел возле коня конунга, говоря с ним вполголоса, а Вацлав оборачивался через плечо и видел, как из леса вышла волчица и села на тропинке, и как старый волк сидел подле нее, зализывая царапину от острого, но детского ножа…<br/>В тот же вечер после слов Ивицы, что сын конунга не уступал по храбрости взрослому мужчине, отец подарил Вацлаву настоящий нож, с серебряной рукояткой, на котором волки мчались за кабаном, а впереди была волчица – так думал Вацлав и ему казалось, что глаза у нее желтее, чем у остальных, и вот подпалина на боку…<br/>***<br/>- Вот тот нож… - Вацлав протянул его Роману. – Ношу с собой, хоть рука и выросла, передам его сыну, как он покажет себя мужчиной, а не мальчиком… я часто видел, как волк защищает волчицу, как степная кошка убегает с детенышами, а ее кот остается, чтоб противника отогнать… И вспоминал ту волчицу и ее старого волка. Рука не поднимается на такое… - и добавил. – Мать моя померла, меня защищая, отец не уберег ее, не успел… А Ивица после того стал служить моему отцу, да недолго, а после ушел в земли лужичей, и снова воротался, а потом к франкам, да и вернулся уже с рыжим дитенком своим… Так и стал мне то ли дядькой, то ли братом старшим…<br/>Роман кивнул, смотря, как стая мчится по рукояти ножа, как серые лапы не касаются земли, бегут и бегут призрачные волки, вечная охота да гонка со смертью наперегонки…</p><p>- Слышь, лисица моя рыжая… - Данко поддел носком сапога стул, подтащил к себе, сел, руки сложил на дубовом столе, отполированном чьими-то заботливыми руками. – А то к тебе пришли вон…<br/>- Что ты меня все лисицей кличешь? – надулся Николас, да обернулся. В окошко дома глянул кто-то да и пропал. – И почему думаешь, что ко мне?<br/>- Ко мне бы девки в дом лезли, к тебе баба какая-то лезет… - расхохотался Данко, держась за живот, юный франк только покраснел, да отвернулся.<br/>- Полно тебе… - сидевший у печи Ксандар хмыкнул. – Оставь мальца, поди вон, дров принеси…<br/>- Ленно мне… - зевнул Данко, потянулся, как довольный сытый лесной кот. – Иди-ка, малец, дров дядьке Ксандару принеси… Иди-иди, Николушка, я сам за тебя поточу ножики, все равно точить не умеешь, испоганишь только…<br/>Николас, вздыхая о своей судьбе младшего в дружине, вышел во двор, заслонился от яркого света и услышал сбоку откуда-то:<br/>- Говорю ж вам, волосы вон какие…<br/>- Здоров будь…<br/>Франк руку опустил, с удивлением уставился на седого уже мужика, высохшего от лет и тяжкой работы. Рядом с ним стояла полноватая баба, за их спинами девка молодая ютилась, нет-нет да и взглянет на Николаса и тут же юркнет за отцовскую спину.<br/>- И вам того же желаю… - заулыбался веринг. – Помочь с чем нужно?<br/>В помощи они не отказывали, охотно шли любую работу делать, то крыши соломой крыли, то забор поднимали, рубили дрова на всю деревню, пока мужики деревенские доходили от болезни. На охоту ли сходить, сети ли вытащить из реки, рыбу собрать, кого подлечить или сковать подкову для коня – на все руки мастера были северные гости. Старики, что живы с войны да болезни остались, нарадоваться не могли и все чаще шел их говор по селу – а вот как бы князь сказал остаться своим воинам здесь…<br/>- Да нет, милок, благодарствуем… - мужик поклонился, а баба, жена его, пошустрей, подошла, поклонилась в самые ноги.<br/>- А слыхали мы, что царевич ты…<br/>- Маменька! – зарделась девица.<br/>- Царевич, да без короны… - рассмеялся Николас. – Нет у меня ни царства, ни богатства… Все чем владею – на мне да подо мной…<br/>- А кровушка то у тебя царская? – мужик нахмурился. – По совести отвечай!<br/>- Моя мать из старого франкского рода, а отец из Меровингов… - ответил Николас, смутился – все равно ведь не поймут, о ком он говорит. – Я законный сын моего отца.<br/>- Вот и добро… - мужик схватил дочь за руку и подтащил к Николасу. – Коль ты в самом деле царский сын, мы тебе дочь свою сватать хотим! Ты не гляди, что молода она, спорая, как веретено! А в родове у нас все плодовитые, дитев нарожает полон дом, а ты б у нас остался, у меня земли много, от отца да дядьев моих померших осталось вон сколько, до самого лесу! – и все с поклонами, и сам кланялся, и жена его, а девка стояла красная как мак и только в глазах ее слезы закипали.<br/>- Что творите, а, люди добрые?<br/>Николас ойкнул, когда Ивица подошел – великан великаном, руки в бока упер, рассмеялся. – Аль моего товарища хотите на сороке своей женить?<br/>- Ты почто нашу девку сорокой зовешь? – баба вскинулась. – Глянь, перепелочка какая… Волосы долгие, руки умелые…<br/>- Да гляжу я… - хорват сощурился. – Краса выросла… Аль муж помер? – тихо спросил, а девка расплакалась. Родители же ее стоять остались, где стояли, плечи опустили, словно на добрый десяток лет состарились в миг.<br/>- Только обвенчали их, а он и ушел… - покачал головой старик. – Ни дитя не дал, и сам сгинул…<br/>- Ты чего не подумай… - баба затараторила. – Павушка у нас умница, тихая, добрая, мужика слушать будет… Расцвела как цветочек аленький… - и словно стараясь дочь свою показать во всей красе, принялась пуговки мелкие на рубахе ее от шеи самой расстегивать.<br/>- Ну полно уж… - Ивица рукой махнул. – Что прям на улице девичьими грудями то народ созывать… А ну идите к себе в дом, вечером придем мы…<br/>Мужик обмер, а баба чуть в ноги Ивице не кинулась, благодаря.<br/>- Что творишь ты? – покраснел Николас, как все трое ушли. – Не пойду я ни в чей дом! – схватил с поленницы дрова, да уронил их все. – Не хочу я никакой девки, куда ж я ее? С собой взять?<br/>- Да погоди ты… - Ивица подошел, поцеловал его в кудри на макушке, подхватил поленья. – А то б не отстали они… Вот и новые идут, за тебя сватать дочерей своих… Передерутся чать за тебя то… В ночь с тобой на охоту пойдем, скажу, что конунг отправил… - и чуть тише добавил. – Ай, не отдам я тебя ни одной девке, солнце ты моё красное…</p><p>Утро только забрезжилось, солнце еле показалось из-за леса, как дверь в доме Вацлава открылась и во двор, откуда еще туман не сошел, выкатился Саболч. Выкатился, словно кто его вытряхнул из сумки, расправил плечи, прижал ладони ко рту и закричал, завыл волком.<br/>- Луг Самилданах!!! – разнеслось над деревней, тут же, словно очнувшись от его громкого крика, петухи пропели.<br/>- Ох и горазд ты орать, братишка… - проворчал Ксандар, выходя из длинного дома – эту ночь они у конунга провели, сидели долго, говорили, да и не стали расходиться, легли, где кто место нашел, лишь Ивица с Николасом охотиться ушли. Данко долго потешался над ними, мол, на кого это в темноте охотиться они решили, уж не на медведя ли с лисой? Да Ивица только ткнул его добродушно в плечо и пожурил шутя.<br/>- Младенцем не наорался чтоль? – Данко выглянул. – Ух, что туман то полез… - передернул плечом, да вышел – в спину ему Алексашка уперся.<br/>- Что встал в дверях то, а? – набычился. – Иди уж…<br/>- Ох, не сладко спали вы… - рассмеялся лужич. – Ты да братья твои, ой суровые…<br/>Димитрий улыбнулся, да словно солнце выглянуло, и Алексашка вмиг хмуриться перестал. Роман убрал в поленницу выпавшее бревнышко, на конунга обернулся.<br/>- Почто рано так встали?<br/>- Луг Самилданах побежит… - усмехнулся Вацлав. – Не наш это праздник, кельтов-кочевников, а празднуем… С раннего утра начинается он, с короткой тени… - задрав к нему голову, конунг глубоко вдохнул утренний, холодный еще воздух. – Ох, парить будет…<br/>- Встали уж… - Ивица показался. Нес на плече прут ивовый, с которого рыба свисала связками.<br/>- Ой, диво так диво! – покатился Данко. – Шли за зверем, с рыбой пришли… А Николушку куда дел? Русалкам отдал? Чтоб косы его заплетали?<br/>- Не дождешься… - Николас вслед за Ивицей из-за плетня вышел. – Громко кричишь, Саболч, небось лини в заводи со страху пузами вверх повсплывали…<br/>Тот рассмеялся, обнял младшего названого брата-товарища.<br/>- Побежим? – а глаза карие загорелись.<br/>- Побежим… - закивал Николас. – Одежку только сменю…<br/>Сняли веринги верхнюю одежду, остались в штанах лишь да рубахах из белого льна, подпоясались, босыми вышли в поле, где цвел сладкий донник, а с самых рассветных сумерек уж пчелы жужжали. Первым конунг, за ним, с шага на бег переходя, его братец-мадьярин, после, быстро, словно лесной олень, Димитрий припустил, за ним Роман да Алексашка, Ксандар, ворча, что не его это дело, тяжело за ними вслед пошел, его обгоняя да посмеиваясь, Данко вперед умчался.<br/>- Рана то не болит? – Николас обернулся через плечо, рассмеялся лукаво. – Смотри, вот растрясет тебя…<br/>Ивица, потирая поясницу, хмыкнул только.<br/>- Беги… А то вот догоню… - да и подмигнул голубым глазом.<br/>Ветер обгоняя бежали веринги, солнце яркое и жаркое поднималось, наступал праздник горячей земли, молодого хлеба да первого урожая – Лугнасдад.</p><p>Несли в длинный дом рыбу и мясо, снимали с вертелов тушки куриц, кабаньи ребра да печеную в углях под вертелами свеклу да репу. Еще утром бабы, что собирали на стол у Вацлава, принесли котел с пшенной кашей, вкусной, сдобренной молоком и маслом, три больших хлеба из намолотой муки, меда да молока.<br/>Седьмицу Ивица да Вацлав чинили старую водяную мельницу, а как починили, у мельника-старика стало много работы, крутились жернова день и ночь, чтоб хлеб на столах у деревенских не переводился.<br/>Вышел на порог конунг, окликнул люд, что любопытничал – по какому празднику такой пир у верингов.<br/>- Праздник у нас, добрые люди, всем, кто пожелает, дверь моя открыта…<br/>Заходили мужики, бабы все стеснялись, выпивали ковш медовухи, кланялись конунгу, благодарили его богов. Зашел старик-волхв, долго сидел у печи, грел старые кости…<br/>Как к вечеру веринги сели за длинный стол, запел Данко застольную песню, громкую, смешливую да лукавую, про девку, что шла к ручью и молодца, что ее там ждал. Смеялись веринги, песню подхватывали, пели и пили, пировали.<br/>- Ох помнится мне пир веселый… - Данко завязки на рубахе рванул. – Как мамку мы замуж то отдавали…<br/>- Помню такое… - усмехнулся Ксандар.<br/>- Мамку да замуж? – удивился Алексашка.<br/>- Третий муж у неё, государь наш… - подмигнул младший лужич. – Мамка наша государыня…<br/>- Так вы государевы пасынки, так, приходится? – Димитрий налил себе в чарку густого кваса, холодного, сладкого, с медом да малиной.<br/>- Так, да земли у нас свои… - прокряхтел Ксандар, развязывая кушак. – Да и на престол мы сесть не можем… Род у нас древний, да не королевский…<br/>- Будто у Деяна он королевский… - рассмеялся Данко.<br/>- Чу тебя, ну, такие речи говорить…<br/>- Ох и собралось нас, королевичи без числа… - Саболч смеялся, уж хмельной без хмеля, с самого утра пьяный от росной травы и сладкого духа поля.<br/>- Кто б говорил то… - Ивица приобнял его, потрепал по волосам. – Чать, по дому скучаешь?<br/>- Мой дом там, где мой конь… - отмахнулся Саболч. – А помнишь, дядька Медведь, как пряник то мне дарил?<br/>- Помню… - Ивица рассмеялся. – Как не помнить…<br/>***<br/>- Господин, а вот купите сладостей!<br/>- Сущщий мёд!<br/>- А кому хлеба?<br/>- Подходи, налетай!!!<br/>Шел Ивица меж рядов с тюками и корзинами, пробирался через ярмарку, на которую его видать шальные духи затащили. Того и гляди или попрошайка привяжется или воришка утащит кошель с последними монетами.<br/>Усмехнулся наемник – негусто в мошне. Хватило бы на переночевать да поесть, а потом уж, завтра, и работенку какую найти сподобится. Работы он не боялся, силы в его больших руках было много, да и на всякое дело он годился – лес ли рубить, камень ли тесать, воевать ли.<br/>- Слыхал, нет, короля жена убегла…<br/>Он вздрогнул, протянул пару монет девчонке, что пряники продавала, та завернула фигурного коня, крытого медовой коркой ему в бересту, кланяясь отдала, благодаря. Забыв о сладости, Ивица сунул ее запазуху, прислушался к разговору.<br/>- Да вот давеча убегла, говорят, король за егерями послал…<br/>- Да куда им догнать…<br/>- Говорили, на колдунье женился…<br/>- На старости то лет…<br/>- Дурной….<br/>Ивица шел дальше, оставив сплетников позади, вот и стена дворца, вот и стража.<br/>- Куда? – усмехнулся стражник, взглядом окинув уставшего наемника. Плащ грязный, сапоги изношенные, под накольчужницей не видать, что доспех новый, ладно сработанный, что широк пояс с клепками, а на нем меч, который много крови вражеской попил.<br/>- Господин, а вот купите сладостей!<br/>- Сущщий мёд!<br/>- А кому хлеба?<br/>- Подходи, налетай!!!<br/>Шел Ивица меж рядов с тюками и корзинами, пробирался через ярмарку, на которую его видать шальные духи затащили. Того и гляди или попрошайка привяжется или воришка утащит кошель с последними монетами.<br/>Усмехнулся наемник – негусто в мошне. Хватило бы на переночевать да поесть, а потом уж, завтра, и работенку какую найти сподобится. Работы он не боялся, силы в его больших руках было много, да и на всякое дело он годился – лес ли рубить, камень ли тесать, воевать ли.<br/>- Слыхал, нет, короля жена убегла…<br/>Он вздрогнул, протянул пару монет девчонке, что пряники продавала, та завернула фигурного коня, крытого медовой коркой ему в бересту, кланяясь отдала, благодаря. Забыв о сладости, Ивица сунул ее запазуху, прислушался к разговору.<br/>- Да вот давеча убегла, говорят, король за егерями послал…<br/>- Да куда им догнать…<br/>- Говорили, на колдунье женился…<br/>- На старости то лет…<br/>- Дурной….<br/>Ивица шел дальше, оставив сплетников позади, вот и стена дворца, вот и стража.<br/>- Куда? – усмехнулся стражник, взглядом окинув уставшего наемника. Плащ грязный, сапоги изношенные, под накольчужницей не видать, что доспех новый, ладно сработанный, что широк пояс с клепками, а на нем меч, который много крови вражеской попил, а за плечами под плащем двуглавый топор.<br/>- К государю… к королю вашему… - сказал Ивица по-мадьярски. Жил у его отца, бана Омича, при дворе унгарский лошадник, он то и научил его с конем управляться, так, чтоб он и в битве тебя вынес и по зову твоему шел к тебе, как ручной. От него Ивица и языку научился….<br/>- А к государевой дочке тебя не проводить? – пошутил тот, остальные стражники загоготали-засмеялись вслед за товарищем.<br/>- Не, покамест обойдусь… - усмехнулся Ивица. – Служивый, ты б кликнул кого…<br/>Когда уж кто из дворовых до короля докликался, Ивица сидел на завалинке у ворот с внутренней стороны, сложив четырех оглушенных стражников как поленницу. Сидел и ремешок, от ножен оторвавшийся, прилаживал.<br/>Без короны, как был в кафтане, подпоясанный, в высоких сапогах, даже плаща не накинул на широкие плечи, вышел из дворца высокий мужик, кучерявый, длинновласый, бородатый. За ним еле-еле прислужники его поспевали…<br/>- Это еще что за храбрец? – король поморщился, махнул рукой. – Коли егерем, иди на псарню, там ваши собрались…<br/>- Когда убегла то? – тихо спросил Ивица. Король побелел лицом, потемнел, подошел к нему близко-близко, в глаза наемнику заглянул, и ответил также тихо:<br/>- Два дня назад.<br/>- Не сыщете.<br/>- Эт почему бы? Мои егеря лучшие во всех пяти королевствах, а мои кони…<br/>- А то кони не помогут… - Ивица тряхнул головой, рыжие косы его растрепались. – Вчерась поутру уходили корабли, с товарами… Вниз по реке плыли…<br/>- Их проверили, не было там ее… Обыскали все корабли.<br/>- Бабу искали, небось… Не сам же ты, государь, каждый корабль то обыскивал… - Ивица откусил от кожаного ремешка кончик, в застежку вдел. – Мужика молодого искать надо было… Аль мальца, что еще мужиком не стал… Вниз по реке да уж не сыщешь…<br/>Кони захрапели где-то рядом, заржали, детский смех раздался.<br/>- Ты места за рекой хорошо знаешь… - сощурился унгарский государь.<br/>- Как руки свои… - усмехнулся Ивица.<br/>- Идём за мной… - кивнул король.<br/>Жил король Миклош просто, не чета франкским да великоградским государям. Дворец у него был из камня, да внутри деревом крыт, крыша невысока, лишь терема дочерей, что по обычаю отдельно стояли, высились над царским двором. Но слуги были смышленые, а закрома от богатств и хлебов ломились. Но самое его богатство было в конях. Легконогие, серогривые, большеглазые кони били копытами в конюшнях, просились на волю, к ветру-отцу их породившему.<br/>- Подь сюда, сядь… - а сам сел на стул высокий, что троном служил, Ивица послушно на скамью у стола опустился. Был в горнице королевской дитенок лет пяти, смешливый да шустрый, сидел на полу да в чурбачки играл. Складывал из бабок деревянных поленницу да разбивал ее палочкой. То забава известная Ивице была, все дети в пяти королевствах ею баловались.<br/>- А ну, Саболч, поди ка на улицу, дядья говорить будут… - тихо сказал Миклош, а мальчонка лицо к отцу обернул и сказал по-взрослому.<br/>- Не пойду. А ежели о мамке говорить будете, тем более уж не пойду.<br/>Нахмурился государь, да Ивица отмахнулся.<br/>- Пусть его… На-ка вот, дитя… - и сунул руку за пазуху, а оттуда уже пряник протянул в бересту свернутый.<br/>Взял сладость королевский сын, долго смотрел на расписного коня, влез на скамью, и положил его на стол.<br/>- Вот поле, да по полю конь… - стал он тихо приговаривать.<br/>Миклош вздохнул только.<br/>Долго говорили они с Ивицей. Тот советы давал, куда гонцов отослать, как вернуть государеву жену.<br/>- Говорили, не женись, ведьма, вил дочь, а я не слушал… - вдруг в сердцах бросил унгарин. – Засмотрелся на красу… Вон, дитя родила да сбежала…<br/>Молчал Ивица, смотрел на ребенка, что играл с пряником и думал о том, что не вилы дочь девка была, а что постыл ей королевский двор, чать и за короля шла по отцовской наказке…<br/>- Будет ли работа какая для меня? – хорват поднялся со скамьи, плащ свой на плечи накинул.<br/>- Вон… При сыне моем будешь смотрящим… - Миклош словно состарился, из видного мужика в старика оборотился. – Учи его всему, что знаешь. Полгода поживи у нас. Жалованье тебе платить будут, казначей скажет сколько полагается. Жить будешь в тереме. Прознаю про погань какую – выгоню…<br/>Ивица поклонился и обернулся к дитю.<br/>Саболч на него воззрился и рассмеялся.<br/>- Конь то пряничный… - усмехнулся хорват, подсев к дитю. – Ты уж съешь его…<br/>- Это для тебя, дядька, он пряничный… А для меня всякий конь – живой… - ответил унгарский королевич.<br/>Стал жить Ивица при дворе унгарского короля, в ус себе посмеиваясь – это ж сколько государей ему сменить придется?<br/>Младшим сыном бана Омича был Ивица, потому земли ему не полагалось – поди, сам ищи себе королевну или королевство, но мамка его сестрой младшей хорватскому королю значилась, потому и не обидел его родич, подарил в Сплиту добротный дом на берегу Ядрана. Привольно было жить на морском бережочку, и девку ладную за Ивицу просватали, горянку, с волосами как закатное солнце. Не по любви женился, да по душе пришлась ему молодая жена. Нажили двоих дочерей, сыновей не дал Ивице с правой руки добрый Хорс, хоть с левой у него их было довольно…<br/>А после пошел служить королю, мечом да топором вырубил себе золотой сундук, земель больше, чем у отца, дворец, как у князя и тоску в душу. Не сиделось ему на месте одном и с разрешения супруги, которой не мил был морской берег, потому и отправилась с дочерями она в родительский дом, уехал он счастья пытать.<br/>Бывал и в сече, и на море, и у конунга с северных земель, с Норсгарда, послужил три года, стал ему названным братом, его сыну Вацлаву дядькой. Воротился домой суровым воином, а после и до Великограда дошел, видел крайние земли до Заячего берега, теперь вот нянькой стал при малом королевиче.<br/>Жилось ему привольно, спал в тереме, ел с королевского стола, одежду носил добротную. Работы было мало, только чтоб за Саболчем смотреть, учить его уму-разуму, меч в руку ему вкладывать и объяснять, как битва ведется. Мечи у унгарцев были легкие, изогнутые, не чета тяжелым франконским, а то и перначами они махали ловчее. А уж из лука стрелять искуснее их не было.<br/>Государыню свою Миклош так и не сыскал…<br/>Поздней ночью, умаявшись за день с дитем непослушным по полям носиться, коней выпасывать, Ивица от крепкого сна очнулся. Послышалось ему, будто скребется кто в ставни, глаза открыл – а дитя стоит, в окно смотрит, а с неба луна светит в оконце, да так и льет светом в горницу.<br/>- Чегой-то ты встал то ни свет, ни заря? – зевнул Ивица. – А ну, ложись почивать…<br/>Саболч обернулся к нему, слезы со щек утер и ответил.<br/>- Мамка прилетала.<br/>Дитю чего только не почудится на ночь то глядя. Подняв его на руки, Ивица убаюкивать стал.<br/>- Чу-чу… - прошептал. – Мамка твоя далеко, миленький… Мамки они не птицы, по небесам не летают…<br/>- Мамка прилетала… - упрямо повторил тот, ткнулся лицом в плечо хорвата. – Вон, лошадку мне оставила…<br/>Никогда боле Ивица у Саболча не спрашивал, видел ли он снова свою мать, да на приоконце лежал пряник-конь, расписной, с белой гривой…<br/>***<br/>- А что жена то твоя? – Ксандар хмыкнул. – И не одиноко ей?<br/>- Не… - усмехнулся Ивица, за плечи Саболча обняв. – Не одиноко…<br/>- Чать давно не видел то её? – Данко подмигнул Николасу. – Вот, другую жену себе завел…<br/>Рассмеялись братья-лужичи.<br/>- Не я один скитался долго, чтоб найти то, что судьбой мне обещано было. – Ивица покосился на русичей. Димитрий с Алексашкой смеялись, байки травя о том, как были мальцами, Роман на них глядя посмеивался… Смотрел на них конунг, теплым светом, лучистым, светились его глаза, был на сердце его покой, какого трудно найти.</p><p>Солнце село давно, вечерний сумрак затопил округу, медленно на небо тяжелая, большая да сытая августовская луна выкатилась.<br/>Со стола убрали всю снедь, оставили лишь мед да квас – утолять жажду.<br/>- Тихо больно… - усмехнулся Ксандар, выглянув в окно. – Как сбежали все чтоль?<br/>- Бояться чать нас они… - покачал головой Вацлав. – Пусть мы и помощь им принесли, а все чужаки… Оставь их, Ксан, полно…<br/>Да посреди ночи, словно услыхав слова Ксандара, стук в дверь раздался.<br/>Саболч, было дремавший у Ивицы на плече, глаза открыл, Данко зевнул.<br/>- Аль ждем гостей? – тихо спросил Роман, а у самого словно мороз по спине прошел. Нахмурился Димитрий, вслед за ним нахмурился и Алексашка.<br/>- Что вы словно болотный огонь увидели…- рассмеялся Николас, встал, пошел к порогу. А как открыл, так и попятился.<br/>Вскочил со своего места Ивица, словно вверх подброшенный, взвился Саболч, медленно Вацлав поднялся, а Николас лишь зарделся, как девка и в сторону отошел, пропуская Алёну в дом.<br/>- Доброй ночи вам, воины… - сказала она тихо, отвесила поклон в землю, коса её, расплетенная, на грудь упала, посыпались с венка цветы на дощатый пол. Данко усмехнулся только, под строгим взглядом брата, подмигнул Роману. Тот поднялся вслед за товарищами.<br/>- И тебе доброй ночи, девонька… - Ивица сощурился. – Дело пытаешь, аль просьба есть?<br/>- И дело пытаю, да и просьба найдется. – вспыхнула словно мак, но взгляда не отвела, смотрела ровнехонько на Романа. – До первых снегов уж осталось лишь чуть дожить, а потом вас след простынет… - голос ее, сильный и звонкий, дрогнул.<br/>Медленно поднялись и остальные веринги, словно чувствуя, что легче так говорить ей будет, равной с ними.<br/>- След простынет, да не видать нам такого люда боле… Нет в нашей земле такой славной крови… Род наш погаснет, вымрет весь… - Алена вздохнула, колыхнулась под сорочкой ее грудь. – Дед мой, волхв, не зря про старый обычай говорил… - и совсем уж смутившись, еле выговорила. – Кому какая девка по нраву придется… Все вы нам любы…<br/>И сказав это, вышла из избы, да последний взор Роману достался.<br/>- Вот оно значит что… - Ксандар невесело усмехнулся. – Вот и тихо на дворе… Мужиков чать своих… Как в старые времена, в лес погнали…<br/>- Что ж делать будем? – Ивица плечи свои развел. – Как раньше… Бабий город то вспомнили все?<br/>- Тут уж и Николушке баб достанется… - не выдержал Данко, рассмеялся, молодой франк только взгляд отвел.<br/>- Откажемся, богов прогневаем. – тихо сказал Димитрий. Алексашка рядом с ним краснел сидел, ярче Аленкиного его лицо горело.<br/>- Ох, ну и долго ж думаете вы… - Саболч вышел из-за стола. – А ну, пустите меня…<br/>Выглянул из избы, лишь одним глазком глянул, усмехнулся.<br/>- Ох, хоровод! – его щеки разрумянились, он потуже кушак свой затянул, пригладил волосы.<br/>- Ой, чего тебе беличий сын красоту то наводить? – хохотнул Данко. – Смотри, куницы утащат!<br/>Толкнул тяжелую дверь Саболч ногой, вышел во двор, где горел высокий костер, сложенный из осиновых поленьев. Высоко взметался огонь, жарко сыпал искрами, осветил вокруг себя на десять саженей. Стояли девки да бабы молодухи, у кого муж сгинул, у кого от немочи помер, у кого и мужа то не было, всякая, что Мокоши радости лишена осталась. Не больше дюжины вкруг костра стояли, а остальные, любопытничая да на верингов желая поглазеть, чуть поодаль встали. И стыд томил их, да и уходить не хотелось.<br/>- А ну, девицы? А кому ясный сокол, красавицы?<br/>Громко крикнул Саболч, огонь заметался, словно испугался его сильного юного голоса.<br/>Стоял он на пороге дома, розовощекий кареглазый юный коневод, сын гордого народа, словно Лель сошел на землю, в хороводе с девками да бабами любиться.<br/>Зашептались девицы, рассмеялась одна, половчее.<br/>- А не мал ты еще, соколик?<br/>- А ты испытай, милая! – подмигнул унгарин, да и рассмеялся весь бабский люд.<br/>- На руках тебя донести чтоль?<br/>- А пусть бы и так! – шагнул к веселой вдове Саболч. – Сил на тебя больше останется!<br/>Вышел из дома Данко, рубаха расстегнута, без кушака, босым. В руке нес он чарку, глотнул, вытер усы, огляделся, увидал подругу свою, что бегала к нему на сеновал да, к ней и пошел.<br/>- Пей… - сказал тихо, а она лишь большими карими глазами на него уставилась, задрожали девичьи губы.<br/>- Ой ты Порушка Параня, ты за что любишь Ивана? – затянул лужич, девки подхватили за ним песню, словно двинулась с места вся толпа, посолонь, как в великий праздник.<br/>Я за то люблю Ивана,<br/>Что головушка кудрява,<br/>Ой, головушка кудрява,<br/>Бородушка кучерява…<br/>За руку Маньку взял лужич, обдал её теплом своим, прижалась к его плечу девка. Так, обнимая, и увел её в сторону кузни…<br/>Ивица вышел, толкнул вперед себя Николаса, сказал что-то вполголоса. Франк обернулся лишь, заблестели весельем его глаза, отмахнулся от старшего товарища. Увидал девицу, что сватали ему нерадивые родители, встал пред ней.<br/>- Пойдешь со мной? – спросил тихо. Она, взгляда поднять не смея, тихо кивнула и сказала только:<br/>- Можно ль мне…<br/>- Чего? – Николас свой плащ на плечи ее набросил, за собой повел.<br/>- Кудри свои потрогать позволь… - попросила Пава. – Правда ль, что словно золото они ценятся в чужой земле?<br/>Вспомнил Николас своего отца и деда, вспомнил нож и как срезал Ивица его косу, закусил губу да кивнул.<br/>- Ценней злата они были, милая… - ответил он. – Да сейчас все твои…<br/>Алена сама вышла из круга, зашептались бабы, что, мол, срамница, да сама, да под веринга. Да под красавца такого – не сыскать такой красы в их землях…<br/>Роман ни слова не сказал, только заалело его лицо, подхватил он охнувшую вдову старосты деревни на руки, на плечо закинул, как в былые времена древляне поступали, да и понес под смех Ивицы прочь.<br/>Сам хорват сощурился, повел головой – точь-в-точь медведь. Завязки на рубахе разошлись, сползла она с плеча, оголила широкую грудь, покрытую шрамами да узорами из синей краски.<br/>- Ну? Какая смелая? – рассмеялся. Одна неторопливо пошла к нему, а он махнул рукой. – Ну, не бойся, иди смелее! Да что ж ты одна то идешь, родненькая? Ты и подружицу с собой захвати!<br/>Двух смеющихся девок подхватил Ивица, казалось силы в нем – десятерых воинов положит, да еще и в пляс пустится с целой ватагой молодух.<br/>Вацлав потянул за собой скромную вдову, прикрывавшуюся краем платочка, подумал, да как и Ивица, вторую деваху за собой повел в дом.<br/>- Ой, Марьюшке то князь достался! – раздалось из толпы.<br/>- Да мы все князья, милые! – отшутился Вацлав.<br/>Ночь темная, костер жарко горит, стыд возвратился, закрался за шивороты, потянулись любопытные по домам…<br/>Димитрий с Алексашкой топтались на пороге, глядели по сторонам, девка одна осталась ждать у кострища.<br/>- Вон вы красавцы какие, вон как хороши, один как ясный день, второй как заря утренняя… Я с обоими вами да и пойду. От какого тяжела стану, того именем и назову. - и взяла их за руки.<br/>Пахнуло от нее сладким ягодным запахом, словно в цветах да узваре искупала ее мамка при рождении, потянул за собой Димитрия и девку Алексашка, а сердце его трепетало в груди, как ночная птица.<br/>- Глянь-ка… - рассмеялась одна из уходивших баб. – И юродивая здесь…<br/>Прошла Слада тихо мимо костра, шмыгнула в открытую дверь, да и ойкнула, на пороге с Ксандаром столкнувшись.<br/>- А ты что себе девку не выбрал? Аль не хороши для тебя?<br/>- Разобрали братцы мои всех… - усмехнулся лужич. – Один я остался. Да не хватило мне девки…<br/>Стояла Слада перед ним и молчала. Брови на переносице сошлись, в уголках рта морщинки залегли. Словно гневалась ворожея на что-то, да на что гневалась, сказать не хотела.<br/>- Аль то и будет плата моя? – тихо спросил Ксандар.<br/>- То и будет. – согласно кивнула Слада. – Идём за мной.</p><p>Поутру рано Данко соскользнул с охапки сена, крытой шкурами, что служила ему да Маньке постелью. Девка заворочалась во сне, потянула шкуру на себя, прячась от рассветной прохлады. Рассмеялся тихо Данко, смахнул с её ноги божью коровку, зевнул сладко, потянулся, штаны да рубаху надел, босым неподпоясанным вниз пошел, плеснул водой себе в лицо, напился кваса из крынки, спрятанной в кузнице.<br/>А как во двор вышел, так и оторопел.<br/>Сидела Танюшка на завалинке, в белой рубахе, сестриной, вышитой, в волосах цветы полевые, на шее бусы, что сам Данко сработал ей, а щеки ягодами вымазаны.<br/>- Дядечка Данко… - к нему побежала.<br/>- Ты чего не спишь, егоза? – он подхватил ее на руки. – Ох, красота ты моя, куда такая пошла? Аль ко мне нарядилась?<br/>- Мамка говорит, теперь у Маньки дитятко твоё будет…<br/>- Ну, то как боги решат… - рассмеялся Данко, сел, усадил девчушку рядом.<br/>- Дядечка Данко…<br/>- Чего тебе, милая?<br/>- А дай и мне дитенка? – тихо попросила Танюшка.<br/>Замер лужич, сердце его словно в пропасть бездонную шагнуло, а потом очухалось да забилось быстрее прежнего, к глазам слезы подступили, обнял он девчушку, прижал к груди, баюкая.<br/>- Ох ты ж, душа ты моя… - прошептал он.<br/>Век не лил слез лужич, век не тужил, рана ли глубокая, тоска ли по дому – смеялся да пел, а то прижмется к братовому плечу, да и легче станет. А тут девки да бабы слабые, к нему, словно к сильному ясеню лозы молодые потянулись, ища опоры.<br/>Уснула Танюшка в его руках, Манька из кузни вышла, села к нему, опустила голову свою ему на плечо.<br/>Так и сидел Данко с девкой под боком да дитем на руках, пока солнце туман не разогнало, да день не наступил.</p><p>Солнце еще не встало, лишь забрезжило светом на востоке.<br/>Не спалось Димитрию. Сон весь вышел, словно сбежал от него, от охотника, от которого дичь сбежать не могла. Лежал без сна и Алексашка, мирным сном спала девица меж ними, теплая, что твой очаг зимой – грейся, не обожжешься.<br/>- Служил я князю, Алексаш… - тихо сказал вдруг Димитрий. Поднялся, вышел на порог амбара, в котором сено хранилось, да в котором ночевали они с другом. – Оттуда и руки мои разукрашенные…<br/>- Долго служил чтоль? – тихо спросил тот, рубаху свою девице на спину накинул, сам подсел к другу, обнял его со спины, носом в косы его на затылке ткнулся.<br/>- Три года… - вздохнул Димитрий. – Такого навидался, что в дурном сне не привидится… Опостылела служба, ушел… Рыбарем стал… Рыбу ловил, носил в град, менял на хлеб… Тем и жил… А после… День был смурной, самый тот для ловли то… Сижу я в лодке, снасти сложил уж, и слышу словно зовет кто по имени… Обернулся, а нет никого…<br/>Похолодел Алексашка, промолчал, погладил лишь друга по спине.<br/>- Так я встал в лодке, смотрю в небо, а в небе птица… И не чайка наша, и не поморник… - вздохнул светловолосый веринг. – Больше, крылья как резные… И плачет, зовет меня… Так я и сложил снасти, снедь, что дома была, сложил в котомку, гарпун отцовский взял, предкам поклонился да и пошел куда глаза глядят…<br/>- В верингову сторону смотрели чтоль?<br/>- В неё… - усмехнулся Димитрий, руку Алексашкину к груди прижал, там, где сердце бьется. – Я и после ту птицу видел, сидела она на плетне в деревне твоей, прямехонько у дома твоего…<br/>- Я ту птицу дочери своей резал, да так на плетне и оставил, как кликнули меня, сказав что веринги идут… - тихо сказал Алексашка, крепче к себе Димитрия прижимая.<br/>Замерли оба, слушая, как утро расцветает, как встает солнце, да как птицы запевают утреннюю песню свою.</p><p>- Что не спишь то? – Ивица поднялся лениво, глаза кулаком потер. – Чать заря только занялась…<br/>- Не спится мне…<br/>Николас скользнул в дверь да прилег на шкуру медвежью, что служила Ивице и плащом и периной. Под бок к хорвату забрался, затих, словно кошка пригревшаяся.<br/>- Ушла девонька то твоя?<br/>- Ушла… - зарделся франк. – Как быть теперь мне?<br/>- Время покажет… - Ивица приподнялся, склонил голову и поцеловал Николаса в лоб, кудри его перебирать стал, заулыбался. – А то и женим тебя, царевича от святой крови, на деревенской девке то…<br/>- Да уж какой царевич я… - Николас взгляд отвел.<br/>- Не, ну, на меня гляди… - шепнул Ивица, поцеловал Николаса крепко, молодой франк его шею руками обвил, потянул к себе, к своему горячему молодому телу.<br/>- Не налюбился за ночь то? – прохрипел Ивица.<br/>- Нет… Или ты утомился? – подначил его Николас. Тот лишь рыкнул тихо, словно зверь, чью шкуру на себе носил, руку под Николаса просунул, приподнял его, к себе прижимая. Целовал долго, не отпуская, исколол розовые щеки своей рыжей бородой, вырвал таки из дорогих уст первый стон.<br/>Рубаху снял, в изголовье кинул, поднялся на коленях, ковырнул мальчишку, чтоб тот лег на живот, яркую, алую рубашку николасовскую задрал, провел по его спине ладонями.<br/>- Плечами раздался… - прошептал тихо в ухо франку, тот задрожал, как осиновый лист на горячем ветру. – Совсем больший стал…<br/>- А борода так и не выросла… - выдохнул Николас, зажмурившись.<br/>- Боги дадут, таки вырастет…<br/>Целовал Ивица его спину, затылок, кудрями прикрытый; косу, что чуть отросла, распустил, зарылся в волосы лицом, вдыхая запах, терпкий, полынный.<br/>- Как поле летнее ты пахнешь… - прошептал Ивица, собой Николаса накрывая как одеялом. – Иди ко мне, душа моя, не обижу я тебя, боли не причиню…<br/>- Мой ты… - шептал Ивица после, лежал его рыжекудрый царевич подле него, в грезы свои проваливаясь. - Никому я тебя не отдам…<br/>- Никуда я и не уйду… Твой я… - пробормотал тот, обнял хорвата, и чудилось ему, что медведь его обнимает, медведь-великан из сказок, что бабка старая ему рассказывала длинными ночами в далекой его Лангобардии.</p><p>- Уходи… - Слада вытолкала смеющегося Ксандара за дверь. – Вон иди… - руки уперла в бока, насупилась. – Что смеешься ты? Надо мной смеешься?<br/>- Что ты, девица… - лужич руки протянул к ней. – Ну, что ж, и не обнимешь меня напоследок, краса моя ненаглядная?<br/>- Не обниму… Поди вон, пока метлою не огрела… - Слада дверь стала закрывать.<br/>- Постой… - Ксандар легко дверь открыл, потянул к себе девицу, в руку ей вложил кольцо, что носил на шее. – Вдруг станется так, что нужна тебе помощь моя будет…<br/>- Не станется… - а сама отвернулась.<br/>- Кольцо моего отца названного… - Ксандар поцеловал её в лоб. – Не судьба мне любить девку, голубушка… - тронул за руку. – Ты б в воду погляделась…<br/>- Нечего мне глядеть там… - нахмурилась, а по щекам слезы потекли. – Ветер лишь с запада вижу, ничего боле…<br/>- Какой ветер то, с дождем али суховей?<br/>- Не знаю о том… - она замотала головой, рассыпались волосы по плечам, лента из косы выпала. – Вон, какая растрепа я, уходи… - а слезы льются градом по щекам, не ровен час река из берегов выйдет. – И пошел ведь за кривой да за юродивой…<br/>- Не кривая ты, да не юродивая… - Ксандар погладил ее по голове. – Как есть говорю…<br/>- Тяжела я. – тихо сказала она, а он смеяться не стал – мол, откуда знать тебе, то лишь богов тайна. Кивнул только. – Коли сын родится, как назвать?<br/>- Александаром назови, как дядьку моего, как меня назвали… А коли дочь народится?<br/>- Нет… - Слада оттолкнула его. – Иди. Уходи.<br/>Ксандар долго стоял, смотрел ей вслед, как она босая, в порванном сарафане, в лес убегает…</p><p>Рубили веринги валежник, складывали его на возы и везли в деревню – ставили плетни из ивняка, крыши перестилали – солнце на осень глядеться стало, не ровен час и облетит вся листва, посыплется перо-пух с небес, с зимней перины Морены…<br/>Лужичи в поле траву докашивали, уходили в поле в самое утро, Ксандар бродил до полеска, травы да коренья искал, а младший брат ждал его под раскидистой березой…<br/>Данко на шелест травы обернулся, рассмеялся, поймал в руки Маньку.<br/>- Ох, растрепа… - зашептал лужич, целуя девку в румяные щеки, да удивился. – Аль ревела?<br/>- Ревела… - закивала та и вновь залилась слезами.<br/>- Аль обидел кто? Батька злым словом аль мамка отжурила? – Данко обнял девку, рукавом льняной беленой рубахи отер ее щеки. – а ну утрись, дуреха…<br/>- Маренька тяжела… - вздохнула девица, села рядом с лужичем на траву, лентой глаза утерла, волосы свои стала свивать в косу. – Да и Павка тяжела, что с вашим златовласым была… Горица понесла, Венцеславка… Одна я… пустая… Нету мне счастья бабьего… Видать Лада да Мокошь на меня осерчали… - и вновь заревела, да так, что Данко руками всплеснул.<br/>- Ой, дура… - только и сказал. – И реветь кинулась… А ну поди сюда… - и за рукав рубашки ее потянул к себе, к груди своей прижал, стал слезы с румяных девичьих щек сцеловывать. – Красота ты моя ненаглядная… А что не тяжела… - он рассмеялся тихо. – А то мы исправим…</p><p>Поздно ночью спать легли веринги, кто сразу в дремы свои нырнул, кто ворочался долго, Роману лишь до самого рассвета не смежило веки. Смотрел он в дощатый потолок, мысли в голове его роились, почивать не давали, сердце то и дело заходилось. Не удержался, встал тихо, чтоб не разбудить прикорнувшую под его боком Алёнку, рубаху надел, подпоясался, вышел во двор.<br/>Высоко луна стояла, звезд высыпало – не сосчитать…<br/>Спит деревня, в кузне лишь огонек в окне теплится – видать Ксандар полуночничает, не смыкает глаз, взора своего, за грань этого мира смотрящего, не опускает. Подумал Роман и зашагал к краю деревни. Только раз обернулся, всмотрелся в горизонт, будто дым показался ему в ночной темноте… Ан нет, облако малое, скоро светать начнет, видать дождь будет…<br/>- Чего не спишь то? – Ксандар и не повернулся, так и остался сидеть за дубовым столом, как Роман вошел в горницу.<br/>- Сон не идет ко мне… - Роман сел напротив него, кудрями тряхнул, подивился вновь Ксандару – и как в человеке одном столько сложено? – А ты почто не ложился? До самого вечера чать лопатой махал.<br/>- Руки устали, а сердце нет. – ответил ведун. – Мамка мне снится моя… Не снилась уж почитай года два, а тут явилась да в короне, королевою, а сарафан красный. И из рукава четыре ветра выпустила… Один лишь мне остался, те три сгинули…<br/>- Не знаю я про сны. – смутился Роман. – Не умею толковать…<br/>- Я умею… – усмехнулся Ксандар. – Не к добру этот сон был. И ветра те не к добру выпускала она, западный, сухой ветер мне достался.<br/>- Чему быть то?<br/>- Битве быть. – Ксандар встал. – Неспокойно мне. Поди ка, разбуди Вацлава.<br/>Роман кивнул согласно, вышел вновь в ночь, пошел до длинного дома, толкнул дверь, присел у лежанки конунга, замер, глядя, как хмурится тот во сне. Один почивал веринг, гостья его ночная уж сбежала от него, придерживая руками округлившийся живот.<br/>- Господине… - прошептал Роман. – Просыпайся.<br/>Тот распахнул глаза, черные в сумраке, вздохнул глубоко, приподнялся.<br/>- Сном мне снишься аль наяву пришел?- пробормотал еле слышно.<br/>- И рад бы сном прийти, да наяву пришлось… - Роман протянул ему рубаху. – Одевайся, Ксандар зовет тебя…<br/>После сидели они втроём, говорили долго; с верхней горницы над кузней Данко спустился, заспанный, растрепанный.<br/>- Чего судите? – спросил, привалился плечом к плечу брата.<br/>- Битве быть. – тихо ответил тот не тая. – Говорила мне Слада про ветер, не понял я тогда, про какие ветра она говаривала… Надо бы князю гонца слать в Великоград, пусть воинов пришлет…<br/>- Скоро мадьяры Саболча прибудут… - Вацлав смотрел в оконце, сквозь которое утро в горницу заливалось. – Не помешают их легкие сабли здесь…<br/>- Когда еще прибудут… - махнул рукой Роман. – Какой указ то будет, княже?<br/>- Поутру соберем народ весь, говорить будем… - Вацлав поднялся медленно, хмурясь.<br/>Роман глянул на него и обмер – на висках у конунга словно серебряные крылья седина распустилась. Незаметно зима подходила…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>